Cambio de Bandos
by Pola Kaiou
Summary: [CAPITULO 18 Almas Dormidas] ¿Que sucede cuando lo que creemos de nuestro pasado, fue una ilusion para protegernos de nosotros mismos? ¿Cual es la consecuencia que queda de nuestras desiciones? ¿De que sirve seguir luchando por una mentira? Read&Review!
1. Despedida a mi Mundo

**_Cambio de Bandos_**

**  
**

- no llego... no llego... - Serena corre por las calles de la cuidad de Tokio con una sola dirección en su mente, la Preparatoria Juuban. Pronto cumplirá 17 años. Ha cambiado, tanta física; que con el transcurso del tiempo y gracias a las batallas, tiene un excelente físico, generosas cuervas envidiables... un cuerpo divino. Su pelo rubio aun los tiene atado a sus inolvidables coletas, ya más largo y sus preciosos ojos azul cielo tienen un brillo especial. Sicológicamente sigue siendo la misma; inocente, despreocupada... pero ha madurado, se nota en sus mejorados promedios.

A las demás chicas les ha ocurrido lo mismo. Ami se relaciona mas con las personas y sobre todo con los del sexo opuesto. Rei sigue siendo un poco malhumorada, pero con su gran corazón siempre sale adelante. Lita es más bella que antes, no le tienen miedo y cada vez perfecciona en la cocina. Y Mina... Mina no es un caso perdido, sus conquistas han sido buenas y su alegría no cambia.

Darien cada vez más guapo que antes, y muy pronto terminara sus estudios. Hotaru es una niña dulce y tímida, además este año le ha favorecido en su físico, ya que los cambios hormonales se empiezan a notar. Haruka aun es una fiera al volante, trata de controlarse, pero no lo logra. Michiru esta menos reservada que antes, ahora cuentas sus problemas a sus amigos sin ningún problema. Setsuna no la ha visto mucho, pero sonríe más cuando están con ellos. Luna y Artemis cada vez se acercan mas, estableciendo una relación hace unas dos semanas...

Todo ha estado cambiando... al igual que los bandos de las chicas...

A toda velocidad entra al salón de clases, donde se queda castigada por llegar tarde. Sus amigas la miran con cara de resignación, ya que siempre eran presentes de la misma historia. Al fin el timbre suena para que puedan los alumnos comer. Serena feliz, encamina a paso rápido hacia el singular árbol donde comía con sus amigas... las escucha hablar por lo bajo, donde decirle saludar, pero algo le dice que se quede donde este... que tiene que escuchar...

- ¿no creen que es hora de que Serena madure? – la voz de Lita no es dulce, si no, llena de ironía en ella.

- pero tu sabes como es ella... siempre flaqueando... la verdad ayer pensaba lo mismo – dice Ami mientras se lleva un pedazo de su emparedado a la boca.

- en cambio yo... - dice Mina - ... he estado mejorando, ya no soy floja y me despierto mas temprano que antes – dice cómica, provocando la risa en sus amigas.

- mejor cambiemos el tema... - recomienda Ami – Serena puede llegar y nos escuchara... pero tenemos una excusa...

- _'no te preocupes Serena, estábamos hablando sobre los chicos guapos...' _– dicen las 3 al insomnio, mientras ríen discretas.

Serena recuerda que estos últimos días las chicas, que incluyen a Rei, estaban repitiendo la misma frase... ahora lo entendía todo... juegan con ella. Rápidamente las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, pero no dejara que ellas la vean asi... no debía mostrarse débil. Se voltea mientras que su chasquilla tapa sus ojos. Se dirige hacia el salón de clases y espera hasta que toque el timbre. Sus 'amigas', le preguntan donde había estado, pero ella simplemente las ignora.

El termino de las clases a finalizado, y ella es una de las primeras en salir... necesita despejar un poco su mente. Caminando por las calles logra que su mente se libere de la presión que la sofoca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, va al parque donde varias veces con Darien han paseado. Se siente en una de las bancas para ver la hermosa puesta de sol...

Una voz conocida puede escuchar a su derecha, voltea y lo que ven sus ojos... es un engaño. Darien esta muy acaramelado con una chica a la cual no conoce... la besa, la abrasa... hace cosas que nunca a ella se las hacia en publico. Otra vez sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas... otra vez. La chica es bonita, pelo negro y ojos pardos, y es alta y delgada... _'¡pero que cosas dices Serena!... te esta engañando... con otra...', se dice._

Sin aguantar mas, le levanta brusca y ve como Darien voltea su cara, pero ella sale corriendo desesperada... tratando de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Las lagrimas retenidas se liberan bañando sus mejillas... no le importa si choco con alguien... quiere llegar a su casa, para nunca mas volver...

Al llegar nota que nadie esta, y veloz se dirige a su cuarto donde se tira en su cara, mientas el amargo llanto se desencadena... humillación... resentimiento... rencor... dolor... tristeza... las únicas cosas que siente en su corazón.

- ... Serena... - levanta su cara para encontrarse con Luna y Artemis, quien la ven preocupados y se acercan rápido a ella, donde ella los abraza fuerte - ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Por qué estas así? – esta vez, Artemis cuestiona.

- ustedes... ¿ustedes creen que soy inmadura? – con un hilillo en su voz.

- tu no eres inmadura. Con el transcurso del tiempo has aprendido a madurar... a ser fuerte y a creer... - dice Luna, pero es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de su pieza.

- si es para mí... - Serena se levanta y va hacia el baño - ... díganle que no me encuentro...

Luna y Artemis se miran entre si, confundidos por la reacción de su princesa, mientras el teléfono aun suena... Luna decide contestar.

- ... familia Tsukino... - la voz de Luna es nerviosa.

- _hola Luna... ¿se encuentra Serena?... _– la voz de Darien se escucha.

- lo siento, pero Serena salio con unos amigos... - dice cambiado su semblante al notar el por que de la angustia de su princesa, diciéndole otra cosa a Darien.

_- ¿amigos?..._ – dice con un quejido fuerte, llena de celos - _... ¿Cuándo regresa?..._

- no lo se, me llamo diciendo que esta con sus amigos de UNIVERCIDAD – marcando su voz – y creo que después de eso... se ira a un evento donde ellos la invitaron a divertirse... creo que la podrás llamar mañana... - dice enojada, sin que Darien se diera cuenta. Serena estaba en el marco de la puerta escuchando atenta y sin interrumpir, quería verlo sufrir... y Artemis esta de su lado...

_- ya veo... - _dice celoso y muy enfadado –_ cuando llegue le podrías avisar que llame... deseo hablar con ella –_ posesivo lo dice...

- tal vez, si la alcanzo a ver... no te preocupes... se lo diré mañana, ya que se quedara a la casa de Hyoga a dormir – dice triunfadora recordando al amigo de Serena, quien es un chico bastante guapo... ojos azules y su pelo rubio con reflejos naturales, provocando la mirada de asombro de Serena y Artemis, mientras escuchaba que Darien patea un mueble.

_- ¿de donde sacaste esa información? –_ curioso

- pues Serena como me tiene tanta CONFIANZA, me lo dijo ayer en la noche mientras elegía la ropa que se pondría... creo que se divertirá en grande... - escucho como Darien maldecía por lo bajo, provocando la sonrisa de Luna - ... bueno Darien, tu recado será entregado... hasta luego... - cortante.

_- ... pero... -_ eso fue lo último que escucho, ya que corto la comunicación.

- no pensé eso de ti Luna – dice asombrado Artemis.

- no te preocupes... ya se a que se vienen las preguntas de Serena – mirándola, mientras que Serena agacha su cabeza.

- saben... tengo pensado ir por un tiempo a Osaka... - dice Serena - ... para olvidarme de lo que vi... y empezar de nuevo en otra cuidad... para luego volver aquí siendo otra... llena de fortaleza y valentía... además Haruka y Michiru me invitaron a su casa que se encuentra ahí a pasar una temporada...

- tendrás que hablarlo con tus padres Serena – dice Artemis, viendo como su familia llegan de las compras - ... si quieres nosotros te podremos acompañar en tu viaje – sonriéndole.

- a si es Serena, cuenta con nosotros – sonriéndole, mientras que Serena los abraza a los dos.

- tienes razón... - dice Serena.

**2 horas más tarde**

****

Serena se encuentra arreglando sus maletas y preparando todo el viaje. Su plan funciono, quien recibió el permiso de sus padres. Prometió portarse bien en todos los momentos que se pasaran, ya que se iba a vivir sola, eso si, con los dos gatos... y tenia planeado estar con dos personas mas. En sus maletas tiene su ropa, libros de estudios, recuerdos, el dinero que le dieron sus padres para subsistir, fotografías y otras cosas. Preparando su maleta, fija su mirada hacia su tocador, donde ve varias fotos con sus amigas... tiene una de las Inner, Outhers, una de Darien y Rini, y otra de ellos dos con ella, y una grande en grupo. Las mira con nostalgia, donde decide llevarlas todas. Se fija en el anillo de compromiso que le dio Darien, decide sacárselo, pero algo le dice que no... que se quede con ella.

Al tener todas las maletas hechas, decide hablar con una persona... su esperanza y su fortaleza...

- ... ¿Departamentos Devester?... buenos días... ¿me podría comunicar con Haruka Ten'ou?... departe de Serena Tsukino... – dice sonriendo, mientras que los gatos acompañantes se encuentran a sus pies.

-_ ¡Hola cabeza de Bombón! –_ La voz masculina de Haruka se escucha fuerte y alegre - _¿a que se debe tu llamado?_

- ¿te acuerdas de la propuesta que me hiciste, lo de ir a vivir por un tiempo con ustedes en Osaka? – dice maravillándose.

- _claro... como no olvidarla – _mientras ríe por lo bajo, llenando de fuerzas a la joven.

- _¿aun sigue en pie la propuesta?_

__

**Departamento de Darien**

****

Esta realmente preocupado. Trataba de dormir para sacarse ese mal presentimiento que se oprime el corazón. Esta tarde estuvo con Keiko, una amiga de la universidad... se siente confundido y terriblemente mal por engañar de esa forma a su Serena. Siente que algo no marcha bien... lo siente en su corazón... y triste susurra un nombre...

- ... Serena... - a pasado mas de 2 horas que a hablado con Luna, y ya necesita escuchar la voz de ella, de su Serena.

Decidido, se va para marcar el número telefónico de su novia, solo para escuchar su voz... para su alma quede en paz. Nervioso espera a que levanten al auricular de la familia de ella, espera y espera...

- _buenas noche, Familia Tsukino... -_ la dulce voz de su 'suegra'.

- buenas noches Sra. Ikuko, habla Darien... ¿se encuentra Serena? – ilusionado, por volver a escucharla.

-_ lamento decirte que Serena no se encuentra, Darien..._

- ¿salio con sus amigos? – fastidiado, recordando la conversación con Luna.

_- no... Serena se fue a vivir por un tiempo a Osaka... de hecho se fue con dos personas mas, un hombre y una mujer para ser específicos..._

Con esto, a Darien todas sus fortalezas se fueron. Su razón de vivir se ha ido para otro lugar... específicamente Osaka, un lugar inmenso donde es casi imposible encontrar el paradero de una persona. Se ha ido a vivir con dos personas a las cuales no conoce, y lo peor de todo, no sabe en cuanto tiempo la podrá ver...

- n-no... - tartamudeaba por lo bajo - ¿no, no sabe cuando regresara? – angustiado.

- _realmente no lo sabré, ya que ella se quedara a estudiar por allá... se gano una beca en un colegio prestigiado – _recordando la conversación con su hija, sin saber que era una pequeña mentira...

- ya veo... de todas formas muchas gracias Sra. Ikuko... si tiene noticias de ella, por favor avíseme...

_- ¡oh! De eso no te preocupes... espero volverte a hablar Darien, hasta luego..._

- hasta luego... - dice con una débil voz.

Corta y se dirige rápidamente hacia su habitación, donde su mirada se fija en un retrato de ella... la última foto que tenia de ella. Las lágrimas se retiñe en sus ojos derribándolas en sus mejillas. Toma la fotografía donde las lagrimas caen en ella, preenviando un llanto triste y amargo pero silencioso del Príncipe de la Tierra.

**Osaka, media noche**

****

Un Ferrari se estaciona al frente de un lujoso hotel. De este singular auto, bajan la mas minina Gran Haruka Ten'ou, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo al mostrar su 'niño', mientras que por el asiento del copiloto se baja una muchacha muy hermosa, con hermosos cabellos aguamarina y en sus manos reposa el violín de ella, Michiru Kai'ou. Y al final se baja una hermosa e inocente joven, con sus cabellos rubios sedosos atados a unos singulares bombones, sus grandes ojos azules tenían marcas de haber llorado durante el viaje y en sus brazos reposa un singular gato blanco y en su hombro esta una gata negra, Serena Tsukino.

Haruka se dirige donde un joven entregándole las llaves de su coche, mientras que Michiru, Serena entran al hotel custodiada por los guardias del Hotel Lachzeit, donde sus dueños son alemanes residenciados en Japón. Llegando al último piso, una gran suite de lujo y gran elegancia.

- wow... no imagine que seria tan grande – dice Serena maravillándose, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón.

- digno de una princesa – dice Haruka a su lado.

- acompáñame – dice Michiru – te mostrare tu cuarto, Serena...

Todos se encaminan hacia una gran puerta blanca. Al abrirla los ojos de Serena se quedan impactados por tanta elegancia y diseño en el lugar. Una gran cama de sabanas y cobertor de color vino, un gran televisor de ultima punta al frente de ella, una armario enorme donde podrías meter lo que quieras, una lámpara de lava, un escritorio de madera finísima donde un computador portátil reposa encendido, un gran bacón que da la vista a la cuidad y grandes ventanas, y unas canastas para los gatos. Todo eso decorado con los colores vino, negro y colores verdes musgos y azules nocturnos.

- es increíble – deleitándose con la 8º maravilla del mundo – muchas gracias – abrazando al Michiru y a Haruka.

- no es molestia Bombón, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras siempre...

- Serena... - dice Haruka ya en la sala de estar del departamento – ahora podrías contarnos la historia...

- no... no lo se – otra vez sus ojos e humedecen.

- Serena... Princesa, nosotras estaremos contigo siempre, prometimos cuidarte siempre – la dulce voz de Michiru, alentó a sentarse a su lado, mientras que Serena la abraza fuerte descargando otra vez su llanto, bajo la atenta mirada de los gatos guardianes y de la sobre protectora de Haruka.

Definitivamente, esa va a ser una noche larga...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

..Hola a pueden ver este es mi segundo fic, a petición de una amiga mía (Marcela). En esta historia no creo que haya enemigos, es como que consiguieron al fin la vida normal que tenían, pero ahora con problemas que tendrán que solucionar. Mas o menos ese es el trama.

..Este es el pronologo, pero lo dejare como el primer capitulo, ya que da mucha información. Se desarrolla donde las chicas empiezan su ultimo año en la preparatoria.

..Les recomiendo este fic, ya que será muy interesante, llena de intrigas y sorpresas que se llevaran al leerla..

..Espero sus reviews pronto jeje... hasta la próxima!

**Sábado 25 de Septiembre – 2oo4  
.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**


	2. El Pasado, solo una apariencia

**Capitulo 2  
**

"**El Pasado, solo una apariencia"**

Como ha pasado el tiempo... Ya serán casi dos 2 desde que Serena se fue, donde en estos momentos las demás chicas y Darien han surgidos cambios con la ausencia de Serena...

Ami, cuando se entero se preocupo mucho por Serena. Con su computadora trato de ubicarla, pero todo fue inútil, Serena pudo disminuir la energía del Cristal de Plata para que no la encontraran; esa fue su suposición. Pero después de un año de búsquedas, al final todos se resignaron al hecho de que nunca volvería... pero ella tenia la secreta esperanza de que así será. Esta mucho mas alta, con su cuerpo casi desarrollado y su cabello azul esta un poco mas largo, llegándole un poco mas debajo de las orejas. Tiene pensado estudiar en Medicina en un prestigiado instituto, solo para personas de gran rendimiento y cultura social.

Rei, al saber la noticia, se entristeció mucho y paso días sin dormir tratando de encontrar a Serena, cuando todos se retiraron de la búsqueda, ella siguió y siguió, con la esperanza de llegarla a ver algún día, aun lo hace, secretamente. Nunca desistió, y se a apartado completamente de las chicas, al ver su error en los últimos días de ver a Serena, cuando hablaban a sus espaldas... Ella creció unos centímetros más, y su pelo azabache del mismo tamaño, solo que ahora a veces lo ata a una cola baja o lo deja suelto. Piensa estudiar administración del Templo, ya que muy pronto ella será la dueña del lugar.

Lita... la verdad al saber la noticia se sintió pésima al recordar que junto a las chicas hablaban a sus espaldas, tenia la conciencia de que si seguían así, la perdería... cosa que al final se cumplió. Fue la primera en desistir, no tenia las suficientes esperanzas para seguir continuando... para volverla a ver. Solo sabía que con transcurso del tiempo, tal vez sus caminos se encuentren. Sigue con su estatura y es más bella que antes, su pelo creció un poco mas, donde sus rulos se hacen notar mucho mas. Piensa estudiar gastronomía o tal vez agronomía.

Mina, la gran y entusiasta, la segunda en desistir... No quería seguir buscando, le hace daño al seguir así. La recordada y eso también traía los recuerdos de su error que cometió. No lo quería reconocer, pero ella no cree mucho en que su amiga vuelva otra vez... cuando lo supo pensó que era algo pasajero, pero ya al cabo de un año desde lo que paso, es muy difícil de plantear. Se volvió mucho más responsable y puntual. Los chicos le toman atención y su altura no varia mucho.

Darien... definitivamente fue el que sufrió la perdida. Durante los tres meses luego de la última llamada a la casa de los Tsukino, supo que nunca más recibiría noticias de ella. Luego de eso, sufrió una leve depresión, donde perdió peso y casi pierde el semestre en la universidad. Se sentía el hombre más impuro de la Tierra. Cuando estaba con Serena, el salía de repente con Keiko, una amiga de el, donde ella lo ayudo a salir de su depresión y hace como seis meses atrás, formalizaron su relación. Cada vez este joven cada vez mas guapo, mas varonil y atlético...

Lo que no sabían ellas es que cada vez se van separando entre ellos, y una nueva sorpresa les pasara... pronto... muy pronto los problemas volverán...

**Cafetería Central**

- vamos Lita, acepta la invitación... además podremos hablar con Andrew – la enérgica Mina se encuentra alucinando aun con los chicos guapos que pasaban por su alrededor, y que al mismo tiempo habla con sus amigas.

- no lo se... después de lo que le dije, no es muy probable que hable de nuevo conmigo... no fui amable como siempre... - Lita agacha su cabeza.

- no te mortifiques Lita – Ami le da apoyos – solo dijiste la verdad, no tendrías por que mortificarte... pasado es solo el pasado, ya paso.

- ¡tu podrías vivir así, Ami! ¡Pero yo aun me mortifico por eso!... – alterada se da cuenta de su error - ... lo siento chicas, me exalte...

- ¿saben algo de Rei? – desvía un poco el tema Mina.

- mmm... hace como dos semanas atrás, la vi y me quede platicando un pequeño instante con ella. Me dijo que tenía una conferencia en Fumbari, deben ser asuntos de sacerdotisas – dijo Lita - ... desde hace tiempo que no estamos con ella...

- ¡que va! – Dice Mina – ella sola se a separado de nosotras, no tendrías por que replicar sus cosas... ya esta grandecita para decidir con quien o no estar.

- tienes razón – tranquilamente Ami da un sorbo a su café – no debemos culparla, ella fue quien se fue de nuestro lado...

- deben tener razón, chicas... - dice Lita – mejor no nos preocupemos por minorías y vamos donde Andrew...

**Centro Comercial Jokken, Osaka**

- ¿piensas volver? – un singular grupo paseaba por esos lados, tres hombres y tres mujeres. Esta vez, la voz ronca de un hombre muy varonil es presente en el grupo. Es alto, de cuerpo atlético y de rasgos varoniles bien marcados en su rostro y cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes oscuros contrastan con su cabello rubio despeinado. Viste ligero y despreocupado, y en su brazo esta su skater lleno de chapas en ella. Tiene un tatuaje de un código de barras debajo de su nuca.

- si Mark... - dice una hermosa joven rubia, con aun dos bombones en su cabeza. A pesar de eso, Serena Tsukino a cambiado en Osaka, donde conoció a personas nuevas y nuevos estilos en esta agitada cuidad. Ya no se vestía como una niña pequeña e inocente, y su manera de ser es más fría e indiferente. Ahora ella es más atrevida y sensual. Sus bombones en su cabeza traen dos lienzos de color negro, esta levemente pintada en los ojos, usa jeans claros con un cinturón negro, convers de caña color negra, polera deportiva azul oscura y varias pulseras en sus muñecas - ... este ultimo tiempo lo he estado pensado, y creo que es el momento exacto para volver a Tokio una vez mas...

- si que tienes agallas amiga – dice una mujer mas alta que ella de pelo negro que le llega a su cintura y ojos color olivo que su alrededor tienes pintados con colores cobrizos. Su esbelta figura encaja perfecto en su vestido color negro, resaltando su piel blanca, donde tiene en su oreja izquierda varias perforaciones. Sus botas en punta color rojo brillante relucían. Trae colgando de su brazo, un teclado eléctrico fundado en su estuche.

- gracias Anna – dice Serena – además... no tengo pensando ir sola... - piensa maliciosa.

- ¿de que hablas? ¿Acaso piensas que iremos contigo? – se notaba que tiene carácter esa mujer, que es un poco mas alta que Serena. Su pelo muy lizo esta teñido de un color fucsia fuerte, hasta su cuello y donde unos mellones cubren su ojo derecho. Sus ojos negros resaltaban en su rostro, por causa de su pelo. Trae un pantalón verde oscuro que trae una cadena y unas zapatillas negras, que hace juego con su polera roja con varias flores. Tiene un aro en su lengua, en su ombligo y en su ceja y un tatuaje en la parte inferior en su espalda, que es el signo de la unión de la madre y el hijo, que son dos anillos entrelazados.

- ¡oh vamos Calipso! – dice con animo Anna – podremos seguir tocando allá, además ya somos bien conocidos por estos lados... - soñadora agarra la mano de Serena, quien tiene una gota en su cabeza – debes proyectarte para el futuro...

- si, si... me muero por conocer mi futuro – dice pesimista.

- cambia esa cara amargada de tu rostro, Calipso – la dura voz de un hombre se escucha. Su pelo negro con mechas rojas en las puntas es atractivo. Sus ojos rojizos resaltan en su tez morena, que estaban adornados por unos lentes cuadrados de marco negro. Una camisa corta negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando su colección de colgantes artesanales. Su pantalón azul oscuro es de tela gruesa. Tenía una mochila negra en su espalda. Tiene una perforación en la oreja de arriba de la oreja derecha.

- ja, ja, ja... mira quien habla... - mostrando su lengua hacia el.

- calma las pasiones querida – dice Mark, andando en su patineta de los mas normal – deja a Mokoti tranquilo, solo te esta ayudando.

- ¿de veras? – Muy sarcástica – no me lo digas, Mark; sabes que odio los viajes.

- vamos, solo será una estadía por allí – otra voz masculina. Detrás de ella, el hombre más alto de los tres y su pelo castaño lo tenía atado a una coleta baja. Tiene los ojos miel y es delgado. Trae una chaqueta naranjo opaco y unos pantalones negros rasgados y un alfiler de gancho esta a un costado de este. Tiene una perforación en su mentón y un tatuaje en su mano izquierda, que es un dragón chino – además podemos hacer tocatas para hacernos conocidos – jugando con unas baquetas de batería.

- he ahí tu respuesta Calipso. Yoshi da buenas ideas... - reflexiona Mokoti.

- ¡ya, ya!... esta bien... iremos a Tokio – resignándose, se va a comprar una bebida.

- nunca le cambiaras su pésimo humor... - tomando helado tranquilo Mark.

- ¡TE ESCUCHE IDIOTA! – la voz de Calipso se escucho en la fila de churros, mientras se acercaba furiosa hacia la mesa donde se encontraban...

- tómalo con calma... no fue para tanto...

- ¡para ti no fue tanto!

- chicos... chicos mejor calmasen. Mejor hablemos de Tokio. La verdad es que quiero verles la cara cuando me vean muy cambiada, y para eso – silenciosa mirando para los lados, llamando la atención de sus amigos, se acerca mas a la mesa, al igual que lo demás - ... necesito su ayuda... No se trata de que les valle hacer una venganza, ya saben la historia, pero quiero volver allí para enfrentarlos y superara mis miedos, chicos. Pero no quiero volver sola, quiero volver con mis nuevos amigos que conocí aquí, y que me demostraron que no me encontraba sola... - mirando a cada uno de ellos - ... además podemos tocar allá para ganarlos fama, tómenlo como nuestra pequeña gira por Tokio, y le debemos avisar a Tenchi y a Paul... ¿y? ¿Qué dicen?

- por mi esta bien Serena, sabes que cuentas conmigo – dice Mokoti sonriéndole.

- conmigo también y se incluye Mark – esta vez Yoshi contesta por dos.

- ¡y Calipso y yo nos incluimos! – dice la alegre Anna, provocándole un infarto a Calipso.

- ¡¿QUE?! – Sorprendida – no, no... lo siento pero creo que no iré...

- ¡vamos Calipso! – Serena se cuelga de su brazo – lo prometiste – forma un puchero.

- no la mires... - dice Mark – caerás bajo... muy bajo...

- no me resisto – dice con cascaditas en sus ojos – eh... Serena, sabes que desde me contaste la historia... de Tokio, hice un pacto con sangre si iba a verlos y prometo cumplirlo... - Calipso cada vez entraba en el juego de Serena - ... esta bien, ¡esta bien!... – se cruza de brazos mientras cierra sus ojos.

- ¡Siii! – dicen Anna y Serena al mismo tiempo.

- eso me recuerda que tendré que hablar con Haruka lo antes posible – levantándose apresurada – ¡nos vemos! – saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

**Departamento de Darien**

El pelinegro se encontró ordenando su armario y a la vez haciendo limpieza, sacando todo lo inservible de ahí en cajas de cartón. Ropas, libros, cosas personales se pueden encontrar en las cajas. Cada vez se aventura mas y mas, donde se extraña al descubrió una caja llena de polvo.

Curioso con su mano le saca el polvo de la tapa, donde en seguida la abre... haciendo que su corazón se paralice al reconocer las fotografías... donde momentos vividos con Serena son memorias frescas en su mente... Recordó que al cabo de un año de su inesperado viaje, guardo todo lo que le recordaba a ella, donde dejo atrás una época hermosa en su vida... dejándolo todo atrás...

Desde algún tiempo estaba saliendo con Keiko, la misma chica que vio Serena besándose con Darien. Esto ultimo, el no lo sabia. Darien esta consiente que nunca más Serena volverá, aunque duela, es la verdad. Aun la quiere, pero esta con Keiko, donde le tiene un gran aprecio, ya que lo ayudo a salir de su estado de depresión. Paso a paso, se dejo encantar por ella, hasta que se empezó a enamorar de ella... aun sin olvidar a Serena, provocándole confusiones... En estos 6 meses de su relación con ella, a aprendido otras cosas que con Serena nunca lo hizo. Es virgen si, pero cada vez con Keiko llegan cada vez mas lejos.

Pero el timbre interrumpe sus pensamientos... Apresurado guarda la caja para que ella no lo vea y acomoda las demás cosas, y se dirige acacia la puerta, encontrándose con su nueva novia.

- ¡hola amor! – ella salta a sus brazos con una tonta sonrisa, mientras que el, hace lo imposible para no caer.

- Keiko... - dice aprisionándola con sus brazos dándole un tierno beso de bienvenida - ¿no crees que es un poco temprano?, te cite mas tarde... pero ya que estas aquí... ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?

- ¡claro! ¡Además en la cartelera vi una película que podríamos ver juntos! – agarrando el brazo de el.

- haber... después de eso te dejo a tu casa – viendo como Keiko forma un puchero – nada de pero... mañana tengo que entregar mi tesis...

- este... bien – se resigna y ambos se dirigen al cine.

**Conferencia de Sacerdotisas, Fumbari**

- ... y eso explica la falta de fe en nuestros fieles... - se escucha a una mujer anciana hablar. Definitivamente Rei esta pesando que no fue buena idea venir hasta aquí. En estos dos últimos días, las consejeras de las Sacerdotisas se dedican a hablar de los fieles del Templo, y ella pensaba que iban a tratar nuevas tecnologías para los templos...

Pero no fue sola. Vino con Nicolás, quien esta haciendo un curso para ser Sacerdote con su abuelo, y con Pinny, una nueva amiga del Tibet que conoció por los lados de Izumo. Pinny es una chica seria, fría y un poco solitaria, pero a su vez es muy atractiva. Es morena y tiene el pelo rosado pálido que siempre lo lleva atado a una cola alta, dejando sus rulos naturales a la vista. Sus ojos grandes de color púrpura fuerte son penetrantes. Viste un vestido verde oscuro, que le llega a sus rodillas y unos grandes aretes de color verde claro adornan sus orejas.

- ¿te estas aburriendo? – dice sin emoción Pinny, captando el mensaje de ella.

- ni que lo digas... es lo peor que he escuchado en una conferencia, ¿nos vamos? – le pregunta a Nicolás, quien esta cabeceando por el sueño, dejando ver una aura roja alrededor de Rei... donde peligrosamente se acerca cada vez mas a el...

- ¿Qué pasa Señorita Rei? – dice restregándose los ojos... demasiado tarde. Rei levanto la silla con el pie, dejando a Nicolás con su dolor y las dos chicas saliendo a la salida.

- ¿nunca desistes, Hino? – dice Pinny.

- ... ¿a que te refieres?... – confundida se interesa - ... no comprendo.

- que si encontraste a tu amiga Hino – mirándola seria y viendo a través de sus ojos – tu energía espiritual se esta disminuyendo, la razón, gastas mucha energía para localizarla... - ve que Rei agacha su cabeza avergonzada tras ser descubierta - pasas horas frente al fuego sagrado y a tu rosario tras encontrarla, que has descuidado tu estado físico, te puede dar fatiga o te puedes desmayar por el esfuerzo... se notas que la quieres – vuelve su vista hacia el frente.

- ... fue mi mejor amiga... - dice en un susurro, audible para Pinny.

- ¿decías?

- que ella fue mi mejor amiga, ella siempre me ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio. Es una gran persona, es muy pura...

- ya veo... ¿por eso tanto afán en encontrarla?

- si, también por otras cosas...

- te confieso un secreto.

- ¿de que hablas? – curiosa devuelve la mirada.

- solo escucha... - se detiene, cosa que Rei la imita, y muy cautelosa se acerca hacia el oído de Rei, donde habla muy fría - ... a pesar de todo... puedo ver tu pasado y presente en tus ojos... por eso me estoy convirtiendo en una sacerdotisa, para ayudar a las personas que aun no logran encontrar la felicidad con sus seres queridos. Te recomiendo que te alejes de tus juntas de esas tres chicas... - dice separándose, viéndola a los ojos, donde mostraban incredibilidad y sorpresa - ... es por tu bien, ella recibirán su respectivo castigo en su debido tiempo Hino... - retomando el camino hacia la pensión donde alojaban.

- ... Pinny, espera... - corriendo tras ella.

- ¡Señorita Rei!, ¡por favor no me deje! – se escucha desde el edificio a Nicolás.

**Departamentos Devester**

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡REPITE LO DICHO, CABEZA DE BOMBON! – definitivamente Serena ya le comento sobre Tokio. Los gatos y las 3 mujeres estaban en la habitación de Serena, donde decidió contarles la historia... Michiru lo toma muy tranquila... pero lo que es Haruka... ya saben su reacción...

- ... lo que escuchaste... - dice susurrando apenada.

- ya veo... - dice respirando mas normal para recuperar la compostura - ... ¿y por que ahora? ...

- por que... - reflexiona - ... por que creo que es el momento de volver... a enfrentarlos de nuevo, una vez mas... pero no quiero ir sola... Se que ustedes irán conmigo al igual que Artemis y Luna, pero hablo de mis amigos, de mi grupo... ellos ya me llamaron para informarme que irán...

- te apoyo Serena – dice Michiru – ya es hora de verlos otra vez, pero de esta... – dice siniestra - ... de esta no se escapan... - ríe disimulada.

- también el nuestro Serena – dice Artemis – Luna y yo iremos otra vez contigo... además desde hace tiempo que no veo a Mina T.T – recordando a su antigua dueña, provocando una escena muy cómica.

- ¿y tu Haruka? – Cuestiona Michiru, pero al ver que su amiga no dice nada - ... vamos Haruka, aporta con algo... ¬¬...

- ... ¬¬... esta bien , iré ¬¬... pero si veo a Darien – provoca la vena en su frente - les juro de que no saldrá vivo ¬¬'... no lo saldrá...

- jeje – ríe nerviosa Luna – eso es un si... - tomando el control de asunto – en algunos días partiremos – viendo como Serena hace señas de victoria – pero también iras a estudiar a la universidad jovencita ¬¬...

- pero... pero...

- nada de pero... tus calificaciones han mejorado, a parte de la banda tienes que ocuparte en otras cosas... ¬¬...

- ¡vamos Luna!, deja que pronto comenzaran las vacaciones – animando un poco a Serena.

- ¡cállate!, no me digas como criar a Serena como se lo merece ò.o... - encarando a Artemis, mientras que el se aleja hacia un rincón – así me gusta... ¡a ti también te disciplinare, Artemis! – corriendo tras el, tras ver que el izo un gesto nada agradable para Luna.

- bueno Gatita... - dice Haruka - ... ¿estas segura de esto?... no quiero que salgas lastimada...

- no te preocupes... es lo mejor – sonríe melancólica, donde solamente con ellas muestra su lado sensible.

- tienes nuestro apoyo, al igual que tus amigos... ya es hora de volver – dice mirando la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte... hacia un punto distante... Tokio...

**Crown Center, 5 días después**

- llegaste tarde...

- lo siento Mina, pero tuve que ayudar a mi madre en el hospital – se disculpa Ami - ¿Darien y Keiko?

- ya vienen... - dice Lita - ... hacen una bonita pareja.

- eso mismo estaba pensando ayer... ellos dos tienen futuro – dice Ami sentándose al frente de ellas.

- ¿Dónde entraras a estudiar Ami? – dice Mina comiendo un pastel de frambuesa, mientras que Ami, su emparedado de pollo.

- en el Instituto del Mar.

- cof, cof – la noticia izo que a Lita se atragantara con el helado - ¿ese instituto? – Sorprendida – pero es muy costoso... - cuestiona.

- lo se... - dice resignada – pero me gane una beca para estudiar ahí, con todos los gastos pagados...

- ya veo... - Mina dirige su mirada hacia Lita – entonces estudiaremos nosotras dos y Rei en la Universidad.

- aunque siempre este con Pinny, tendremos contactos con ella.

- ¿Pinny? – Confundida Ami - ¿Quién es ella?

- haber... Pinny, Pinny, Pinny – Mina se lleva su mano a la cabeza - ... es una chica solitaria, callada y se puede considerar fría, pero es muy atractiva. ¡Deberás que cuando nos presento Rei a ella no estabas!, creo que estabas en la biblioteca.

- ahora que me acuerdo si, estaba en la biblioteca... ¿donde la conoció?

- veras... en un viaje a Izumo, por un retiro espiritual – relata Lita – su compañera de cuarto es Pinny, es una chica que proviene del Tibet, sus padres son Hindúes, y ella sigue la ley de las deidades veditas de Siva, Vishnu y Brahma, pero ella esta estudiando shintoismo. Aparte es muy buena en la adivinación por medio del te.

- ¿en serio?... debe ser interesante hablar con ella...

- si es que te habla – sonríe Mina – con las únicas personas que habla es con Nicolás y Rei, no creo que quisiera hablar contigo.

- pero no tendrías que ser tan pesimista, Mina – dice Lita.

- si como no – sacándole la lengua - ... mira, ahí vienen...

Y efectivamente, Darien y Keiko llegaban tomados de la mano tranquilos. Cuando ven la mesa donde se ubican las chicas, se dirigen a paso seguro hacia ellas.

- hola – dice educadamente Keiko.

- hola chicas – con su habitual saludo.

- ya que estamos aquí...

Pero Lita fue interrumpida por una sonora carcajada de una chica de pelo negro y bien alta quien reía con un chico mas alto que ella. El grupo de Lita, se le quedo viendo... y digamos que no es nada decente, para ellos; la forma en que se visten. Pantalones azules un poco rasgados y una polera amarilla ceñida a su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules son penetrantes y pueden ver que en su oreja izquierda esta llena de pequeñas perforaciones.

El muchacho es igual o peor que ella a vista de ellos. Su pelo castaño atado a una cola esta en perfectas condiciones, pero su presentación... Una polera naranja deportiva y unos pantalones negros que también abajo estaban rajados. Mientras que atrás de ellos vienen otras personas. Una chica con un gorro en su cabeza, que no dejaba ver su cabello, de ojos negros y perforaciones en su cara. Trae unos pantalones color vino y una camisa de mangas cortas negra. Y otros 3 chicos más.

Uno de ellos es rubio, bien atractivo y esos ojos verdes... deseables. Trae una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver sus perfectos músculos y un collar simple de una cruz de madera, mientras que su chaqueta de mezclilla la trae en su hombre. Sus pantalones negros dejaban ver su físico inferior.

El otro es un chico de pelo aguamarina, que es lizo y le llega a sus hombros, y tiene un flequillo dejando tapar un poco su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son de un color gris muy bello. Viste con una camisa de mangas cortas color blanca y unos pantalones grises oscuros muy rasgados, mientras que sus unas están pintadas negras. Tiene un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, que es una rata blanca pequeña, y un aro en el mentón. El otro, el más bajo de los tres, tiene el pelo negro bien desordenado y unas mechas verdes detrás de su cabeza se aprecian. Una polera verde con una estrella amarilla encerrada en un círculo rojo y el borde amarillo. Jeans azul oscuros con algunas chapas en ella. Tiene una perforación en su lengua y en su oreja derecha.

Este singular grupo se ubica en una mesa grande al lado de ellos, mientras que el grupo y otras personas los ve como bichos raros, y atentos a su conversación.

- ¡jajaja! ¡Que buen chiste Yoshi! – comenta la pelinegra.

- adivina quien me lo dijo Anna... - sonriendo malicioso.

- ¿Paul? – dice inocente.

- ¡oye! – Comenta el hombre mas bajo de ellos – no soy tan grosero para contar esos subidos de tono... ¬¬...

- pensándolo bien tienes razón... - se queda pensativa Anna, hasta que sus ojos se abren en su totalidad - ¿fue Calipso? – pone sus manos en la mesa.

- bingo...

- wow Calipso – mira de reojo a Calipso – no sabia esos chistes...

- ¡ja! Se nota que no hablas mucho conmigo... - sacándose el gorro de su cabellera, dejando a la vista su pelo fucsia, llamando la atención de todos. Donde una aura negra se siente detrás de ella, provocándole ira - ¡QUE MIRAN! – Dirigiéndose a la gente - ¡PREOCUPANCE DE SUS ASUNTOS! – voltea hacia la mesa de Lita, donde se fije en el chico... donde se le hace familiar... Mientras que Darien se queda mirando al grupo y poniendo atención a lo que dicen...

- ¿no tienen de esas maquinas de música? – dice el chico de pelo aguamarina.

- por lo que veo Tenchi, me temo que no... - dice Paul, y se fija en que una chica esta por pedir la orden - ¡oh, lo siento mucho lindura! – sonríe seductor.

- muchas... muchas gracias joven – dice la mesera sonrojada - ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- ¿aquí venden licor? – dice lo mas natural Calipso.

- lo lamento, solo cervezas... - dice amable.

- ya veo... trae 8 por favor – dice Mark.

- ¿ocho?, perdón, pero solo veo seis personas aquí...

- así es querida, pero los otros dos aparcaron el auto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dice apresurado Paul.

- Unazaki – sonriéndole – entonces serán ocho cervezas... ¿a las 2 de la tarde? – Sorprendida - ¿no les ira a caer mal?

- no te preocupes – dice Mark – barrigas resistentes...

- ya veo, me retito - se va.

- muy amable ¿no?

- a todas las chicas las encuentras amables – dice Paul.

- además no se que le encontraste – dice Yoshi – tiene cara de niña... te pueden confundir con un pedofilo – ríe al igual que los demás.

- ¿y Serena? – Mark dice después de reír.

En la otra mesa, Darien al escuchar ese nombre, se da vuelta mientras que se topa con la mirada de Mark. Ese chico le da mala espina.

- ¿Serena? – susurro, pero bastaba que con su novia escuchara.

- ¿Quién es ella? – le dice al oído para que las otras no escucharan, haciendo saltar al pelinegro.

- una... una vieja amiga – melancólico

- mejor nos vamos... - dice seria Mina – con esta gente a nuestro lado no nos podremos concentrar como se debe.

- tienes razon – apoya Ami – son extraños, su estilo no viene con el nuestro.

- bueno... - dice Darien tomando la mano de su novia – mejor nos vamos...

Este grupo se levanta de donde estaban, sin prestar mucha atención a la gente que pasa atu alrededor. De repente las puertas se abren, dejando entran un hombre y una mujer. Darien no le presta mucha atención a ellos, pero Keiko se fija en la mujer de pelo rubio que conversabe con el hombre... le parece conocida, pero no logra reconocerla, hasta que la chica en un instante de segundo le devuelve la mirada confundida. Keiko devuelve la mirada hacia el frente, saliendo del establecimiento junto a los demas.

Todas las miradas se dirigen hacia ellos, pero ellos no los toman en cuenta. El chico de pelo negro con mechones negros y lentes cuadrados, es bello a la vista de todos. Viste una polera roja llenas de parches y unos shorts color café claro y unas zapatillas negras sin calcetines. Mientras que la chica tiene le pelo recogido por causa del calor dejando escapar unos mechones. Sus ojos azules son adormilados pero penetrantes, demasiados. Viste un pantalón de tela sueva negra y una polera deportiva rosada pálida. Lleva consigo varias pulseras en sus muñecas.

- ¡Mokoti! – grita Anna, agitando su mano. Donde los dos se dirigen sonrientes hacia ellos.

- ¡valla que se demoraron chicos! – Dice Mark – siéntate Serena – dice apuntando a una silla que esta a su lado, pero justo...

- ¡¿SERENA?! – al voltear, se encuentra con su amigo que siempre la apoyo.

- ¿Andrew? – incredula - ¡Andrew! – lanzandoce a sus brazos.

- pero mira lo en lo que te has convertido... - admirando su belleza - ... has cambiado mucho...

- al igual que tu... - se fija que Andrew inpecciona la mesa donde se iba a sentar - ¡Oh! Ellos son mis amigos que conoci en Osaka...

- ya veo...

- mucho gusto... - dice Yoshi extendiendola la mano - ... soy Yoshi... el es Mark, Calipso, Anna, Paul, Tenchi Mokoti... - apunta a cada uno.

- aja – afirma con la cabeza feliz – bueno... voy con sus ordenes... ¡ah, Serena! – se detiene - ¿después podriamos hablar?

- claro, no hay problema – viendo como su amigo se marcha.

- no me gusta ese chico ¬¬ - dice Mark.

- ¡Vamos Mark! – bromea Calipso – no te agrada ningun chico que se le haceruqe a Serena – le guiña el ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Mark miestras desvia su mirada.

- quieres callarte – dice Anna – cambiando de tema... - se dirige a Serena y a Mokoti – ubieran vista como nos mira la gente... - voltea a su alrededor – aquí parece que somos un bicho raro, Sere...

- es que estamos en un distrito donde la gente no suele vestirce asi... por eso siempre la gente nos mira asi, mañana iremos al centro, ahí no nos miran asi ya que hay mucha gente al igual que nosotros...

- ¿te comunicaste con tu familia? – dice Mokoti.

- me comunique ayer en la mañana... tengo pensado ir a verlos después de aquí. Ademas ya saben llegar al departamento de Michiru – mirandolos.

- si, y digamos que no es nada pequeño – comenta Tenchi - ... mira, ahí viene la linda Unasaki... - sus ojos se transforman en corazones al verla.

- ¿es qye nunca cambias? – regaña Paul.

- ¡NO!, no cambio por que adoro a las mujeres – soñador toma las manos de Calipso, mientras en la cabeza de todos baja una gota.

- claro... claro, como tu digas...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

.. Hola a todos!!...

.. Al fin!!, este capitulo se finalizo, ya tenia varias ganas de terminarlo para seguir con el otro. Pero como dicen, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta, mi obra o me segundo capitulo de mi historia...

.. ¿Qué les parecio el trama? ¿Interesante, intrigante, perverso, dramático, chistoso?... ese tipo de cosas me las ponen en los reviews OK??...

.. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que ahora los contesto...

**Aisha-ladimoon: **¡OH si!, esta por ahora arrepentido... pero ya veras en los siguientes capítulos sus locuras, y lo de las chicas... jeje.., un poquito de drama no le hace mal a nadie ¿no? además gracias por tus saludos!!

**Serentsuki: **¿De veras te agrada? wow, ¡muchas gracias! espero cumplir tus deseos...

**Lucre: **¡Veo que te gusto mi primer capitulo!, y aquí esta el otro para que lo disfrutes...

**Li-Saku-chan: **Muchas gracias por el comentario de mi fic, Li. Y si, Darien engaño a Serena, debe tener su lado negro este chico, ¿y el por que de que la extraña?, lo sabrás mas adelante, y si... definitivamente lo de lo bello no se lo quita nadie.

**Tsunade: **Me alegro que te aya gustado, y aquí esta la continuación. Espero ver tu review por estos lados...

**Yelizta: **¡Vaya!, ¡muchas gracias, por leerlos todos y apoyar a este nuevo fic! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta y espero que lo disfrutes.  
  
**Kimusa: **¡Muchas gracias por tus porras!, y la manera en que Darien sufrió su perdida será recompensada mas adelante, solo espera a ver. Lo de la sugerencia lo pensare con determinación y tratar de relacionar, tal vez se cumpla. Y lo de promocionar la otra... si quieres hazlo, no tengo nada en contra, pero si te encaran, no va a ser mi culpa amiga, y además muchas gracias por su ánimos.

**Claire: **Primero que nada, no pienso dejarla de escribir. Si te pareció interesante el cambio del trama y el giro de la historia, te encontraras con mas sorpresas mejores que las de esta.

**Lilith-aesland: **Las cosas que le dijo a Luna son solo el principio querida, pero ya veras como los otros se la echan a las Inners.

**Silver Moonlight-81: **Muchas gracias por su comentario, Silver. El como reaccionaran las Inners, lo veras mas adelantes con sus recuerdos que pronto llegaran mas tarde. Espero verte por estos lados.

**Sailor Angel7: **Me alegro que te aya gustado este primer capitulo de muchos mas, y lo de Darien fue chistoso y cómico, ya veras la parte dramática cuando hablaran otros personajes con el y las otras chicas.

**Lady Palas: **Espero como te gusto este fic, lo sigas leyendo, y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo para que dejes un nuevo comentario, Palas. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones...

.. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero verlos de nuevo por aquí, y en mi otra historia **"Profecias de los Dioses"**, que muy pronto estara el proximo capirulo. Ademas esta mi mail...  
  
.. Hasta la proxima!

**Domingo 3 de Septiembre – 2oo4  
.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**


	3. Impresiones

**Capítulo 3**

"**Impresiones"**

Un nuevo día comienza para la gente de Sol Naciente. Donde las personas comienzan su rutina diaria sin dar su brazo a torcer, a cumplir con su deber y también para descubrir cosas nuevas.

- ¡Serena! – la extrovertida Anna entra a la pieza de Serena saltando de alegría. Para tener una edad que se puede decir madura, ella se viste muy infantil; ya que su pijama es de de dos piezas de mangas cortas. Ambas de color celeste pastel con rayas azules y en la parte de arriba esta la figura de las "Bananas en Piyamas" sonriendo.

Cuando da por terminado su espectáculo, se da cuenta que Serena aun duerme, como un bebe sin preocupaciones. Una inocente idea pasa por su cabeza, mientras se dirige a su cuarto. Al regresar se instala en el 'pequeño' equipo de música, poniendo un desconocido CD e instala la canción numero 7... donde una dulce melodía se escucha.

_Te quiero yo,_

_Y tú a mí._

_Somos una familia feliz,  
con un fuerte abrazo  
y un beso te diré..._

_Mi cariño yo  
te doy..._

Sigue la canción, esperando la reacción de la rubia, quien perezosa al fin abre sus ojos.

- Anna... ¿Qué es eso? – adormilada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apunta con su dedo al equipo, donde la dulce canción esta terminando.

- ¿que?... ¿acaso no te gusta? – dice con ojos soñadores, mientras aprieta con fuerza un almohadón de un corazón rosa.

- pues... - medita un poco – la verdad no... desde hace tiempo que no los escucho... - bosteza - ¿Por qué me despertaste?... además este dolor de cabeza no me ayuda mucho.

- pues... mira tu reloj... - apuntando hacia su mesa de noche.

Voltea rápido, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza aumente, y al fijarse en la hora, su rostro pierde un poco de color.

- son-son-son... - dice horrorizada – son... son las 3 de la tarde... ¿Qué paso?

- ¿no recuerdas? – Viendo la negativa en su amiga - ¡pues anoche lo pasamos de maravilla Sere!

- ¿que? O.o – confundida.

- bueno... te contare...

**Flash Back  
... Karaoke Shinko...**

_- mira... un karaoke... Karaoke Shinko - dice Anna leyendo el cartel – entremos, y dejemos una buena impresión... _

_- no, mejor vamos al departamento de Michiru... - Calipso se fija en un cartel en la entrada - ¡si, si...mejor entremos! ¡Bar Gratis!... adoro esto – entrando al karaoke con mucho animo, mientras a sus amigos les salen muchas gotitas en la cabeza._

_Todos al entrar, se fijan que es su inauguración, ya que hay mucha gente a pesar de la hora que es. Ven a personas en un estado deprovable en la barra, mientras que seguridad los saca. Este singular grupo, se dirigen a un privado para no aglomerarse entre la gente. El privado es grande y tiene matices de color vino, una me baja donde tiene cosas para picar y varios cojines a los lados. En un televisor grande de pantalla grande se ve las canciones con su letra abajo._

_- ¿Qué desean? – Dice un mesero – tenemos bar abierto, totalmente gratis._

_Todos iban a contestar, pero una singular persona se les adelanto._

_- bueno, quiero whisky con piña, margarita a la mexicana, ron pero suave, tequila con limones y de aperitivo sake – dice Calipso, mientras que el otro anota con rapidez._

_- ¿y ustedes?..._

_Todos piden sus órdenes, y al final todos se ponen a conversar._

_- ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres? – pregunta Mark._

_- después de irnos, me fui para verlos. Al verme no me reconocieron fácilmente, pero después de estudiarme un rato, dijeron que era su pequeña Serenita – recordó la escena en el portal de su casa, mientras que la gente que pasaba por su saldo los miraban como bicho raro – después empezamos a hablar de todo lo que había echo etc., etc.... y me informaron de cosas nuevas... - su mirada se vuelve triste._

_- ¿tu ex-novio? – dice Tenchi, al ver que su amiga se refugia con su vista en el suelo – ya veo... ¿Qué te dijeron?_

_- me... me dijeron que el estaba saliendo con una chica hace 6 meses... - dice Serena – pero... no puede ser... ya que le mande un mensaje a el que volvería..._

_- tal vez no lo recibió – comenta Paul - ... o tal vez no te quería escuchar, ya que tu te fuiste sin dar ninguna explicación y sin dar tu próximo paradero, igual te comprendo, pero tal vez el no te quería volver a ver, ya que estaba con esa chica..._

_- pero... esta saliendo con la chica que lo vi besándose... con ella... - dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, recordando a su antiguo amor - ... eso es lo que mas me duele, si hubiera sido otra, no me estaría achacando, pero justo tubo que ser ella, con la que engaño..._

_- ¿y su nombre es...? – dice Yoshi._

_- solo me dijeron que escucharon que se llama Keiko... nada mas... _

_- podrías conquistarlo... - dice Anna, mientras es el centro de atención de las miradas del grupo - ... si es que aun lo amas... ¿lo amas verdad? – dice preocupada._

_- le verdad... ya no lo se... a pasado mucho tiempo, y no se si sienta lo mismo por el. Pero sabes algo... no tengo intenciones de conquistarlo, ni comenzar a tener de nuevo una relación con el... si no, quiero volver a comenzar de cero aquí en Tokio... como una completa desconocida._

_- buena expectativa – dice Mokoti – pero de alguna y otra manera lo volverás a ver..._

_- ¡basta de charla! – Interrumpe Mark al que su amiga se entristeció demasiado para su gusto - ¡hay que celebrar nuestra pequeña gira por estos lados!... y de paso por el cumpleaños de mi iguana... _

_- ¿por tu entupida iguana? – Dice Calipso levantándose - ¡trajiste ese animal hacia acá!... ¡como se te pasa por tu mente, demente!_

_- mira Calipso – también se para – no tenia con quien dejarla, ya aparte... ¡por que tuviste que traer a tu entupido Tucán que solo come y duerme!_

_- pues mi Tucán es una especia en extinción... - iba a continuar._

_- mejor cálmense, aquí vienen nuestros pedidos – dice Yoshi – además se nota que se quieren como amigos..._

_- ¡Cállate Yoshi! – dicen ambos._

_**ººººººº**_

_- pare' que va a llover... el cielo se ta' nublando... pare' que va a llover, ¡ay mama me toy' mojando! – cantaban de lo lindo y con su voz media quebrada Mark y Calipso, mientras cada uno se apoyaba en el otro, mientras están levemente sonrojados por el alcohol que los estaba afectando a todos por igual._

_- ¡jajajaja! – La risa histérica de Mokoti - ¡cantan de lo lindo... hip! – tomando otra botella de sake._

_- debieran... debieran de estar en la opera, amigos... hip – dice Anna._

_- oigan chicos... hip, ¿Qué hora es? ¡jajaajaj! – Serena reía por cualquier tontera._

_- ¡es la hora de la canción! – comenta Paul, pasando un micrófono a cada uno, empezando a cantar desafinados. Todos comienzan a cantar leyendo la letra de la canción mientras tambaleaban de un lado a otro, algunos se reían mientras comentaban la entupida letra de la canción. Pero justo en el momento PIC de la canción, el celular de Serena comienza a sonar._

_- ¡Hola, soy Serena, la chica de tus sueños! – Dice mientras toma su celular de carcaza negra con llamas de fuego - ¿Quién habla?, no ven que estoy disfrutando con mis amigos... ¡salud... hip! – tomando un sorbo de sake._

_- ¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAS! ¡LLEVO HORAS LLAMANDOTE Y TODO COMO SU NADA! – la voz de Haruka exigía una respuesta._

_- ¡hola Haruka linda!... estamos en un karaoke... ¿quieres venir?, ¡estamos tomando sake y comiendo sushi!, además Tenchi nos esta haciendo un show gratis... ¿Qué te parece?_

_- claro... con gusto... - dice sarcástica – te iré a buscar... ¿sabes que hora es?_

_- pues son las doce – con sus dedos comienza a contar, pero sus amigos les apuntan que son las 8, otros las dos y otros las 5 de la tarde._

_- mira Serena, no se que dieron... pero son las 5 de la mañana..._

_- ¡las cinco! ¡jaja! – Otra vez su risa histérica se hace presente - ¡escucharon chicos!, ¡son las cinco! – hablándoles a sus amigos, mientras reían._

_- mejor te voy a buscar... ¿en que Karaoke?_

_- deja recordar... Shina... Shinkosa... EsaKosa... no ese no... espera deja hacer memoria... hip... - recordando mientras toma un poco de sake - ¡ya se! Se llama Shinko... soy toda una genio... - definitivamente, estaba hablando disparates._

_- ahí estaré... no te muevas... - y corta._

_- ¿viene a celebrar? – dice Anna. Tambaleante, mientras un eructo se le escapa._

_- creo... hip... saben... - se dirige a sus amigos, donde todos tambaleantes le ponen atención - ... voy a ser la mejor, la Diva numero 1 del país y seremos los mejores tocando nuestra música, chicos... - con lagrimas en los ojos –... y... y... ¡a celebrar se ha dicho! – mientras en el karaoke ponen una canción bien movida, mientras ríen y charlan bien animados... todo por el efecto del alcohol._

**Fin de Flash Back**

- ... y eso fue todo – dice sonriendo.

- ¿y Haruka? – Se alarma - ¡donde esta Haruka!

- calma, calma... parece que soy la única que recuerda. Para tu información, Haruka esta en las oficinas firmando su participación en las próximas carreras aquí en Tokio... te lo dijo ayer, ¿lo recuerdo?

- claro... como olvidarlo. ¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?... es la misma impresión de que un camión te pase por mi cabeza...

- una buena taza de café bien cargado te vendría bien... además los otros aun duermen...

- Anna... hoy día no estaré en la tarde, para que les avises a los otros... déjame dormir...

**ºººººººº**

**Estación de Trenes, Tokio...**

- al fin llegamos... - comenta Rei tomando su equipaje, al igual que sus acompañantes.

- veo que Tokio es muy movilizado – dice Pinny mirando hacia sus lados, buscando a alguien.

- ¿busca a alguien Señorita Link? – pregunta Nicolás.

- si – dice con su habitual frialdad.

- ¿a quien si se puede saber?

- a Thomas Craff...

- ¿Quién es el? – pregunta, al ver que Nicolás les había adelantado varios pasos mas adelante.

- alguien importante para mi... es mi Sensei. El fue el quien me enseño a dominar mis poderes.

- ya veo... ¿Cómo es el?

- pues... frente a ti esta...

Rei mira a su frente donde se encuentra con un niño de tan solo 14 años que las veía misteriosamente. Se sorprendió que un niño tan pequeño pudiera contener esos poderes que desprendía de su cuerpo, estaba anonadada. Su pelo gris bien cargado lo trae graciosamente despeinado y sus ojos grises oscuros son penetrantes y misteriosos. En su piel bien blanca una sonrisa a medias llena de alegría esta. Trae puesta una camisa de mangas cortas de color vino que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones negros.

- ¿el es? ¿Ese niño? – dice incrédula, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¡ey!... ten mas respeto con mi Sensei... - murmulla bien bajo Pinny.

- buenas tardes Señorita Hino... - saluda de los mas normal.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunta intrigada.

- solo lo se... Puedo leer las mentes de los demás – le guiña un ojo – Pinny Link... cuanto tiempo sin vernos mi joven aprendiz.

- Thomas, el chico de Inglaterra... - sonríe, mientras lo abraza en sus calidos brazos, donde es correspondida por el niño.

Los tres encaminan en silencio hacia el Templo Hikawa. Rei esta sumamente nerviosa, ya que siente que ese niño es importante e irradia una extraña calidez y energía. Pinny mira fascina las calles, ocultada por su mascara de frialdad. Y Thomas sonríe divertido al ver que la naturaleza se le acerca.

- veo, Señorita Hino, que su energía espiritual se esta debilitando...

- veo que usted es muy persuasivo... pero solo dígame Rei.

- como decía, Rei... se nota que quiere a su amiga...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- solo lo se... tu búsqueda será recompensada, solo espera y veras...

**ººººººº**

**Familia Aino...**

Mina recién comenzaba su carrera como cantante... se había empeñado en ganar un concurso y lo gano, con grandes reconocimientos. Ahora se encuentra componiendo una canción... pero solo tiene el principio...

Trata de inspirarse en el amor que ella poseía... pero todo es inútil. Sin más remedio alguno, sus pensamientos se dirigen hacia un chico de cabellos plateados...

... Yaten Kou...

Sus amigas solo pensaban que era un capricho o admiración ya que siempre habla de chicos guapos, pero ella sabe que no es así... lo llego a amar, todavía lo hace, pero con inútiles esperanzas de que regresara...

Cada día que pasa, siente que su corazón esta más distante al lado de su alma, perdiendo la gran esencia de la Mina que antes era espontánea. Ahora es mas recatada y reservada. Siempre se dice a ella misma que es por la madurez que aflora, pero últimamente estaba pensando que todo comenzó cuando su amiga se fue sin ninguna razón...

... Serena Tsukino...

Amigas, confidentes en sus diversiones y gozaban al estar ellas solas compartiendo las cosas en común que poseían. Antes de que ella se fuera, se estaba comportando de una manera diferente, habla mal de ella... sintiendo que algo las quería separar... pero esa idea la rechazo por completo de su mente.

Voltea hacia la puerta de su armario... donde las fotos de su amigos, ídolos y chicos guapos están. Pero solo una capta su atención. Una foto al centro de todo, una llena de cosas de colores y bien cuidada. La ultima foto que se saco con Serena, aun con el uniforme puesto, ambas con su seña de victoria, las dos sonriendo mientras que están abrasadas comiendo un dulce. Donde al final una frase que la misma Serena escribió...

... Amigas por Siempre...

**ººººººº**

**Palacio de Versalles, Francia...**

Los fuertes pasos retumban en el palacio de Versalles, donde Setsuna Mei'ou camina con elegancia y porte de toda una dama. Se aventura hacia una importantísima reunión para ella... una reunión de los más importantes centros de belleza.

- disculpen la tardanza... - hablando en un refinado francés, entra a un gran salón donde solamente están 5 mujeres sentadas en una mesa larga y cuadrada, cada una con su asistente personal.

- no te preocupes Setsuna... ¿tu asistente? – pregunta la mujer de avanzada edad. Su cabello negro con unas canas brillantes no opaca su belleza. Sus ojos azules claros combinan con su atuendo azul rey de dos conjuntos, una chaqueta con una rosa en un coscado y una falda corta; y una blusa blanca se deja notar.

- Ryan... - recordando a su olvidadizo asistente, pero eficaz - ... Ryan lo cite para hoy... pero como es olvidadizo, creo que se perdió o tal vez no se acuerda.

- como digas querida... toma asiento – apunta a su lado, donde Setsuna rápidamente se sienta – hablando de negocios, nos dimos cuenta que tus productos en Japón son elevados al igual que tus diseños de moda, querida...

- muchas gracias Señora Marie...

- por eso... la asociación esta dispuesta a que te integres a nuestra alianza de productos... - dice la mujer que esta a su frente, bien jovencita. Su pelo castaño cobrizo convida con sus ojos miel. Trae un vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo.

- Señorita Tania... - dice sorprendida - ... muchas gracias, de verdad.

- no agradezcas nada querida, tu viaje no fue en vano... pero tenemos un inconveniente – dice la mas anciana.

- ¿Qué clase de inconveniente?

- tu estarás en Japón, entonces necesitamos a alguien de tu confianza que se quede supervisando las reuniones... ¿o prefieres que te mandemos los informes a tu país?

- prefiero que me los manden a mi país... me sale mas cómodo – estas 6 mujeres se quedan charlando de negocios y productos una hora mas.

- bueno... la reunión se da por terminada... - dice la mas anciana, levantándose de su asiento, al igual que las demás.

En estos dos casi últimos años, Setsuna es reconocida mundialmente por sus diseños y ahora por su nueva línea de belleza femenina. Siempre estuvo en contacto con Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y su Princesa, y en algunas ocasiones con las Inners... ella nunca supo el por que de la huida de su princesa, pero tenia sus sospechas, solo tiene que confirmarlas.

Al salir del palacio, un torbellino azul pasa por frente de ella. Haciendo sobresaltar a ella.

- ¡mil disculpas, Setsuna! – dice un joven dos cabeza mas alto que ella. Tiene el pelo azul oscuro despeinado y sus ojos son dos zafiros radiantes. Su manera de vestir es elegante, pero despreocupada. Trae una chaqueta negra dejando ver la camisa blanca desabrochada la parte de arriba y algunas partes salen para afuera. Trae un pantalón negro suelto.

- Ryan... - dice tranquila – valla... llegaste tarde, otra vez... - se lleva una mano a su frente, mientras una gota baja por su cabeza.

- lo siento mucho, de verdad – haciendo un sin fin de reverencias, de manera infantil – mi despertados nunca sonó... cuando me di cuenta de hora, ya era tarde, pero igual vine...

- bueno... - suspiro – mejor dame un abrazo, ya que al fin entramos a la alianza – sonriendo y extendió los brazos, que al instante correspondió en un amistoso abrazo - ... eres un gran amigo... a pesar de que tu eres menor que yo... después de todo me caes bien.

- ¡si! ¡Soy un buen amigo! – Dice contento – haber... espera... ¿dijiste a que después de todo te caigo bien?

Ella solo sonrió al ver la falta de cerebro en su mejor amigo. A Ryan lo conoció en una cafetería que habitualmente iba donde era mesero. Se hicieron los mejores amigos, y ella le ofreció ser su asistente en tanto en las modas y la belleza, cosa que el al instante acepto.

- mejor vamos nos... el avión pronto partirá hacia Tokio...

**ººººººº**

**Templo Hikawa...**

- Pinny, esta es tu habitación y la siguiente es de ti Thomas – dice Rei.

- gracias por dejarme hospedarme aquí, Rei... - dice Thomas – es interesante tu templo.

- oye Rei... - dice Pinny, al ver que su Sensei se fue a arreglar sus cosas a la habitación, y ambas se dirigieron a la pieza de Pinny para comentar cosas - ... ¿no crees que te estas esforzando mucho en la búsqueda de tu amiga?

- ... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer... - se culpa ella misma – no tengo mi mente tranquila al saber que a ella le halla ocurrido algo malo por mi culpa.

- recuerda que hay segundas personas que interfirieron...

- ellas son ellas, y yo soy yo. Desde hace tiempo que no logro juntar con ellas, y no tengo pensado hacerlo...

- tendrán su castigo a debido tiempo – dice seguro Thomas sentándose a su lado, asustando a las chicas ya que no percibieron su energía – a diferencia de Pinny, yo solo puedo controlar lo que espera el futuro, no le tengas miedo a lo incierto, ya que puede ser la única solución.

- Thomas... ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- la verdad Rei, es solo por que posees un corazón y aura noble... única, que no en todas partes se encuentra. Aparte en el poco tiempo que he hablado contigo, me caes bien... solo eso.

- que sincero de tu parte... - dice Pinny arrogante, mientras que su Sensei voltea la mirada hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

- tenme respeto Link... soy tu Sensei...

- y yo tu aprendiz, Thomas – dice Pinny, mientras que Rei ve la escena sonriendo.

- no me contestes...

- no me sigas el juego...

- ... Pinny... ¬¬

- ... Thomas... ¬¬ - cada uno empezó con la guerra de miradas.

- ... mañana mismo empiezas con tu entrenamiento... – sentencia.

- ¡¿QUE?! – se levanta sorprendida.

- lo que escuchaste querida... - sonrie malévolo – mañana a las 5:30 de la mañana te quiero en pie, y quiero que hagas todo el día meditación adorando a tus dioses...

- pero... pero... ¡Sensei!

- claro... claro, ahora soy tu Sensei – lanzándole una mirada intimidante.

- MEJOR ME VOY A DAR UN PASEO POR AHÍ – cierra la puerta, mascullando cosas.

- no es buena idea hacerla enojar...

- ya lo veo, Rei – con una gotita en su cabeza – cambiando de tema... dime como se llama tu amiga...

- se llama Serena...

- ya veo – cierra los ojos, para luego sonreírle – me voy a meditar al fuego... ¿puedo o no?

- claro... adelante...

- muchas gracias – se va, dejando sola a Rei, mientras s pone su habitual traje de sacerdotisa.

**ººººººº**

**Perfumería...**

- creo que este le gustara a Keiko... - dice el pelinegro observando la variedad de perfumes para su novia.

Se dirige a la caja donde lo paga y le pide al vendedor que lo envuelta en un papel de regalo. Pasado mañana es su cumpleaños, y lo quiere celebrar viendo un concierto de un grupo totalmente desconocido para el. Según Keiko, las entradas se están agotando y de paso compro para el, Mina, Ami y Lita para que la acompañaran también. Estaba pensando en una cena romántica con ella, pero lo descarto ya que tenía que ir para el hospital a entregar su currículo.

Al salir de la perfumería, ve que el sol brilla intenso... nunca lo había visto así... desde que Serena se fue. Pero basta de recordar, tenia a Keiko con su lado, y ella es su futuro. Se dirige hacia el Crown Center para ver a su mejor amigo.

- hola Andrew... - se sienta al frente de el.

- ¡valla Darien! Al fin te logro ver – sonriendo a su vez - ¿lo de siempre?

- lo de siempre... - ve que amigo al cabo de unos minutos le trae su insaciable malteada de chocolate.

- ¿es para Keiko? – dijo al ver el regalo de Darien, pero esta vez, el semblante de Andrew se puso un poco serio.

- si... ya sabes, estará de cumpleaños

- ya veo... ¿Dónde lo celebrara?

- vamos a ir a un concierto de un que le gusta a ella. Solo me dijo que llevara ropa ligera, ya que era un grupo Punk y que siempre la gente se pone eufórica... ¿quieres ir?

- es este viernes, ¿no? – Al ver que Darien asistió con la cabeza – una amiga me invito... mejor dicho me dio dos entradas... - sonrió.

- así... ¿Qué amiga, la conozco?

- si y no... - sonríe para el mismo – mejor te dejo con la incógnita, al fin de cuentas la veras en el concierto...

- bueno... nos encontraremos ahí...

Las puertas del Crown se abren dejando entrar a dos bellezas. Un hombre y una mujer, que era sin nada mas y menos que Mark y Calipso quieres se dirigían hacia el mostrados de postres al lado de donde se encontraban Andrew y Darien, quien Darien reconoció al instante, mientras que Andrew les sonrió.

- hola Andrew... - dice casual Mark.

- hola Mark, Calipso... ¿Cómo amanecieron? – mientras que Darien esta tomando de su malteada callado y mirando de reojo a la chica, ya que su pelo le impresiono demasiado.

- ¿Qué como amanecimos? – Dijo amargada Calipso - ¡pues de noche nos fuimos de borrachera! – dijo riendo, sorprendiendo a Andrew al igual que Darien, mientras Mark se sentaba en al lado de Darien.

- ¿QUE? PERO SI AUN SON MENORES DE EDAD – dijo sorprendido - ¿todos... todos bebieron? – mirando a Mark, quien entendió al instante y de un vistazo rápido a Darien comprendió todo, pero se quedaría callado.

- si... todos, pero fue sano – recordando el show de ellos al salir del karaoke y el reto de parte de Haruka.

- ¿vas al concierto? – pregunto Calipso que estaba viendo de reojo a Darien... le parece familiar.

- como perdérmelo – sonrió recordando la conversión de ayer – iré con Unasaki, mi hermana...

- creo que Paul le agradara eso... - dice Calipso.

- bueno Andrew... nos vemos en el concierto, ¡ah! Lleva ropa ligera... ya sabes las manifestaciones – se retiran los dos hacia la salida.

- ¿de donde los conoces?, nunca me imagine esas amistades de ti. – dice Darien.

- ¿que? ¿Acaso no te gusto su forma de vestir?

- no es eso... es que por estos lados no se frecuencia ver gente así, pero responde la pregunta.

- tu los viste ayer... - dice frente a frente a el, limpiando unos vasos - ... después que te fuiste, vi a una vieja amiga entrar y se sentó con ellos, solo eso y me presento a sus nuevos amigos, de echo son muy simpáticos y tienen otra visión de ver las cosas.

- ya veo... bueno – se fija en la hora – ya es hora de irme... cuídate... - se levante y la da un ultimo sorbo a la malteada – cárgalo a mi cuenta... - y salio por las puertas del establecimiento.

- ... Darien, prepárate para lo que viene amigo... - Andrew susurro para el mismo, dando un suspiro al terminar.

**ººººººº**

**Templo Hikawa...**

La tranquilidad del templo es increíble, el sol se esta poniendo en las montañas, donde las hojas de los árboles caen dando aviso que desde hace algún tiempo comienza el Otoño. Thomas disfrutaba de la paz que daba, interactúa con la naturaleza, dejándose llevar por la brisa y los últimos rayos del sol.

- ... ¿te desahogaste? – pregunta al ver a la recién llegada.

- claro... - dice sarcástica.

- mejor vamos a dentro Pinny, comienza hacer frió... - sonrió - ... además tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante – sin perder la calma.

- como quieras... ¿Rei? – avanzando por los pasillos de Templo.

- esta barriendo las hojas que caen... entremos a la sala del Fuego Sagrado...

**ººººººº**

**- **como desearía que estuvieras aquí... - se dice Rei a si misma, recordando cuando su amiga llegaba corriendo por las escales toda agitada... ahora todo eso es parte del pasado, dentro de un baúl de recuerdos en la mente de Rei.

Siempre se ha preguntado que como seria la vida que tendría lejos de todos ellos, de su alrededor. Se imagino su actitud y tal vez su nuevo novio, pero todo fue en vano... añoro en sus sueños el rencuentro entre ellas, pero solo fueron ilusiones. No era de esas chicas que no tenían fe en su misma, pero lo de Serena fue otra cosa. Su mejor amiga se fue sin decir adiós, sin un abrazo. Desde ahí siempre busco por el fuego, pero siempre en vano... ningún rastro de ella... Cansada de seguir pensando, suspira resignada.

- Rei...

La añorada voz se escucha, y no es una ilusión ni una fantasía... es ella, lo sabe. Lenta se da vuelta para encontrar a la figura que en casi dos años no la pudo ver... y frente a ella, estaba Serena, sonriéndole como en los viejos tiempos. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, que pronto son surcos en sus mejillas de felicidad al verla otra vez.

- ¿Serena? – dice incrédula, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

- ¡claro Rei!... ¿ya no me reconoces? – Suspira siempre con una sonrisa - ... mejor déjame darte un abrazo... - dice lanzándoles a sus brazos, donde las dos rompen su llanto al verse otra vez.

- pero miras como estas "cabeza de chorlito" – dice ya dentro del templo donde conversaban. Se fija que su princesa a crecido en belleza, pero sin embargo, siente que en su mirada hay un poco de melancolía.

- lo mismo digo... - recordando su antiguo apodo - ¿Cómo estas?

- ahora que te veo... estoy mejor que nunca...

- veo que aquí en Tokio nada a cambiado...

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – curiosa toma una galleta que horneó.

- llegue hace 3 días atrás. Cuando llegue, quería verte; pero me entere que no estabas por aquí. Solo espere hasta hoy para verte...

- me alegra... ¿Qué has hecho en estos últimos años?

- bueno... me fui a Osaka a estudiar de nuevo, me fui con Michiru y Haruka. Ahí conocí a mis nuevos amigos que tienen otra manera distinta de pensar... son liberales y siempre luchan por lo que quieren... y tengo una banda de música...

- ya veo, me di cuenta por tu manera de vestir... ya no eres una niña... - le sonríe.

- lo mismo digo, ¿y dime? ¿Estas sola? – viendo la cara de confusión de su amiga – si en el templo hay mas gente.

- si. Aparte de mi abuelo y Nicolás, tengo a una amiga de Tibet que se esta hospedando aquí junto con su Sensei... creo que ya llegaron y deben estar ocupados...

- valla... los quería ver...

- Serena... - su amiga levanta la cara - ... ¿Por qué te fuiste?...

- bueno... es un asunto personal... - dijo evadiendo la mirada de su amiga – mejor no me hagas caso... además también vengo por otra cosa... - dijo misteriosa y evitando el tema.

- ¿de que se trata? – trato de no sonar curiosa, pero no lo consiguió.

- bueno... tengo entradas para un concierto de una banda Punk... y un amigo se le ocurrió comprar muchas, nosotros ya vamos pero nos sobran... así que te dejo 4 para ti y tus amigos ¿Qué dices?...

- bueno... es que no lo se... ya sabes, no me gusta mucho el desorden.

- vamos anda... si vas, tienes que ir con ropa ligera, ya que siempre se presentan manifestaciones.

- bueno... como tu quieras... iré, nos vemos allí...

- me tengo que ir – fijándose en la hora de su celular – después hablamos ¿si? – se levanta para abrazar a su amiga.

- espera – viendo como su amiga se alejaba por las escaleras - ¿Dónde estas?

- estoy en el departamento de Michiru – sonrió - ¡nos vemos mañana! – corriendo a gran velocidad por las escaleras, con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:  
  
**.. Hola a Todos!!

.. He aquí el nuevo chapter de mi querida historia ., mi broche de Oro jujuju... tal y como pidieron. Aquí se incluye la aparición de Setsuna y de nuevos personajes y nuevos datos que permiten la continuación de la historia. Ahora unas preguntitas que dejare en incognito jejeje... ¿Quién es relamnete Thomas Craff? ¿Volverán los Three Lights? ¿Cómo estará el cumpleaños de Keiko? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Ryan? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Hotaru? Jeje, eso se los dejo para que puedan meditar para el próximo capitulo jejeje...

.. Pasando a otro tema, y me molesta mucho, fue que alguien borro mi historia **Profecías de los Dioses**, y me encuentro muy molesta con lo sucedido, ya que fue horas de trabajo que le dedique y la inspiración que puse en ello. Realmente me da pena ya que ese es mi primer trabajo donde me encanto mucho la trama de esta. Ahora no pienso transmitirla hasta nuevo aviso.

.. Mejor me olvido de eso y pasemos a los Reviews donde les contesto sus comentarios o dudas...

**Chicamar1: **me alegro que te aya gustado mi fic y ahorita te explico que es un Serena/Darien. Eso es cuando el trama o la historia se trata o gira entorno a ellos, también puede ser que ellos empiezan la historia en un hermoso romance pero se separan y varios líos amorosos se enfrentan; pero al fin del al cabo, siempre terminaran juntos. Espero verte por estos lados.

**Alejandra: **muchas gracias por tu review y lamento mucho no poder actualizar antes por que tuve que hacer cosas extras para el colegio. Veo que te gusta que Darien sufra ¿eh?... tratare de cumplir tus deseos... ya que es el principio... jujuju.

**Yelitza: **otra vez nos volvemos a leer ¿no? Bueno, en este chapter Serena por primera vez se enfrento cara a cara con Rei, quien lo tomo con alegría... pero ya veremos como se lo tomaran los demás a medida de que el tiempo pase. Y lo de la venganza lo pensare.

**Tsunade: **jaja el entorno de Serena es muy buena onda y sus amigos me los imagine con mucha agilidad y combinando personalidades. Tambien are sufrir a Darien y a las Inners por igual, pero no te preocupes... todos merecerán su debido castigo jeje.

**Aisha-ladimoon: **¡me alegra que te allá gustado mi fic, Aisha!, pero pacemos a lo que te interesa. Serena no es "totalmente Dark", ya que es una combinación entre Punk y Gótico, y podría ser por la banda... y de los tattoo... ya veras una variedad mas de ellos por estos lados. Espero que la reacción de Darien al ver a Serena sea de tu agrado... y Keiko... bueno, hasta el momento recién la vamos conociendo... pero ya veremos su lado oscuro ¬¬... Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado...

**Lady Palas: **sip, escribiste dos reviews... ¡pero que importa!, me encata tus animos y apoyos que me entregas. ¿Realmente te sorprendo con lo de Serena?, wow logre mi primer objetivo jejeje. Lo de lo infiel de Darien, lo tomare en cuenta... no te preocupes, lo pensare con calpa y paciencia. Y lo de Mina, ahí lka vemos un poco sufridita jeje. Por lo que veo y que tu misma escribiste, si, eres una chica traviesa.

**Kimusa: **¡compatriota! Definitivo pensare en la parejita, de hecho lo estuve haciendo... pero dejare tu duda jejeje, en mis archivos X del fic. Las amistades de Serena influyen mucho en la "nueva vida de ella". Y si cada uno tiene su propio estilo, mas adelante los explico. Serena es una combinación entre Punk y Gótica, tu eliges cual te convenza mas. Mark y Mokoti son un amor jaja, y el sonrojo de Mark... creo que ya se a que te refieres... Espero verte!

**Silver Moonlight-81: **bueno, esta Serena es mas atrevida, un poco seria, sarcástica y sensual. Ya no es la misma niña inocente y caprichosa. Setsuna al fin salio al aire, pero para Hotaru le tengo un trato especial. Espero tener tu review con ansias. Bye.

**Lilithaesland: **jeje te sorprendí ¿no? En estos últimos casi dos años, Serena cambio mucho, que con el transcurso de la historia contara parte de la historia en Osaka junto con los demás. Lo de Darien, definitivamente nunca se puede olvidar el primer amor, pero ya veremos lo que pasa en esta trama.

**Natalia Kido: **jajaja veo que a todos les sorprendió el cambio de Serena, y me alegro, fue un objetivo para mí. Como reaccionara Darien al encontrársela de nuevo... muy pronto lo veremos querida, muy pronto... y en que circunstancias, otra pregunta para ti... ¡Espero que te guste este chapter!

**Li-Saku-Chan: **de hecho Serena no los perdonara fácilmente... jeje no señor, tal vez no lo perdones, una duda para todos. Li, espero tenerte por estos lados y que te alla gustado este chapter.

**Saku-15: **wow, el fic te encanto, me alegro jujuju y aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la historia Saku.

**Ferio M. S. Tsukino: **jajaja por lo visto Keiko no te agrada para nada Ferio jujuju. Y de lo que va a pasar, lamento no poder decirte, ya que lo dejare hasta ek final jaja pero igual dejare pistas... No te preocupes.

.. Espero ver sus reviews pronto y tratare de poner el siguiente chapter pronto... hasta la Proxima!

**Lunes 11 de Octubre – 2oo4  
****.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**


	4. El Concierto

**Capitulo 4**

"**El Concierto"**

- ... por esa razón, hay que encontrar a los otros, es importante – decía Thomas en el Salón del Fuego. Desde hace una hora estaban hablando sobre un problema. Ambos se muestran serios respecto el delicado tema.

- ¿por donde comenzaremos? – Pinny sostenía su mirada penetrante en la de Thomas.

- lo mejor seria que comencemos reconociendo su energía espiritual, seria lo mas recomendable sin que nos descubran; ya que ellos pueden presentir cosas que otros no pueden...

- seria conveniente que usáramos...

- ¿de que hablan? – interrumpe de improviso la sacerdotisa del Templo, mientras las dos cabezas se exaltan un poco pero mantienen su tranquilidad.

- de nada importante Rei – dice Thomas - ... ya viste a tu amiga, ¿no?

- por supuesto – adorna su rostro con una sonrisa – esta bien cambiada a la ultima vez que la vi... – se sienta junto con ellos.

- ¿Serena, verdad?

- si Pinny, pero... no lo se, esta melancólica...

- debería de estarlo – comenta Pinny con su habitual neutralidad – desde casi dos años que no regresa hacia aquí... ¿Qué mas quieres?... ¿Qué ande por las calles toda alegre?... las cosas siempre cambian, Rei... siempre.

- en eso tienes razón... pero, no lo se... me preocupa... solo es eso.

- ella tenia un novio... ¿no es así?... – dice el chico de Inglaterra.

- si – suspira Rei – pero al fin de al cabo su relación por motivos de comunicación y distancia, tuvieron que romper su relación...

- capas es por eso... ¿se mantenían en contacto? – pregunta Pinny.

- no. Lo que realmente paso, a mi deducción, es que Serena se fue sin dejar ninguna explicación a su ex-novio y a nosotras, sin comunicación que nos permitiera poder estar con ella. Todos la buscamos, pero los otros perdieron la esperanza. Las chicas no volvieron a ser las mismas y Darien, su ex-novio, sale con una chica hace 6 meses atrás, se llama Keiko...

- ya veo... - reflexiona Thomas, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro - ... todo se esta aclarando, pero cada vez empeora las cosas... - dice en un leve susurro, que solo alcanzo a escuchar Pinny, que lo miro seria mas de lo normal, mientras que por debajo de la mesa apretaba los puños bajo una impotencia... bajo la impotencia de no poder llegar justo a tiempo, cuando todo esto no hubiera ocurrido... pero el hubiera no existe... solo el destino...

- cambiando de tema, Serena me paso 4 entradas para un concierto – inspeccionando, fijándose que tiene colores fosforescentes y muy llamativos - ... el concierto es este viernes a las 9:30 PM y el grupo se hace llamar "Black Moon"... - viendo con rareza el nombre.

- ¿un grupo Punk no? – sonrie Pinny.

- claro... ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has ido antes? – pregunta Rei, mientras que Thomas ve la escena bien divertido.

- como lo se, por que el nombre lo identifica y si, he ido antes a ver ese grupo... es muy bueno, se los recomiendo...

- ¿sabes quienes son? – dice Thomas.

- si, se sus nombres, pero ellos hasta el momento evitan las entrevistas y comentarios. Para la mayoría de sus Fan, que son muchos, no saben realmente sus nombres, ya que nunca los dan a revelar. Pero leí en su pagina Web que al fin revelaran sus datos en una entrevista después del concierto... ellos son solo reconocidos en su estilo de música, ahora ellos quieren ser conocidos en todos los ámbitos.

- valla, si que te mantienes informada.

- lo se Rei... ¿entonces iremos?, ya quiero verlos de nuevo...

**ººººººº**

**Anochecer, Crown Center...**

Keiko con Lita y Ami hablan de lo mejor, mientras que Mina se dedica a mirar a las personas que pasan por su lado, sin mostrar atención alguna a la conversación de las demás.

- ¿creen que Darien me de una sorpresa en mi cumpleaños? – dice Keiko muy emocionada.

- ¡claro Keiko!, no te preocupes, te tendrá una – dice Lita dándole ánimos a ella.

- sabes que Darien te quiere, no... te ama – dice Ami sonriéndole.

- gracias chicas – dice sonrojada.

- Mina reacciona... - dice Lita pasándole su mano frente a sus ojos, mientras que ella despierta como de un sueño exaltada.

- ¿Qué pasa chicas? – pregunta confundida.

- es que desde hace un rato estas viendo la nada... estaba preocupada, al igual que las otras – dice preocupada Keiko, quien estaba al frente de ella.

- no... no es nada, no te preocupes...

**ººººººº**

Las puertas del Crown se abren dejando entrar a un apuesto hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, quien se dirige a paso lento pero segur hacia el mostrador, donde se encuentra Andrew. Las cuatro chicas lo miran con gran admiración por su inigualable porte y elegancia al caminar. Se sienta despreocupado mientras espera a que Andrew termine, quien habla con un cliente.

- Buenas Noches, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunta Andrew al desconocido.

Al echarle una mirada rápida, se da cuenta de varias cosas. Puede deducir que el hombre no sobrepasa los 24 años de edad, su pelo rojizo despeinado juntos sus ojos verdes alegres son presentes frente a el. Se da cuenta que trae varios collares artesanales en su cuello, la camisa de mangas largas color verde oscuro desabrochada y unos shorts negros junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color.

- ¿es así como saludas a tus amigos?... – el desconocido le habla con confianza - ... ¡vamos Andrew!, se nota que no hemos hablado en años...

- ehh... disculpa... ¿nos conocemos? – pregunta bien confundido.

- deja pensar... ¿te suena el nombre Taichi Takenoichi? – dice sonriendo contento... mientras que Andrew reconoce esa sonrisa característica del joven.

- ¡Taichi! – se acerca rápidamente hacia el y lo abraza con efusividad – cuanto tiempo sin verte... - dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó junto al el, mientras que el aun desconocido le sigue la mirada con una autentica sonrisa.

- fueron casi cuatro años sin vernos amigo... - voltea hacia los lados - ... ¿y Darien?

- el esta ahora en su departamento – sonríe al recordar la amistad entre ellos en la universidad.

- ¿con su novia? – Dice curioso – debe estar con Serena, eso me dijo la ultima vez que hable con el... hace dos años atrás – recordando sus viajes por toda Europa.

- lamento informarte que esta con otra... - dice soltando un suspiro resignado.

- ¿con otra? ¿Con quien?

- mira... - se fija en la mesas de las chicas que estaban riendo juntas - ¿ves a la chica de pelo negro? – la apunta.

- claro... ¿Qué hay con ella? – pregunta inocente, mientras que a Andrew le corre una gota de sudar por su cabeza, recordando lo ingenuo que era su amigo para algunas cosas.

- pues, ella es su nueva novia – dice un poco serio.

- ¡¿ELLA?! – la mira de arriba hasta abajo –... es una hermosura...

- y eso que no conoces a Serena – comenta orgulloso.

- ¿la veré? – dice interesado.

- ella esta en la cuidad, claro que la veras.

- ya quiero conocerla – alucina - ... ¿Por qué terminaron?

- realmente no lo se, creo que por ¿problemas?

- tal vez sea así... - suspiro – pero ya hallare el momento de hablar con Chiba. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas?

- yo estoy de lo mejor – sonríe – ¡cuéntame de ti hombre! ¡Casi 3 años sin comunicación!... ¿Cómo te fue por Europa?... ¿en tus estudios?

- Europa es maravilloso – sus ojos brillan por un instante – tuve varios traslados, pero al final me situé en Alemania, donde tiene un gran centro de estudios en Medicina Avanzada... ahora estas hablando con un Cirujano – le sonríe de manera amistosa - ... además, las mujeres son toda una belleza. Altas, delgadas... - sus ojos se transforman en corazoncitos, donde a Andrew le cae una gota - ... deberías de verlas...

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?... por lo menos hubieras avisado, para ir a recogerte.

- no... mi familia me fue a buscar... - su cara se transforma rápidamente en fastidio y seriedad.

- ¿otra vez problemas? ¿Aun siguen con la tradición?

- aun... y es peor. Lo único que quiero, es hacer mi profesión y que mi hermana se encargue de la empresa. Aun es joven, pero de ella depende la empresa... además estoy viejo para recién emprender el negocio...

- tienes razón... viendo tu cara cambio de tema. Serena, la ex-novia de Darien; me invito a un concierto de un grupo Punk reconocido en su área. Unasaki no podrá venir ya que le dio gripe intensa y esta en cama... así que te invito para el concierto, ¿Qué dices?

- ¡me alegra que me invites! – Hace una seña de victoria - ... me encanta esa música, ¿Cómo se llama el grupo? – interesado se acerca mas a Andrew, comiendo maní.

- según lo que vi... el grupo se hace llamar "Black Moon" – Taichi al escuchar el nombre, se atora con el maní, provocando la preocupación de Andrew quien rápido se levanta y ayuda a que salga. Al final de todo el show, se sientan en sus respectivos asientos, mas tranquilos - ¿acaso los conoces?

- ¿Qué si los conozco?... ¡Son el mejor grupo que he escuchado! – Dice exaltado, asustando a Andrew – tienen una buena armonía. Mejor diría el equilibrio perfecto... se siente como desprenden una energía diferente... me sorprende que se dejen hacer conocidos.

- valla... no lo sabia... ¿Cuándo los conociste? Y eso de de ser conocidos... explícate.

- lo que pasa, es que nunca se muestran en la pantalla grande... ¿me entiendes?, como que no les gusta las cámaras y todo eso, nadie sabe la razón... pero al fin se decidieron... me alegro. Como los conocí, hace un año atrás, tuve que regresar a Japón por un problema en Sapporo. Un día salí a despejarme, donde me encontré que repartían entradas gratis a un grupo desconocido para mi... al entrar me tope con una excelente sincronización... desde ese momento, e quedado prendado de ese estilo de música.

- ¿sus canciones son muy rápidas?... Serena me comento que si...

- la mayoría, pero tienen otras lentas, la minoría. Este grupo, bueno; los que principalmente hacen las canciones es la vocalista y el guitarrista en solo, ellos a través de las letras, plasman sus sentimientos escondidos en las letras, donde cuentan hechos que les han pasado en el tiempo...

- deben ser personas sabias, o que tal vez la vida les ha dado un golpe bien duro... perdón... ¿dijiste vocalista? ¿Mujer, femenino? – haciendo memoria.

- si... en el grupo la voz principal es el de una mujer... su nombre... - pero es interrumpido, ya que una extraña chica se les hacerla, y esa chica, es Pinny.

- ... Andrew, ¿has visto a Rei?

- no Pinny, ¿hace cuanto llegaste?

- recién... - sin ver al extranjero – solo es eso... adiós – se marcha hacia los juegos, tratando de ubicar a su amiga.

- ¿y ella? ¿Quién es? – pregunta curioso Taichi.

- es Pinny, una aprendiz a ser itako. Amiga de una amiga – sonríe.

- ya veo... esta bien bonita – sus ojos se transforman en corazones, mientras a Andrew les aparecen gotitas en su cabeza... recordando a su amigo en la juventud... al tranquilo e inocente Taichi Takenoichi...

**ººººººº**

**Jueves... Departamento de Michiru...**

La temible princesa de Urano se encuentra en su habitación descansando, sin ser molestada... aunque no estaba sola. Desde la sala puede escuchar las risas de los chicos que se hospedan en su casa... la risa contagiosa de su princesa. Abre los ojos un poco, razonando lo que el tiempo a hecho de loas suyas. Ya tiene 20 años... según ella un poco vieja, pero no le importa mucho en este momento. En esos casi dos años de ausencia, hubo muchos cambios en ella y en su princesa. Serena cada vez se volvía mas seria en si, pero sin perder su esencia interior. Por afuera podría ser una persona que no sonreía mucho, tranquila, sabia... pero adentro, con sus amigos se mostraba tal cual es ella. Según lo que le contó, sus padres le dijeron que volviera a casa, pero ella se negó, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar con ellas. Por otro lado, Haruka esta intranquila... intranquila al saber que algún día de estos podrían encontrarse con sus viejas amigas... teme por ella, no sabe si estará a su lado en ese momento... Pero sabe que ella es fuerte, que ella aguantara o de otra manera se las arreglara para no mostrarse débil... aunque nunca lo fue. Puede ser vulnerable... pero no débil, eso nunca. Pero lamentablemente es sacada de sus pensamientos...

- Haruka... ven con nosotros – entra a extrovertida Anna al inmenso cuarto de ella, saltando por la habitación.

- ¿para que?... estoy tranquila aquí – sacando su genio.

- ¡no! ¡Vamos!... te divertirás... - pone ojos de cordero degollado, cosa que ella nunca pudo resistir.

- esta bien... - resignada – pero antes, quiero hablar contigo... - se detiene seria, mientras que Anna se le acerca.

- ¿dime?... no me regañes...

- primero quiero saber... cuando...

- ¡esta bien, esta bien! – Haruka se sorprende por la cara de arrepentimiento que puso la chica, examinando cada facción en su rostro - ¡Fui yo la que se comió tu pastel de naranja! – dijo arrepentida y con lagrimas en tus ojos.

- ¡TU QUE!... FUISTE TÚ... ¬¬...

- ¡tenia hambre! ToT – dice llorando a mares.

- no importa... eso paso la semana pasada ¬¬, pero no creas que se me pasara a si de fácil. Te quiero hablar de otra cosa, Anna. – retoma el tema pendiente, mientras que Anna se interesa por el asunto.

- pues dime... de que se trata...

- ya sabrás que algún día de estos, Serena se encontrará con sus viejo amigos... ¿verdad? – Al ver la afirmación en la chica, sigue - ... quiero pedirte un favor al igual que los demás... no la dejen sola... solo eso, puede que parezca sobreprotector, pero es por el bien de todos, Anna... sabes como sus ataques de ira y dolor...

- lo se... - suspira, mientras se sienta en la cama – ayer con Calipso hablamos de eso... Prometimos no dejarla sola nunca, que siempre estaremos con ella. Sin importar lo que le ocurra...

- ya veo... mejor vamos a la sala, nos pueden venir a buscar... - saliendo de la habitación, dejando sola a Anna.

Anna al levantarse se fija en el cuarto de Haruka. A pesar que la comparte con Michiru, puede ver que tiene un rincón dedicado a ella. Llena de autos pequeños de colección, herramientas, su ropa tirada por todas partes, cascos para usarlos en las carreras... y en un lado de todo eso, una muralla llena de fotos de tiempos anteriores. Se acerca son su natural curiosidad, fijándose en ellas. Fotos de ella, Michiru, una niña a la cual no conocía y una mujer adulta muy hermosa. En otro lado, ve fotos de Serena, solo ella y nadie más. En cambio Michiru, en su rincón tiene cuatros sin terminar, el estuche de su violín, un sillón cómodo lleno de partituras y bien ordenado.

- ¿Anna?... ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí? – la dulce voz de Michiru se escucha, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.

- solo... solo estaba viendo las fotos, si no te molesta...

- claro que no... adelante – se acerca a ella, fijándose en las imágenes que ve.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Apunta a las desconocidas - ... nunca las he visto, bueno... Serena tiene fotos de ella, pero nunca dice sus nombres...

- me lo suponía... las extraña – sonríe, dejando a una confundida Anna - ... la pequeña que vez ahí, es Hotaru Tomoe, hija del dueño de Laboratorios Tomoe; una importante empresa donde fabrican y descubren nuevos fármacos – Anna se le queda mirando - ... y la mujer que esta aquí, el Setsuna Mei'ou, la famosa diseñadora de modas de Japón...

- ¿ELLA? – Dice examinándola - ¡es mi admiradora!, adoro sus trajes de gala, son hermosísimos... - deleitándose con la belleza de ella.

- me alegra saberlo, pronto la conocerás...

- ¡me muero de ganas!... ¡oh!, casi se me olvida... vamos a la sala... - tomando la mano de Michiru, saliendo rápido hacia allá, con una alegría contagiosa.

**ººººººº**

**Parque Juuban...**

La pequeña Hotaru de 12 años de edad, esta tranquilamente sentada, dándole de comer a las palomas que estaban a sus pies. A cambiado, ya no parece una niña; ahora, los cambios que le proporcionan a la pubertad salen a flote. Su pelo lo mantiene igual, a la altura de sus hombros, pero tiene un accesorio en el pelo color blanco en su cabello. Tiene un gorro puesto de color negro, un vestido púrpura que le llega a sus rodillas, mangas largas, calzas largas del mismo color y zapatos de charol de un púrpura oscuro. A su lado esta un pequeño bolso, donde encima tiene una bufanda. En sus manos trae un libro grueso y de letras pequeñas, Crónicas de Nardia.

Desde hace un buen tiempo esta sentada, esperando a alguien. Esta mañana recibió dos llamados importantes para ella, donde ella esperaba exaltada el momento de encontrarse con ellas...

- ¡Hotaru! – a lo lejos, ve a una rubia de coletas corriendo a su encuentro... añorando esa vista. Se levanta rapidamente tomando sus cosas y le lanza a los brazos de su princesa, su querida princesa.

- ¡MAMA-SERENA! – Rompe en un llanto lleno de felicidad la pequeña, donde la mayor solo le acaricia su cabeza – al fin te vuelvo a ver... al fin...

- calma, pequeña... mejor vamos a sentarnos, es mejor...

- ¡si!... – y lentamente, ellas dos se instalan a conversar de los viejos tiempos, aquellos tiempos aquellos donde peleaban juntas por el bien del planeta...

**ººººººº**

**Biblioteca Publica...**

La princesa de Mercurio se aventuraba mas y mas en sus libros, buscando información a un proyecto que le pidieron en el hospital de su madre, donde ella actualmente trabaja como enfermera. Desde hace un buen tiempo atrás, se consiguió el empleo junto a una amiga, Akari Tachikawa. Ami se toma bien enserio este trabajo, ya que según ella, es su futuro...

Teclea muy rápido los ordenadores del establecimiento, aun sin encontrar lo que ella desea. Al fin lo ha encontrado, pero lamentablemente, el computador encuentra un virus, dejando suspendido el ordenador, dejando a una Ami resignada buscando en los libros. Se ubica alejada de todo el ruido y murmullos del salón donde se encuentra, donde se encuentra sola, alrededor de una pila de libros de química y física.

- ... _uno no debe estar solo... -_ escucha en su mente, donde voltea hacia todos lados, buscando la voz - _.... Tu no deberías de estar sola... -_ aun sigue sin entender.

- ¿quien esta aquí? – pregunta al viento.

- pues... estoy yo... – frente a ella, aparece un niño de 14 años, pelo despreocupado y vistiendo ligero, sonriéndole tranquilo – desde hace rato te veo volando en las nubes, Mizuno... deberías de descansar...

- muchas gracias joven... - pero se detiene - ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido? – pregunta.

- fácil, le pregunte a la señora de allí – señala a la bibliotecaria – preguntándole por un libro, y me dijo que la mejor en eso era una chica llamada Mizuno que se encuentra aquí... te señalo y vine hasta aquí...

- oh, ya veo... discúlpame... - se levanta y empieza a caminar - ¿Qué libro buscas? – fijándose en los estantes.

- se llama Hamblet... - dice despreocupado, fijándose bien en la chica.

- ese libro es bien conocido... ya se donde esta – se da vuelta en una esquina, mientras que el joven la sigue.

- ... Thomas...

- ¿disculpa? – Dice Ami – sacando el libro, entregándoselo.

- Thomas... mi nombre es Thomas Craff, mucho gusto... - sonríe levantando su mano.

- Mucho gusto, Ami Mizuno por si necesitas otra cosa – también sonríe y coge la mano del chico.

- es hora de irme... me esperan... - comienza a alejarse - ... creo que te vendrá bien de salir de este lugar... es malo quedarse solo...

- ... - solo se queda en silencio, recordando lo que escucho hace un tiempo atrás... preguntándose la calidez que el niño desprendía.

**ººººººº**

- ¿Por qué tardaste? – dice una enfadada Pinny en las escales de la biblioteca, regañando a su sensei.

- me quede charlando... además no te debo ninguna explicación... ¬¬... soy superior a ti...

- ¡ja! ¡Eso quisieras! – dice sarcástica.

- ¿y Rei?

- ¿acaso la vez? – Dice irónica – pues no... se tuvo que ir a comprar unos dulces. Quieres moverte... me estropeas el camina ¬¬...

- no juegues conmigo, joven aprendiz ¬¬... ¿y tu entrenamiento? ¿Cómo estuvo? – sonríe descaradamente.

- de lo mas normal mi HONORABLE SENSEI – marca su voz – hice lo que me pidió. 50 Km. para comenzar la rutina, después 1000 lagartijas y meditación dos horas seguidas, sin ser interrumpida... - dándose aires de superioridad.

- ¿Cuánto te demoraste? – comenzando a leer el libro.

- me demore toda la mañana, nada nuevo... lo mismo de siempre... - mirando a las personas que pasan por su lado - ... ¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca?... ¿encontraste algo especial?... aparte de ese libro.

- si... se llama Ami Mizuno... creo – hace memoria.

- ¿Mizuno? – Dice – creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

- tal vez, nada es seguro.

- tienes razón – suspira resignada – oye... ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

- ... empezaremos cuando halla Luna Menguante, perfecto para descubrir energías...

- ya veo... bonita estrategia – dice sonriendo - ¿quieres una bebida? – viendo una maquinas de ellas.

- como quieras... tu pagas ¬¬...

- obvio, yo te estoy invitando... ¬¬... y no me sigas el juego...

- eso quisieras... Pinny ¬¬...

- mira Thomas... ¬¬... lo tomas o lo dejas... tu decides... ¬¬

- no sigas el juego... ¬¬...

- ... ¬¬...

- mañana correrás 70 Km. mas, 500 saltadillas y 2000 cortos... y... 6 horas de meditación... - se da media vuelta y se va, sonriendo triunfante, sabiendo que Pinny no ganaría esta vez.

- ¡¿QUE?!... ¡no!, es mucho... ¡hey!... ¡esperase! – corriendo tras el.

**ººººººº**

**Florería Fuyenki...**

Lita Kino observa embalsamada las bellas flores de esta nueva florería. Se había instalado a la vuelta de su departamento. Tiene suerte... a una cuadra mas allá tiene una tienda de víveres para hacer sus postres, a la vuelta de su departamento esta la florería, y como a dos cuadras y media; el supermercado... no podía estar mas central... pero no estaba sola, estaba con su nueva amiga...

- mira Keiko... ¿Qué opinas de estas? – mostrando unos claveles.

- esta bien bonitas... ¿para tu arreglo, verdad?

- si, ya sabes... quiero que tu las elijas, ya que será mi reglado de cumpleaños para ti... ¿Qué dices?

- como tu quieras – sonríe dulce.

- últimamente estas mas pensativa... ¿Qué te ocurre? – viendo unas rosas blancas.

- no... no es nada – mintió.

- ¡vamos!, no me escondas nada... somos amigas, debemos darnos confianza...

- en eso tienes razón, pero... no lo se... no se si te interese... - mira para otro lado.

- no te guardes tus cosas, Keiko... a veces es bueno decirlo a otras personas, te pueden dar un consejo.

- bueno... - suspira – lo que sucede... pasa que últimamente Darien... no lo se, esta mas melancólico, pensativo... y me extraña ya que no se lo que planea... de repente quiero preguntarle... pero me da miedo a que tal vez el me diga que ya no me quiere... solo es eso, nada fuera de lo común...

- ¿Cómo que no es nada fuera de lo común?... es importante, pero no te preocupes, tal vez estará pensando sobre tu regalo de cumpleaños, solo eso. Sabes que te ama solo a ti... tu eres la única...

- muchas gracias Lita – sonríe para ella misma - ¿ya elegiste cuales? – observa como Lita recoge mas flores.

- si, ya termine... mejor apurémonos si queremos alcanzar a Mina...

**ººººººº**

**Viernes, Departamento de Darien...**

- Keiko... ¿quieres apurarte? – dice tocando la puerta del baño.

Desde hace una hora, Keiko llego al departamento de Darien ya que se irían juntos. Para el concierto, ya que es el gran día; Darien trae unos pantalones de color negro, una polera azul marino y un poleron de buzo del mismo color.

- listo... ¿Cómo me veo? – dice sensual en el marco de la puerta del baño.

Al voltear, Darien sonríe a si mismo al ver, según el, la mujer mas linda del mundo. Su pelo negro lo tiene atado a una coleta alta, trae una polera de mangas cortas de color verde oscuro y unos pantalones de tela negra. A su cintura tiene amarrada su chaqueta de buzo blanca.

- te ves hermosa... - se acerca a ella y le da un beso corto, pero tierno - ... ¿nos vamos?... – toma la mano de su novia.

- ¡claro! ¡Estoy preparada para saltar y gritar! – ríe jubilosa, saliendo del departamento para llegar a tiempo.

**ººººººº**

**Templo Hikawa...**

- maldición... ¡Rei!, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme a abrocharme estas cintas? – dice Pinny llamándola desde su habitación. Pinny esta vestida con un pantalón escarlata y una polera negra de tirantes que no la podía abrochar. Al instante, Rei aparece con una falda negra y una chaqueta amarilla.

- ¿no esta muy apretado? – finalizo al atar los tirantes.

- no, esta bien así... ¿y Thomas? – pregunta por su sensei.

- esta con Nicolás afuera...

- ¿las entradas? – dice caminando apresurada con Rei, cuestionándole las cosas.

- las tengo yo...

- ¿Qué lugar no toco?

- déjame ver – saca una entrada y se sorprende - ... valla, es primera fila...

- ¡genial!, así tenemos mas vista para verlos... - llegando a la entrada del templo.

Thomas esta vestido completamente de negro; trae unos shorts y una polera negra. Nicolás esta con jeans y una polera verde. Las chicas se acercan rápidas a ellos, mientras que los cuatro bajan corriendo las escaleras para llegar a tiempo.

**ººººººº**

**Casa de la Familia Tomoe...**

- ¡Hotaru!, ¡Haruka ya llego! – dice el Profesor Tomoe a su hija.

Al escuchar el llamado de su padre, baja corriendo las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, ya que no quería llegar tarde al concierto de sus "ídolos". Ella trae unos pantalones sueltos color vino y un chaleco púrpura. Su pelo lo tenía atado a una cinta negra.

- adios papa – besando su mejilla - ... me quedare en el departamento de mama-Michiru – saliendo de su casa e ingresa al auto.

- adios... ¡suerte y cuidate mucho! – ve que su hija le lanza un beso, mientras sonrie satisfecho.

**ººººººº**

- ¿a que hora empieza? – dice Hotaru impaciente que estaba sentada atrás, mirando a Michiru y a Haruka.

- en dos horas mas... tenemos asientos privilegiados, primera fila – comenta Michiru quien vestía entre elegante e informal.

- ¿y Serena? – dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia Haruka.

- ella ya se fue... debe estar allá, no te preocupes por ella – Haruka estaba con su vista fija en el pavimento. Viste una camisa blanca que la lleva suelta y unos pantalones cafés. En el asiento de atrás se encuentra su chaqueta de tela del mismo color.

- ¿todo saldrá bien? – sigue preguntando.

- si, todo bajo control... - la paciencia de Michiru era impresionante, mientras que todo el camino fue así.

**ººººººº**

**Estadio Ross Garden...**

El lugar donde se desarrollaría el concierto, es increíblemente inmenso. Un estadio para ser más precisos. Ami, Lita y Mina estaban afuera del recinto haciendo filas para entrar.

- ¿a que hora piensan llegar? – dice Mina impaciente. Esta vestida con unos jeans oscuros y una polera naranja que hace juego con su cinturón. Esta levemente maquillada y usa una coleta alta.

- tranquilízate... menos mal que estamos en primera fila, si no tendríamos que correr – comenta Ami. Esta vestida con una falda celeste y una chaqueta negra con el signo de mercurio en su espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa si nos hubiera tocado en otro? – pregunta Lita. Ella viste unos pantalones azules y una polera de tirantes verdes, y en su mano trae un saco de color verde oscuro con una bufanda.

- hay varias secciones. Esta el palco, platea, cancha y gradas. El palco es para grupos de 10 o 15 personas, depende de la cantidad. Platea es donde estamos y en los asientos tienen números para ubicarse según la entrada que te dieron; estamos en la primera fila bien centradas. La cancha es donde todos están de pies y comienzan a saltar. Y las gradas están a los alrededores para las otras personas...

- ya veo... miren, ahí vienen – comenta Lita viendo llegar a Darien y Keiko.

- lamento mucho la tardanza, pero cuenta encontrar lugar donde estacionarse. – comenta Darien.

- es de esperarse, siempre se llenan para los conciertos – dice Mina - ... ¿Cómo te sientes Keiko?... ¿estas emocionada? – dice Mina con su alegría.

- ¡si, veré a mi grupo favorito! ¡Tal vez tenga su autógrafo! – dice sonriendo.

- miren... ya están abriendo las puertas... - mirando a unos hombres vestidos de terno con un auricular en su oído izquierdo, eran guardaespaldas y la gente de seguridad.

- ¡vamos! – dice Lita.

**ººººººº**

- bueno... ¿Dónde esta el asiento nº 125? – dice Thomas mirando su boleto y a su vez los asientos marcados en la primera fila.

El escenario es increíble, fabuloso. Un techo lo cubre, sin dejar ver hacia los instrumentos que se encuentran. Algunas personas en el escenario confirman si el audio esta bien y otros prueban los instrumentos. La gente de seguridad registran los asientos y a la gente que entraba en el estadio. En la cancha se ve que varias cruces inmensas están, de diferentes formas, diseños y tamaños. Todo al aire libre. Estaba anocheciendo, ya que se pueden ver las primeras estrellas en el firmamento.

- aquí esta – Thomas finaliza su búsqueda y se sienta tranquilo en el asiento cómodo – sus lugares están a estos lados – indica a su izquierda – siéntense, aun falta un poco... - les sonríe.

- bueno... me sentare – dice Rei, que Nicolás al instante la imita sentándose a su lado sonrojado.

- la gente de la cancha ya esta empezando a entrar – viendo como los góticos, punk, anarquistas y demases entrar corriendo para poder ubicarse en un lugar privilegiado. Ellos estarán detrás de ellos, ya que la platea tiene 5 filas, el resto hasta atrás es la cancha.

- al igual al de las gradas... - se fija en que las multitudes salen de las puertas rápidamente para ubicarse con sus pancartas, encendedores y otras cosas – y por lo que veo, van a ver manifestaciones...

- siempre las hay, Señorita Rei – dice Nicolás, recibiendo una sonrisa de la sacerdotisa.

- tienes razón... ¿Dónde estará Serena? – dice Rei mirando entre la multitud.

**ººººººº**

- ¡apurarte Darien! – dice con mucha energía su novia, mientras que el solo sonríe.

- espera... no me tires tanto, ya llegamos... - sonríe al reconocer los asientos de ellos, al centro que se ubica al frente del escenario – yo me sentare aquí, y tu a mi lado – indicándole.

- ¡pero si aquí venimos a saltar! – dice Mina.

- es mejor así, Darien; no creo que después te den ganas de sentarte con toda la gente saltando... además si se trata de un grupo Punk, difícilmente encuentres tu asiento... - dice bromista Lita, mirando de reojo a la entrada.

- ¡ahí viene Andrew! – dice Ami.

Y en efecto, Andrew venia muy guapo, una camisa negra de mangas cortas y unos pantalones cafés y su chaqueta negra en su mano. Mientras que un chico colorin lo acompaña con una tranquila sonrisa. Una chaqueta azul marino y unos pantalones del mismo color lo acompañan.

- hola chicas... - al ver que sus amigas lo saludan, mientras que Mina tiene su atención en otra.

- hola Andrew – dicen los demás.

- hola chico guapo... - dice Mina colgándose de su brazo, mientras que el la mira con su sonrisa – dime como te llamas guapo...

- me llamo Taichi... Taichi Takenoichi...

- ¿Taichi? – dice Darien.

- ¡hola Darien!, tanto tiempo... si que has cambiado – abrazándolo, mientras que le corresponde el abrazo - ¡estas mas bajo que yo!... te supero – dándose aires de grandeza.

- eso crees... - bromea - ... te presento a mi novia, ella es Keiko – apuntándola quien la saluda con la mano.

- mucho gusto señorita – dice.

- el gusto es mío, Taichi...

- y ellas son Mina, Lita y Ami – dice Andrew apuntándolas a cada una.

- ya veo...

En eso escuchan que la gente del estadio empieza a balbucear el nombre del grupo, mientras que otros meten burra y empiezan a pifiar de bueno forma. Ven que otros están tranquilos sentados en el suelo y los de los palcos comiendo como si nada. Los guardias de seguridad rondando por los lugares para ver si hay algo indebido. Mientras que ellos hablan animados...

**ººººººº**

- papa-Haruka, es aquí... - dice Hotaru parándose en seco frente a los tres asientos.

- ya pequeña... tranquilízate – sonríe.

- ¿quieren unas bebidas por mientras? – dice Michiru sacando monedas para comprar.

- yo quiero... - dice Hotaru.

- a mi también se me apetece – dice Haruka.

- en un rato regreso – perdiéndose entre la gente.

- ¿Qué tanto miras pequeña? – comenta susurrándole al oído a Hotaru.

- mira... - apunta a su derecha.

Haruka al levantar su vista, una gran ira recorre por todo su cuerpo. Darien y Keiko se besaban frente a todo el mundo... tenia ganas de partirle la cara a el, y a Keiko decirle unas cuantas verdades; pero no podía, no podía ya que esa es tarea de su princesa... la de ella es en dejarlos en humillación, según ella claro.

- ese imbecil... ya se las vera, y se arrepentirá... - dice Haruka, escuchando los gritos de los fan del grupo.

- por favor, tranquilízate... todo a su debido tiempo, ahora solo tenemos que ver el espectáculo.

- espera... ¿si Darien esta aquí?... Serena lo vera... - dice Haruka en un audible susurro.

- eso me temo... - dice llegando Michiru con las bebidas - ... hay que estar atentos frente a cualquier manifestación... Setsuna me llamo y me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde ya que su avión se retaso...

Cada vez las personas gritan más y más, llamando al grupo... La noche cae más y más. De repente todas las luces se apagan, mientras la gente grita de emoción al ver que pronto comenzara. Se escucha como tocan instrumentos, gritan más y mas.

**ººººººº**

- ¡ya va a empezar! – dice con emoción Keiko, al igual que las demás.

- creo que fue buena idea venir... - dice Taichi a Andrew.

- vale la pena... además – se acerca hacia el para el solo escuchara – podrás ver a la ex-novia de Darien... solo debes estar preparado...

- como digas...

- y ustedes de que tanto charlan... - dice Darien bromeando un poco.

- no te preocupes, además tenemos una conversación pendiente Darien - dice Taichi – pero de eso después...

Los gritos aumentan, sin dejar de escucharse, donde ellos se incorporan en el coro de las llamadas de los fan. Cada vez llega más gente al estadio, para presenciar el espectáculo.

**ººººººº**

- deja de preocuparte por Serena, de seguro llegara... - dice Pinny ya parada al igual que los demás.

- tienes razón... por lo que veo la gente se esta poniendo inquieta...

- es por que ya va a comenzar – dice Thomas bien tranquilo – además... - se levanta del asiento - ... me pongo mi poleron ya que comienza a hacer frió... - se lo pone al mismo tiempo de Rei.

- ¿crees que llegara? – dice Rei susurrando a Pinny.

- ¡te dije que si! – dice enfadada.

**ººººººº**

La prueba de instrumentos se detiene, mientras que toda la gente se emociona más. De repente unas luces salen de las cruces que se encuentran en la cancha, mientras que son iluminadas como astros. Las luces del escenario son de miles de colores, sin dejar ver bien a los integrantes del grupo, quien ya estaba en sus posiciones, y las personas al verlos, empiezan a gritas y avanzan hacia delante.

Las luces se apagan por completo, y la canción comienza con un punteo al mismo tiempo de tres guitarras en diferentes tonos junto con un bajo, mientras que las luces se vuelven locas y los alumbran dejándoles ver. Luego se integra la batería que esta al centro de todo, y una elegante aparición de un violín se escucha, todo con un ritmo singular y muy rápido junto con el teclado. Y la sombra de una mujer aparece en el medio de todo el escenario... las luces los alumbran a todos, dejando ver a Serena y a su singular grupo... sorprendiendo a los de la primera fila...

Serena esta con unos jeans claros y un cinturón negro. Una polera negra deportiva, unas converce negras y su cabello recogido, y sus uñas pintadas negras. Mack esta a su lado con un micrófono al frente con una guitarra negra completa. Viste con una camisa blanca junto con una chaqueta negra, unos jeans y un cinturón de mismo color, también con las uñas negras. En otra guitarra de color escarlata, se encuentra esta Tenchi con una polera con varios diseños en ella y unos pantalones verdes. Y la ultima guitarra de color amarilla llena de estampados, es de Paul con un micrófono al frente, que veste unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color.

Por otro lado, se encuentra Yoshi tocando batería, donde sus baquetas son negras y su punta es blanca. Viste una polera roja y tiene unos shorts de color café. En el techado se encuentra Anna tocando de maravilla, viste una falda de color azul marino que tiene varios cortes y trae un strapless de color negro. Trae su pelo suelto y se ve un aro largo que le llega mucho más debajo de su cuello. Calipso toca el bajo con maestría frente a un micrófono, su pelo fucsia resaltaba, trae puesto una polera del mismo color y unos pantalones negros un poco anchos, sus uñas de color rojo. Y por ultimo, Mokoti se encuentra tocando el violin con elegancia y también con un micrófono. Con sus uñas de color negro, trae una polera naranja y unos jeans claros con un cinturón azul... mientras que Serena comienza a cantar.

_Vengo de un tiempo más allá de la razón  
Donde un viejo juglar  
Cuenta una historia que el viento le susurro  
Al bosque sobre un grial  
Dicen algunos que de ahí bebió Cristo  
Y otros que leyendas son  
De un pueblo llamado celta  
Al que vida eterna dio_

Se acerca rápidamente hacia el centro del escenario sonriendo, mientras que los demás hacen un excelente conjunto, una armonización asombrosa, mientras que los otros saltaban y coreaban la canción.

_  
Fuego..._

En ese momento, cuando esta ubicada en el centro, dos llamas de fuego salen de los lados, al igual que las cruces que están, donde se incendian enteras.

_Magia y pasión  
Filtros de amor  
Cuidan de él  
¡Acompáñame!_

Se aleja del escenario y se va para el lado derecho del lugar, donde la gente eufórica la sigue.

_  
Despunta el alba, la brisa acaricia el mar  
Es hora de marchar  
Forja tu espada con sabiduría y fe  
Y en tus sueños guíate  
Y por oscura que sea la noche  
Y el miedo beba en tu piel  
Más allá del reino muerto  
Vida eterna hallarás_

_  
Fuego..._

Una vez mas vuelve al centro, donde la misma escena anterior se repite...

_Magia y pasión  
Filtros de amor  
Cuidan de él  
Toma mi mano y sígueme  
Te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve  
Por equipaje solo lleva tu fe  
Por escudero el valor siempre ten  
Y si en tu viaje oyes la voz  
Del lado oscuro de tu corazón  
Elige bien o jamás volverás  
Del sueño del grial, nunca despertarás_

después viene un increíble instrumental, donde primero Mark hace in maravilloso punteo. Después Mokoti y Anna tocan a su estilo música celta y para finalizar el instrumenta, Calipso toca ella sola el bajo.

_Fuego..._

_Magia y pasión  
Filtros de amor  
Cuidan de él  
Toma mi mano y sígueme  
Te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve  
Por equipaje solo lleva tu fe  
Por escudero el valor siempre ten  
Y si en tu viaje oyes la voz  
Del lado oscuro de tu corazón  
Elige bien o jamás volverás  
Del sueño del grial, nunca despertarás_

Al terminar la canción, las personas estallan en aplausos y en silbidos, llamando a otra canción... mientras que se preparan para la siguiente. Mientras que Serena aun no se da cuenta de la presencia de los demás...

* * *

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

.. Hola a Todos!!

.. Me extrañaron??, a mi me parece que tal vez si... pero antes de todo, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de la historia, donde mas secreto y personajes se descubre jeje... Lamento mucho no poner actualizar antes, pero por mi localidad tenia muchas que hacer por estos lados, y no tenia mucho tiempo de escribir, aparte de que la inspiración no llegaba nuca... pero lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta... ¡al fin!... ahora me encanta dejar la incógnita... les haré unas preguntas para el próximo capitulo... ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscan Pinny y Thomas?, ¿Cuál es el verdadero pasado de Taichi y el por que de fastidio hacia su familia?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente teme Haruka?, ¿Se abra percatado Ami de la presencia de Thomas?, ¿Cómo trascurrirá el concierto?... y lo mas importante... ¿lograra Serena darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás?, y si es así... ¿Cómo reaccionara?... jeje solo son algunas, hasta yo no se cuales serán...

.. La canción es de Mägo de Oz llamada "El Santo Grial"...

.. Mejor pasemos a los reviews que están buenísimos!!...

**Sailor H: **wow! No sabia que historia llegara hasta tus ojos, pero no te preocupes por el español, ya que yo entiendo portugués y si vuelves a dejar tu comentario, con gusto de responderé...

**Chicamar1: **me alegra que te halla servido mi explicación. Este ultimo tiempo he querido agregar tu mail a mi lista de contactos, pero se me a olvidado, pero de todas maneras te agregare igual... además aquí esta este capitulo nuevo...

**Sara: **veo que Keiko tiene ese efecto en todas jajaja, ya que he recibido puros comentarios negativos de ella jijij... lo de hacer sufrir a Darien esta en mis prioridades, y no te preocupes... el drama se concentrara mas adelante. Espero verte de nuevo Sara.

**Aisha-ladimoon: **una vez mas Hola! Jeje... y esa es la idea principal de las preguntas, dejar en la duda a los lectores jejeje. Y acertaste, el grupo que esta cantando o mejor dicho, "Black Moon" es el de Serena y ya veras las reacciones en le próximo capitulo... ya que esto es solo el comienzo. De los Three Lights aun lo estoy pensando, pero lo mas probable es que se incluyan... espero tu comentario pronto...

**Lilithaesland: **y no es solo que se encuentran en el mismo concierto, a que Darien la vera cantar y ya veras que pasara. Y no te preocupes por Darien, lo haré sufrir un "poco"... espero verte... y me alegra que te allá gustado...

**Yelitza: **definitivamente las buenas amistades nunca cambian, lo que paso con Rei y Serena, que ella la acepto gustosa en sus brazos otra vez... Y cumplí tu sueño, Serena esta cantando en le grupo pero ojo, te encontraras con otras sorpresas eso si...

**Lady Palas: **cuando lo escribí me di cuenta de eso, que Serena es mas madura y no llora tanto, y como ya esta grande; era el momento adecuado para que bebiera de vez en cuando. Además Serena no es tan rencorosa, ya que en su interior sigue siendo la misma, solo que tiene como capas de acero que cubren su personalidad que ella misma creo para que sufriera tanto, reprimiendo sus propios sentimientos, pero aun así tiene sus debilidades. ¡Espero veste con ansias!

**Ferio M. S. Tsukino: **me a gustado que te guste esta nueva historia, pero aun no estoy segura de subir de nuevo Profecías de los Dioses, tal vez cuando termine esta, saldrá al aire otra vez...

**Kimusa: **¡compatriota! De verdad Thomas es muy interesante y misterioso, ya que todo lo guarda bajo su mascara de tranquilidad y serenidad, sin mostrar preocupaciones, mas adelante te explico su pasado. Lo de Setsuna y Ryan solo es que son amigos, nada de tomar relaciones; solo son buenos amigos que se conocen, además a Setsuna la quiero poner con un personaje bien singular. ¡Espero verte por estos rincones y muchos saludos!

**Moonlight8: **la trama de esta historia me encanta, de verdad y me alegro que a ti también. Lo de que Serena tiene un aro o un tatto lo dejare en incógnita, ya que mas adelante sabrás el por que... y aquí esta el chapter de la historia...

.. Solo es eso, y espero verlos de nuevo con sus comentarios... Hasta la Próxima!!

**Domingo 24 de Octubre – 2oo4  
.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**


	5. La Luna llora, esta triste y sola

**Capitulo 5**

"**La Luna llora... esta triste y sola..."**

Al terminar la canción, las personas estallan en aplausos y en silbidos, llamando a otra canción... mientras que se preparan para la siguiente. Mientras que Serena aun no se da cuenta de la presencia de los demás...

Aplausos, silbidos, griteríos del publico hacia ellos se escucha, mientras que los integrantes solo sonríen, preparándose para la siguiente canción...

**ººººººº**

- eh... ¿Rei?... por favor, responde – dice su amiga a Rei, donde se quedo allí, estática, desde la aparición de Serena en el escenario.

- creo que su estado reaccionara dentro de... - dice Thomas viendo su reloj - ... bueno, ahora mismo...

- ¡¿SERENA?! – al instante el grito de Rei se confundió dentro del publico - ¡PERO QUE HACE ELLA ALLI!

- pues... ¿acaso no lo vez?, por si no te has dado cuenta, ella es la vocalista del grupo – dice con su usual ironía Pinny.

- la Señorita Serena esta muy cambiada a la última vez que la vi – comenta Nicolás.

- ¿es ella tu amiga? – dice inocente Thomas.

- quien mas... - dice Pinny levantando sus ojos y sus manos, que recibió una mirada asesina de su sensei.

- si... ella es, pero no me imagine esa voz... - impresionada.

- ... ya cayesen... - enfadada Pinny - ... ya van a empezar otra vez...

**ººººººº**

En otro punto del estadio, Darien, Andrew y las chicas, están tan sorprendidas como los demás. A las chicas se les formo un nudo en la garganta al reconocer a su vieja amiga, Andrew se sorprendió al ver que su querida "hermana" cantaba en el grupo; y Darien... bueno, el más afectado. La reconoció por los ojos celestes de ella; donde sonrió triste y melancólico, reconociendo sentimientos perdidos en el... sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y se fijo en su novia.

Keiko esta saltando de la emoción, al ver a su grupo favorito cantar. Lo que mas le sorprendía, era la voz potente de la vocalista... es su ídola en el mundo de la música, su musa. Fija su vista en la de Darien, donde el sonríe alegre, pero también con un rastro de ¿melancolía?, no, no debe de ser de eso. Ella se abraza a su novio y le da un beso en su mejilla...

- feliz cumpleaños, Keiko – dice dulcemente Darien, acariciándole su mejilla, donde ella solo sonríe y enfoca su atención en el concierto.

Taichi mira fascinado a la rubia. Siempre le a deslumbrado su belleza, que tiene un poco de misterio y del sentimiento de la soledad. Se podría decir, que según el, esta entre los 10 mejores fans del grupo.

**ººººººº**

En el escenario era pura energía. Los integrantes se estaban preparando para la siguiente canción, mientras sonríen tras su éxito. Desde allí se puede ver la cantidad de personas que los vieron a ver cantar, góticos, anarquistas, punk's, gente normal, roqueros y otros mas. Después, las luces bajan un poco su intensidad, mientras que todos se ubican. Serena esta en el medio de todo el escenario, donde el conjunto de la batería, bajo, teclado y violín se escucha. Mark empieza a cantar con voz profunda y armoniosa.

_Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho  
y convertir en murmullo tenue en mi voz  
reducir toda una vida solo a un renglón._

_Puedes sobre mi dar opinión sesgada  
criticar mi oficio ¡que no es porvenir!,  
que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación._

Mark esta al lado derecho de Serena, quien estaba tarareando la canción a una distancia prudente para que no se escuchara; mientras que a su derecha, esta Tenchi, haciendo dúo con Paul que se encuentra en la parte de atrás de ellos, quienes están al centro.

_Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo,  
que el mar, confundido, valla a un rió a morir,  
que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana, que con  
las ánimas se fue a divertir._

_Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel,  
entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar,  
ella espera que regrese  
y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz  
en mi corazón._

Termina su parte, y mira a Serena con una sonrisa llena de apoyo, mientras que ella le responde y al frente suyo, a su publico...

_Busco en el camino todas las respuestas  
y me he dado cuenta que están en mi  
comunicador de sueño quiero ser...  
_

_Músico soy, músico seré,  
conductor de sensaciones en tu piel,  
fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción._

Junto con ella, se le une Mark en la canción... ambos cantando juntos... donde un equilibrio y armonía entre ellos se escucha, alcanzo la perfección...

_Jamás podré olvidarla,  
mi vida es una canción,  
soy escultor del alma,  
soy músico y amo en clave de sol...  
Hasta que aguante mi voz._

Luego de eso, Serena se retira del escenario, mientras que los demás hacen un increíble instrumental. Serena aparece con su guitarra negra y cuerdas plateadas, mientras que la gente grita cada vez más; hace un desafiado punteo, mientras que todos los integrantes se van a sus respectivos micrófonos para seguir con la canción todos juntos.

_Estamos locos de atar,  
somos trovadores que en tu cuidad  
damos pinceladas de color  
a tu gris realidad._

_Somos mitad caballeros,  
mitad bohemios y embusteros,  
no somos lo que un padre quiere  
para su hijita bebe._

_  
_Se repite una vez más...

_Hasta que el cuerpo aguante,  
hasta que quiera mi voz,  
hasta que el cuerpo aguante,  
seguiré viviendo tal como soy..._

Al fin la canción termina, donde son alabados por sus fan que gritan el nombre del grupo. Todos los integrantes sonríen, al fin decidiendo que es hora de dialogar con el público.

- bueno, bueno – dice Serena dirigiendo al publico, mientras que al escucharla gritan mas de lo normal - ¡wow!, ¡¿Cómo esta la cancha?! – Dice sonriendo viendo a la cancha, donde todos les responde - ... hace algún tiempo estuve en un concierto en cancha, y es fabuloso estar saltando... - les sonríe – pero basta de tanta charla, y como lo prometido es deuda... y como no todos saben nuestros verdaderos nombres, nos presentaremos...

- ¡Hola a todos! – dice Anna, mientras que el publico sigue gritando – para los que no sepan, soy la tecladista del grupo, coro también y me llamo Anna Usui, para cultura de ustedes, nosotros somos de la cuidad del bullicio, Osaka... - dando datos de ellos, pero alguien decide cortar ese dialogo.  
  
- hola chicas – dice la voz de Tenchi – soy Tenchi y uno de los guitarristas de este grupo... y además corista...  
  
- yo soy Mark, guitarrista en solo y coro del grupo... - no da mas explicaciones, pero saca mas aplausos de parte de las chicas.

- soy Calipso... - dice fría – bajista del grupo... eso si no se acerquen mucho a mi... - lanzando una mirada acecina a todo el publico, pero ellos ni modo, aplauden con ganas.

- ¡oh!, yo soy Paul y soy también guitarrista y corista – dice alegre, sacando suspiros de las chicas.

- mi nombre es Mokoti, violinista y también me integro al coro... - sonríe para todos.

- Yoshi, soy el baterista del grupo y me podrán escuchar de repente en los coros, pero rara vez – las chicas gritan su nombre.

- y por ultimo... soy Serena Tsukino, vocalista, violinista, guitarrista y demaces del grupo – les sonríe a todos, mientras que los chicos silban ante su belleza – pero mejor concentrémoslos en el concierto... la siguiente se llama... "El Señor de los Gramillos" – dice en voz profunda, mientras que todos aplauden, y ella se dirige al los demás.

Su mirada pasa por la primera fila, con la intención de buscar a sus amigos. Divisa Haruka quien tiene a Hotaru en sus hombros y a Michiru a su lado aplaudiendo, les sonríe. Cerca de ahí, su mirada se fija en Rei quien esta mirando embobada a ella, mientras que ella ríe y le saluda, mientras que ella con una sonrisa le devuelve el gesto, se fija en Nicolás que esta aplaudiendo como los demás, a una chica alta de cabello rosado, quien la mira penetrante junto a un niño que mira el espectáculo con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Ahora es el turno de buscar a Andrew, rápidamente se va al lado izquierdo de la primera fila y lo ve, mientras habla con un chico que es bastante guapo. Pero su vista se nubla al reconocer a Darien, a las chicas y a la extraña. Su corazón se rompe por dentro, sintiendo puñaladas... aun no estaba lista para verlos, aun no... quería salir de allí, pero no podía, tendrá que enfrentar la realidad y seguir con el espectáculo, pero... ¿Por qué se le hace tan difícil aceptar? ¿Por qué esa opresión en su pecho? ¿Por qué las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos?...

- Serena... ¿te encuentras bien? – se acerco Mark bien prudente, notando hacia donde miro, encontrándose con el hombre de la cafetería. Además del cambio radical de Serena en sus ojos.

- si... no te preocupes... - mintió - ... el show debe continuar..._  
_

**ººººººº**

Dos horas bien intensas han pasado, donde todos corean las canciones, Serena y algunos integrantes del grupo dialogan con ellos. En algún punto del concierto, estuvieron repartieron cervezas gratis, bajo la custodia de la Ley. Pero como todo Show debe terminar, este no es la excepción.

- bueno... lamento no poder complacerlos del todo con todas nuestras canciones, ya que le tiempo se nos acabo el tiempo... pero ha sido reconfortante, ya que este ha sido nuestro primer concierto abierto hacia la publicidad y dar a conocer nuestros nombres... una experiencia única con ustedes y que volveremos a repetir en otra situación... - Serena se encuentra hablando con el publico, sentada al borde del escenario, evitando su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la primera fila - ... después de esto, tenemos una rueda de prensa, una entrevista única y exclusiva donde será transmitida en vivo... por esas razones no podremos estas con ustedes mas tiempo... - el publico reclama - ... ¡por mi estaríamos toda la noche tocando! – Comenta riendo – pero algunas cosas lo impiden... pero... para los que se quedaron con ganas... una última canción les dedicaremos a ustedes, solo escuchen la letra y sabrán lo que esconde... los sentimientos plasmados en ellos...

Se levanta ágilmente mientras que les da la señal a sus amigos para comenzar de nuevo a tocar... una vez mas... solo para ellos, solos para los que realmente aprecian su trabajo y sobretodo a ellos tal cuales son...

_El mar escupía un lamento  
tan tenue quien nadie lo oyó.  
Era un dolor de tan adentro  
que toda la costa murió._

_Llora lamentos la nube que enfermo  
y escribe espantos en la arena el dolor.  
Arrulla el miedo a un delfín que bebi  
de un agua negra, su suerte emigro._

Todos los que se encuentran en el concierto cantan con fuerzas la canción, empezando el coro, el grupo también canta...

_Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aun nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
esta la solución  
de salvar todo lo bello que queda._

Termina, y Serena al igual que los guitarristas se dirige a diferentes puntos del escenario...

_Donde se acomoda la usura  
nacen la ambición y el poder,  
y este germina en la tierra,  
que agoniza por interés._

_Y una gaviota cuenta que decidi  
en acto suicida inmolarse en el sol.  
Ríe desprecios de un barco que encallo,  
y se desangra en su lecho: ¡La Mar!_

Y nuevamente todos comienzan a cantar, acompañándose unos a otros, mientras que en el público los encendedores se prenden, dejando ver un campo llenos de luces...

_Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aun nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
esta la solución  
de salvar todo lo bello que queda._

_Hagamos una revolución,  
que nuestro líder sea el sol  
y nuestro ejercito  
sean mariposas._

Desde esa estrofa, aparece de fondo el inigualable sol con matices rojizos, al atardecer, mientras que desde atrás de donde se encuentran cantando, sueltan a millones de mariposas naranjas. El público se emociona y los aplaude con gracia.

_Por bandera otro amanecer  
y por conquista comprender  
que hay que cambiar  
las espadas por rosas._

_Mientras te quede aliento  
ve a buscar con el viento  
ayuda, pues no queda tiempo.  
_

_Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aun nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera._

_Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aun nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
esta la solución  
de salvar todo lo bello que queda. _

Dando un final lleno de fuegos artificiales, mientras terminan la canción...

- ¡fueron un publico increíble! – Dice Serena mientras que los demás siguen tocando - ¡nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión!... ¡solo recuerden que la verdadera respuesta esta en sus corazones, y no en otras personas!... ¡nos vemos!... – concluyen los músicos, donde todas las luces se apagan dejando ver por ultima vez un fuego artificial inmenso, donde ellos aprovechan para salir, sin que los paparazzis y reporteros los alcancen.

**ººººººº**

**Templo Hikawa...**

- no me lo creo aun... - dice Rei dándose vueltas y vueltas en su cuarto, quien esta Thomas y Pinny - ... ¿Cómo fue que Serena... la Serena que yo conocí estuviera en el escenario?... ¿cantando?

- la respuesta lógica... toda la gente cambia – dice Pinny cambiando los canales de televisión aburrida.

- lo se... pero ese cambio... Ella, hace años, era un chica inocente y un poco tonta; pero ahora... tu misma la viste, seria, elegante dentro de lo que cabe, y sobretodo mas madura...

- ... disculpa mi intromisión, pero... ¿no crees que esos cambios son para mejor? – Dice Thomas, al ver la cara de confusión de Rei - ... tal vez, a tu amiga, la vida le ha dado golpes muy duros en su trayectoria... tal vez sea así, pero... ¿Qué pasa si no fuera así? Una respuesta fácil y corta... ella misma decidió cambia, para mejorar su aspecto o tal vez por superarse a ella misma, como un objetivo o meta...

- tienes razón... - si fija en el televisor - ¡detente ahí! – le ordena a Pinny, quien se asusto por el grito de ella - ... es la entrevista... - se concentra frente al televisor, sin dejar ver a Pinny y a Thomas quienes luchan por el puesto.

**ººººººº**

**Casa de Keiko...**

El singular grupo estaba llegando a la residencia de Keiko, para seguir festejando, aunque algunas personas tenían los ánimos achacados por el inevitable e inesperado encuentro, pero ninguno de ellos se mostraban así... era el cumpleaños de su amiga y no debían mostrarse débiles.

- bueno... - empezó a decir Ami - ¿empezamos por los regalos? – pregunto un tanto interesada.

- no, mejor no – fue la respuesta de Keiko - ... quiero ver la entrevista – haciendo pucheros.

- esta bien... - dijo resignado Darien acercándose al televisor - ¿Qué canal es?

- deja ver... - Mina estaba trajinando una revista de música - ¡aquí esta!... es en el MTV Japón 2004.

- voy a traer algunas golosinas para comer – Lita se dirigió hacia la cocina.

- aun no me comentas quien te invito Andrew... - dice Darien quien esta conversando con los otros dos hombres - ... según tu, una mujer; pero nunca la vi... tal vez ni fue... - tomando una bebida.

- una amiga... - suspiro – ahora no importa... ¿sabes donde esta el baño?

- a mano derecha del pasillo, el último cuarto – dijo sonriendo, viendo como su amigo corre hacia allí, solo se queda con Taichi.

- ¿y bien?... ¿Qué has hecho en este ultimo tiempo, Darien? – pregunta sentándose en un cómodo sofá.

- terminando mi carrera... ya sabes que aquí se demoran mas en entregarte el titulo, no es como en los países europeos...

- lo se – sonríe orgulloso - ¿Qué estas postulando?

- me quiero perfeccionar en cirugía – sonríe - ¿y tu?... ¿sigues con lo mismo?

- si... cardiología, ya sabes; me encanta la sangre – le guiña un ojo, mientras que el solo ríe - ... también me entere que terminaste con tu ex-novia – su semblante se vuelve serio - ... bueno, es como obvio ya que estas con otra, pero... ¿Cómo paso?... la ultima vez que hablamos, decías maravillas de ellas...

- simplemente no lo se... - su rostro voltea hacia otro lado, mirando a Keiko - ... un día desapareció y nunca mas la vi... hasta hoy... - suspira y baja su mirada.

- ¿hasta hoy?... ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ... la cantante... Serena Tsukino, era mi ex-novia...

- ¡¿Serena Tsukino?! – Murmulla alarmado – pero... pero ella es de Osaka...

- el grupo se formo allá, pero hace dos años atrás, ella se fue de Tokio por motivos que yo ni siquiera se sus intenciones...

- ¿todavía no sientes nada por ella? – Darien voltea su cabeza confundido - ... ¿todavía la quieres?... ¿la amas?...

- ... eso... ni yo lo se... - sus ojos miran el suelo - ... desde que se fue, me sumergí en mi propia depresión... solo Keiko me logro sacar de allí, y cada vez mas... me fui enamorando de ella, dejándome encantar por ella. Keiko es ahora mi futuro...

- ten cuidado con lo que dices Chiba... a veces la suerte y el destino cambia... tal vez no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero... esto lo tengo bien claro desde que era pequeño... En el camino hacia el destino de uno, tiene varias opciones que uno puede utilizar, unos mas cortos que otros... pero siempre te conducirán al mismo lugar, hacia un mismo punto... no dejes engañar a tu corazón, solo eso... - viendo como a Darien su rostro se vuelve mas duro por el dolor - ... además ella tendría una razón por haberse ido ¿no?...

- si, todo tienen sus razones – levanta el rostro – pero no estoy interesada en ella... Keiko es ahora mi futuro... no Serena...

- ¿pueden callarse? – Dice bromista Keiko - ... la entrevista esta apunto de comenzar – les sonríe.

**ººººººº**

**Estudios MTV Japón 2004...**

Personas corren apuradas de un lado a otro, llevando vestuarios y maquillajes, todo para el elenco del grupo Black Moon; pero ellos simplemente rechazaron la ropa, justificándose de que con la del concierto saldrían.

- Serena... ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Yoshi quien la vio solo frente a una fuente de bebidas, apoyada en el suelto y con la cabeza baja escondida entre sus brazos y piernas. Cuando escucho la voz de su amigo, rápidamente la levanto.

- ... cosas mías... no te preocupes – le dio una sonrisa forzada, pero Yoshi es bien difícil de engañar.

- no me engañes Serena... - se sienta a su lado - ... desde el principio del concierto que estas así... lo note en tus ojos... - la tomo del mentón, pero ella desvía su mirada - ... mírame... - dijo serio, pero Serena no hace caso - ... mírame... así no resolverás nada – ve que Serena da un suspiro y cierra sus ojos, para luego voltear hacia el - ... vez que no es tan difícil... - le susurro.

- ... me duele el pecho... - dijo sin remordimientos.

- ¿no quieres cancelar la entrevista? ¿Quieres ir al hospital? – pregunto preocupado.

- ... tonto... - Serena sonrió leve al ver la inocencia de Yoshi. Era grande, todo un hombre por fuera, pero por dentro es puro e inocente; una personalidad intacta.

- ¡hey! – dijo soltando su mentón y levantando un poco sus manos – no soy tonto... inocente si... - se cruzo de brazos.

- ... por esa razón eres mi mejor amigo... - le dijo abrazándolo, quien el gustoso acepto.

- sabes... hoy día vi unos aros que se te verían preciosos... - saca de un bolsillo una caja envuelta en papel blanco sin soltar el abrazo - ... desde que lo vi, supe que eran para ti, conejito...

- gracias – tomo la cajita con emoción y la abrió, dejando ver unos aros de perlas blancas – son hermosas... - dijo maravillándose y colocándoselos

- ¡y me costo una fortuna! – Bromeo mientras se recarga mas en la pared, soltando el efusivo abrazo de su mejor amiga - ... pero mejor cuéntame lo que te sucede... - la miro.

- bueno... Yoshi...

- Yoshi, Serena – dice Anna llegando corriendo– ¡al fin los encontré!... la entrevista esta por comenzar... y les recomiendo que se apuren, es difícil dominar a Calipso cuando esta rodeada de cámaras... - gotitas cayeron en la cabezas de todos.

Ellos tres se dirigen a paso rápido a un cuarto, donde se ven los demás integrantes del grupo. A un lado de la sala, esta un pasillo, donde se escucha el bullicio de las cámaras, periodistas, locutores y algunos fan que no saben como ingresaron ahí... una cosa de locos.

- bueno chicos... - decía un hombre macizo y relativamente bajo al lado de los hombres de allí, canoso debido a su edad y sus ojos zafiros debatan la gran experiencia en el ámbito - ... nada de pasar la voz de su nuevo CD... respuestas claras y seguras... no se preocupen después a la salida, esta todo preparado...

Sin duda, es el manager de ellos. Un hombre de gran capital en su bolsillo, aparte gran amigo, digno de confianza y dota de una amabilidad y lealtad innata. En su mano trae un par de rosas...

- para ustedes señoritas... - le entrega una rosa a Serena, Calipso y a Anna.

- muchas gracias señor Mikihisa – le sonríe Anna.

- basta de charla y se guían el pasillo, me sentare al lado de ustedes... no se preocupen...

Los chicos asisten con la cabeza y recorren el pasillo. Al llegar suben a una tarima donde se encuentra la mesa larga y varias chicas con vasos de agua y micrófono, los flashes de las cámaras se ven por todo el lugar, al igual que los conductores de televisión hacen noticia, donde los periodistas los bombardean de preguntas...

- _permítame presentarme... soy Akane de la revista "Gloria y Fama"... ¿Cómo se sienten en Tokio?_

- nos sentimos diferentes, ya que este es un nuevo logro el estar en uno de los estadios mas importantes del mundo. Pudimos ver el apoyo de nuestros fans en el concierto, y nos sentimos satisfechos con ello – responde Mokoti.

- _¿Qué opinan sobre su retarda publicidad?... _– pregunta un hombre joven quien esta con un micrófono en su mano.

- el hecho que al fin nos hemos hecho conocidos públicamente, no significa que antes no tendríamos nuestra trayectoria. Solamente nos estábamos preparándonos para cosas más grande como estos... - dice Serena.

- _¿Cuándo se conocieron y de donde nació la idea o la decidieron de formar el grupo?... _– dijo el mismo.

- nos conocimos principalmente en Osaka, es nuestro lugar de inicio. Serena se mudo desde Tokio y nuestro instituto, Calipso es de Hiroshima, Paul de Nagoya y Mark de Shibuya. El vocalista que tuvimos antes, lamentablemente murió por causa de la drogadicción y consumo de alcohol. Guardamos su memoria aun, en el logo de nuestro próximo álbum, y no daremos mas datos de ello... - responde Tenchi despreocupado.

- ... y de cómo salio la decisión de formar el grupo, fue que nosotros, sin contar a los demás, teníamos nuestro grupo conocido por los suburbios de Osaka, pero cuando falleció el ex-vocalista, se desintegro por causas obvias, donde se fueron el bajista, dos guitarristas y nuestro vocalista. Después de un año de su muerte, llegaron nuevos estudiantes, Serena, Calipso, Paul y Mark; quienes tenían distintos tipo de vida. Por ejemplo: Calipso es anarquista y Mark es un poco punk. Todos aquí somos diferentes, y lo que nos une es la pasión por la música. Un día en clases de música; cada uno tenia que hacer un grupo musical e inventar una canción; y como en esos tiempos éramos amigos, el grupo nació por si solo. Siempre llevando el nombre original desde que murió el ex-vocalista: Black Moon... - comenta Anna.

-_ ... disculpen pero... ¿a que se debe ese nombre?..._ – pregunta un hombre alto y delgado.

- una vez, Mokoti, Ken; quien era el ex-vocalista y yo, nos encontrábamos mirando el cielo. Estamos justo en ese momento pensando en un nombre para nuestro recién hecho, grupo. Mokoti se quedo mirando el cielo por mucho rato, hasta que dijo... "Oh, miren... la Luna esta Negra, esta sufriendo"... entonces Ken y yo nos quedamos mirándonos y el reflexionó: "... la Luna llora... esta triste y sola... ¡eso!, ese debe ser nuestra inspiración... como esas palabras lo han dicho, lo negro reprenda todo lo negativo... y la Luna será su contraparte, su parte suave de la historia, su complemento... y eso se resume a... Black Moon..." – dice Yoshi recordando, tomando un sorbo de agua – desde ese entonces se conoció así...

_- ... Ken es su antiguo vocalista ¿no?... ¿nos podrían dar mas datos?..._

- lo siento... - dice Tenchi - ... no podemos, ya que estaríamos sin la autorización de su propia familia. Solo les podemos decir que fue un gran amigo, compañero y un gran amante de la libertad y de la paz...

- _... lo siento... cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo estará listo su próximo CD?... _– comenta una mujer de pelo rojizo.

- eso es asunto confidencial – le sonríe Mark - ... pero si, les podremos decir que estamos trabajando en eso. Lo único que les podemos revelares que estará más pesado y denso que el actual. Canciones disfrazadas estarán y les gustaran... de eso no duden...

- bueno, creo que ustedes están cansados, así que por favor la entrevista da por concluida su organización – dice el manager, parándose de la silla donde estaba sentado.

- _pero una ultima pregunta... para ti Serena... -_ viendo como esta se levantaba al igual que los demás, ella solo se la vuelta y dirige su mirada hacia ella -_ ... ¿Por qué razón te fuiste de Tokio?... _

La pregunta mas temida por ella... el por que de su huida... esa pregunta es para reflexionar, no le debiera importar a las otras personas. Ahora que le diría... ¿Qué vio besándose su novio con otra?... parecía absurdo y tonto, se reirán de ella, pero era la verdad... además de que millones de personas la ven a ella... ahora que diría, que mentira blanca les diría...

- disculpen pero eso no es de su incumbencia – intervino otra vez el Señor Mikihisa - ... con su permiso... - se retira al igual que los demás, dejando a los reposteros gritando y peleando las respuestas para la primera portada de todas las revistas y diarios.

**ººººººº**

**Departamento de Darien...**

... Recién llega de la casa de su novia, por cortesía se había quedado hasta los últimos para ayudarle a limpiar todo... pero estaba agotado. Llegando a su departamento, se dirigió al instante hacia su habitación, girándose a la cama, tratando de asimilar los hechos pasados...

... Su ex-novia... Serena Tsukino... esta de vuelta, pero no por el. Si no por su fabulosa carrera de cantante. Aunque le constaba asimilar un poco, le costaba... le costaba verla otra vez... el por que... por que a pesar de que se halla ido, el aun la quiere... en eso no se equivocaba, la quería; pero lamentablemente su corazón esta dividido en dos... Tal vez es mejor no encontrársela por algún día de estos, ya que le causaría el encuentro de sentimientos en él guardados en su corazón...

... Voltea en la misma posición, y fija su vista en el armario; donde un pijama rosa esta colgado... sonríe melancólico al saber que esa prenda es de Serena, que lo utilizaba para cuando se quedaba a dormir en el departamento del, ambos abrazados y cuidando el sueño del otro, sin hacer cosas malas... Recordó el aroma de sus cabellos, manzanilla para ser mas precisos... esos besos que le daba para despertarla, tiernos y lentos... las cosquillas matutinas y los desayunos que le preparaba para después llevarlo a la cama donde comían abrazados mientras que ven una película romántica... esos tiempos aquellos...

... Mejor será desaparecer esos recuerdos... pensando mucho en Serena tal vez le hará un poco de daño. Se levanta hacia el baño donde se dispone a dar una ducha reconfortable. Mientras hace eso... recuerda la entrevista que vio con mucha atención, al igual que los demás. Pero lo que lo dejo confundido, fue la ultima pregunta... ¿Por qué se fue de Tokio?... ¿Por qué se fue, y dejo por un tiempo un vacío en el?... ¿por que?... solo esas preguntas se las respondería ella... solo ella. Saliendo del baño con su bata negra, se pone su pijama azul marino y se acuesta en su cama... donde una y otra vez, la imagen se su Serena vuelve... dejando que su sueño sea tranquilo y sereno...

**ººººººº**

**Departamento de Michiru...**

... Cuanto tiempo ha pasado... la verdad es que mucho... Serena esta recargada en el barandal de la terraza, dejando ver la espectacular vista al centro de Tokio, recapacitando de lo vivido hacia ya un instante, bien intenso. Recién llego de la entrevista, todos dijeron sus buenas noches y cada uno se retiro a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ella... no podía conciliar el sueño. Trae puesto un pantalón de algodón de color azul marino y una polera de tirantes color turquesa, un conjunto que usaba para dormir...

... Estaba mucho más hermoso desde la última vez. Recordó esos días, donde los pasaba con el... con Darien. Al momento que lo vio, su corazón latió a mil por hora, y lo único que quería hacer, era salir de allí y perderse otra vez... pero ahora no podía. A última hora recordó el propósito de su regreso... Empezar otra vida, donde eso incluye el hablar con el sobre su antigua relación... nada mas...

... ¿Pero como hablar con el?... ¿Cómo decir un tan singular hola, cuando sientes que tu corazón se te oprime al verlo?... ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?... Sabia que la chica extraña que estaba con el en el concierto, debía ser su nueva novia... lo intuía. Cuando vio la caras de las chicas, se sorprendió al verlas metidas por esos lugares, ya que no gustan de esos gustos tan descabellados. Pero la imagen que no se podía sacar, y la que no le permitía el sueño... eran esos ojos azules... esos ojos que solo una persona puede poseer, los mas bellos... los de Darien...

... Mejor es dejar de pensar en el y conseguir nuevo novio, solo eso... una meta en su vida... pero... ¿como?, parece fácil decirlo, pero encontrar el indicado y llevarlo a cabo... es una cosa totalmente diferente a los actos... ya que debías sentir esas cosquillas o mejor dicho esas mariposas revoloteando por el estomago, verlo en tu mente cada vez en que piensas y lo mas importante... el saber que el te ama... solo eso... pero, esos ojos azules volvían una y otra vez a su imaginación...

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Hola... - dijo con voz apagada.

_- ¿Serena?... disculpa que te allá llamado a esta hora... - _se disculpa una voz masculina, que al reconocerla, su humor cambio rápidamente.

_- _¡Andrew!.... llámame cuando quieras... - sonrió para ella - ... ¿a que se debe tu llamado?...

_- solo quería hablar con una buena amiga... _- se escucha su risa, y la noche, fue agradable para ambos, hablar sobre el concierto, su infancia... todo eso, en una sola noche.

**ººººººº**

**Templo Hikawa...**

La madrugada esta desvaneciendo, dando el paso al radiante sol que alumbra, pero a pesar de eso... las actividades en este singular templo comienzan desde temprano. La Sacerdotisa, Rei Hino, lleva casi una hora de meditación frente al fuego; solo es concentración y concentración... ni el zumbido de una mosca la podría sacar de su estado... ni una mosca...

- ¿en que meditas Rei? – le habla la voz de un niño a sus oídos, donde ella da un grito de susto y se arrincona en una esquina con unos papelillos en caso de emergencia, donde se nota lo descabellado de su cabello y sus ojos en puntitos. Definitivamente, la presencia de Thomas no se sintió en lo mas mínimo, mientras que a el, le aparecen varias gotitas en su cabeza.

- Tho... Thomas... - dice respirando agitada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – se tranquilizo y se acerco a el, mientras que el ríe bajo.

- bueno... Pinny fue hacer su entrenamiento – una sonrisa llena de malicia se ve – y... pues eso, me siento solo y además tu eres la única que esta aquí, ya que tu abuelo y Nicolás fueron a comprar... solo quiero hablar...

- como gustes – se sienta en el suelo, donde Thomas la imita - ... ¿y bien?...

- veamos – sin quitar esa sonrisa llena de tranquilidad de su rostro – no pude comentar el concierto contigo... ¿Qué te pareció?

- excelente... ahora estoy esperando a Serena, y te la presentare... de eso no dudes. Vendrá a visitarme... - sonrió recordando viejos tiempos... y tratar de hablar con tranquilidad y sinceridad.

- ya veo... se nota que la quieres... solo es una lastima que personas como ellas ya no se encuentren... - reflexiona para el, despertando la curiosidad de Rei.

- ¿la conoces?...

- ¿eh?... – dice confundido, recordando algo - ... no, no la conozco, pero ya me imagino...

- de veras, te sorprenderás... Espero que te lleves bien con ella.

- de eso no dudes, Hino. ¿Sabes donde deje mi maleta? – pregunta despreocupado - ... desde que llegue, la deje en un lugar y no la he vuelto a ver. Tengo ahí cosas muy importantes...

- creo que la vi... en la pieza de Pinny...

- ¿Pinny?... ¬¬X... ¿Por qué la tiene ella?

- jeje... no lo se – sonríe nerviosa.

- ... esa Pinny – dice entre dientes, pero sin perder su sonrisa, cosa que desesperaba a Rei - ... es difícil mantenerla tranquila... - se levanta refutando cosas saliendo del cuarto, mientras que una gotita cae sobre su cabeza.

Siente una presencia bastante conocida por ella, donde ella rápidamente se levanta hasta las escaleras, donde ve a su amiga rubia subir las escaleras agotada, sin olvidar esos inolvidables chongos.

- lo siento Rei... prometí llegar antes – se tira al suelo de lo cansada que estaba. Mientras Rei reflexiona sonriendo sabiendo que la puntualidad sigue siendo su punto debil - ... le dije anoche a Calipso que me despertara, pero al ver la hora en la mañana me vesti y eche una mirada a ella, y... bueno, digamos que estaba en peores condiciones que yo... - una gotita baja por la nuca de Rei - ... haciendo ruido desperte a Haruka y le explñique que estaria contigo...

- no te preocupes... bonita excusa. Espérame ¿si?... me cambiare, no tardo – se retiro.

Serena se encuentra sentada al fin encontrando paz necesaria. Viendo los pájaros cantar, la brisa matutina de la mañana... solo le faltaba la buena compañía de sus amigos... y también...

- ¡pero si eres Serena Tsukino! – esta vez, fue el turno de Serena asustarse, haciendo la misma escena de Rei.

Ve a un niño a sus espaldas que le sonríe de manera tranquila y un poco cómica. Sus cabellos desordenados caen en su frente, dejando apreciar sus ojos grises. En su mano trae su chaqueta negro.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – recupera la compostura, donde se sienta otra vez, mientras que el, toma haciendo a su lado.

- Thomas... Thomas Craff a tus servicios – le besa la mano como todo un caballero.

- jeje... - se sonroja un poco por la actitud de el - ¿Cuántos años tienes?... y por lo que veo no eres Japonés...

- tengo 14 años... joven aun, y soy de Inglaterra, Londres... por si alguna duda... - le sonríe.

- también es... como decirlo... un sacerdote occidental – hace su aparición Rei ya cambiada de ropa, donde lleva una polera de rayas blancas y rojas y unos pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo.

- así es...

- ¡oh, diablos! – Rei se lleva una mano a su frente, mientras reflexiona.

- ¿sucede algo Rei? – pregunta Serena, al ver la cara de mil demonios de ella.

- lo que pasa, Pinny me pidió que fuera a recoger unos exámenes de ella... y bueno, tendremos que ir... - dijo reflexiva mientras emprendía vuelvo hacia el hospital.

- ¿Cuándo se izo esos exámenes?... un maestro debe estar al tanto de las cosas de su discípulo – reflexiona sin quitar esa sonrisa.

- ¿Pinny?... ¿Quién es ella? – dice confundida.

- en el camino te diremos...

**ººººººº**

**Hospital de Tokio...**

Camillas, pronósticos, bolsas de sangre, instrumentos del trabajo, heridos, lesionados, jeringas, murmullos de la gente y familiares de ellos. Eso es algo que día a día el futuro Dr. Darien Chiba tiene que lidiar. Desde temprano esta ejerciendo su practica para el titulo de su carrera, todo esfuerzo vale la pena, incluso algunos feriados...

Pero, esto ya era mucho... tener que soportar los reclamos de los familiares, subir y bajar por los ascensores, atender en emergencias, parecía que nunca se detendría... su cabeza parecía explotar y no podía hacer mucho, sus superiores que son sus profesores aun no le dan un rato de salida, y eso que va a ser casi el medio día, y sin poder ir a tomar aire fresco.

- ¡ey, Chiba! – un hombre se le acerca. Darien se encuentra en el cuarto de descanso, leyendo una revista de tecnología en la medicina.

Su colega y a su vez amigo de la universidad. Ambos hacen ese oficio, pero en diferentes áreas. Shinta Hanzo, un chico alegre y optimista, parece un chico despreocupado; pero es tan serio o mas que Darien cuando debe ser. Alto, de la misma estatura de Darien, ojos negros y pelo rubio oscuro, lo tenía corto, pero tenia unas mechas más largas y enroscadas en unas trenzas finas. Estudia en la Facultad de Medicina, comparte algunas clases con Darien, se volvieron buenos amigos junto con otros, solo que el esta estudiando en el área de cirugía.

- ... Shinta... - sonríe y aparta su revista.

- ¡al fin te encuentro hombre!... esto me esta matando... - se tira en un sillón - ... ¿Qué lees?... – curioso le quita la revista.

- oye... la estaba viendo – le lanza una mirada, mientras sonríe.

- lo se, por eso te la quite... estabas tan sumiso en esto... ¡valla!, es interesante...

- ¿sabes a que hora nos dejaran salir? – dice mirando su reloj.

- ehh no... - dice infantil, dejando una revista a un lado, mientras que su mirada se vuelve picara - ... es que tu quieres ver a tu novia ¿no?... a la linda Keiko jajaja – se burla de el.

- ¿tienes algo contra ella? – enojado lo mira y un poco celoso.

- calma, calma... no tengo nada contra ella, solo... que... no lo se, no me gusta para ti. No lo digo por mi, tengo a muchas a mis pies – dice triunfante - ... pero ella se parece mucho a ti en muchos ámbitos, deberías buscarte a otra que sea distinta...

- no, quiero a Keiko... además es a ella a quien amo...

- como digas, solo decía... una sugerencia, además se nota que la quieres... ¿Qué se izo de tu ex-novia?... ella si que era un bombón...

- Dr. Chiba... - la voz de un hombre se escucha a sus espaldas, donde reconocieron que era su superior y los dos se levantaron y hacen una leve reverencia, apartando el tema por un momento - ... puedes irte... al igual que usted Dr. Hanzo...

- claro... - cuando ven que se ha ido, los dos como ráfagas de viento ordenan sus cosas, dispuestos a irse.

**ººººººº**

- ¿y bien? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Thomas y Serena.

- bueno... me dijeron que tengo que hay irlos a buscar al 3 piso... ¿me acompañan? – pregunta Rei.

- no, yo me quedo aquí... - dice Serena.

- yo acompaño a Serena – finaliza Thomas.

- muy bien... - y se va.

- ¿quieres unas bebidas?... me temo que Rei se demorara un poco...

- claro... - viendo como se retira – Thomas... espera... - se dirige hacia el – voy al baño, nos veremos en la cafetería...

- como tu digas, ningún problema

- además... - le da dinero – para que no cargues todo tú, me siento mejor así...

- pero... - mira a Serena quien tiene cara de perrito degollado y suspira resignado - ... esta bien, te espero... - y dobla a su derecha.

Serena otra vez esta sola, lo de ir al baño fue para recorrer un poco el hospital, ya que es nuevo para ella. Curiosea los pasillos, las notas en los diarios murales, las enfermeras que chismosean y a la recepcionista contestar las llamadas.

Cansada de ver lo mismo, se da vuelta para ver el vidrio que da a los bebes recién nacidos. Una ternura nace en su corazón, donde apoya su mano en el vidrio, viendo a todos llorar por la ausencia del calor de sus padres... ¿Cuánto había soñado con eso?... ¿Qué le comenten como sus hijos se veían hermosos?... ahora eso se lo ve lejano, lo ve como ya un sueño menos. Pero basta de achacarse y mortificarse, ya que la vida sigue y lo único que no se debe perder es la esperanza.

Al recordar a Thomas, se da vuelta rápidamente y a paso ligero y rápido, se dirige a la cafetería en el primer piso. Según ella es preferible bajar las escaleras, donde lo hace con facilidad por las prácticas en el Templo Hikawa. Al llegar al piso, da la vuelta a su izquierda, y de casualidad choca con una pared dura, pero blanda. Hace que ella resbale un poco y se afirme en poco mas en el, mientras cierra los ojos...

- lo siento mucho... - se disculpa solamente y se dispone a seguir.

- no se preocupe, estoy bien... - el hombre levanta su mirada, sorprendiéndose donde su corazón late a mil por hora - ... Serena... - el susurro del hombre se le hace muy conocida, demasiado para su gusto. Al voltear, se encuentra cara a cara con la ultima persona con la quería ver...

- ... Darien...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

.. Hola a Todos!!

.. Primero, me quiero disculpar por no poder subir este chapter antes; pero me puse a hacer modificaciones que al fin de cuentas quedo así. Le puse mucho empeño, ya que este archivo se me borro como dos veces y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo todo ToT... pero creo que quedo bien. Lamento mucho que el anterior capitulo allá sido largo, pero era necesario para que la historia sea más entendible para algunos, y espero que este no lo hayan encontrado así. Solo les pido para la próxima mas paciencia, ya que a los profesores se les ocurrió hacerme la coeficientes o pruebas, como gbusten; justo ahora, pero será... es mejor así... ahora pasemos a las famosísimas preguntas jijijiji... ¿Cómo habrán reaccionado las chicas? ¿Qué es lo que tanto esconde el grupo, de su ex-vocalista Ken? ¿Shinta por que se negó a la relación que tiene Darien con Serena? ¿El encuentro recién comienza? ¿Por qué esta historia esta buenísima?... jajaja la ultima pregunta creo que esta demás...

.. Las canciones perteneces al grupo Mägo de Oz, la primera es "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante" y la segunda es "La Costa del Silencio". No se preocupen si no las conocen, ya que pondre unas mas conocidas para que se ubiquen.

.. Mejor pasemos a los reviews...

**Ferio M. S. Tsukino: **lamentablemente no te puedo decir lo que pasara... pero si ásete una idea con las preguntas que al final hago jeje. Lo de mi anterior historia, aun estoy en el dilema de ponerlo o no, pero al fin de cuentas lo haré pero en un tiempo mas y también leo tus fics de Sailor Moon ¬¬X, solo que se me ha olvidado poner reviews!!, perdóname...

**Yelitza: **hola!! La primera conversación que tuvimos me sirvió mucho para aclarar muchas cosas, y gracias a ti, he podido a su vez poner ideas en la que has ayudado (ya sabes de que hablamos). Espero ver pronto tus frutos jeje, tus fics y con gusto los leeré con entusiasmo.

**Kimusa: **¡compatriota! Thomas es aun un misterio para todos, pensé en este capitulo poner mas de la vida de Pinny y Thomas, como se conocieron y todo eso, pero al final decidí que seria en otro. Aun no se si habrá un enemigo, aun lo pienso, pero lo mas probable es que si. Y esta vez acertaste, Mark esta enamorado de Serena, pero ya veras los acontecimientos que pasaran entre ellos...

**Silver Moonlight-81: **acertaste, el grupo que toca es el de Serena y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, ya que la hago con mucha dedicacion y cuidado para ustedes.

**Sara: **jajaja creo que Keiko esta ganando puntos por su fama, tal vez un día de estos haré un capitulo especial de "Cambio de Bandos Awards"... aunque pensándolo bien, ¡si lo haré!...

**Sailor Angel7: **si me quedo emocionante, este esta mejor jajaja y aquí esta la actualización.

**Aisha-ladimoon: **lamento que el anterior estuvo largo, pero era necesario y bueno, en alguna parte de este chapter, sale la reacción de algunos, pero en proximo pondre las que faltan y aquí esta el capitulo, espero verte pronto.

**Natalia Kido: **aquí esta el encuentro de Serena y Darien, solo el principio eso si. Y lamento decirte que Mina no es ni será la novia de Taichi, lo siento si te desilusione. Y el castigo que tendrán, bueno... muy pronto lo veras jeje...

**Serena Li:** bueno, lo de cantante punk y que estuvo con un tipo que estudia medicina, bueno, se ve raro ajaja. Y tú historia "Unión Mágica", esta buenísimo. Se los recomiendo a los demás, esta interesante.

**Lilithaesland: **muchas gracias por tus porras, me suben el ánimo y mucho. Lamento mucho que tu espera allá sido larga, pero fue recompensada con el chapter anterior y este. Thomas y Pinny saben mas de la cuenta, recuerda sus poderes en adivinación y ademas su intuición para las cosas, y no desconfíes de ese niño, es misterioso y tiene su mascara de tranquilidad siempre; ya veras su otra faceta. Y como lo pediste, el principio del encuentro de Serena y Darien ha comenzado... ¡si!... como lo leíste, jaja. Lo de que están hablando Pinny y Thomas, tal vez sea así, como si no; te dejare en la duda, para que allá mas "chispa" en el fic, pero no te preocupes, lo sabras pronto.

**Chicamar1: **aquí solo están algunas reacciones, y en el próximo pondré la de los demás, los que no alcance a ponerlos; ya que eso lo tomo por algo secundario. Espero volver hablar contigo por MSN.

.. Eso fue todo, pero tengo algunas preguntas que aun estoy media indecisa. ¿Qué opinan si pongo un enemigo? ¿Integro a los Three Lights?... solo es eso, y si no es mucha molestia para ustedes, por favor contéstenme en los revierw...

.. Nos vemos mas adelante con otro capitulo, cuídensen mucho... Hasta la Próxima!!

**Miércoles 4 de Noviembre – 2oo4  
****.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**


	6. Llagas de un Corazon

**Capitulo 6**

"**Llagas de un corazón"**

- ... Darien...

Si, frente suyo, estaba el mirándola confundido y a la vez asombrado. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, no tiene escapatoria; es mas que obvio... tarde o temprano sucedería, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan rápido. Frente a ella, el hombre que había o ha amado con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Confundida, desorbitada y sobretodo dolida. Aun no lo podía ver a su cara, recordó el engaño... su engaño.

Bajo la cabeza, esperando que el digiere algo, que el empezara la conversación.

- ... Serena... - suspiro anonadado y conmovido, al fin estaba cerca de ella - ... Serena, yo...

- ¡Señorita Serena! – Justo en el momento oportuno, aparece por uno de los pasillos Thomas - ... llevo minutos buscándola, se podría perder y seria una perdida increíble – le sonrió, pero se esfumo al instante al verla con su cabeza agachada y con lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Luego, dirige su mirada a Darien, que él solamente ve fijamente a Serena, sin prestarles atención a los demás; la persona desconocida también tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ... Señorita... - mira triste la escena, pero decide actuar rápido. No soporta ver eso. Rápidamente se ubica entre los dos; ambos se sorprenden, y Serena le sonríe débilmente – lo siento, pero no me puso atención... Hino me dijo que la buscara, ya nos vamos... - tomo su mano y salio trotando junto con ella.

Serena gira su cabeza mientras camina, mirando hacia tras. De sus ojos cae una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo, que paso desapercibida. Baja su cabeza, se da vuelta y sin mirar atrás sale.

Darien aun esta parado, mientras que una lagrima sale por su ojo derecho, nadie se dio cuenta de esto... nadie se dio cuenta del tan inesperado encuentro.

**ººººººº**

**Departamento de Michiru...**

A pesar de que ya era hora de almuerzo para la mayoría, estos singulares jóvenes recién comienzan con su quehacer cotidiano. Sin preocupaciones y sin restricciones... a la mas pura libertad.

**ººººººº**

Una habitación oscura, de colores vinos y rojizos oscuros. Posters de Iron Maiden, Metallica, Guss & Ross, Nightwish, Tierra Santa y Rata Blanca se encontraban en un rincón de esta. Varios tipos de cruces y pinturas góticas están colgados en una gran muralla. Un enorme closet donde tiene fotografías pegadas con bellos diseños a su alrededor y una que otra dedicatoria. Su ropa tirada por todos lados y un gran ventanal que conduce a un balcón compartido. A un costado de la habitación esta una guitarra

Una cama de dos plazas, sabanas de color negro y almohadas escarlatas con calaveras estampadas; son el apoyo de Mark, quien esta durmiendo placidamente, boca abajo. Solo usa unos pantalones azules oscuros para dormir, y para arriba nada; dejando ver su torso musculoso y bien formado.

A un costado tiene su velador, donde esta su despertador en forma de calavera, una pequeña lámpara, su inseparable cajetilla de cigarros y un cenicero con varias colillas de ellas.

Un gato blanco aparece de entremedio de su ropa, bostezando... Se fija en que el 'Pequeño Mark' no esta despierto; dirige su mirada hacia el velador que las manecillas del reloj están quietas y asombrado ve las pilas en el suelo.

- _oh no... me tenia que levantar hace dos horas atrás... Luna me matara... ¡Dios Mío, el ensayo! _– con esos pensamientos., decidido y con temor se acerca a despertarlo... preparándose para lo que viene...

Salta encima de el, provocándole un susto al chico.

- ... Artemis... - susurra molesto - ... ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando me despiertan no? – dice con ironía.

- Miau...

- ¿eso es lo único que sabes decir? – lo toma de su cuello para que quede al frente de su cara, mientras que el gato blanco traga saliva - ... lo único que sabes hacer es comer, jugar, dormir y hacer tus necesidades con Luna – Artemis se sonroja ante ese comentario - ... pero ya no... otra vez no... ahora... ¡no molestes mas cuando duermo!... ¡quiero pasar un día domingo sin interrupciones!...

- ... pero lamento decirte que en el día de hoy, tus amiguitos y tu, tienen ensayo... - Haruka esta apoyada en el marco de la puerta – además te recomiendo que te levantes...

- ah... eres tu Haruka – se levanta dejando al gato en su cama, mejor dicho tirándolo; mientras toma un cigallo y lo prende - ¿ya están todos despiertos?

- _¡maldita sea!... ¡Calipso! ¡Por que me despertaste! _– se escucha en la habitación del lado la voz chillona de Anna.

- eso responde a tu pregunta – dice Haruka - ... te apuras o te apuras... el desayuno ya esta listo.

- ¿Serena? – pregunta acercándose a ella.

- esta mañana bien temprano salio, fue a ver a una amiga... ¿por que? ¬¬...

- solo quería saber...

- haz lo que quieras... - se va alejando - ... otra cosa – voltea – deja el maldito cigarro de una buena vez, te hace daño – dice severa, mientras dobla en el pasillo donde se escuchan las quejas de los demás.

- como si pudiera... - mira con tristeza el cigallo que esta en sus dedos - ... padre, perdóname...

**ººººººº**

**Parque Kami-Sama...**

- vamos Pinny... llega, llega – se dice a su misma esta singular chica se haya entrenando en un parque a las afueras de la ruidosa cuidad de Tokio. Ya esta por concluir su pesado entrenamiento, después de esto le toca meditación en la playa mas lejana, para su mala suerte.

- ¡vamos Pinny! ¡Tú puedes! – la anima Rei. Ella junto con Thomas y Serena, después de su visita al hospital, fueron a ver a Pinny entrenar. El trío esta sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, mientras que tenían cosas para comer y beber.

- se debe estar cocinando por el calor – comenta Thomas dando una mordida a su helado.

- puede ser, pero le servirá para su titulo ¿no? – dice Serena comiendo galletas y una bebida.

- si... aun no sabe lo duro de ser una itako – dice Rei con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- voy a llevarle un helado, enseguida vuelvo – Thomas se levanta y corre hacia la dirección que tomo Pinny.

- es un buen chico... - dice Serena.

- lo es, será un gran padre cuando sea grande.

- tienes razón; además esa tranquilidad y esa sonrisa nunca se van de su rostro... es extraño, sabes...

- pero es su forma de ser, también tengo dudas de su personalidad; pero si Pinny confía en el, también lo haré yo... Es muy difícil que una persona consiga su confianza, ya que ella puede ver sus auras y a su vez las intenciones.

- debe ser poderosa – estrellitas salen de los ojos de Serena.

- lo es, y lo será... Serena... – su rostro se vuelve seria.

- dime Rei...

- te encontraste con Darien ¿verdad? – directo al grano. Serena al escuchar el nombre y la situación, afectada agacha su cabeza apenada y a la vez triste.

- si... pero no te preocupes, yo se...

- claro que debo preocuparme Serena, por mi falta de razonamiento te encontraste con el. No debí llevarte hacia el hospital, sabia que el trabajaba ahí, pero de algún momento me olvide de ellos; y no fue hasta que retire los papeles de los exámenes donde al fin me acorde.

- ... no debiste, de todas formas debía pasar... - levanta su rostro, y sonríe a pesar de su angustia en su pecho - ... mejor olvídalo, esa etapa esta superada...

- ... Serena, por favor...

- además – ve su celular - ... ya es hora de que me valla, tengo ensayo con los demás... después te llamo... - se levanta apresurada hacia la salida del parque.

- no intentes nada Rei... - Thomas se sienta al frente de ella - ... ella lo debe superar – sin borrar su sonrisa.

- pero... no debo dejarla sola, puede ser peligroso...

- no... ella es una chica fuerte, sabrá como afrontar las cosas. Además son problemas de ella, no es tu deber interferir... no aun... - sonríe ocultando algo.

- ¿a que te refieres?...

- ¡listo! – dice Pinny llegando agitada.

- ¿nos vamos? – hábilmente, Thomas cambia el curso de la conversación.

**ººººººº**

Cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo... esa era una presunta que se hacia desde que se fue del parque. Poco a poco se detiene, y se queda solamente parada hacia la entrada de otro parque. Sonríe melancólica al reconocerlo. El famoso parque donde iba con Darien a pasar un pequeño momento con el. A paso lento se dirige, el viento juega con sus coletas y su mirada se posa en la banca que desde antaño no ha tocado.

Con su mano, toca la banca blanca, recordando momentos hermosos. Sacude su cabeza para borrarlos, debe terminar de mortificarse por un futuro que nunca más volverá a ver. Se sienta y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte.

- ... debiste de temer mas precaución Serena tonta – se dice ella misma - ... tuviste un presentimiento y no le hiciste caso... tonta, tonta, tonta. Además... ¡que vergüenza!, los paparazzis estaban cerca... ¡maldita sea! – murmura para ella misma.

Levanta su mirada con la intención de irse. Se levanta y se encamina hacia el departamento de Michiru, pero decide tomar una rota distinta; por el centro del parque, la gente no suele ir mucho por ahí, pero hará la excepción.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, pasa al lado de un enorme árbol, y escucha el llanto de un bebe. Dirige su vista y preocupada mira a los pies del árbol, donde están todas las hojas caídas. Rápidamente saca las hojas, donde al fin ve a la pequeña criatura asustada, sucia y temerosa. Tenía unos ojos azules hermosos llenos de lágrimas; parece que ha estado llorando desde hace mucho tiempo. Su pelo negro brilloso cae por su frente, dejándolo ver adorable, y su piel blanca como la nieve; se notaba la suciedad y los rastros de las lágrimas. Tendría un año y dos meces, según su deducción; pero lo mas extraño que vio Serena, fue que el bebe le dirigía una mirada que no lograba reconocer. Serena sintió una tristeza en su corazón... ¿Quién fue de dejar a su hijo en un lugar así? ¿Quién tendría ese corazón?...

- mama... - dijo el pequeño, extendiéndole sus manitos y milagrosamente dejo de llorar.

- disculpa... pero yo no soy tu mama... - se disculpo.

- ¡no! ¡Mama! – insistió y nuevamente las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos; aun extendiendo sus pequeñas manitos. Conmovida, lo levanta cuidadosamente, como si fuera de cristal, y comienza a hacerle cariños. El pequeño se le queda mirando, hipnotizado por Serena - ... mama... beso, beso... - pidió el bebe, quien gustosa le beso su frente mientras el pequeño se aferra a ella.

- ... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?...

- ... no... - movió la cabeza negativo, aun aferrado a ella.

- no sabes... - suspiro resignada, pero sintiendo al pequeño, se sintió diferente, extraña; pero una sensación que le llena el alma - ... ¿Cómo te llamas corazón? – le susurraba dulcemente a su oído.

- Oshi... - levanta su mirada.

- ¿Yoshi? – dijo confundida.

- ¡no!... ¡Oshi! – demando.

- ¿Aoshi? – pregunto dulce.

- ti... Oshi... - sonrió y volvió a su regazo, sintiéndose seguro.

- ... pero, yo no soy tu madre, lo lamento...

- ¡no!... – Aoshi al instante levanta su cabeza - ¡tu, mama! ¡Lena, Lena!...

- ¿quieres decir Serena? – dijo sorprendida.

- ¡ti!... ¡mama! – dijo aferrándose posesivo, donde poco a poco se queda dormido.

- ... tendré que hablar con Setsuna... - murmuro seria, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos negros - ... es rara esta situación...

Se levanta, donde retoma el mismo camino donde iría. Antes de irse, reviso por las hojas si había una pertenecía del pequeño, pero no encontró nada. Las vestimentas del pequeño eran reprobables, todas rotas y roñosas.

**ººººººº**

**Departamento de Michiru...**

- ¡devuélveme ese trozo Mokoti! – dice Paul, pelando por una rebanada de pizza.

Era el desayuno normal de los chicos. Papas fritas, hamburguesas, pizza y pollos; digno de una dieta alimenticia equilibrada, es lo que siempre dice Paul. Las peleas matutinas de Mark y Calipso eran de esperarse, también otros por la comida y algunos dormidos en la mesa con un baso en su mano. Haruka se encuentra viendo el televisor cómodamente sentada viendo la excisión de las reliquias en el motor de la historia junto con Tenchi. Michiru y Anna se encuentran en la cocina preparando un postre de frutilla para después de la cena de hoy.

- ... ¡no!, ¡además yo lo vi primero! – dice Mokoti.

- ¡que no!

- ¡que si!

- ¡PAREN LOS DOS! – Dice la voz autoritaria de Calipso, junto con su mirada fría; y en su mano sostiene un trozo de pollo - ¡quiero comer mi pollo en paz!... ¡además dejen de comportarse así!... ahí tienen mas pizza – les apunto a una caja con trozos grande de estos. Ambos se dirigieron con prisa hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dice Yoshi despertando de la mesa.

- nada... nada... - dice Mark comiendo desanimadamente las papas fritas.

- como quieras... a todo esto... ¿Dónde esta mi hamburguesa? – mira hacia los lados, y se fija que Mark muerde una hamburguesa con mucho queso, provocando su furia la ver a su quería hamburguesa en los dientes de ella - ¡mi hamburguesa! – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- el que pestañea... pierde... - dijo simplemente.

- ¡ya llegue! – dice Serena apareciendo por el comedor, mientras que a todos se les ilumina la cara.

- ¡valla! – Dice Michiru apareciendo por la cocina, junto con Anna - ... pensaba que te quedarías con Rei...

- no... me ocurrieron algunos accidentes por el camino, pero ya los resolví...

- ¿Qué traes en tus brazos? – dice seria Haruka, acercándose a ella, mientras que los demás la miran confundidos. La chaqueta de Serena, cubre al frágil cuerpo de Aoshi.

- ... a un bebe... - dice simplemente, mientras que lo destapa, donde lo ven dormir mientras se chupa su dedo. Aquel gesto, se le izo adorable a Anna y a Calipso, y nadie creía lo que ven de ella.

- ... ¡es una hermosura! – dicen al insomnio.

- shhhh... lo despertaran... - habla en susurros.

- ¿Dónde estaba? – dice Michiru seria.

- abandonado... me reconoció como su madre... pero, no lo se... - mira desesperada a las Sailor, quienes comprendieron el mensaje.

- será mejor que ustedes vallan a ensayar sin Serena – dice Haruka – ya que atenderá al niño, junto con nosotras – todos los demás empezaron a reclamar por esa falta.

- chicos, es mejor así... por favor... - pidió Serena.

- esta bien... - dijo Mark – pero volveremos temprano... - tomo su chaqueta y junto con los otros se fueron.

Serena rápidamente se dirigió a su baño, dispuesto a bañarlo como corresponde. Las dos Sailor la siguen, mientras que los gatos curiosos se acercan a observar al niño.

- ... Serena... ¿crees que sea tu hijo?... digo, en Tokio de Cristal... - dice Michiru, al lado de ella, mientras que los gatos, y las chicas se encuentran viendo al niño que aun dormía en la cama de Serena.

- no... no lo se... - se lleva las manos a su cabeza desconcertada – no puede ser... Tokio de Cristal desapareció desde que Darien y yo nos separamos, ¿no es así?... ustedes fueron también presentes cuando Setsuna nos comento eso.

- puede ser una posibilidad... pero... ¿Qué pasa si es otro futuro? – dice Haruka, quien Serena la mira seria.

- puede ser, pero nada es seguro hasta el momento. Ahora mi prioridad será el niño. Haruka, por favor anda a comprarle ropa y cosas para el junto con Michiru, mientras que yo lo baño... ¿entendido? – se levanta.

- como digas, Cabeza de Bombón... - ambas se van junto con los gatos, quienes murmuran cosas entre si.

Una vez que Serena se queda sola, voltea para ver a su "hijo". Sonríe con dulzura, se arrodilla a la orilla de la cama viendo al pequeño, mientras que le acaricia su mejilla suavemente.

- ... Aoshi, cariño despierta... - dice Serena, mientras que Aoshi poco a poco abre sus ojos.

- ¿mama?...

- aquí estoy corazón... - lo abraza - ... ahora te darás un baño, estas todo cochinito... - le da un beso en su frente.

- ti mama... - hábilmente se escapa de sus brazos mientras gatea por la cama de Serena.

- Aoshi, ven...

- no... - ríe jubiloso.

- vamos... ven... - se levanta.

- ta ben... - se queda sentado, mientras que Serena lo toma... este primer baño si que seria difícil.

**ººººººº**

**Oficinas Mei'ou...**

Papeles, diseños nuevos, nuevas colecciones e ideas pasan por la cabeza de Setsuna. Desde que piso una vez más Japón, al instante tuvo que dirigirse hacia su despacho a organizar la nueva temporada Otoño-Invierno. Tenía que buscar gente nueva e innovadora para el desfile que se desarrollara en 6 meses más, un reto; pero no era imposible de cumplir... no para la Sailor del Tiempo.

- deja de apretar esa pelota de goma, Setsuna... - dice Ryan, que estaba estirado en un sofá de cuero negro viendo algunas fotos de nuevas modelos del marketing internacional.

- ... no puedo dejar de hacerlo... - cierra sus ojos - ... ya sabes, la tensión...

- claro, claro... tu inigualable mente fría se esta calentando ¿no? – bromeo, pero a ella no le pareció nada gracioso, ya que le lanzo una mirada fría.

- no dudes de mis capacidades, mi querido amigo... solo que los demás están poniendo problemas.

- ¿ya tienes los todos los diseños que ocuparas?...

- todos...

- entonces... ¿Qué te ocurre?

- necesitamos gente nueva. No quiero usar a los mismos modelos que anterior mente los invite a participar... quiero rostros nuevos, gente nueva y a la vez energía renovadas. Últimamente se cansan más de lo normal.

- es la edad... no te preocupes... - bajo su revista para tomar un sorbo de su café - ¿y que opinas de integrar algunas personas del espectáculo?...

- ¿a que te refieres?

- trato de decir, para que atraigas mas gente al desfile, integres gente del espectáculo... que se yo, pueden ser integrantes del los canales televisivas, animadores que podrían presentar una sección, integrantes de grupos para que canten en vivo o tal vez modelar. Gente reconocida mundialmente...

- buena idea, de todos modos lo pensare... - dijo Setsuna - ... y dime... que te parece el nombre "Expedición a Plutón"...

- ¿para que?

- para el nombre del desfile...

- interesante... deberías usarlo, es distinto a otros que ocupas regularmente. Atrae a la gente...

- ahora tengo que hacer unas cosas... Te dejo el mando por el resto del día, y dile a Jun que los demás papeles que los envié a producción para ser diseñados y confeccionados...

- ¿A dónde vas? – dice curioso.

- iré a buscar a una pequeña amiga, y de paso a visitar a otras... - sale de su oficina.

- cada vez esta loca... - murmura Ryan, llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

**ººººººº**

**Crown Center...**

- ... ¿Qué opinan ustedes, chicas?...

Las tres Sailors de Júpiter, Venus y Mercurio; se reunieron para comentar ellas solas lo que anoche vieron. En cada una de ellas, dejo que los recuerdos vinieran frescos; donde recordaron buenos momentos de su adolescencia.

- ... no se que decir, Lita... - Ami baja su cabeza y continua - ... la verdad es que me impresiono, pero después me dolió verla... creo que ninguna de nosotras esta prepara aun para verla a los ojos.

- no lo se... pero... ¿se acuerdan de los últimos días que estábamos con ella? ¿Cuándo hablábamos cosas de ella a sus espaldas?... quizás, se dio cuenta de ello, pero no lo se... - Mina mira a los dos desesperada.

- creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es que el tiempo nos dirá como actuar... siempre las cosas aparecen cuando uno nunca las espera – dice Lita.

- será mejor que nos vallamos yendo... Keiko nos espera... - dice Ami, levantándose al igual que las demás.

**ººººººº**

- dame otra...

- Darien... es la décima malteada de chocolate que bebes... dime que te pasa...

Desde que las chicas se fueron, inmediatamente Darien entro junto con Shinta. Darien se dirigió al mostrador a beber sus malteadas, mientras que Shinta conversa con Andrew. Estos dos ya se conocen, ya que Andrew como también estudia medicina, son colegas.

- ... es verdad, yo también estoy preocupado por ti. No se como tu organismo soporta tanta azúcar...

- déjenme en paz... - respondió.

- ¿desde cuando esta así? – pregunta Andrew a Shinta.

- desde que salimos del hospital... no le quise preguntar que le abra pasado, ya que se veía un poco pálido y supuse que eran cosas de el – ve su reloj - ¡diablos!, mi hermana me matara por no llegar a tiempo, nos vemos – sale corriendo dejando ver una nube de polvo por la velocidad, provocando la gota de Andrew. Cuando desapareció de su vista, se volteo hacia Darien serio.

- hombre, dime que demonios te pasa... - se sentó frente de el.

- ... no, no es nada. Cosas mías...

- ¿Cómo que no es nada?... mira el estado en que estas, y no es normal que bebas tanta malteada; y eso que es de chocolate. Se que es tu favorita, pero te podría hacer mal.

- lo se.

- entonces dime que te ocurre.

- ... es solo... digo... me encontré con Serena... - suspiro.

- ya veo... - sonrió débilmente – de algún que otro modo tendría que ocurrir esto...

- si se... pero no me imagine que fuera ahora... - agacha su mirada hacia sus manos que reposaban en la baranda.

- es difícil, pero acéptalo... es difícil, pero inténtalo...

- si la veo otra vez... no se como reaccionare. Nunca más la tendré a mi lado, y será como una amiga, una gran amiga – sonrió melancólico.

- intenta eso... estas con Keiko – dijo Andrew serio, teniendo algo entre sus manos.

- eso es lo que haré... cambiando de tema... ¿Dónde esta Shinta?

Esa pregunta, hace que una gran gota caiga cobre la sien de Andrew...

**ººººººº**

**Departamento de Michiru**

- ¡mama! – el pequeño niño esta completamente desnudo, acostado sobre la cama de Serena, bañado, limpio y seco.

- espera... tu ropa se esta secando... - entra a la habitación de ella, donde toma a Aoshi en sus brazos - ... ¿quieres jugar?

- miau, miau... - apunta hacia Artemis, quien estaba vigilando al pequeño.

- Artemis acércate... - de un brinco, Artemis salta a la cama. Hábilmente, Aoshi se saca de los protectores brazos de Serena, donde comienza a gatear para alcanzarlo.

- miau, miau... ato... - se queda frente a frente de el, donde el pequeño de un paso rápido, le agarra la cola a Artemis, donde el solamente grita y el pequeño aun con la cola en su mano, aplaude – ma...ma... - dice continuamente y cada vez mas tira de la cola de el.

- ¡Aoshi!... – dice preocupado por Artemis, toma al gato y lo deja en el suelo, donde sale corriendo dejando una nube de polvo - ¡mira lo que le hiciste al pobre de Artemis! – dice seria.

- ... miau, miau... - dice con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – Comienza a llorar, dejando escuchar la fuerza de sus pulmones - ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaa!!

- dios mío, no... - lo toma en sus brazos donde el pequeño aun sigue llorando y Serena mientras tanto le da pequeñas palmaditas en su espalada mientras salta ligeramente - ... ya paso, ya paso... calma corazón... - le dio un beso en su cabecita, y al instante dejo de llorar.

- oto... oto... - pidió mas, y al instante a Serena le bajo una gota por su cabeza.

**ººººººº**

**Centro Comercial...**

- ¡te digo que a ese le gustara mas al bebe, Michiru! – dice Haruka apuntando a uno con autitos

Desde hace un buen rato, estaban discutiendo sobre que biberón le gustara mas al pequeño. Haruka se decidía el por el diseños de autos y Michiru se inclinaba mas por el de unos ositos. Ya tienen todo lo necesario para el nuevo integrante de la "familia"; pañales, ropa, calzado, juguetes y demás cosas que corren por su cuenta, que es una cuna muy hermosa, sabanas para ello, un auto para con el que juegue por el departamento y una mesita para su comida. Solo faltaba una cosa... el renombrado biberón.

- no Haruka... este es mas tierno, viene con el – le sonríe.

- vamos Michiru, sabes que el de autos lo identifica mejor... - dice orgullosa.

- claro, claro ¬¬... es solo por que te gusta a ti...

- ¿Qué insinúas?... ¬¬...

- ¿desean algo? – se les acerca una hermosa muchacha.

- solo queremos elegir un biberón para un niño... solo es eso – responde amablemente Michiru.

- bueno... si es un niño, por favor pasen por aquí – les señala con un dedo, a un pasillo que solo eran accesorios para los varones. Tras ver todos ellos, al fin se decidieron.

- queremos ese... - responde Haruka, donde una sonrojada chica asiste con la cabeza; y una celosa Michiru mira despectivamente a la chica.

**ººººººº**

**Galpón 99, Cafetería...**

Este es el lugar donde el famoso grupo "Black Moon" ensaya sus canciones, además por dentro lo transformaron en un estudio de grabaciones y las demás cosas que se utilizan en el ámbito. Dividido en 7 zonas: producciones, ensayos, grabación, reuniones, cafetería, sala de entretenimientos y otras extras para su entretención y a la vez de descanso. Este galpón, consta de 4 pisos y dos subterráneos que tienen la tecnología de punta, las mayores producciones de seguridad y almacenamiento informático que les sirva.

- ... deja de hacer eso... - le reclama Mark con sus ojos cerrados a Calipso, que estaba jugando con una moneda.

- ... te molesta ¿no? – Pregunta irónica - ... tal vez lo deje de hacer...

- se que somos los únicos que estamos en la cafetería... aparte de T.K – apunta hacia el cafetero - ... pero no quiero que me interrumpas, me estoy concentrando...

- ¿en que? – sin dejar de hacer sonar su moneda.

- en una nueva canción...

- si claro... como no... engreído ¬¬...

- sin humor... ¬¬...

- romántico solitario... ¬¬...

- anarquista polémica... ¬¬...

- ya vasta... odio cuando me dices así... Además creo que en la canción te inspiras en Serena ¿no? – le pregunta divertida, mientras que Mark se sonroja ligeramente. Como adoraba poner en aprietos a su querido amigo.

- claro que no, solo es una amiga

- muy querida para ti... ¡se te nota a lenguas, Mark!

- calla... - dice mas sonrojado.

- ¡vamos!... – dice levantándose - ... muéstrame lo que tienes escrito... - le arrebata el papel, mientras que el solamente se levanta y trata de quitárselo, pero Calipso es mucho mas rápida y la parte escrita lo lee en voz alta y clara.

_Me han quitado el Sol...   
pero me han regalado la Luna.   
Me han quitado la mortalidad...   
pero me han ofrecido la vida eterna.   
Me han quitado el temor...   
pero me han ofrecido la paz.   
Me han quitado mi alma...   
pero te he encontrado a ti..._

_En la inmensidad de las tinieblas,   
y en la profundidad de mis sueños   
en el vació del silencio   
he encontrado mi existir..._

_Buscando la inspiración es lo más simple de la vida   
en el enigma de la existencia   
en el vació de esta soledad..._

_Ven a mi oscuro ser   
y dame la fuerza para continuar.   
Dame tu mano y guíame   
a través de este abismo infernal..._

- ... esto no es una canción... o lo que se intente hacer... Mark – levanta la vista hacia el, donde el tiene la cabeza agachada. Había leído eso de el, en sus cuadernos tiene varias notas de estas; pero esto es demasiado oscuro. Aun el recuerdo de su padre ronda por la mente de su amigo... aun su sufrimiento no ha sido apaciguado - ... de verdad lo siento... no fue mi intención leerlo... - se lo entrego.

- no te preocupes... - lo recibe serio y con expresión dura - ... cosas mías...

- pero Mark... no estas bien... entiéndelo...

- lo estoy, no deberías de criticarme – contesta violento y molesto.

- es por tu bien, ¡deja de mortificarte por algo de que no tuviste la culpa!...

- ¡¿acaso no sabes el sufrimiento que llevo dentro de mi?! – Dice desesperado - ¡¿acaso no lo entiendes?!... ¡me duele reconocerlo!, ¡me duele! – a estas alturas, las lagrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas.

- ... Mark... - dice Calispo.

- ¡trate de olvidarme!... ¡pero simplemente no puedo! ¡no puedo arrancarme el pesar en mi corazón! ¡No lo logro entender! ¡Me lo quitaron, Calipso! ¡Me lo quitaron! – dice desesperado, desahogándose de su sufrimiento, mientras se sienta en una silla con sus manos en su rostro.

- Mark... por favor, no te lastimes mas... - lo hace razonar, mientras que se sienta frente de el tomando sus manos, mientras que ella también llora, y el rimel negro corre por sus mejillas - ... ya paso...

- ... si, tienes razón... ya paso... - comienza a hablar en susurros, y su vista esta perdida en la mesa - ... pero... es aquí – apunta en su corazón – donde no me lo puedo quitar... Me lo quitaron, me lo arrebataron... Al hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido, a mi padre... ¡lo asesinaron!... ¡por mas que razono, no se por que le hicieron eso! – aprieta las manos de Calipso - ... además... lamentablemente estuve presente en su asesinato... y... yo no puede hacer nada... lo vi morir en mis brazos Calipso... no sabes lo que se siente... esa desesperación, esa confusión combinada con odio, ira... de que tus ilusiones se rompen en ese mismo momento... de que un pedazo de tu alma se va, te lo roban... sentir tus ropas llenas de sangre, ver sus heridas...

- ... Mark... no continúes, por favor – suplico Calispo, pero el la ignoro.

- ... escuchar por ultima vez su voz, diciéndote que todo estará bien... pero no es así. En el fondo sabes que no sobrevivirá, pero aun así; haces lo imposible para ayudarlo... lo imposible... estar presente en su ultimo respiro... estar cuando muere en tus brazos... y sabes... es doloroso... muy doloroso. En ese momento quieres decirle tantas cosas... que lo quieres... que siempre a sido tu ejemplo... que siempre a sido tu héroe... pero lamentablemente, las palabras no salen de tus labios... lo quieres decir pero no puedes... no puedes... y... no le pude decir todo eso... nunca mas se lo podré decir, nunca mas...

- Mark... - lo abraza, mientras que el se aferra a ella; desencadenando su llanto en su hombro... donde una y otra vez los recuerdos de aquel trágico suceso, marco su vida... marco una época en el...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_.. Hola a Todos!!_

_.. ¡Al fin!, lo he terminado... quedo un poco triste la ultima parte, pero quería darle mas sentido a la historia, ya saben... creo que me deje llevar. Si alguien se identifica por la ultima parte de la historia, en verdad no fue mi intención provocar algo en ustedes, en verdad lo siento. Mi intención no es hacerlos sufrir, pero si es transmitir sentimientos y a la vez dejar volar su imaginación. _

_.. Pasando a otros temitas, tengo la gran idea de hacer **"Cambio de Bandos Awards" **jejeje y para llevarlo a cabo, necesito información de ustedes, mis queridos lectores; que sea... necesito saber como son físicamente, secciones que podría poner, invitados que también se incluyen y además algunos premios que se les ocurra (yo y mi imaginación). El interesado en esta meta que me propuse, por favor poner sus datos en los reviews o si gustan me mandan un mail. Pasemos a las famosas preguntitas... ¿a que se deben los cambios de humor de Thomas? ¿Quién es verdaderamente Shinta? ¿Cómo serán las personas que participaran en el desfile? ¿Continuara la conversación de las Inners? ¿Quién será ese niño? ¿Una esperanza para el futuro? ¿Por que cada vez esto se pone mas interesante? Jajaja!, creo que eso no es necesario responder..._

_.. Ese "Poemita", lo saque de una pagina dark y de vampiros, esta muy bueno eso... Ahora pasemos a los reviews!..._

_**Silver Moonlight-81: **auque este capitulo no es demasiado largo, solo espero que sea de tu agrado, Silver. Y ahí, como puedes ver, deje este singular encuentro a medias, ya que pronto ellos hablaran de sus cosas._

_**Yelitza: **primero que nada, agradezco mucho tu ayuda en el capitulo anterior y espero también yo poder ayudarte en tus historias. El grupo Mago de Oz es de España, y por si aun no te acuerdas, la última canción se llama "La Costa del Silencio". Aquí no incluí partes del grupo y que explican un poco más sobre el ex-vocalista, pero en el próximo, tal vez habrá más acción. El flash back todavía no lo quiero incluir, solo hasta que el momento sea necesario, ya que cuando se conocieron; pasaron algunas cosas. Lo de los enemigos todavía estoy indecisa UU, pero pronto tendré una idea mas acertada... creo... ¡Además no te preocupes por que tu review sea largo!, de echo me encantan, ya que puedo hablar mas jeje... ¡nos vemos pronto!, además quiero que seas parte de mi nuevo proyecto jeje..._

_**Natalia Kido: **me alegro que las respuestas te hallan aclarado. Por otra parte, el encuentro entre ellos dos es un poco rara, pero nadie sabe cuando las cosas sucederán... y si sucede, por algo será. Espero que te guste este chapter._

_**TaNiTaLoVe: **lo de **Profecías de los Dioses**, me lo sacaron no se quien ¬¬, y quien allá sido, no le guardo ningún rencor. Lo que paso en la historia, y según lo que me cuentas en el comentario, fue que llegan los Three Ligths y tienen sus típicas peleas, Serena ve un poco el futuro y Darien comienza a recordar un poco su pasado, nuevas cosas pasan en el Olimpo y las chicas ingresan a la universidad. Eso paso en el 5 capitulo, y creo que subiré la historia luego._

_**Aisha-ladimoon: **jajaja a mi también me paso lo mismo cuando por primero escuche la primera canción de Mago de Oz, me recordó a ese grupo, además mi mama es fanatica del grupo UU. ¡Me alegra que te halla gustado!... y como tu misma dijiste, cada vez se vuelve mas interesante jaja..._

_**Ladystarichardson: **como eres nueva por mi historia, te doy la bienvenida como corresponde jeje. Espero que te lo sigas leyendo. Lo de tu petición de que Serena este con alguien, ya esta todo planeado; además pronto lo sabrán. Tengo decidido que los Three Lights vuelvan, pero con diferentes propósitos ahora. Con respecto a Andrew, el echo de lo que lo profundice a el, es por que el será una pieza importante en esta historia, clave mejor dicho, además ayudara a Darien a salir un poco de sus problemas. Espero hablar contigo por MSN jeje... si gustas claro._

_**Kimusa: **¡compatriota!, pronto, muy pronto sabrás mas sobre el vocalista y el encuentro en Osaka de Serena y sus nuevos amigos. Thomas y Pinny saben mas de lo que aparentan eso si, pero te darás cuenta mas delante de esta historia. Creo que en próximo chapter pondré flash back, es un poco para ubicación según yo, pero eso lo dejo a tu criterio. ¡Agradezco tu ayuda también! Y espero volver a hablar contigo, pronto. _

_**Ferio M. S. Tsukino: **¿Qué como estoy?, ¡de maravilla! Jaja! Ahora responderé a tus preguntas. A mi me parece genial ese razonamiento que utilizaste, que Serena pelee al lado de sus ex-amigas, me parece genial. Y los Three Lights regresaran, eso ya es un echo. Además leo tus fics ¬¬, solo que por problemas de tiempo no alcanzo a poner reviews. Espero hablar mas adelante contigo jeje._

_**Moonlight8: **aquí esta la reacción de Serena y Darien, sentimientos parecidos eso si. Lo mismo pienso, a mi también me gustan ese tipo de historias, pero estuve reflexionando junto con una amiga que no tiene nada que ver aquí, jeje; que realmente los enemigos le vendrían bien a esta historia, ya que le daría mejor profundisacion y sentido. Jeje, lo de la muletilla "donde", seguí tu consejo y no la use mucho o tal vez no la use, espero que ahora te agrade. Respecto a mi edad, pues... tengo 14 años UU, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una "cabra chica", ya que a pesar de mi corta edad, tengo una gran mentalidad y temas que a mi edad no hablan mucho, pueden considerarme rara o lo que quieran, pero siempre seré yo... creo que estoy un poco latera jeje. Tampoco he dicho que hacer el amor es malo, es solo que no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo jeje solo eso. _

_**Lady Palas: **muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das en mis exámenes, no me ha ido mal, y no me quejo jeje... y no tendrás que esperar mas, ya que aquí esta el capitulo prometido. Espero ver tu comentario luego._

_**Lilithaesland: **jeje si quieres molestar a Keiko, solo áselo, estas en tu derecho ya que todos tienen el derecho de opinar. Como puedo "leer", te encanto la forma en que Keiko llevo a Darien al concierto; tenia pensado hacer otra forma, pero decidí hacer ese. También aprecio tu apoyo y porras Lilith. _

_**Sailor Angel7: **lamento mucho no poder actualizar antes, de echo tenia listo este chapter; pero por razones de estudio y tiempo no lo podía poner ToT, pero al fin de al cabo, esta aquí. Agregue también parte de tu idea, auque se dirigieron pocas palabras en su encuentro, fueron los sentimientos en ellos lo que importa, y deje su conversación a medias... Soy chilena, de corazón; y lo de las manifestaciones en los conciertos podrían ser donde hay peleas o disturbios en ellos, pero también se les llama a las protestas que hacen a los cantantes de que se pueden quedar mas rato. En este caso, fue que el público les pidió que se quedaran mas, por medio de pifias, palabras en el aire y otras mas. _

_.. Solo es eso. Antes de que se me olvide, **los interesados en "Cambio de Bandos Awards"y quieren participar, dejen los datos que entre arriba **en** los reviews o en un mail si lo quieren hacer en privado.**_

_.. Hasta la Próxima!!..._

_**18 de Noviembre – 2oo4   
.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**_


	7. Por el bien de Todos

**Capitulo 7**

"**Por el bien de Todos"**

**Galpón 99**

**Producciones**

Las más y hermosas maderas se encuentran reunidas en un solo cuarto. Una gran mesa de roble finamente lijada y barnizada, con inscripciones. A su alrededor, en la cabecera esta una silla, mientras que 10 sillas están a cada lado. Discos, fotografías de ellos y otras cosas están colgados en las murallas, y detrás de toda esta belleza, un gran balcón que conduce a las mejores de las vistas que da a Tokio, todo por cortesía de Black Moon…

- deberíamos promocionar un nuevo evento…

- después de nuestro concierto, muchas personas; digamos millones han ya comprado productos nuestros – dice Yoshi.

- tienes razón. Opino que seria fantástico que fuéramos a cantar a un Púb., tendríamos mas publicidad y lograremos mejores proyectos y nuevas ideas… Pero debemos estar todos aquí…

- buen punto Tenchi… ¿Dónde estarán los demás? – dice Anna.

- pues solamente somos nosotros tres…

- vi a Mark y a Calipso en la cafetería – comenta Yoshi – Paul y Mokoti están ensayando un nuevo tema… y Serena esta en el departamento.

- genial… - dice sarcástico Tenchi.

- vamos a buscarlos – sonríe Anna.

- mejor que no… hablaremos cuando lleguemos al departamento. Nos sale más fácil…

- como quieras… - dice Yoshi mientras que se va hacia el balcón. Tenchi se queda viendo unas revistas y algunos papeles, mientras que Anna lo sigue con la mirada.

- ¿te sucede algo? – una vez afuera, le pregunta a Yoshi.

- no te preocupes Anna… ideas nuevas… - sonrió.

- … falta la presencia de Ken ¿no? – le comento, mientras que se recarga en el barandal de espaldas mirando a Tokio, mientras que Yoshi esta sentado, recargándose en el muro.

- … tienes razón – sonríe - … falta orden y un poco de disciplina – rie por lo bajo - … a todo esto… ¿Cómo te enteraste que murió?, no lo viste… - dijo serio, mirando fijamente a Anna, que ella le sostiene la mirada y se sienta en el piso.

**Flash Back**

_- ¡nos vemos! – dice una hermosa chica de cabellos negros hasta mas debajo de sus hombros._

_- ¡Anna!... – le grita una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones atados a dos trenzas que le llegan al inicio de sus caderas, de estatura mediana y contextura delgada. Lleva puesto unos pantalones verdes de buzo y una polera deportiva del mismo tono - … no se te olvide que mañana tienes que traer las pesas… - le sonríe._

_- como olvidarlo Amaltea… ¡oh! ¡Toma esto! – de su bolso saca dos entradas._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – mira confundida los boletos._

_- Ken me pidió que te los entregara… tu novio iba a salir y no tenia tiempo de entregártelas. Dijo que una es para ti y la otra para tu hermana… - sonrió._

_- Ken… - sonrió mientras se sonrojaba - … si no lo veo hoy, mándale un beso de mi parte… - ríe divertida._

_- ¡claro!... tienes un novio muy apuesto… - le da codazos picara._

_- ¡ANNA! – le reprocha sonrojada - … se que Ken es atractivo, pero me da pena reconocerlo… - dice dulce._

_- pero a Ken le encanta como reaccionas así… creo que estuve bien en presentarlos… - ve su reloj de pulsera – pero me tengo que ir… - se abrocha su chaqueta._

_- no se te olvide lo del beso… - le dice._

_Ella solo le sonríe mientras se aleja a paso ligero hacia su casa. Amaltea… su gran amiga de la infancia y aun lo sigue haciendo, novia del vocalista del grupo; y aparte es también como su manager, ya que es ella la que le consigue los lugares donde tocaran. _

_La noche poco a poco cae… dejando ver las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, y la luna tiene un hermoso tono plateado. Sonríe, siempre lo ha hecho. Un impulso dentro de ella la hace cambiar de dirección y va hacia la casa de Ken, ahora recordaba que tenía sus libros de física allá. Tras caminar algunas cuadras mas, se detiene frente hermosa casa, pequeña pero amplia. Decidida a tocar con una piedra la puerta, se da cuenta que esta abierta, y con su natural curiosidad paso el umbral del portón y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada que también estaba abierta._

_- ¿Ken?... – dice entrando, pero solo se escucha el televisor que estaba dando unas canciones de rock._

_Deja sus cosas en el suelo y se saca sus zapatillas por educación. Pasa por el pasillo y se detiene frente a la escalera que conduce al segundo piso. Al subir ve varias fotografías del junto con su hermana. Otras junto a su padre o su madre. Llegando al segundo piso, al instante se dirige hacia su habitación. Al entrar nota que su computador esta prendido, las cortinas abiertas, su cama sin hacer y comidas por todos lados; algo muy usual en el. Sonreído se dirige hacia su estante, y saca sus libros correspondientes. _

_Cierra la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido. Nota que la puerta del baño esta abierta y que el fregadero esta abierto, debe estar ahí, se dijo ella misma; a paso rápido pero tranquilo fue a darle una sorpresa a su mejor amigo. Con cuidado abre la puerta... mientras que sus libros los deja caer por la vista que parecía…_

**Flash Back**

- Anna… - dice Yoshi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- … lo siento… - se limpia algunas lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

**Flash Back  
**

_Inconsciente lleva sus manos hacia su boca, mientras que las lágrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas. Frente a ella el muchacho de pelo rojizo largo se encuentra literalmente botado frente a la ducha, y en sus manos la jeringa que ocupa para inyectarse la droga, se encuentra totalmente vacía. Rápidamente se acerca a el, mientras que lo mueve para tratar de despertarlo._

_- ¿Ken?... – lo llama - … vamos Ken, esto no es un juego… abre un poco mas tus ojos – sus ojos están un poco abiertos, pero blancos - … no… no… Ken… dios mío, no… - lo abraza, desahogándose – no, no, no… ¡Ken! – Dice frustrada - … malditas drogas… maldito alcohol… - solloza maldiciendo, mientras deja al cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Rápidamente saca su celular, marcando a un solo numero._

_- ¿Anna?... – dice la voz extrañada de Yoshi._

_- Yoshi… - dice sollozando._

_- ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Paso algo? – la voz de el se escucha tensa y preocupada._

_- … Ken… Ken… - sus ojos nuevamente se llenan de lágrimas._

_- ¡por dios! ¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! – dice gritando._

_- esta muerto… esta muerto… - empieza a llorar._

_- dios mío… Ken… - por el otro lado, escucha a Yoshi llorar - … ¿estas en su casa? – se hace el fuerte, tratando de auricular palabras._

_- si…_

_- ¿sus padres lo saben?_

_- … no…_

_- estaré en unos minutos… por favor… llama a los demás… _

_- no, no podré… _

_- Anna… hazlo, por favor…_

_- solo haré lo que pueda… solo haré lo que pueda…_

**Flash Back**

- ¿Anna?... – dice preocupado, ya que su amiga esta llorando con la vista perdida.

- … abrázame… solo abrázame Yoshi…

Sin pensarlo, Yoshi hace lo que le pide su amiga, abrazándola fuertemente, preocupado por el llanto de ella; mientras ella solo se aferra a el, recordando a Ken… el gran amigo de su infancia… su gran héroe… su mejor amigo…

**Departamento de Michiru**

**Entrada Principal**

- ¡ya llegamos! – dice Michiru, entrando sonriendo, mientras que Haruka tiene a todas las bolsas.

- me alegro… - dice Serena saliendo con el niño aun desnudo en sus brazos, mientras duerme en su regazo.

- se ve muy tierno cuando duerme… - susurra Michiru acariciándole su mejilla, tratando de no despertarlo, pero no lo consiguió, ya que al instante de esa caricia, Aoshi se despierta.

- mama… - dice somnoliento, mientras que levanta su cabeza un poco rascándose un ojo, mientras que Serena besa su cabeza.

- ¿trajeron lo que necesita? – pregunta Serena al ver que Haruka y Michiru acomodaban las cajas y bolsas.

- si, pero mejor vistéelo antes de que pesque un resfriado… - comenta Haruka, pasándole una bolsa llena de ropa de bebes.

- garcías… - se retira, mientras que Aoshi se le escucha reír jubiloso - ¡Aoshi!... mira como dejaste mi cama…

Las dos Sailors, extrañas por eso, se dirigen con las demás bolsas hacia el cuarto de su princesa. Al entrar no puede ocultar su risa. Aoshi izo una de sus necesidades en la cama de Serena, dejando un pequeño borde mojado.

- toma… - le dice Michiru sonriendo sacando pañales, mientras tocan el timbre.

- yo voy… - dice Haruka.

- creo que este niño nos traerá muchas alegrías ¿no? – Dice Michiru acomodando la ropa del nuevo miembro de la casa en un cajón del armario de Serena - … parece una bendición…

- ¿verdad que si? – sonríe, mientras que levanta al niño ya vestido, mientras aplaude jubiloso.

- beso, beso… - Serena se lo da en su mejilla.

- será todo un primor cuando grande…

- ya lo veo siendo perseguidos por mujeres… - dice Serena.

Ambas salen de la habitación llevando a Aoshi en los brazos de Serena. Desde el pasillo se escuchan las risas de tres personas, que Serena reconoció al instante que empezó a caminar más rápido; una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al reconocerlas por fin.

- ¡Setsuna, Hotaru! – las aludidas voltean al ver a su princesa.

- ¡Princesa! – sale corriendo Hotaru para abrazarla, mientras que Serena le corresponde el abrazo y dirige su mirada hacia Setsuna.

- buenas tardes, Princesa… - dice haciendo una educada reverencia y una hermosa sonrisa adorna en su rostro.

- me alegro que estén aquí chicas…

- mejor sentémonos… detesto ver a la gente parada – dice Michiru.

Las Sailors se dirigen al salón, donde Michiru se encarga de buscar cosas para comer y algunos jugos naturales para refrescarse del calor que hace a estas alturas del año.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido Hotaru? – dice Serena, con el niños en sus piernas jugando con los cabellos de Serena.

- bien… muy bien… - le da una dulce sonrisa - … ¿y ese niño?... – al fin, las dos visitas se percatan de su presencia - … ¿es su hijo, Princesa? – dice curiosa, sentándose a su lado, mientras que Aoshi le devuelve su mirada, sin dejar de jugar con los cabellos de Serena.

- no… no lo es – responde muy sonrojada – pero… es muy hermoso…

- así parece – sonríe Haruka.

Setsuna solo mira fijamente al pequeño. Aoshi al darse cuenta de que una mirada penetrante en el, voltea hacia Setsuna. Ella se sorprende un poco por las habilidades del pequeño, y esos ojos azules, realmente es hermoso el pequeño retoño.

- … ¿Setsuna?... – Michiru la saca de sus pensamientos, levantando su mirada hacia ella.

- lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención… ¿decías?

- Serena te pregunto si el pequeño es su futuro hijo…

Setsuna comprendió al instante y le levanto seria en dirección hacia ellos. El pequeño extrañado y asustado, se aferra un poco a Serena, tratando de esconder su cara de ella. Serena lo envuelve en sus brazos, dándole un beso en su cabecita, y Setsuna se inca frente del.

- no sabría decirles… pero… - inspecciona al pequeño - … es raro, este niño es especial… tiene un gran potencial… un aura muy calida, llena de paz y tranquilidad – su mano izquierda se posa en su frente - … además si seria tu hijo, tendría la Insignia Lunar…

- pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso?... si yo mas no recuerdo, cuando uno esta en la tierra no se ve a simple vista… - se extraña Serena.

- todas las sailors del Tiempo tienen una técnica para saber la descendencia de cada bebe, depende de su constelación, signo zodiacal y sobretodo de sus proneginadores, y en este caso la Marca tendría que salir, pero no es así… algo o alguien me impide ver, una fuerza a la que no puedo dominar…

- entonces no es el hijo de Gatita – dijo Haruka - … pero aun así, quisiera saber los datos del niño… pero tu misma dijiste que…

- el hecho de que no sepa su descendencia, no me impide ver algunos datos de el… - miro a Serena – pero… necesito tu ayuda…

- dime… haré lo que pidas…

- … quiero que sujetes bien al pequeño… creo que esto le dolerá un poco…

Sin decir nada mas, Serena lo sujeto fuertemente, Aoshi la mira confundido y siente dos manos en su pequeña cabeza apretándolo suave. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le da al pequeño.

- ¡¡¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡No, no! - no puede evitar llorar por el dolor que le causa.

Serena ve a su pequeño "hijo", preocupada y alarmada, atenta a cualquier señal que de él pequeño. Para alentarlo le toma su pequeña manito, y las lágrimas cesan poco a poco.

- listo… - dice un poco agitada Setsuna, que se sienta en el suelo y afirmándose un poco su cabeza, respirando agitada; donde los recuerdos del pequeño se mezclan en los suyos.

- ¿Qué viste? – cuestiona Michiru entregándole un baso con jugo de naranja.

- el pequeño… - se sienta en un sillón - … su nombre es Aoshi…

- eso ya lo sabemos… - Serena tiene al bebe en sus brazos, sollozando y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella.

- … tiene un año y tres meces de edad… su signo es Leo y nació en Agosto – sonrió.

- ¿ningún otro dato?… - dice seria Hotaru, mientras que todas la miran sorprendidas, menos Setsuna; ya que sabe a que se refiere.

- sus recuerdos… - Setsuna clava su mirada hacia la cuidad - … algunos solos los pude ver enteros, otros por piezas…

- ¿Qué viste claramente? – dice Haruka.

- lo primero que vi claramente fue a una mujer parecida físicamente a Serena… pero no lo se… no es la misma que lo cargaba en sus brazos… - dudosa apretó sus manos, mientras cierra las ojos recordando a la mujer - … luego, una gran batalla donde el cielo se tiñe de rojo y negro y después en un hermoso árbol lejos de esa cuidad, la mujer deja al pequeño al cuidado de un niño y una mujer de grandes poderes… después de eso… - mira a los demás - … todo negro y en el fondo un corazón puro saliendo de una hermosa flor amarilla de cinco pétalos… nada mas…

- ¿Qué creen que quiera decir eso? – pregunta Serena.

- … este niño es especial, Serena… - dice Setsuna - … por el momento tendremos que cuidarlo, además te adopto como su madre… tal vez tengan un parentesco – sonrió – tendrás que darle el mismo cariño especial que recibió de su madre.

- por mi ningún problema – contenta se para del asiento - … se ve tierno durmiendo… - susurra con dulzura.

- pero… ¿la existencia de un corazón puro? – pregunta alarmada Haruka.

- no sabría que decirte… - susurra - … tal vez, nuevos enemigos vendrán, nada es seguro por el momento. Como Sailor del Tiempo, no he sentido nada ni ha pasado ningún daño en las puertas del Tiempo… tendré que averiguar…

- me parece bien – Hotaru se levanta hacia mirar la ventana pensativa - … espero que no sea lo que pienso… - susurra para ella misma.

- veo que lo dejo cansado… hay que armar la cuna… - dijo de pronto Michiru - … ¿Dónde dejaste la caja? – se dirige hacia Haruka.

- _"… ¡diablos!, sabia que tenia que bajar…" _esta en el auto… - suspira con resignación abriendo la puerta, mientras que las ríen por lo bajo…

**Casa de Keiko**

**Comedor**

- hija… hoy, tu madre y yo saldremos… así que quedas al cuidado de tu hermana, ¿entendido? – dice un hombre sonriente que bordea los cuarenta años de edad. Su cabello es negro y sus ojos grises. Rasgos masculinos marcados y su elegancia resaltan en el.

- por mi ningún problema, papa… - sonríe falsamente Keiko.

- … eso si nada de hacer llamadas a tu novio para que venga… ¬¬…

- ¡Len!, no seas así con nuestra pequeña… - dice su madre. Una mujer alta y esbelta, cabello negro atado a una hermosa trenza y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, dos hermosas gemas. Carácter fuerte y amable con los demás.

- desde que sales con el ya no tienes tiempo para nosotros, cariño – comenta su padre.

- de verdad lo siento… - dice apenada terminando su ración de cena.

- levanta esa cara y mejor me vas a ayudar a lavar los platos – dice su madre levantándose recogiendo sus cosas – no seas tan duro con ella, Len… - le dice ella a su pareja.

- pero entiéndeme Elisa, no es fácil para mi asumir que nuestra pequeña esta creciendo…

- lo se, mejor iré a lavar esto.

Elisa se va dejando a su esposo viendo televisión. Entra a la cocina donde ve a Keiko empezando con el lavado de los platos.

- deja eso Keiko… puedes ir a tu cuarto o si quieres sal a algún lado…

- no – deja los guantes de lavado en el fregadero – mejor me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que estudiar…

- será…

Keiko sube las escaleras tranquilamente, pensando en su novio Darien. Desde que comenzó su relación con el, ella empezó a comportarse de una manera distinta, ahora es mas tímida, emprendedora, trabajadora y se podría hasta mas seria; pero sin perder su picardía.

- … Keiko…

Al levantar su vista en el último escalón, se topa con unos fríos e inexpresivos ojos grises… no mostraba ninguna expresión alguna. Unos quince años de edad, cabellos negros cortos hasta un poco mas debajo de sus de su cara que lo tiene finamente cuidado y suelto; y otras mechas cortas, tiene una trenza en su cabello que le llega a sus caderas tenidas de un color escarlata oscuro, la muchacha tiene la tez blanca. Tiene un aro en su ceja, en su oreja derecha y en su mentón. Viste unos pantalones negros y sus uñas también entran en su conjunto. Una polera deportiva azul marina y una mochila en su hombro de color negra también lleno de chapas de sus grupos favoritos y signos pocos usados.

- … Katsue… - dice sin mucha emoción la mayor.

- me estropeas la salida, gusano indeseable… - dice con desprecio.

- y tu la mía…

- correteé…

- no tendría por que… - dice desafiante Keiko.

- sabes que perderás si me sacas de mis casillas inepta… - le dice su hermana, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Por qué mejor no consultas a tus cartas como estará el clima? – Dice sarcástica – oh mejor aun… a tus supuestos Dioses, atea…

- mira quien habla… la señorita perfección, el ser mas perfecto en esta miseria del mundo. No te burles de mis dioses, te podrán castigar por tus insultos – una sonrisa macabra sale sin querer en sus labios.

- ¿y quien lo dice?

- yo.

- como no…

- correteé si es que no quieres que te maldiga… - dice su pequeña e inocente hermana.

- ¿a si?... ¡mira como me muero del susto! – se ríe, provocando que Katsue baje su mirada apretando sus puños.

- … noches de aquelarre, guitos de locura… almas dolidas recorren la oscuridad de este mundo ya imperfecto en busca de la paz… tu castigo será el amor por la obsesión… no será parte de ti las malditas mariposas en tu estomago… serán estacas que sangraran en tu vientre… infértil… desquiciada… infeliz… - sin nada mas que decir, baja las escales tranquilamente, donde algunas lagrimas caen en suelo… las lagrimas de Keiko…

**Cronw Center**

**Mostrador**

- ¿te sirves algo? – Andrew le sonríe a una chica que esta leyendo un libro en extrañas letras en el.

Una hermosa chica levanta su cabeza, dejando mostrar sus ojos dorados; extraños para Andrew. Su cabello morado oscuro, casi púrpura rizado llega hasta la mitad de su espalda, lo tiene atado a una coleta alta. Pálida, delgada y alta; de expresión seria y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento o algún gesto. Viste un vestido de tirantes color negro con bordes de plata. En el asiento de al lado, esta su bolso con un abrigo negro y varios libros gruesos y se nota que tienen su antigüedad por el color de sus hojas.

- no – dice secamente con su voz pálida, que provoco un escalofrió en Andrew al escucharla.

- ¿de verdad? – el sudor frió corre por su frente.

- no… - retoma su lectura, dejando a Andrew derrotada y retomando su labor.

- … _"¿Cuánto mas tardara en llegar?"… - _esos son los pensamientos de la extraña chica, ojeando las páginas del libro, dejando ver las imágenes ilustradas de ella. Un libro en griego… buena elección en su viaje.

- … Electra, lamento la tardanza… - al voltear ve a un niño que no sobrepasa los 9 años de edad mientras se sentaba corriendo las cosas de ella en el asisto, dejándolas en el suelo.

El niño tienes unos ojos verdes oscuros, sin mostrar emoción, pero en su rostro lo tiene adornado con una sonrisa. Sus cabellos castaños desordenados y dos trenzas finas llegan hasta la mitad de su espalda. Viste un jeans suelto y una chaqueta naranja pálida.

- … Klaus… tienes cinco minutos de retrazo… - dice sin ninguna emoción.

- lo se – sonríe.

- debes ser puntual… así no llegaras a nada – viendo algunas imágenes.

- tal vez… - sigue sonriendo - … pero no fui yo el que perdió al menor de la…

- cierra tu boca… - voltea su cabeza – tu también te incluyes, fuiste tu el que se quedo dormido, estabas a cargo de él…

- mejor basta de reclamar… traigo noticias… - comenta abandonando cualquier sonrisa, despertando un poco de interés en Electra.

- pues dilas… que esperas… - directo al grano, justo como le gusta a Klaus.

- nos están buscando… - sonrió – y adivina quien es

- Thomas… ¿verdad? – sus ojos se posan en los libros que están a sus pies - … ese niño, no lo conozco; pero Charles me informó de el.

- así es… pero no esta solo. Esta con su aprendiz, ya sabes lo que buscan…

- pero aun necesitamos tiempo, no es hora de mostrarnos ante ellos. Primero ganaremos terreno, y después, hablamos de temas mas importantes… ¿desde hace cuanto lo hace?

- siguió nuestro rastro… desde que nos fuimos de Inglaterra…

- ¿aun no encuentra a los demás? – dice ya con aire serio.

- eso le ha tomado tiempo, ya que solo nos averiguó a nosotros. Ya sabes...

- tendré que hablar con el… - dice seria – … mejor los dos. El mejor hacerlo rápido y es mejor en conjunto. No sabemos con que nos encontraremos en el camino.

- tienes razón, solo espero que no sea tan difícil – suspiro - ¿Qué leías?

- un libro… ¿Qué no vez? – en toda la conversación, no mostró ningún gesto en su cara.

- si veo perfectamente ¬¬… pero me refiero a que…

- un libro en griego, no lo entenderás.

- ¿de que se trata?

- de lo que debemos hacer… - Klaus al escuchar, tose levemente.

- entonces… están impresas…

- si… la otra mitad las tiene Thomas… - dice Electra.

- debemos mantenernos unidos. Nos podría localizar con facilidad si estamos separados.

- lo se… espero que todo esto salga bien… que todo saldrá bien, por el bien de todos…

**Conservatorio Alemán**

Ya la noche a caído en su totalidad, perfecto para aprender arpa; un instrumento que desde pequeña le ha gustado. Ami, una de las mejores alumnas del conservatorio Alemán de la región de Tokio. Hace algunos meses ingreso, ganando excelentes resultados y grandes reconocimientos en el mundo de la música en Japón.

- ¿Ami?... – se le acerca una mujer

- ¿si? – dejando de tocar su arpa.

- te llaman… el director junto el productor.

- muchas gracias…

Se levanta de asiento pidiéndole disculpas a su profesor por la llamada. Pasa por un gran pasillo, amplio, se escucha a los diferentes instrumentos en cada sala, suena hermoso. Sube las escaleras, llegando hacia la puerta, donde llama a ella.

- adelante… - se escucha desde adentro.

- permiso – al entrar ve al director del conservatorio George J. Uniket, alto, cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Y al productor Diogo Giorgio, cabellos castaños y ojos grises, ambos extranjeros - ¿deseaba verme?

- si Ami… - dice el director - … pero por favor, siéntate… - Ami lo hace.

- te queremos hacer una propuesta – dice Diogo.

- lo que usted me pida – responde interesada.

- en uno de estos días, se hará un concierto de música clásica en el teatro municipal. El organizador de este evento, nos llamo pidiéndonos a los mejores del conservatorio, y unas de ellas eres tu… Te llamamos para saber si te interesa participar, ¿Qué nos dices? – ansioso George.

- claro que acepto – dice con alegría - … desde hace tiempo que he querido participar en un concierto…

- muy bien… - dice – mañana hablaremos mas del tema…

- ¿haré algún dúo con alguien? – pregunta Ami.

- creo… - dice Diogo revisando algunos papeles de varios mientras habla – mucha gente reconocida musicalmente participara, será una buena oportunidad para que hagas contactos con ellos, Ami. Una persona como tu no se debiera de perder – sonríe - ¡aquí esta!... – comienza a leer.

- ¿y bien? ¿Con quien?...

- con la famosa violinista Michiru Kai'ou…

**Departamento de Michiru**

- ¡ya llegamos! – dice la voz alegre de Yoshi, entrando con los demás, que venían agotados de tanto ensayar.

- ya es hora… - dice Haruka apareciendo - … su cena esta servida, nosotras ya cenamos.

El peculiar grupo solo corre hacia el comedor, provocando la gota de Haruka. Resignada se va hacia su cuarto a descansar, o mejor dicho, a jugar Play Station un juego de autos a toda velocidad.

- Haruka – una voz la saca de sus pensamientos, dejando de jugar por un leve rato.

- Gatita… ¿Qué pasa? – dice dudosa.

- ¿puedes cuidar de un poco de Aoshi? – El niño en sus brazos solo muerde una manta delgada blanca, lleno de baba - … me duchare y lo vendré a buscar, si no te molesta claro…

- ningún problema – sonriendo se levanta para cargar al pequeño en sus brazos, Serena salia del cuarto.

Al ver al niño, Aoshi la mira con curiosidad sin dejar de morder su manta. Avanza para dejar al pequeño en su cama acostado, mientras reanuda el juego. De un giro, Aoshi se levanta quedando sentado, y comienza a gatear por la cama, en dirección a Haruka. Estaba tan sumida en el juego, que no se había percatado que el niño se encuentra a escasos milímetros de caerse de la cama. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hace poner Stop, y girar su cabeza hacia la antigua posición del bebe. Al hacerlo, ve que el pequeño se empeña en bajar de la cama por sus medios… tarándose. Alarmada hace el mejor de sus esfuerzos para alcanzarlo antes de caer. El pequeño solo ríe y aplaude frenéticamente.

- no lo vuelvas hacer… ¬¬ - le reprocho - … puede que Serena me mate… - suspiro resignada, sentándose en la cama con Aoshi en sus piernas.

- … Ruka… - dice aplaudiendo, despertando la curiosidad de ella.

- ¿Cómo dices? – sorprendida lo mira de arriba hacia abajo.

- Ruka… ¡Ruka, Ruka, Ruka! – dice feliz y lanzándose a sus brazos, llenando su cara de besos.

- sabes decir mi nombre, pequeñín… - le sonríe agitando sus cabellos negros.

- uto, uto – apunta hacia el juego.

- ¿te agradan los autos?

- ti… ¿mama? – pregunta.

- no esta por aquí, se esta duchando.

El pequeño lo mira confundido, ya que no le entendió lo que dice, pero rápidamente lo olvida - ¡uto, uto! – dice feliz, al ver los autos de colección de Haruka, donde ella casi se cae del susto al verlos todos babeados por el…

Si… hay que decirlo… verdaderamente este niño era una bendición para todos.

**Azotea de la Preparatoria Juuban**

- llegamos… al fin en tierras terrícolas – dice un guapo chico de cabellos negros atados a una coleta - ¡Seiya Kou con sus hermanos han regresados! – dice alegre.

- como tu digas, Bomboncito… - una chica de cabellos rizados rojos se cuelga de su cuello. Sus ojos azules oscuros son picaros y coquetos, tiene una especie de malicia en ellos. Mediana y delgada, viste unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta escarlata

- mmm… Nadeshko… - dice Yaten – mi hermano se esta aficionando.

- ¡oh! – se suelta de el apenada - … lo siento Seiya… - hace muchas reverencias ante el.

- no te preocupes – sonríe mientras se habré un poco mas su corbata - ¿estas bien, Betsabé?

- si, no te preocupes – la indiferencia de la mujer era diga de una admiración de Yaten. Betsabé es una muchacha de 16 años, la más pequeña del grupo, a la vez la más pequeña en altura. Sus cabellos son verdosos y sus ojos son dos joyas negras. Su pelo le llega a su cintura, tiene un corte escalonado y flequillos en la parte de adelante, bella; pero de lejos se nota que es fría y orgullosa.

- ¿de veras que estas bien? – pregunta sorprendido Taiki, ya que siempre Betsabé se queja en los viajes.

- ¿acaso no escuchaste? – Dice retadora - … ¡acaso no puedo decir que estoy bien!... – grita enojada.

- calma tus pasiones – dice una chica con lentes. Sus ojos son rubíes y sus cabellos son rebeldes de un color negro oscuro, le llegan hasta sus hombros. La mayor del grupo, se nota en sus actitudes y su manera de vestir, toda una señorita - … podrás terminar con stress, y eso no nos sirve mucho por estos lados… - retomando su lectura de cartas del Tarot.

- si, si, si… lo que tu digas, Goretti… - suspira resignada.

- ¿A dónde iremos, Seiya? – le pregunta Nadeshko.

- … nos vamos al departamento, tenemos cosas que hablar – le sonríe.

- ¡Siiii! – Dice con alegría tomándole del brazo - ¿dormiremos juntos? – provoca la gota de sudor en todos.

**Departamento de Michiru**

**Sala de Estar **

- ese es podría ser el local – finaliza Tenchi.

Desde hace media hora, comenzaron a plantearse nuevos proyectos. Al fin lograrían poder comunicarse con los demás del grupo… sin huidas. Aoshi también presenciaba la conversación, ya que Serena le daba leche en un biberón.

- ¿crees que funcionara? – pregunta dudoso Paul.

- por supuesto – dice Serena – el Crown Center seria fantástico para poder hacer campaña nuestra música. Van de todas las edades, es seguro y confiable, no pasara nada malo.

- pero lo que quiero yo es que no asistan menores de edad… - agrega Calipso - … punto uno: puede haver gente que se propague con ellos y es muy arriesgado; punto dos: los que entren deberán ser registrados y obviamente ponemos el valor de la entrada; y, punto tres: ¡todos querraan cervesas! – pone cara de perrito degollado.

- errr… Calipso… tendremos que pedir permiso al dueño del local para ver si nos dejan primero…

- ¡vamos Yoshi!... soy amiga de el – le guiña el ojo.

- de todos modos iremos todos, incluido el Señor Mikihisa.

- como quieran… - Mokoti ve la hora – es mejor que nos vamos a dormir chicos, tengo sueño; ademas, mañana tendremos que volver al estudio a las grabaciones…

- tienes razón…

Todos se comienzan a levantar a dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Serena a paso lento tratando de no despertar al niño en sus brazos. Lo recuesta en una hermosa cuna de madera arropándolo y dando un dulce beso en su frente.

- … Serena…

Al voltear, se a Mark recargado en el marco de la puerta, con sus pantalones de dormir y arriba con nada; provocando el sonrojo de Serena.

- si Mark… dime

- ¿podemos hablar?... digo, en privado…

- por supuesto… espera, no tardo en cambiarme y hablamos…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_.. Hola a Todos!!_

_.. ¡Ufff! Al fin he terminado, un logro. En una semana logre escribir este chapter, wow… increíble. Bueno, en esta semana no he tenido pruebas jeje pero en la próxima si U.U, es un martirio total ToT. También me quiero disculpar un poco, creo que algunos les cuesta mucho ubicar a algunos personajes, les advierto que pondré más, pero es esencial para la historia. ¡Otra cosita!, estuve pensando en subir mi otra historia, "Profecías de los Dioses" y me pregunto que como les parece a ustedes, si es un si o un no… jeje… Aquí están al fin los Three Lights… ¡al fin!, pero esas señoritas tan singulares… ¿Quiénes serán? Jeje… Ahora las famosas preguntas… ¿Cuál es la verdadera causa de la muerte de Ken? ¿Quién es realmente Aoshi? ¿Keiko se llevara bien con alguna persona? (jejeje… lo siento, no lo pude evitar) ¿Electra, Klaus… quienes serán?..._

_.. En el próximo chapter estará la inesperada conversación entre Mark y Serena, ¿Qué pasara?... solo Dios lo sabrá… ósea yo, jaja no… pero ya lo veremos. _

_.. ¡Ahora vamos con los reviews!_

_**Lunita Negra: **primero que nada, bienvenida a mi historia jejej y no te preocupes si el reviews sea largo, me encantan ya que puedo hablar mas con las personas. Según lo que leí, pude apreciar que estas historias te encantan y me alegro; concordamos en algo jaja… Y lo de poner a Serena para poder participar como modelo en la presentación de Setsuna, lo estuve pensando, es una posibilidad, pero tenia otra, no te preocupes… ¡espero verte pronto! Jeje…_

_**Sailor Angel7: **definitivamente los Three Lights le darán un poco de giro a esta historia, son una parta clave, todos los personajes nuevos lo son. Jajaja además los dos sufrirán por igual… Darien ya saben su caso, y Serena… muy pronto se enteraran…_

_**Silver Moonlight-81: **hasta el momento se sabe que es un niño que no se sabe de donde proviene y solo hay fragmentos en su mente, mejor dicho lagunas… pero te llevaras una sorpresa al saber quien es…_

_**Yelitza: **¡me parece bien que lo leas dos veces! Jaja. Ese Andrew… jeje, bueno la verdad a el lo profundizo mas en esta historia ya que e visto en otras no lo toman muy en cuenta, y además sabes que es una parte clave en esta. Y Thomas esta cada vez mas pendiente de otras cosas, espera y lo veras amiga. Mark le dirá a Serena de sus sentimientos pronto, en el momento menos oportuno lo sabrás jeje… que mala yo. ¡Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por tu participación en mis awards amiga!..._

_**Aisha-ladimoon: **ese niño si que será un primor cuando grande, y ya se esta ganando buena parte del corazón de Serena… respecto al padre de Aoshi lo dejaremos en incógnita jeje, una sorpresa para mas adelante. Rini, Rini, Rini… aun tengo mis dudas de que se halla esfumado jeje, pero creo que tal vez no, debería quedar un poquito de amor de Serena y Darien ¿no?... agradezco tu participación en mi Awards jeje…_

_**Moonlight8: **jejeje Aoshi aun es una gran duda para todos ¿no?... tienes probabilidades de que sea hijo de Serena… tal vez de Darien también, pero nada es seguro en esta historia. Una pregunta… ¿acaso no quieres participar en los Awards?, ¡hazlo! Será entretenido jaja… y otra mas… ¿pondrás un nuevo capitulo de "Miedo a Perderte"?... aun estoy intrigada, lo leía T.T, espero ver un capitulo de esa historia, era buenísima…_

_**TaNiTaLoVe: **al fin lo lees completo, y me alegro, para que te mantengas al margen de todo. Discúlpame si son muchos personajes, habrán mas, pero realmente los necesito para los chapters. Respecto a Darien y Serena, todavía no se sabe que pasa entre ellos; Aoshi tal vez los una, pero… ahí veras jeje, te dejo con la duda. Verdaderamente lo que anda buscando Thomas son algunas personas, en un chapter puse eso si es que no te acuerdas; pero son personas bien singulares. ¡oh!, al referirte al de que Darien y Serena hablen, pronto se verán y tomaran un café como buenos amigos… jaja bueno, eso no lo creo mucho… ¡muchas gracias por tu participación en mis Awards!..._

_**Lady Palas: **¡Ho si! Definitivamente este niño traerá travesuras y líos en todas las personas. Pero es un poco misterioso… nada mas fíjate cuando mira a las personas o se queda viendo algunas cosas… Espero lo de tus cosas medicas no sean graves, suerte en ellas. _

_**Kimusa: **¡mi review Nº 69! Jaja (chiste interno… por MSN)… además no piensen mal ¿eh? Como repito, aun la verdadera existencia de Aoshi no se aclara, ya que solo vieron algunos fragmentos de su pasado; y de ese tan especifico lugar… es por una sorpresilla que les voy a dar… ¡rimo! Jaja. Te aclaro algo, a Andrew no le gusta Serena, ya veras sus intenciones. ¡Agradezco tu participación en los Awards!_

_.. Para los que no sabes, estoy haciendo "Cambio de Bandos Awards", los interesados en participar, dejen sus datos en los reviews o si lo quieren mas privado, me mandan un mail a mi correo…_

_.. Hasta la Próxima!!... ) _

_**Domingo 28 de Noviembre – 2oo4  
.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**_


	8. Dame solo una Oportunidad

**Capitulo 8**

"**Dame solo una oportunidad"**

**Templo Hikawa**

- … ¿Cómo te fue hoy día?... ¿encontraste algo? – Pinny se lleva a sus labios el sabor amargo del te.

Solo ellos dos estaban despiertos, era la única ocasión donde ellos podían hablar sin ninguna interrupción. Pinny ya lleva puesto su atuendo de dormir, un hermoso conjunto de dos piezas. Camiseta y unos shorts negros. En cambio, Thomas viste una camisa azulina y unos pantalones azul rey.

- busque el rastro de los dos desde su partida de Inglaterra. Los encontré hoy…

- ¿Quiénes son?...

- Electra Cojilc; veintidós años de edad, profesión: ingeniería en informática, descendiente Yugoslava, padres desconocidos, huérfana… Klaus Torja; nueve años de edad, estudiante de primaria, Alemán de una buena situación económica – sin dejar de sonreír acomoda sus lentes.

- … nunca me comentaste sobre ellos…

- no era necesario…

- ¿ellos tienen la otra parte de las escrituras? – juega con el recipiente del te.

- solo una parte… ellos vendrán a nosotros cuando sea necesario…

- ¿y por que no ahora? – pregunta impaciente.

- ellos lo deciden, no tengo por que catalogar sus decisiones. No soy quien para decirles.

- como sea… - suspira dejando a un lado el te - … ¿y los demás?... ¿Cuándo aparecerán?, todo esto se esta volviendo aburrido.

- no lo se, tendremos que contar con la ayuda de los otros dos para localizarlos… recuerda que solo algunos están aquí, los demás se integraran poco a poco; algo les indicara que será aquí… ¿Rei no sospecha nada?

- aun no lo sospecha… pero en este último tiempo la he visto mas concentrada en el fuego, ya debe sentirlo… - dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, dando a la visión de la hermosa noche.

- es inteligente, además su sexto sentido lo tiene bien desarrollado; personas como ella no se encuentran todos los días…

- espero que lo cuiden bien…

- también lo sientes, ¿verdad?

- si, espero que complazcan todas sus necesidades… es un ser importante para todos…

Thomas solo sonrió ante le comentario de su amiga. A pesar de ser tan fuerte en su comportamiento, de alguna forma siempre se dejara ver la dulzura de sus palabras.

**Casa de Keiko**

- llegue… - anuncia la pequeña.

- eso si llegas mas tarde de lo que acostumbras – le reprocha viendo la hora en el reloj del muro.

- iré a mi habitación… no me molestes, voy a estar escuchando música… - voltea hacia ella - si alguien me llama, pasa la llamada a mi pieza – se retira hacia su habitación.

El pasillo es un poco largo, llenas de fotografías de su familia… en las que salía, las quemo. Ella misma se defina como antisocial, pesimista, bien negativa, conflictiva y de una mente oscura, siniestra y un poco osada para su edad. No suele juntarse con chicas de su edad… según ella eran todas "sin mente alguna", siguiendo la moda y a los famosos operados, cuerpos falsos y unas que otras sin tema de preferencia. Ella no es así… ella es rebelde, una bohemia, una hija mas de la noche. Sus simpáticos amigos, los anarquistas; si que se lleva bien con ellos, la entendían y al instante la integraron como una hermana mas. Y ni hablar de su familia, la quería si, pero solo a sus padres… con Keiko es un caso perdido. Nunca, pero nunca imagino tener una hermana tan como ella… no la soportaba para nada. La chica perfeccionista, medalla de oro en todo, destacados diplomas y un novio con un buen porvenir. ¿Qué mas necesita su hermana?... eso aun es un misterio para ella.

Al abrir su cuarto, que todo esta pintado escarlata y las cortinas púrpuras, prácticamente se tira en su cama, cerrando sus ojos; realmente necesita un descanso… aun mejor unas vacaciones ya, menos mal que las clases pronto terminarían. Debajo de su cama saca su walkman y pone su preciado CD de Lacrimosa, una reliquia. ¡Como le gustaba ese grupo!, su inspiración en sus dibujes tétricos. Y ni hablar de Black Moon, ella misma le transmitió ese grupo a Keiko; un nuevo hito marca ese grupo… como lo adoraba, ¡son sus ídolos!; pero como su hermana no la había invitado, se entero al siguiente; casi menos le destroza su cuarto… supo contenerse, pero no por mucho tiempo. El sonido de un teléfono la saca de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieren? – dice molesta por la interrupción, estaba en la mejor parte de la canción.

- _que forma es esa de extrañarme Katsue _– al otro lado de la línea se escucha una armoniosa voz.

- … Camili… - reconociéndola - … ¿son estas horas de llamar? – dice en son de broma.

- _aun es temprano… son apenas las doce de la noche, aun queda mucho. _

- ¿para que llamas?

_- bueno… desde hace un buen rato te he estado esperando para que hablemos por la línea, ¿crees que pudo sobrevivir así?... _

_-_ como tú digas – prende su computador – después de dos días sin conexión…

_- ni me lo recuerdes – _solloza - _… ¡fueron dos días sin mi hentai!..._

- tu y tu obsesión por esas cochinadas…

_- ¡ey!... parece que toda la gente lo ve así. Lo mío es diferente, lo veo como un arte ¿OK?, me sirven para inspirarme…_

- ¿en que?... ¿en el arte del kamasutra? – ríe baja.

_- ¡oye!... ¡como puedes decir eso!, también tengo mi orgullo y dignidad… -_ comenta - _¡oh!, ya te conectaste._

- será mejor que cuelgues… la cuenta te saldrá cara, después no quiero que andes lloriqueando por la sala.

- _lo se, pero a lo que yo te llamaba, es que Ryoko ya llego de Hiroshima… al parecer hubo problemas…_

- ¿problemas?... ¿no dijo que absolutamente TODO lo tenia preparado? – su ceja resalta.

- _tal vez algo abra pasado. De todos modos quedo en que me llamaría, no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien… nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós!_

- si claro – cuelga - … veamos que e-mail tengo por estos lados…

**Departamento de Michiru**

**Balcón de Serena**

- ¿y bien? – Serena esta recargada en el barandal, lo mismo pasa con Mark que la ve fijamente.

Una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillan en el firmamento y la sueva brisa agita sus cabellos. También tenia una fabulosa vista hacia la cuidad, las hermosas luces de colores del Tokio y a lo lejos se puede observar la Torre de Tokio.

- … solo quería darte las buenas noches – le susurro tierno, acariciando su mejilla.

- … Mark… - se sonrojo - … bueno, tu sabes… lo mismo te deseo yo… - le sonrió.

Extrañamente, Mark le hace sentir cosas extrañas en su estomago; desde hace dos meces atrás. Todavía no sabia que era ese sentimiento, pero al tenerlo cerca de el, se sentía nerviosa y se sonroja con facilidad cuando le habla o le hace algún cariño.

- … Serena… yo…

- dime… - la aceleración en su corazón era increíble, inconsciente le tomo sus manos, acto que el solamente sonrió.

- … últimamente, he querido decirte algo… pero… no encuentro las palabras necesarias para decirlo… - se sentía nervioso – haces en mi una sensación añorada… algo que siempre me hace sentir cuando estas conmigo, cuando me abrazas… contigo me siento completo…

- Mark… - lo mira sorprendida pero dulcifica su mirada.

- … Serena… yo te amo… - lo dijo bien cerca de su oído, mientras la abraza.

Abre los ojos de par en par; no lo podía creer. Su amigo, su compañero le esta confesando sus sentimientos, y no es cualquier persona; es a ella, a nadie mas. Una inexplicable alegría nace en su pecho, mientras que su cabeza la recarga en su pecho.

- … Mark… yo… tu sabes que para mi es difícil… Aun no me olvido completamente de Darien y…

- Serena… - con su mano libre levanta interrumpiéndola, su rostro que esta bañado en lagrimas mientras acaricia leve sus labios - … solo dame una oportunidad… dame la oportunidad para hacerte feliz… aunque solo sea por esta vez… déjame ocupar tu corazón, como tu me tienes a mi… solo te pido una…

- Mark – se pierde en esos hermosos ojos verdes, recorriendo cada facción de el. Se inclina un poco para abajo para no besarlo, a lo que el se agacha un poco para capturar sus labios. A pocos milímetros estaban… pero…

- ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!... ¡MAMA! – Aoshi interrumpió el hermoso lapso de confesión. Serena se separa un poco brusca de el, corriendo hacia la habitación para atenderlo.

- … ya, ya… calla mi niño, calma… - le da pequeños besos en su cabeza.

- ¡no!... – llora cada vez mas fuerte - ¡no, no!... – el pequeño parece a oponerse a algo, eso lo comprendió Serena, pero no supo a que.

- Serena, yo… lo siento… - Mark se retira de la aviación de ella.

- Mark, no… - dice angustiada, por no terminar la conversación, pero quedaría pendiente.

**Casa Aino**

Un torbellino rubio arrasaba por los pasillos de la casa a estas horas de la mañana. Mina esta en graves problemas, pero lamentablemente su despertador no sonó nunca. Corriendo por la calle con una tostada en su boca, como lo viejos tiempos. Lita la mataría por su retrazo, ¡una hora mas se quedo dormida!...

Al doblar en la esquina choca con un chico, provocando la caida de ambos; haciendo volar algunos papeles de Mina. Rápida las recoge sin mirar al chico.

- de verdad lo siento – dice apenada arreglando sus cosas - … adiós – sale corriendo, sin darse cuenta de la persona que miraba donde se había ido desde hace un poco tiempo.

- Mina…

- ¿Yaten?... ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – pregunta una hermosa muchacha de cabellos verdosos.

- ¿eh? – Voltea confundido - … nada Bernabé, solo me caí… - levantándose con indiferencia.

- ¿te apuras, eh?... quiero llegar a tiempo para hacer las compras…

- si…

- ¡ey! ¿Qué te sucede?...

- te he dicho que nada, estoy bien.

- como quieras… ¡Apurare!, no te quedes como tonto parado en medio de la calle.

- como quieras – ambos comienzan a caminar, pero Yaten no se puede sacar de la cabeza a la extrovertida Mina.

**Hospital de Tokio**

**Recepción**

- buenos días… - dice Darien sonriendo levemente a la Señora Hilda.

- buenos días, Dr. Chiba… - la anciana mujer dota de una comprensión y un poco de tristeza en sus ojos - … después te acostumbraras a que te llamen asi…

- lo se – suspira - … habrá que acostumbrase… ¿no ha llegado nada para mi?

- el Dr. Hanzo me pidió que le digiera que lo espera en su despacho – viendo los recordatorios - … ¡y como olvidarlo!, llamo su novia; diciendo que lo vendría a ver mas tarde…

- ¿Keiko?... – sonrió - … si llega, hágala pasar a mi despacho por favor… que tengas buen día Hilda…

- lo mismo para usted.

Sonriendo camina con tranquilidad. Ya que era reservado, en el hospital era considerado uno de los mas guapos según el grupo femenino que trabaja, algunas enfermeras aun no perdían la esperanza de que ellas ocuparían un lugar en su corazón; las mujeres mayores lo consideran adorable, buen doctor… era admirable para ellas.

- pase… - se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- buenos días Shita… - dice cerrando la puerta, viendo a su amigo trabajar en su computador portátil.

- ¡hola Darien! ¿Cómo amaneciste? – se levanta para darle un apretón de manos.

- de maravilla – sonríe - ¿para que me llamas?

- ¡oh!... jeje – le dirige una mirada misteriosa - … ¿supiste que las enfermeras mas jóvenes están eligiendo TOP 10 de los doctores mas guapos?... – lo invita a sentarse.

- ¿otra vez empezaron?

- ¡como que otra vez!... a pesar del año pasado, cuando ingresamos a hacer la practica, no obtuvimos malos lugares…

- lo que pasa es que eres vanidoso – ríe bajo.

- lo soy, lo se – dice orgulloso.

- ¿Quién te dijo es? – se acomoda en el sillón.

- Hilda… ella sabe todo de todo… - sonríe pícaro.

- ¿Hilda?... valla, nunca pensé que acostumbraba ha hacer eso…

- jeje… ¡vamos, es solo diversión! – ríe.

- ¿y tu hermana? ¿Cómo esta?

- ¿que?... ¿Por qué ahora te interesas por mi hermana? – dice con caras de pocos amigos.

- Shinta… tiene apenas seis años – una gota cae por su cabeza.

- seis años son seis años…

- como quieras, me tengo que ir – se levanta - ¿iras a la sala de descanso mas tarde? – comenzando a abrir la puerta.

- si, nos vemos ahí…

Darien a pasos ligeres y un poco rápido se adentra en su despacho que lo tiene bien cuidado y ordenado… exceptuando una cosa… los papeles de los pacientes que tiene que atender. Hace dos días, le pidió a Hilda que le consiguiera una secretaria para que le ayudara a organizarse mejor… y hoy día conocería a la primera. Bueno, otros colegas también necesitaban, por eso; se dedicaron a escoger a una para que cubriera toda el área.

- ¿Doctor?... – la voz de una enfermera la saca de sus pensamientos. Le extraña que este sonrojada.

- dígame… - se recarga en su mesa viendo algunos papeles.

- … la secretaria a llegado… - nerviosa.

- has que pase – sonríe.

Dicho esto, se retira rápidamente. Darien se sienta y ve que la manilla de la puerta se abre, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos morados y ojos dorados. Su expresión seria e inerte le sorprendió; la mayoría de las secretarias eran espontáneas y alegras… se podía ver que era reservada, calculadora y fría. Trae puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra de mangas largas y en su mano trae su abrigo negro.

- buenos días – dice la extraña haciendo una reverencia dándole su mano fría. Darien al tomarla, sintió un leve mareo y una extraña energía; supo controlarce para parecer normal. Se sienta frente de el con su mirada penetrante, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- buenos días… - sonríe.

- se nota que este chiquero necesita un orden… - el primer "comentario positivo" del día, provocando el ceño de Darien.

- por eso necesito a una secretaria. Ya te abran indicado para que te necesito, al igual que los demás doctores – afirma con la cabeza - … Primero que nada… tu edad y profesión.

- 22 años de edad, ingeniera en informática – dice mecánicamente.

- errr… otra cosa, ¿estas dispuesta a trabajar horas extras y feriados?, obviamente te serán pagados las horas que estés en labor.

- por mi ningún problemas, con tal de ganar dinero – provoca el sudor frio en Darien - … por supuesto, claro que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo…

- ¡oh!, por favor tu nombre.

- Electra Cojilc.

- ¿podrías empezar hoy día mismo?

- por mi ningún problema… una duda… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Darien… Darien Chiba.

Electra iba a decir algo más, pero de improviso la puerta se abre dejando entrar a una energética muchacha de ojos pardos y cabellos negros agarrados en una simpática coleta alta. Viste un vestido verde que hace juego con sus ojos.

- ¡Darien! – dice alegra para darle un beso en su mejilla, mientras que Electra aun esta sentada mirando fijamente a los dos - … ¡te extrañe mucho! – se cuelga de su cuello.

- Mm., Keiko… - dice apenado – hay gente.

- lo siento mucho… - voltea hacia Electra quien ya estaba parada tomando su chaqueta – soy Keiko, su novia – le extendiendo la mano, pero la otra la quedo viendo frunciendo el ceño e ignorando por completo la situación.

- disculpe, pero tengo cosas que hacer, además este es un lugar decente donde gente trabaja – dice fría y cortante – si tiene algún tema que hablar con el Dr. Chiba, hágalo con el, bajo mi presencia nunca. Con su permiso – se retira azotando la puerta.

- ¿es su nueva secretaria?... ¿de esta área?

- si – suspira.

- tiene un pésimo carácter, no se como la escogiste – se lleva una mano a su sien.

- tiene aptitudes, corazón – se acerca hacia ella atrapándola por la cintura.

- es rara.

- no creas mucho, Keiko.

- ¿no viste como me miraba?... me tiene… como decirlo… como de presencia le he caído mal, esa es mi impresión.

- te estas pasando películas… no creo que sea así… Además era la primera vez que te veía, se llevo una mala impresión, eso debe ser todo.

- como digas… - dijo no muy convencida.

**Centro Comercial**

- ¡mira Seiya!...

Nadeshko ha tirado de Seiya la gran parte de la mañana por el Centro Comercial. ¿Y quien tenia que cargar las compras?... Seiya. La primera noche a pasado tranquila para los alienígenas.

- … Nadeshko… por favor… no… no puedo mas… - resignado se sienta en una banca, mientras que ella se para enfrente del, con sus manos en su cintura y con cara de niña regañada.

- ¡Seiya!... ¡vamos levántate!... ¡prometiste llevarme a la Heladería!

- ¿Cuándo dije eso?

- lo escuche claramente en tus sueños… - expresa con ojos soñadores.

- ¡¿QUE?! – Dice exaltado, levantándose brusco - ¿Cómo y cuando?... ¡¿me estabas viendo dormir?!

- no lo pude evitar – con ojos en corazones.

- pero no lo recuerdo…

- pero yo si…

**Flash Back**

_Silencio… lo único que se escucha. Al momento de llegar al departamento, hicieron una pequeña celebración, dejando todo sin lavar en la cocina… mañana lo harían. Unos pequeños pasos ligeros acompañados por unas risas infantiles se escuchan en el pasillo._

_- "¡oh Dios!" – Piensa Nadeshko dirigiendo al baño – "¡estoy en la Tierra!... primera vez que salgo del Planeta de las Flores. ¡Que emoción!... La Princesa Karyuu me dijo que me divirtiera pero cumplir con mis deberes, jeje… ¿Cómo estarán mis padres?" – Pasa por delante de la habitación de Seiya, descubriendo que tiene la puerta casi cerrada – "¡Seiya!" – Sus ojos se vuelven corazones – "… no estaría nada mal echar un vistazo…"_

_Sin hacer el menor ruido… mejor dicho tratando, deja junta la puerta para contemplar el 'ordenado' cuarto de Seiya. Su ropa tirada por diferentes lugares de la habitación, la otra ropa acumulada en el gran ropero, su computados prendido y el tirado en la cama con el torso desnudo y solo estaba con la parte de abajo del pijama, color azul marino._

_- "¡¡QUE GUAPO!!" – Dice con un poco de baba en su boca – "¡nunca imagine vivir para ver esto!" – embobada se sienta en su cama._

_- … Bombón… - escucha que Seiya susurra para luego sonreír - … tengo que llevarte a la heladería… - se da vuelta dándole la espalda a ella, quien tiene los ojos de estrellitas._

_- "me dijo BOMBON" – se dice - ¡si! – dice bajito, tratando de no ser escuchada._

_Con un buen pensamiento se retiro de la habitación para seguir su recorrido hacia el baño, si se queda otro rato mas, hubiera hecho una locura… ¡no se podia aguantar cuando estaba cerca del Gran Seiya Kou!_

_- ¿Qué haces aqui? – dice una voz baja, pero espeluznante._

_Nadeshko voltea asustada para encontrarse con el pálido rostro de Betsabé, ahogando un grito. Betsabé mira hacia la habitación de Seiya, para luego mirar estrictamente a Nadeshko que solo el sudor frió baja por su frente._

_- ¿Qué se supone que hacías en la habitación del joven Seiya?... _

_- yo… bueno… jeje nada – fue lo que atino a decir._

_- ¿Cómo que nada?... ¬¬ te vi salir gateando de allí, Nadeshko… _

_- solo era curiosidad T.T… nada malo… - se resigna._

_- recuerda a lo que vinimos. No a conseguir novio, menos con el joven Seiya._

_- lo se T.T…_

_- ¿entonces?_

_- no se… T.T_

_- … Nadeshko… _

_- que… T.T…_

_- … vete… _

_- ¿Qué… T.T? – al ver que Betsabé levanta un poco el puño, sale corriendo hacia el baño, logrando encerrarse. _

**Flash Back**

- ¿COMO? – dice exaltado.

- ¿verdad que soy tu Bombón? – su cuelga de su cuello, haciendo un puchero.

- ¡no!... digo… tu no eres…

- ¿no… T.T?... ¿Quién es?

- es… una persona muy querida por mi… - dice melancólico.

- ohh… ¡pero de ahora en adelante yo seré tu Bombón!

- Nadeshko…

- ¿si, Seiya?

- cállate…

- ¿por que?... O.O… ¿dije algo malo?...

- solo… cállate…

- ¡como digas, Seiya! – se cuelga de su brazo, retomando el tour por las tiendas.

Cuando ellos dos pasan por afuera de una tienda de exclusivos zapatos, digamos estrambóticos; sin darse cuenta Seiya, pasa por el lado de Serena, que ella tampoco lo nota, ya que esta bien entretenida hablando con Yoshi.

- … ¿crees que halla sido cruel? – Serena esta con su cabeza agachada.

- no es que seas cruel, solo le dijiste lo que verdaderamente sientes. No es nada del otro mundo Serena, el sabe que todavía no lo olvidas. Pero aun así le duele al saber que aun ocupa un lugar en tu corazón…

- Mark es una persona fantástica, compresivo, te ayuda en todo; aunque esa mascara de frialdad y seriedad oculte todo eso… a veces pienso que no soy la indicada para ella – voltea a verlo.

- tiene probabilidades de que sea así… Solo dale una oportunidad, inténtalo de nuevo, y conociendo a Mark; difícilmente te acuerdes de Darien. Recuerda que los polos opuestos se atraen… - sonrió, provocando la mirada triste y melancólica de Serena, mientras emboza una pequeña sonrisa.

- eso me decía Rei cuando comencé las primeras discusiones con Darien… - baja su mirada.

- ¡Serena! – Se detiene – olvídate de el… no te hagas mas daño…

- tienes razón – decidida lo mira – el no supo aprovecharme, no cuido mi amor que le entregue…

- para que una relación tenga mas atractivo, uno tiene que entregar el amor y el otro cultivarlo ¿no?

- si, pero esta es definitivo… ¡Adiós a Darien Chiba! ¡Comienza una nueva etapa! – ríe jubilosa.

- ¡así se habla!... estas recuperando tus ánimos, me alegro… - la abraza cómicamente.

- … ¡mama! – Aoshi venia cargado por Michiru, que a su lado se encuentra Haruka llevando bolsas. El bebe al ver a su madre, estiro sus manitos hacia ella para que la cargara.

- ¿se portaron bien las tías? – el niño la miro confundida, en realidad no sabia lo que decía.

- creo que no entiende – dice Haruka mirando – toma cabeza de bombón, estas son las cosas que me encargaste.

- ¡gracias Haruka! – revisa la bolsa.

- tete… - Aoshi llama la atención de Serena.

- ¿Cómo, corazón?

- tete, tete – apunta hacia Michiru que rápidamente le coloca el 'tete' en su boca y se escucha las chupadas del.

- ¿nos vamos? – Yoshi carga la bolsa de Serena.

- claro.

**Colegio Tomoe**

Como se sentía al fin la libertad del inicio de las vacaciones en la risa de los alumnos del establecimiento. Unos salieron corriendo gritando de emoción al tener casi tres meces sin clases y profesores, otros estaban haciendo planes para los días, unos salen tranquilos y otros solo caminan junto con los demás. Hotaru Tomoe no era la excepción. A pesar de su corta edad, ella esta adelanta un año por su inteligencia; solo un año mas y termina la primaria para dar comienzo a la Secundaria que se realiza en el mismo colegio. Por algunos de su clase era considerada rara, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. A pesar de ser tímida, tenía unas cuantas amistades que son de confianza, ganándose respeto y un lugar especial en el corazón de cada uno.

- ¡Hotaru! ¡Amiga!

Una chica un año mayor que ella se acerca a ella a la salida del colegio, colgándose de su brazo. Es más alta que ella, unas dos cabezas, cabellos marrones que hace un lindo juego con sus ojos turquesas, piel pálida y unas cuantas pecas adornan su rostro. Sunomi Usui, una chica llena de deportes en su vida, seleccionada de volleyball en el colegio, practica el violonchelo o chelo en su tiempo libre y tiene una paciencia increíble.

- te estuve buscando por todo el colegio… menos mal que se me ocurrió venir hasta aquí – expresa agitada - ¿uh?... ¿Qué comes?

- galletas que izo mi padre – le ofreció, que ella gustosa acepto.

- ¡wow, el guapo del directos haciendo galletas!, quien lo diría – ríe bajito mientras que Hotaru se sonroja.

- es mi padre, Sunomi; mas respeto…

- pero si es verdad, varias alumnas de secundaria están prendadas de el. Y ni hablar de la Senorita Yilert, que ya alucina en clases por el… se suelta de su brazo, dejando ver la diferencia de estaturas de ambas.

- cambiando de tema, ¿para que me quieres?

- ¡oh!, ya se me estaba olvidando… te quiero invitar a un helado ¿Qué dices?...

- ¡claro!...

Ambas sonríen, mientras que al salir de las puertas, ambas notan un hermoso auto convertible negro, donde un hombre de cabellos azules esta recargado con unos lentes negros y vistiendo semiformal.

- … ¿Quién es el? – Dice embobada Sunomi - ¡es un bombón!

- … ¿Ryan?...

- hola Hotaru, te vine ha buscar. Setsuna me dijo eso – haciendo memoria.

- ¿lo conoces? – lo mira de arriba abajo, provocando la risa de Hotaru.

- Ryan, ella es Sunomi… Sunomi el es Ryan…

- mucho gusto linda amiga de Hotaru – besa su mano.

- mucuras gracias señor – le sonrie.

- vamos muñecas, suban…

Y sin perder un instante, los tres suben, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás alumnos y sobretodo de una persona en común… Shingo Tsukino…

**Parque Juuban**

El pequeño extranjero alemán esta sentado viendo el atardecer. No había algo mas hermoso que poder apreciar los diferentes matices que se forman en tan solo unos pocos instantes, la maravilla del color, desde el cielo hasta sus ojos. ¡Pero cuando extraña Alemania!, a su familia, a sus amigos, pero por una buena causa se encuentra hoy en Tokio… Nunca pensó que terminaría por buscar aquí, un país exótico y una lengua extraña para un europeo. Pero tiene el apoyo de una extraña chica belga, que la conoció en Normandía… Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, como esta escrito.

- … hasta que te dignas a llegar… - sonríe aun mirando el atardecer.

- me retrace – la mujer se sienta a su lado – los doctores me dieron trabajo extra… ¿acaso no saben respetar horarios?...

- Electra, por alguna razón escogiste trabajar. Gracias a la cuenta bancaria que nos manda mi padre, tenemos cosas con que sustentarnos… no era necesario que trabajes… - la mira.

- a mi no me gusta dejarme estar, no soy una persona inactiva, odio eso – no muestra ninguna emoción - ¡además tu familia es millonaria!... veo que ser hijo de un importante político en tu país es tentador.

- pero tiene sus problemas, hace un rato estuve hablando con mi hermana, te manda saludos y dice que te cuides, que no descuides tu estabilidad saludable. Pasando a otro tema, ¿Cómo te fue?... ¿encontraste a alguien?...

- creo que si Klaus – cierra sus ojos, acomodándose en la banca - … Darien Chiba… ¿te suena ese nombre?

- … Darien, Darien… la verdad no, primera vez que lo escucho… no, espera. Estuve un pequeño rato en el café cuando llegamos, y hable un poco con Andrew y me comento de el… aunque no creo que sea el mismo.

- ¿te comento algo que si era doctor?

- si.

- entonces es el mismo. Cuando toma su mano, desprendió una poderosa energía, tal vez el sea uno de ellos… cuando estés frente de el te fijaras. Me di cuenta claramente que un signo apareció en su frente, pero no logro recordarlo; el siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

- tal vez el sea uno. Pero tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos y sentir su aura…

- ¿y tu? ¿Has obtenido información?

- nada… - baja su mirada – he estado todo el día vagando por las calles y no siento ningún aura poderosa. Mañana lo volverá a intentar, espero obtener buenos resultados… Y como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo, ¿eh?...

- bien – exclama seca – excepto por una inepta, la novia del Dr. Chiba. Una tonta, no se como se puede fijar en alguien como ella.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Keiko, no se nada más de ella. El solo hecho de recordarla me dan nauseas…

- jeje, mejor cálmate un rato Electra…

- no puedo, ella me provoco no se como esa actitud… ¿nos vamos?, me esta empezando a dar hambre…

- solo espera, tengo que llamar a la limosina para que nos recoja, espera no tardo…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_.. Hola a Todos!!_

_.. Primero que nada quiero dedicar este chapter en la memoria de **Lady Palas**, que se encuentra enferma por razones que desconozco, así que este chapter va para ti con todas mis energías para que te recuperes._

_.. Se siente bien terminar un capitulo, por lo menos me siento así. Lamento mucho la demora, pero aparte de los exámenes, nunca me llego la inspiración T.T, pero lo logre, y aquí esta el fruto del esfuerzo que horas dedique y bla, bla, bla… ¿latera no? jeje. La verdad que analizo, me demore un poco, pero creo que para ustedes vale la pena esperar… creo. ¡EL 15 se viene mi licenciatura! Jeje, para los que no sepan (creo no se saben por los países), aquí en Chile, se trata donde los alumnos de 8ºs años salen de la educación básica para entrar a la educaron media; es genial por que ya no tienes que usar mas delantal jeje, aunque nunca lo ocupe. ¡Pero falta de tanta charla sobre mi y vamos al fic que es lo que interesa!... ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?... eso espero._

_.. ¡Además les tengo una noticia!... para los extra-fanáticos de Sailor Moon (me incluyo), encontré una pagina o un grupo de MSN donde están los capítulos de la serie **"Sailor Moon Live Action"** que se transmite en Japón, solo hasta el acto 46 pero pronto pondrás mas, a todo esto salio un acto especial de la boda de Serena con Darien jeje… ahora no me acuerdo de la pagina así que el próximo chapter se los pondré si están interesados en verlo, el único problema es que esta en Japonés, pero yo como ya se un poco jeje (por asuntos personales) no se me izo ningún problema para algunas cosas, pero las acciones de los personajes lo dicen por si solo… si quieren saber mas se comunican conmigo, mi mail es _ _por si las dudas._

_.. Muy bien, después de esa información, pasemos a los Review!_

_**Silver Moonlight-81: **las jóvenes que llegaron con los hermanos Kou, en el próximo chapter se sabra el por que de su llegada a la Tierra con ellos. Electra y Klaus, quienes son lo que conocen a Pinny y Thomas, digamos que son como la contraparte de ellos dos, solo que se encargan de otros cosas que más adelante te enteraras. _

_**LunitaNegra: **la necesidad de nuevos personajes es necesaria, ya que pienso hacer esta historia larga, lo mismo que tu dijiste. Jeje Aoshi aun es un misterio, aunque no lo incluí mucho aquí, pienso darle su espacio en el próximo para que sepan un poco mas. Me gustaría hablar contigo jeje, de verdad, espero poder contactarme contigo._

_**Lady Palas: **¡que mala!, lamento mucho el de que no te hallas cuidado antes de tiempo, pero a veces suele suceder. Tal vez no pueda ver tu review T.T, pero no pierdo las esperanza para que así no sea. Y no te preocupes por la historia, que tiene ya para rato, creo que solo pondré este chapter en Diciembre, el otro vendrá en Enero, así podrás ver el otro. ¡Buena suerte en tu recuperación!_

_**Yelitza: **¡amiga!... desde hace un buen rato no te veo por el MSN jaja, pero te entiendo. Para que sepas un poco mas, Anna y Yoshi tenían una relación bien especial con Ken, aun no se sabe mucho de su pasado, pero pronto pondré algo mas de el; los recuerdos que ellos tengan de el irán por partes, así que no te extrañe que en un chapter allá un recuerdo bastante largo y como a los siguientes hallan pequeños. Siempre con la llegada de Setsuna las cosas se vuelven mas interesantes, no es broma jeje. Con respecto a las otras dos personas, aquí dan algunos datos, pero si aun te queda una duda te las aclarare. La mujer es Electra Cojilc, es descendiente Yugoslava pero extrañamente su nacimiento e infancia la vivió en Bélgica, es huérfana por razones que mas adelante te enteraras. El niño es Klaus Torja, hijo de un político Alemán, tiene buena situación económica y aparte su familia es millonaria. Ellos son la contraparte de lo que son Pinny y Thomas, y si no recuerdas, el libro que estaba leyendo Electra (capitulo 7) son partes de unas escrituras, la otra parte o algunas de ellas la tienen Pinny y Thomas. Aquí hubo un acercamiento entre Yaten y Mina, solo que ella no se dio cuenta. Con Seiya y Serena, ambos no se dieron cuenta, eso que pasaron por el lado de los dos. Aquí al fin Mark se decidió decirle sus sentimientos a Serena, pero la conversación quedo a medias jeje, solo por suspenso lo deje, nadie sabe como quedara, ni yo O.o. Aoshi, Aoshi, Aoshi… un misterio ¿verdad?, ese niño traerá problemas buenos y malos; la razón, lo sabrás mas adelante. Jeje los Awards están avanzando poco a poco, creo que dentro de poco veras los nominados. ¡Nos vemos!..._

_**TaNiTaLoVe: **si, algunas personas custodiaban a Aoshi, pero lamentablemente hubo problemas… pero habrá un reencuentro entre ambos eso si. Lo de si es hijo de Serena, a cada quien lo dejare a su elección, tienen derecho a pensar lo que quieran, creo que sonó medio pesado jeje, si fue así no fue mi intención. Los hermanos Kou y las tres chicas desconocidas aun… serán parte importante, ¡oh si!, mas adelante sabrás por que. Jeje como los personajes son muchos (bastantes diría yo jeje) tratare de usar los que están apareciendo, y mas adelante pondré a los otros… ¡si!, todavía faltan… ¡Nos leemos!..._

_**Moonlight8: **lamento que allá estado enredado, jeje no se que habrá pasado pero mi intención no era esa. Jeje me di cuenta de los nombres de Tenchi con el amigo de Darien, Shinta; eran parecidos, fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba publicado el chapter así que discúlpame por ese inconveniente. Bueno, aun no puedo tocar pitos, no consume drogas jaja no… broma, pero el si que es importante aquí, le da un poquito mas de emoción a la historia. Espero que la tu historia "Miedo a Perderte", ver un nuevo capitulo; me tienes aun metida jeje, ¡oh!, se me olvida decirte que tus historias son buenas jeje. También te deseo suerte…_

_**Aisha-ladimoon: **jeje es una pena que tu computados este a punto de morir T.T, una vez me paso a mi y fue trágico… ¡no tuve computador por dos meces!... pero eso no quiera decir que te podría ocurrir a ti, no quiero que te ocurra. No me gustaría leer eso jeje… espero que tu "enfermito" se recupere o tal vez no se, renovar algo… tal vez le callo un virus, creo… solo una suposición. Espero ver noticias buenas sobre como le va a tu computador… ¡nos vemos!_

_**Kimusa:** cuando me di cuenta que dejaste un review por mi sesión me mate de la risa jaja, de verdad, pero no en mala, ¡pero compatriota!, por alguna razón te pedi que te metieras, para que me chequearas algo, ya que no se que paso por el mío que no me podía meter. Pasemos mejor al Fic. Ken, ¿verdad que deja con el suspenso? Jeje… su pasado es un poco oscuro eso si, más adelante te enteraras de más detalles sobre su vida. Amaltea era su novia, una afirmación. Entre Klaus, Electra y Aoshi aun conexión, ya que los dos primeros "supuestamente" estaban al cuidado del niño, mas adelante te enteraras el por que de su descuido ¬¬' jeje. ¡La hermana de Keiko!, a mi me agrado bastante cuando la cree jaja, el lado opuesto de su hermana. ¡Sii! Al fin le dijo sus sentimientos a Serena, pero todavía nada es seguro, la conversación quedo a medias UU. ¡Gracias por tus porras!, nos leemos…_

_**Lyz: **wow… me alegro por ti que te guste mi manera de escribir jeje… muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Todavía no se si el 1oo se queda con Darien, aun tengo mis dudas con quien al fin se quedara, pero cualquier cosa te aviso antes de tiempo. Desde hace tiempo estaba pensando subir mi otra historia "Profecías de los Dioses", creo que lo llevare a cabo, aunque la historia es densa, creo que vale la pena publicarlo. ¡Oh!, además eres nueva por aquí, te doy la bienvenida como corresponde con un fuerte abrazo-cyber jaja… Te agradezco tu apoyo y me encantaría poder hablar contigo. _

_.. Listo!, eso es todo por ahora, por esto sigue y nadie me podrá detener. Y no se extrañen de que su ven otra historia mía por estos lados, que lo mas probable es que suba una… Solo espero poder poner el próximo chapter luego…_

_.. ¡Oh! Antes de que se olvido, creo que tal vez no veremos en Enero del próximo año, así que **¡¡Feliz Navidad Y Prospero Año Nuevo!!**…_

_.. Hasta la Proxima!..._

_**Jueves 9 de Diciembre – 2oo4**_

_**.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**_


	9. Viejos Recuerdos

…"**_Se me va de los dedos la caricia sin causa,  
se me va de los dedos... En el viento, al pasar,  
la caricia que vaga sin destino ni objeto,  
la caricia perdida ¿quién la recogerá?... _**

…Pude amar esta noche con piedad infinita,  
pude amar al primero que acertara a llegar.  
Nadie llega. Están solos los floridos senderos.  
La caricia perdida, rodará... rodará"...

**Capitulo 9**

"**Viejos Recuerdos"**

Dos semanas han concluido ya. Relativamente, las pasadas fueron días de descanso para todos. Fueron días de plena tranquilidad, digamos maravillosos para dar comienzo a las vacaciones. Pero… desde aquí en adelante… ¿Qué ocurrirá?...

**Cronw Center**

**Mostrador**

- y pensamos que aquí puede ser nuestra próxima presentación… ¿Qué dices?... -

- no lo se Serena… eso implica cerrar el local por un día completo, puedo perder mucho… -

- ¡vamos Andrew!... nosotros te pagaremos, si algo se rompe, nosotros lo repararemos. Solo necesitamos el Cronw Center completo. Necesitamos el local, por favor… - pone sus ojos de perro degollado.

- … esta bien… - nunca se resistía - … ¿Cuándo montan todo?... -

- tu lo decides, nos tienes que decir el día en que lo podríamos ocupar y listo… solo son luces, espuma, efecto de humo, pantallas de videos grandes y sin olvidar los proyectores, audio, instrumentos, guardias de seguridad… que mas… - con dedo se posa en su labio mientras piensa - … el publico, nuestra presencia… ¡ah!, y los infaltables personas del espectáculo, contando periodistas, toda la prensa… -

- igual habrá muchas cosas… -

- un poco… ¿Qué te parece si tu vendes los licores?... digo, para que ganes algo adicional -

- me parece justa la idea – sonríe - ¿y las entradas?... -

- se venderán en todas las disqueras de Tokio, sobre eso te tengo una propuesta… -

- ¿a si?... ¿de que se trata? -

- que aquí también se vendan las entradas, pero tendrán su horario… para que conozcan el lugar y su ambiente -

- ¡claro!... –

- pero la gente de nuestra producción las vende… -

- con tal de que vengan hacia acá… Tendrán su lugar donde las venden, ¿Qué te parece aquí mismo?, en el mostrador -

- buena idea… -

- entonces, trato hecho… - le da su mano.

- trato hecho – también la extiende finalizando - … pero antes – saca un papel – tienes que firmar esto, es para asegurarnos el local y hacer publicidad… -

- como quieras – saca un lápiz firmando - ¿Cuándo se realizara? -

- deja ver… - saca una agenda de su bolso, mientras ve las fechas - ¿Qué te parece en un mes?... para que tengan tiempo de vender entradas, y organizarnos mejor -

- en un mes mas… por que no…-

- entonces queda en un mes más…-

**Templo Hikawa**

- ¿Cuándo te dignaras a levantarte?-

- cinco minutos mas por favor…- Pinny se revolcaba en su futón.

- soy tu sensei, hazme caso – Thomas esta recargado en el marco de la puerta, sin perder su calma. Se dirige lento hacia las ventadas, abriéndolas brusco y la luz de la mañana filtra ferozmente en la habitación.

- ¡maldita sea Thomas! – Pinny exaltada se levanta bruscamente, tratando de abalanzarse sobre Thomas.

- ¿Qué tramas? – la paraliza con solo alzar su mano, quedando en una posición bien cómica - … deja de quejarte, sabes muy bien que aunque estemos de vacaciones, igual entrenas…-

- solo… cállate…-

- mejor vístete…- suela la paralización – hoy día no entrenaras… pero eso no significa que te quedas sin hacer nada. Estarás meditando, bajo la supervisión del abuelo de Rei – mientras sale de la habitación.

- genial… el viejo pervertido…- de mala gana, se dirige hacia un pequeño clóset sacando unos shorts y una polera color rosa pálida de tirantes blancos. Se viste rápidamente, luego se dirige hacia el baño para asearse la cara; después de meditar se daría un buen baño.

Sin tomar un bocado en el desayuno, se dirige al instante una habitación completamente vacía, el ambiente es templado pero una brisa suave hace más agradable el lugar. Los rayos de sol filtran por las ventanas y algunos pájaros se posan en ellos. Se sintió aliviada cuando Nicolás vino a decirle que el abuelo no podría acompañarla… así estará más relajada. Se acomodo bien cruzando sus piernas y sus manos se juntaron en una actitud de oración. Las aves que se encontraban cantando, pronto los dejo de escuchar y un silencio invadió su alma. Ajena a lo que ocurría al exterior, solo escucha el sonido del latir de su corazón. Su mente empezó a viajar por unas hermosas montañas blancas, cubiertas por la nieve. Se ve el amanecer mientras una aurora boreal adorna el cielo… De repente entre toda esa paz, se escucha un estruendo; su mente se posa en una montaña en particular donde esta una ventisca que azota sin piedad a la montaña. Pero en medio de esta, ve a una mujer vestida completamente de negro, un vestido se encaja a su cuerpo dejando ver sus hermosas curvas, tenía un escote bien pronunciado, las mangas tocaban el suelo y el vestido era bastante largo, sus brazos están extendidos hacia los lados pronunciando una curva. En su cuello cuelga un hermoso rosario de plata y la enorme cruz llega a la altura de su vientre. Tiene sus cabellos negros bastantes largos, más abajo que sus pies, mientras que el viento los azota revoloteándolos por todo su sector. Su piel es tersa, completamente pálida y sus labios eran morados que se encuentras partidos dejando ver pequeñas cicatrices en ellos. Sus ojos los mantiene cerrados, pero sangre sale de ellos, surcando sus mejillas… tiñéndolas de rojo. Abre lentamente sus ojos, mostrando sus ojos grises tristes y melancólicos. Sin bajar sus manos, al viento dice susurrando pero por arte de magia, retumba en todas partes.

_- … por favor… no la dejen sola… ella es nuestra ultima esperanza… no la dejen morir... por favor, no la dejen morir…- _

Pinny abre al instante sus ojos, mostrando su sorpresa. Su respiración es agitada y tiene pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Cuál es su mensaje? Al instante de abrir sus ojos, la puerta corrediza se abre brusca, dejando ver a un Thomas sonriendo preocupado.

- ¿lo sentiste? – dice Thomas entrando en la habitación.

- si… es… fue una presencia… muy poderosa…-

- ¿Qué viste? – se sienta frente ella.

- a una mujer entre las montañas, en una ventisca, mientras llora sangre… ¿extraño no? – recupera su estado anterior.

- tienes razón… ¿Qué crees que nos quiere decir?...-

- no lo se. Tal vez, nos esta premodiciendo algo inconcluso, pero solo son suposiciones –

- tendremos que contactarnos antes de lo que pensé con los otros…-

- ¿te refieres a Electra y a Klaus?

- exactamente… el problema, es que ellos nos tienes que ubicar… y no nosotros…-

- ¿y por que nosotros nos ahorramos eso y los vamos a buscar?...-

- por que de antaño ese encuentro estaba ya escrito… no podemos cambiar nada… el futuro desde hace tiempo fue cambiado…-

- ¿no podemos intervenir? – Pinny aprieta sus manos.

- aunque quiero eso Pinny, no puedo hacerlo… solo una persona, es casi imposible dar con el…-

- entonces… solo hay que esperar…-

- si… solo hay que esperar a que todo comience… Esto esta recién comenzando… recién…- mira con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a Pinny, cosa que funciono, pero interiormente; una enorme preocupación surgía en su corazón.

**Departamento de Darien**

**Balcón**

Como extraña los días fríos, ahora que el verano ha llegado con todo su esplendor, saco toda la ropa de invierno y la guardo por el verano, que adornaban en toda su habitación. Ahora disfruta de la calida brisa del verano, llenándolo de fuerzas. Las dos semanas pasadas pasaron volando, entre su trabajo, su adorable novia, eventos, habían pasado volando. Además ya era todo un doctor. Al fin su sueño se hizo realidad, al fin podía saber lo que verdaderamente era ganar su propio salario. Se sentía bien. Para su graduación fue la familia de Keiko, sus amigos y amigas, incluidas las chicas… pero cuando añoraba la presencia de Serena…

Ella lo inculco a finalizar sus estudios y consigo la beca al extranjero después de la batalla con Galaxia. Ella misma había hecho un esfuerzo sobrenatural para dejarlo ir una vez mas, pero Serena tomo la decisión, no el, fue ella… nadie mas.

Suspiro… ¡diablos!, cuanto le hacia falta en estos momentos. Contarle como fue esa experiencia, la manera en que lo felicitaban. No es lo mismo hablar con Keiko; además últimamente esta dudando de su supuesto amor por ella… tal vez todo eso fue un simple error que no debió seguir adelante. Pero por más que se culpara, no llagaría a ningún lugar.

Extraña esos días de vacaciones donde ella permanecía con el en su departamento. Los dos solos, abrazados viendo televisión, películas o simplemente disfrutando la cercanía del otro. Cuantas tardes fueron maravilladas, solo ellos dos existían… pero todo cambio. Ella tenia su vida; el también… entonces, ¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿Por qué le dieron cargos de conciencia? ¿Por qué justo ahora?... Mejor será mejor que valla a ver a Andrew… tal vez dejara de pensar en ella por unos instantes…

**Departamento de los Kou**

**Sala de Estar**

- ¡suéltalo! – La impulsiva de Nadeshko trata de zafarse de los brazos de Taiki, ya que supuestamente, Goretti se quito sus pasteles de lúcuma con crema - ¡son míos! –

- te repito por ultima vez Nadeshko… estos son míos, los tuyos están en la nevera…-

- no es cierto…-

- si es cierto…- Betsabé aparece con tres pasteles - … aquí están los tuyos…-

- jeje… lo siento…- toma sus pastelillos y se va.

- nunca cambiara…- dice Taiki mientras se sienta tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- siempre será igual… no hay quien la cambie…- comenta Yaten entrando con unos juegos de Play Station en sus manos.

- ¿a que vas a jugar? – Betsabé se acerca hacia Yaten, mientras un foro aparte comienza entre ellos, conectando los cables en el televisor de última punta y pantalla plana; disponiéndose a jugar una vez más.

- ¿Qué hora es?...- Seiya aparece tarándose en el sofá desocupado de cuero negro.

- pues…- Taiki se da vuelta hacia el reloj - … las cinco de la tarde, más o menos…-

- ya veo… ¿Qué haces Goretti?...- viendo el rostro preocupado en ella.

- veo las cartas…- mientras baraja una y otra vez las místicas cartas del Tarot.

- ¿y que vez?...-

- eso estoy haciendo ahora…- susurra unas palabras mientras que las separa en tres montículos, su mano izquierda se posa en cada una de ellas sintiendo un calor diferentes en ellas, la mas intensa la recoge. Pone cinco cartas boca abajo. Una en el centro y las otras a sus lados formando una cruz. La del centro la da vuelta, dejando ver a la carta de los Enamorados. La que esta arriba de ella la da vuelta y muestra a la de la Luna. La carta que se encuentra debajo de la del centro la da vuelta mostrando la carta del Sol. La carta que se encuentra a la derecha la gira mostrando la carta del Diablo… La carta de la izquierda y decisiva la da vuelta… dejando ver la carta de la Muerte… dejándola preocupada.

- ¿y bien?...- dice Seiya mientras se acerca.

- esto… esto es bastante raro…- susurra.

- ¿por que?... – dice Seiya quien no entiende nada sobre esas cartas, mientras que Taiki se acerca hacia ellos acomodándose sus lentes.

- ¿Qué ocurre?...-

- mira Taiki…- apunto las cartas y la cara de Taiki se sorprendió.

- eso fue lo mismo que vi anteriormente…-

- desde hace un rato sentí algo raro. Fui a buscarlas descifrar eso… y cada vez que lo hago una y otra vez… aparece el mismo mensaje. Esto es raro, esto quiere decir que serán cien por ciento seguros… y me preocupa…-

- ya veo… ¿Qué quiere decir? –

- los enamorados de polos opuestos, serán tentados en diferentes partes de lo que le ocurran a ambos, que eso se refiere al diablo. Pero la muerte, quiere decir que uno de ellos puede salir gravemente lastimado… pero no lo digo en forma sentimental, si no es forma física. Puede que tendrá un accidente, se fractura algo… hasta la misma puede se puede considerar…-

- pero el punto es… a que personas se refiera eso…-

- es muy difícil de saber Taiki… veras, el sol siempre representara al genero masculino, en este caso un hombre fuerte, orgulloso, apasionado. Y la luna representa a su vez a la feminidad, a la mujer sensible, cariñosa y maternal. Esas dos personas tienen un aura poderosa, una mas desarrollada que la otra, que la otra aun no alcanza el máximo de su potencial…-

- ¿quieres decir que esas dos personas son importantes para el bienestar del universo?...- comenta Seiya serio.

- eso es…-

- ¿crees que ellos dos sean los príncipes de la Tierra y la Luna?...- al decir esto de parte se Seiya, la cara de Goretti se queda pensativa pero seria e intranquila.

- ¿quieres decir Serena y Darien?...- se exalta Taiki.

- si Taiki, me refiero a ellos…- la amargura se nota en su voz.

- puede ser… pero no lo es, no hay suficiente pruebas que lo sepan. Estas dos personas son importantes para el bienestar del Universo, no del sistema solar.

- pero de alguna forma el sistema solar corresponde al universo –

- no se, tendré que analizarlo con cautelo y tranquilidad…-

- espero que no sea lo que pienso…- susurra Taiki.

- ¿Qué cosa?...-

- ¿te acuerdas de la leyenda que nos contó la Princesa?...- se exalta.

- ¿leyenda?... no logro recuerdo…-

- la leyenda dice que los dos pilares del Universo, los dos amantes distintos, tan apasionados; fueron separados por faltar el respeto de las leyes se tenían en ambos reinos. Los reinos de ambos eran hostiles del uno y del otro, sus habitantes no podían tener ningún romance; pero ellos al instante que se conocieron, un amor inmenso nació en sus corazones. Sus padres al saber de sus encuentros prohibidos, a ambos se les castigo de la peor forma… la separación de uno y del otro; ambos, bajo la custodia de sus guardianes, no podían salir de sus respectivos castillos… días de sufrimientos pasaron. En un día de fiestas en el Reino de la Princesa, el Príncipe gracias a la ayuda de sus guardianes salio al encuentro de su Princesa que estaba encerrado en su habitación, esa noche ambos se entregaron el uno al otro sin importar lo que digieran los demás… solo fueron ellos dos y su amor… pero esa misma noche, fue la ultima que vivieron ambos… ya que el Reino del Príncipe, fue a atacar al otro al saber que su hijo huyó para esos lugares. Asesinaron brutalmente a su Príncipe, sin importar que el era el heredero al trono, destrozado el joven corazón de la Princesa, que se arrebato la vida al saber que su amado nunca mas volvería.

- ya lo recuerdo… ambos reencarnaron con la ayuda de un Dios…- se sienta en una silla.

- un Dios desconocido… nunca se supo quien les dio otra oportunidad para ellos…-

- esa historia se parece a las que nos contó Bombón… ¿te acuerdas? –

- si… se parece, pero no es la misma, algo me dice que no es así… ¿la historia que contó Serena fue la de su pasado?...-

- si, esa tarde donde estábamos los cuatro paseando por el parque…- sonrió con nostalgia.

- disculpen, pero… ¿Quién es Bombón y Serena?...-

- son la misma persona… Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon y la Princesa Serenity, la Princesa de la Luna…- le comenta Taiki.

- ya veo…- acomoda sus lentes – la famosa persona de que tanto habla Seiya…-

- saldré un momento…- dice Seiya levantándose.

- ¿hacia donde vas? –

- no lo se… iré a pensar… no se preocupen, volveré antes de la cena…-

- ¿saldrás con este calor?...- dice Betsabé regresando con su cuarta bebida.

- solo un instante, me iré por la sombra – les sonrió – nos vemos… - y se fue, cerrando la parte suavemente.

**Conservatorio Alemán**

**Salón 3-A**

- eso es todo por hoy, veo que en las vacaciones nos seguiremos encontrando…- la profesora de la clase armas daba por concluir el encuentro – el horario seguirá siendo el mismo, ahora pueden retirarse…- viendo como sus alumnos se iban - ¡Amy!, por favor acércate…-

- ¿Qué sucede Srta. Tina?...- mientras guarda sus lentes en su escuche.

- toma…- le entrega algunos papeles – estas son las partituras de acto que harás en el concierto. La Srta. Kaiou ya tiene las suyas, en dos días mas las citaré a ambas para que puedan ensayar las dos juntas… ¿Qué te parece?...-

- ¿las dos juntas? – exalta nerviosa.

- si, las dos. Para que vean en que partes se deben integrar cada una…- agarra su maletín – espero que mañana vuelvas…-

- siempre vendré…- sonríe - … muchas gracias por todo…- se va.

- esta chica es especial…- dice la profesora viendo el arma de ella - ... me recuerda cuando era pequeña…- sale del salón rumbo a la salida.

**Parque Juuban**

- mira Aoshi…- apunta hacia el mirador.

Serena decidió salir con el pequeño Aoshi, un momento ellos juntos no le hará mal a nadie. Decidió dejar su auto cerca de ahí, salio a ver a sus padres quienes se sorprendieron al ver a Serena con un niño, al instante le cuestionaron cosas pero ella con calma se las contesto. Ahora se encuentra en el parque viendo el hermoso atardecer.

- sol…- apunta hacia la gran esfera que se perdía en el horizonte.

- wow, una nueva palabra…- lo abraza con fuerza mientras ríe.

- mami inda…- le da un mojado beso en su mejilla – beso, beso…- pone carita de perro degollado, que ella no lo pudo resistir.

Viendo poco a poco el atardecer, nota que Aoshi se quedo dormido en su regazo. Sonrió. Se dirigió hacia una banca donde se sentó a descansar, mientras mecía al bebe. Recordó esos primeros días en Osaka, a su nuevo colegio y sobretodo como conoció a cada uno de sus amigos…

**Flash Back**

**Instituto Supreme Shcool**

_- bueno Serena, de a partir de aquí en adelante; este será tu nuevo colegio…- le decía Haruka, mientras Serena ve embobada la magnifica construcción._

_Un enorme edifico, tres pisos y una fabulosa entrada en forme de un arco, una fuente en el centro de la entrada y flores adornaban la majestuosa entrada. Todo el establecimiento esta pintado de un color verde oscuro, puertas de madera y los alumnos entraban alegres al primer día de clases. Los colores principales del uniforme son el verde oscuro y el rojo. Se extraño pero recordó que este era un colegio ingles, no estaba acostumbrada; ya que ella siempre fue a las preparatorias. El uniforme que lleva puesto consiste en un falta tableada escocesas de colores verdosos y un chaleco cerrado de color rojo y los bordes con una delgada línea verde. Camisa blanca y una cortaba verde que ella la lleva un poco desabrochada. Las medias las de color verde las usaba de bajo de las rodillas y sus zapatos son bajos de color negro. Lleva su famoso peinado y unos aros de perlas. En cambio, los hombres usaban unos pantalones verdes, el mismo chaleco rojo, pero a diferencia de las mujeres, tenían que llevar una chaqueta roja con la insignia del colegio._

_- es mejor que bajes gatita… no querrás hacer esperar al director…- le sonríe Haruka._

_- tienes razón…- mientras toma su mochila negra con una chapa de una luna en un costado pequeño de ella._

_- buena suerte…-_

_- muchas gracias…- cierra la puerta._

_Al darse vuelta, suspira; es un nuevo reto para ella. Pero al ver bien a los alumnos, no todos son correctos. Puede notar que algunos tienen tatuajes, aros, pelos teñidos… le pareció raro; ya que este supuestamente es un colegio recto. Sin nada más dirigió paso ligero hacia los pasillos. Algunas personas la quedaban mirando, ocasionando el nerviosismo de ella. Al ubicar su salón, se sienta al frente de la puerta en un banco. Después de unos instantes siente que a su lado se sienta alguien, al voltear, se encuentra con una chica de cabellos fucsia atrayendo toda la atracción de los que pasaban por al frente de ellos. Extrañada voltea su cara y ve a otra persona, un hombre alto, rubio y ojos verdes, recargado al frente de ella en la pared, mirándola fijamente. Después de un rato un joven llega corriendo, cabellos negros, atrás de el, se acerca un hombre mayor, seguramente es el profesor. Cuando ve a los cuatro, le lanza una mirada retadora y desafiante a la chica de cabellos fucsia, quien ella gustosa la devolvió y sostuvo._

_El profesor entra al aula seguida de los cuatro. Al instante toda la clase se puso de pie y lo saludo._

_- si… son buenos días alumnos del Instituto Supreme Shcool… y como es de esperarse, aquí hay nuevos estudiantes – los mira – hagan el favor de presentarse ante la clase…-_

_- buenos días… soy Mark Anderson. Vendo de Shibuya a estudiar – atrayendo al publico femenino._

_- soy Calipso Sukiho y vengo de Hiroshima – dice la chica de cabellos fucsia._

_- ¡hola a todos!, mi nombres es Paul Jinhun y vengo de Nagoya – dice el pequeño._

_- buenos días, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y vengo de Tokio…- dice Serena haciendo una ligera reverencia, mientras los murmullos se escuchan sobre la belleza de Serena._

_- basta de charla…- dice el profesor – Señorita Tsukino, ubíquese al lado del joven Kamiya – el machacho de coleta marrón levanta su mano – Señor Jinhun ubíquese al lado del joven Tenchi – el otro solo hace una seña con su cabeza - y ustedes dos sienten juntos detrás del joven Kamiya… ¿entendido?...- ellos asisten mientras se ubican en sus respectivos lugares._

_Dos horas de clases han concluido y el timbre para el recreo suena para la hora del receso y dar con la colación de todos. Al instante, el joven que esta al lado de Serena comienza a hablarle._

_- mucho gusto…- le dice el chico – me llamo Yoshi Kamiya…- sonríe._

_- bueno, ya has escuchado mi nombre.-_

_- sip… bien curioso "conejito de la Luna" –_

_- jeje… no me culpes a mí, fueron mis padres –_

_- ¡hey!, no culpo a nadie conejito…-_

_- ¡mira lo que haz hecho estúpido!...- ambos al darse vuelta sus rostros hacia los asientos de atrás, ven que Mark prácticamente boto sin querer su jugo natural en una agenda de Calipso._

_- disculpa… fue sin querer…- sin mostrar emociones._

_- 'disculpa… fue sin querer' – imita su voz - … mira niño bonito – Mark frunce su ceño - … tendrás que recompensarme con algo… ¡no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados después de esto! –_

_- haber, haber… si me permites decirte, tu de improviso te tropezaste, haciendo que mi jugo se diera vuelta. No fue con intención, ¡además no te tendría que pagar nada!... usurpadora… - susurra._

_- ¿¡que dices!?... ¡NO SOY NINGUNA USURPADORA! – levanta un puño mientras unas venas aparecen en su cabeza._

_- ¿a no?...- _

_- ¡claro que no!... ¡niño bonito!...- _

_De improviso, una chica alta, cabellos negros hasta la altura de la mita de su espalda se interpone entre ambos, mirándolos despectivos. Calipso y Mark al instante guardan silencio para escuchar a la chica._

_- ¿Qué pretenden que hacen?... hay gente que quiere comer en paz, y si no les molesta; pueden ir afuera a discutir. Algunas personas, y me incluyo, comemos aquí, y odiamos un poco las peleas a la hora de colación… Así que si no les importa…- apunta hacia la puerta – pueden irse…- provoca el sudor frió de ellos._

_- Anna, déjalos en paz… - un chico alto de cabellos aguamarina cortos le habla._

_- ¡pero Tenchi!... por su culpa perdí la concentración en mis estudios…- hace una pose bien cómica y un puchero, provocando la caída de Serena, Mark y Calipso._

_- pero deja de tus niñerías – dice Yoshi con confianza. Mark, Calipso, Serena y Paul, quien estaba antes hablando con Anna y Tenchi; lo miran sorprendidos, mientras Yoshi se sonroja levemente - … bueno… soy amigo de Anna y Tenchi…-_

_- ya veo…- expresa Paul – con razón tanta confianza entre ustedes –_

_- así es, ahora que los veo… parece que se conocen desde hace años… - Calispo mira a los tres._

_- pues… es una larga historia, con gusto se la contaremos…- _

_Y el grupo completo hacen uno aparte para comentar sus experiencias, conocerse mejor y reír juntos. Con el trascurso de los dos años, cada vez fueron conociéndose mejor; entablando una hermosa amistad y hermanad entre ellos mismos…_

**Flash Back**

Cuanto extraña esos días en el colegio. Las horas de ensayo que hacían ellos al formarse una vez más el grupo después de la pérdida de un inigualable amigo para los antiguos integrantes… Ahora que analizaba bien las cosas, siempre, para todo estaban ellos presentes apoyándose unos a otros. Nunca falto el apoyo de alguno. Serena nunca pensó que saldría de Tokio, siempre pensó en tener una familia con Darien en Tokio, el como medico y ella cuidando a sus hijos, pero lamentablemente el destino le dio una cruel sorpresa. Pero bueno… eso quedo atrás, fue pasado. Ahora tenia un nuevo concepto de la vida, _"… vine en el presente para pensar en el futuro…"_ sabias palabras… Aunque tuviera remordimientos, nunca más ocurriría.

Su mirada se pone en el frágil cuerpo del bebe en sus brazos. ¿Quién es?... ¿Qué secreto guarda?... aun sigue teniendo las dudas sobre este singular bebe que encontró. Aunque no estaba muy convencida de que era su hijo, lo quería como uno; no le importaba si alguien le digiera otra cosa, Serena lo quería como una madre. Inconscientemente el recuerdo de una maravillosa niña de cabellos rosas llego desde sus recuerdos. ¿Cuántas veces a escondidas sintió a Rini decirle susurrando Mama?... ¿Cuándo sintió mientras dormía las caricias de su pequeña que todas las noches le daba en su rostro?... esa niña le hace falta, nunca mas la volvería a ver, nunca mas. Aunque dijesen mil veces que se parecía a ella, en su interior sabia que no era así… tenia mas actitudes de Darien de las que ella. Rini saco de ella un poco de su carácter, infantil, tierna, regalona y juguetona. También saco rasgos de ella en su cuerpo… pero tenia de Darien la inteligencia, gestos que el mismo hacia, lo fino y recatado, la lealtad y sobretodo… el amor… Suspiro y una sonrisa melancólica surco en sus labios. ¡Cuantas ganas le dieron por regresar tiempo atrás!, aprovechar mas tiempo con Rini, cuando se fue una tristeza surgió en ella, una parte de ella se iba, pero tenia la esperanza de en el futuro la vería nacer y crecer… ahora todas esas ilusiones fueron rotas. Solo le queda este bebe en sus brazos, y aunque no sea su hijo, le enseñara todo lo que no le pudo enseñar a Rini… a su hija… a su Pequeña Dama…

- … Bombón…-

Esa voz… ese timbre de voz nunca cambio. Al levantar su vista se encuentra con la mirada azul oscura del hombre frente ella quien la mira sorprendido. Un sin fin de emociones recorre en su cuerpo, rápidamente se levanta y tratando de no despertar al niño en sus brazos.

- … Bombón… ¿eres tu, verdad?- Seiya da unos pasos nerviosos pero decididos.

Al verla reconoció su aura… pero su imagen era distinta a la inocente rubia. Ahora que la veía bien, sus ojos ya no son los mismos, tienen un ligero rastro de tristeza y melancolía, la madurez se nota en sus rasgos y en su mirada. Le sorprende la manera de vestir de ella… falda verde con unas sandalias que hacen juego con la polera blanca. Su mirada se posa en algo arropado que trae en sus brazos, el abrigo blanco le impide ver con claridad lo que oculta.

- … Seiya… si Seiya… soy yo… - ella también da unos pasos nerviosos. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Nunca pensó ver de nuevo a su amigo extraterrestre; pero guardo esa ilusión de que así fuera.

Seiya sintió como Serena se abraza de fuerza de el, mientras lloraba de alegría al verlo de nuevo… una vez mas. El solo sonrie dulce mientras que sus brazos la envuelven en un calido abrazo. Dejando que la ternura aflore en el.

- no sabes cuanta falta me hacías Seiya, no sabes cuanta –

- calma Bombón… calma…-

- … no te vallas Seiya… por favor no me dejes otra vez sola…-

- nunca… nunca mas… esta vez es por siempre, mi dulce Bombón… - susurra acariciándole su cabello.

**Cronw Center**

- buenos días Pinny…-

- buenos días Andrew… ¿no ha llegado Rei? – la aprendiz lo se decidida, tratando de ocultar su jaqueca.

- no la he visto por estos lados –

- ah… si la vez, dile que estaré sentada al final. Me molesta un poco la bulla… – se aleja rápidamente hacia la mesa mas alejada de todos. Un poco temblorosa se sienta a esperar. Sabia que no era muy buena idea salir justo a esta hora, sobretodo con el maldito dolor en su cabeza. ¡Rayos!... esta vez era más fuerte… pero la pregunta es por que… Debe ser la visión que tubo… si debió ser eso.

Cinco minutos han pasado y no hay ninguna presencia de Rei. El dolor cada vez se hace más insoportable, de un momento a otro parece que va a reventar. Su mirada cada vez se cansa y le cuesta quedarse con los ojos abiertos. Las puertas del Cloro se abren, y Pinny pensando que es Rei levanta su mirada… pero ve a un niño de cabellos castaños y una hermosa sonrisa entra, saludando energético a Andrew... _"¡Niños!" _se dice Pinny, pero algo captura toda su atención… el niño trae colgado de su cuello un rosario de plata, ahora que lo analizaba bien, es el mismo que vio en su visión. Sorprendida por su descubrimiento hace que su mirada sea mas intensa, provocando que el niño se de vuelta para mirarla serio. Un nuevo dolor de cabeza nace, provocándole un pitillo en sus oídos, permitiéndole no escuchar, cierra sus ojos y sus manos se contraen su cabeza… ahora ya no puede mas… no lo puede resistir mas… es mas poderoso que ella…

- … ¿Pinny?... ¡Pinny!...-

**Departamento de Lita**

Lita Kino estaba cocinando unos pasteles para la junta semanal con todos sus amigos y amigas, donde se incluyen Darien, Andrew y las demás chicas, primero irían a ver las obras en un museo de una prestigiada artista, y después, se irán a bailar a algún lado. Ahora después de un arduo trabajo, se encuentro comiendo nachos con salsa goff frente al televisor; una delicia. Ya necesitaba un descanso. La televisión no muestra nada interesante… reportajes, documentales, programas infantiles… nada bueno. Cansada apaga el televisor mientras que el sonido del horno suena, avisándole que sus pasteles están listos.

Deja los nachos a un lado dirigiéndose a la cocina. Entrando a la cocina puede oler el exquisito aroma a vainilla y canela, combinados con una exquisita combinación de frambuesas… para chaparse los dedos. Sacando los dos pasteles con sumo cuidado los deja enfriarse en la mesa. Libre de los mosquitos, se va hacia el baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

Al salir con una toalla color musgo envuelta en su cuerpo, va directamente hacia el closet buscando un conjunto para variar… verde. Encuentra unos pantalones de tela verde oscura y un strapless de seda esmerarla, se vería divina. Y esta vez si que debutaría, últimamente un chico la estaba volviendo loca…

Taichi Takenouchi…

El amigo extranjero de Darien y Andrew. Si que era un bombón, pero lamentablemente cuando el le habla, su mente su nubla y comienza a tiritar, sintiendo mariposas en su estomago y la sangre en sus mejillas. ¡Dios!, cuanto deseba probar esos finos labios… pero su maldita timidez y cortesía no la deja tranquila… tal vez conseguiría algún acercamiento por medio de su estomago… solo es cuestión de comprobar y ver las reacciones… aunque eso signifique gastar todo su sueldo preparándole cosas a el…

- ¡Lita!, ¡abre la puerta!...- dice la voz de Mina a las afuera de su departamento.

- bueno… aquí voy…-

**Museo de Bellas Artes**

**Segunda Planta, Ala Oeste**

- que interesantes –

- mira esta Ryan… es hermosa…- el hombre se detiene a mirar un hermoso cuadro inmenso donde se ve el fondo marino con unas cuantas sirenas y tritones jugando por el océano color turquesa.

Ryan viste con un terno simple de color negro, pero una camisa púrpura con los primeros botones desabrochados y una corbata mas baja de lo normal también púrpura llama la atención; dejándolo ver más atractivo de lo que es. En cambio, Setsuna esta con un simple vestido negro de tiras que le llega un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas y unas sandalias con un pequeño taco color negras. Su cabello lo tiene atado a una coleta alta.

- simplemente hermoso Setsuna… hermoso… Fue buena idea venir, ¿Quién es la artista?...-

- una amiga mía… Michiru Kai'ou hace su presentación hoy con sus nuevos cuadros. Cada año hace una junta en diferentes partes de Japón, y muchas personas reconocidas vienen a entrevistarla, o solo a felicitarla por su trabajo.-

- eso estaba viendo… he visto a varias personas reconocidas por estos lados… ¿esto es con invitación o que? –

- si, pero la gente ajena a lo que pasa y desean ver las obras, tendrán que comprar las entradas…- comenta mientras avanzan viendo las obras.

- pero no es la única que hace hoy su debut…-

- si, ya que lo esta compartiendo a la misma vez con el romanticismo de Fabrizzio Padriamo y el escultor William Hilm –

- veo que estas enterada…- se sorprende Ryan.

- no es que este enterada, solo es que eso decía en la entrada, Ryan… mira – le muestra su entrada donde el rápidamente lo lee. Al finalizar, una gota cae por su cabeza.

- jeje… veo que no tomo muy en cuenta las entradas –

- eso veo…-

- ¡Setsuna!...- al voltear al ver quien la llama, se encuentra con la alegre mirada de Michiru - … ¡por aquí!...-

- buenas noches…- dicen ambos.

- hola Ryan…- sonríe.

- ¡hola Michiru!... veo que hay arto publico…- viendo hacia la gente.

- si, fue buena idea hacerlo por estas fechas – dice Michiru educadamente, mientras un camarero se acerca con un mini buffet.

- ¿a que hora llegara Bombón y los demás?...- Haruka llega a su lado un tanta preocupada.

- no te preocupes, Haruka…- dice Setsuna – tarde o temprano vendrán… además esta con sus amigos, ¿Qué pasara?...-

Michiru viste un hermoso conjunto de pescadores, una polera de tirantes y una chaqueta corta de color turquesa oscuro, contrastando con sus ojos y sus cabellos. Trae un hermoso dije de plata con el signo de su planeta regente. Haruka esta con un terno negro y la camisa negra le da el toque.

- pues la ultima vez que los deje salir sin mi autorización se fueron de borrachera �…- una vena sale por su cabeza – no quiero que vuelva a suceder… están muy pequeños aun…-

- y así me dices sobre protectora…- dice por lo bajo Michiru, quien solo la escucho Ryan; riendo bajito.

- pero basta de preocupaciones, hoy día estamos para celebrar chicos. Mejor pasemos por aquí a ver las otras obras, vamos…- dice Michiru sacando a los demás por un pasillo conduciéndolos hacia otro… increíblemente espectacular…

**Entrada Principal**

- … wow… veo que hay muchas personas importantes – dice Mina mirando hacia todos lados.

- aquí hay importantes artistas de las artes, Mina…- dice Ami viendo un folleto - … además los artistas que están exponiendo sus obras son muy interesantes, entrando a la recepción junto con ella y Lita.

Ami va vestida con un vestido simple de tirantes color celeste, unos pendientes azul rey y una pulsera de oro en su muñera derecha. Mina viste un hermoso vestido con strapless color crema. Su cabello lo tiene atado a un gruesa trenza que baja por su hombro izquierdo. Trae un dijo hermoso de oro con el signo de Venus, las sandalias bajas combinan cn el traje. Y Lita, dejo los pasteles en el auto de Ami.

- ¿Quiénes son, Ami?...- cuestiona Lita.

- deja ver…- comienza a revisar – el romanticísta Fabricio Padriamo, el escultor William Hilm… y la famosa pintora…- sus ojos muestran sorpresa - … Michiru Kai'ou…-

- ¿Michiru esta aquí?- comenta despreocupada Mina, viendo en la recepción a algunos ricos guapos.

- si, pero no hay de que preocuparse… Michiru es buena persona, Mina…- dice Lita.

- en eso tienes razón. ¿Darien y Keiko a que hora llegaran?...- se impacienta Ami.

- no nos tendrás por que esperar…- dice Darien a sus espaldas.

- buenas noches chicas…- saluda Keiko.

Darien y Keiko llegaron, junto a Andrew y a Taichi; quien Lita al verlo se sonrojo levemente. Keiko trae puesto un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro que brilla levemente. Su cabello lo trae recogido dejando escapar algunas mechas lisas en su rostro, lleva unos pendientes de plata y un dije del mismo material en forme abstracta. Darien esta un terno negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Andrew también lleva un terno negro pero la camisa es de color rojo y Taichi, lleva un terno negro y una camisa café clara, dejando ver algunos de sus collares.

- ¡hola bonitas damas!...- dice Taichi besando a cada una en las manos de las chicas. Mina rie a carcajadas, Ami esta levemente sonrojada y Lita esta hecha una grana.

-hola Taichi…-

- hola chicas…- dice Andrew saludando con la mano.

- ¡hola!...- dice con energía Mina.

- ¿y bien?... ¿por donde comenzamos?...- pregunta Keiko.

- ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos por aquí, eh? – apunta a su lado derecho.

- esta bien…- diciendo esto se encaminan hacia el lugar indicado, mientras que afuera, ajeno a lo que sucedía; repentinamente los flashes de las cámaras y varias personas gritando se escuchan… alguien importante a llegado…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_.. Hola a Todos!!_

_.. ¿Me extrañaron?, la preguntita, pero será… Antes dije que en Enero tendría el próximo capitulo, pero las ganas de escribir me lo impidieron y aprovechando que la inspiración y el sexto sentido llego a mi mente, me puse a escribir como loca este chapter. ¡Tan solo me demore tres días! Algo insólito… pero contando uno mas por estar haciendo arreglos. Con respecto a mi Licenciatura, que fue hoy, Miércoles 15 de Noviembre del 2oo4… ¡estuvo maravillosa!... ¡única!, lo pase muy bien, entregándote el documento… aunque me puse a llorar T.T pero no fui la única, jeje… todas mis amigas lloraron conmigo jeje… fue emotivo. Y la fiesta de Graduación… mejor ni se lo imaginan… será este sábado, en una gran casa donde habrá DJ, luces, un poquito de espuma, humo y de todo, tambien se incluye la animación que será nada mas y nada menos que Chucho, un locutor de la radio OK que se sintonía en mi región. Es un tipo buena onda y te arraga para el leseo siempre jeje… _

_.. Pasando a temas del fic, aquí están algunas aclaraciones que debo hacer de este chapter. Como pueden leer al principio, desde aquí en adelante empiezan las cosas buenas, a si es, como ustedes mismo lo leen. Aunque de repente pueden ser lentas las acciones, les aseguro que serán muy bien recomenzadas. ¡Aquí se sabe cuando será el próximo "recital" de Black Moon!... nada mas y nada menos que en el Cronw Center... ¿Qué les parece?... ¿y esa extraña mujer?, ¿Quién será?... mejor dicho que les estará tratando de avisar… mas adelante sabrán por que. ¿Qué será lo que realmente quieren decir las cartas de Goretti?, y esa leyenda… ¿será verdad?, jeje… ¡y lo que desde hace tiempo estaban pidiendo!, como Serena conoció a sus nuevos amigos, aquí solo esta una parte; mas tarde pondré como se reagrupo la banda. Además que le habrá dado Pinny, extraño. Incluí un poco a Lita por que la tenia un poco botada, no salía mucho así que integre, ¡además habrá un triangulo amoroso donde ella esta incluida! ¿Será que en la explosión todos se reencuentren?... eso lo dejo para el proximo chapter… creo que en vez de aclararles le provoque enredos jeje..._

_.. Como lo prometido es deuda; sobre los capítulos de Sailor Moon Live Action, se encuentran en la comunidad de Sailor Moon por Ami-chan, y la pagina es asi: _ _, es una pagina muy completa sobre todo de Sailor Moon, ademas soy una orgullosa participante. Cualquier duda que tengan, se comunican conmigo._

_.. Aquí les dejo un pequeño segmento donde _

_.. Muy bien!, ahora me dedico a los Review!!_

_**Silver Moonligth-81: **es una verdadera lata tener 5 capítulos de la serie y además no son seguidos. Pero aquí esta la pagina para que los valer a ver, aquí están todos seguidos. _

_**TaNiTaLoVe: **¿de verdad, no sabias que eras chilena?... un momento… ¿tu también lo eres?... jeje responde esa duda. Esas personas, Electra y Klaus, están prácticamente buscando lo mismo que Thomas y Pinny, pero ellos se encargan de otra parte de la misión que yo les di jeje. Si Sere se reconciliara con Darien tal vez si… pero en esta historia nada es seguro; pero ten por seguro que habrá una conversación entre ellos. Keiko no es "tan" mala como aparenta jaja, ya se esta ganando fama, pero ya veremos que pasara mas adelante, amiga. ¡Siii!, Serena tiene una suerte… que ni te cuento… Bueno, nos leemos…_

_**Yelitza: **¡amiga mía!... espero verte rondar por MSN, extraño las conversaciones nocturnas T.T… pero entiendo tu situación, Yeli. Espero que a ti y a las demás les hallen aclarado sus dudas con respecto a estos singulares personajes. Pobre de Mark, cuando lo escribí también me dio un poco de pena… pero es necesario, para que le de mas acción. ¡Y como lo pediste desde hace tiempo!... el reencuentro entre Serena y Seiya… ¿Qué te parece?, increíble… ¿verdad?; aunque el reencuentro con los demás Kou será en otra parte. Bueno Yeli, mucha suerte en tu trabajo; espero que me extrañes ToT… ¡noo!, me estoy poniendo sentimental jeje… espero pronto hablar contigo… ¡Nos vemos Amiga!_

_**Aisha-ladimoon: **wow… jeje creo que Dios te hizo un milagro jeje. Con que te quedaras sin compu… ¡no puede ser!, ¿ahora cuando te veré por estos lados?... o tus historias… tendrás que meterte a un cyber a echar una miradita por estos lados y tratar de no descuidar tu historia que esta buenísima. Creo que estos nuevos personajes tienen el mismo efecto en todos, y me agrada al saber que les guste. Creo que Keiko esta peligrado por insultos jeje… ¡eso!, lo incluiré en mis Awards… "el mas insultado"… jeje perfecto. Lo que están buscando Electra y Klaus es casi, casi lo mismo que Thomas y Pinny, pero ellos realmente se encargan de otra parte. ¡Aoshi!... simplemente encantador… ¡Espero verte pronto!_

_**Kimusa: **¡compatriota!... desde aquí en adelante comenzara las acciones, un poquito de suspenso no le hace mal a nadie ¿eh? Estos cuatro singulares personajes, los mas misteriosos diría yo, mas adelante sabrás por que se conocen, aunque no es directamente el conocimiento, sabrás el por que se buscan entre ellos. Aoshi… ese bebe de repente saca de quicio jeje. A pesar de que se puede considerar un personaje secundario, pronto será un primario, ya que lo integrare más en la historia mientras avanza cada vez más. Bueno, apartes de leernos aquí, no leemos en el MSN jeje… ¡además suerte con el proyecto de tu historia!..._

_**LunitaNegra: **este fic en realidad se viene para rato, a decir verdad, por mi parte me gustan las historias largar y de un trama denso. Es medio complicado, pero solo es cosa de gustos. Seiya… aun quiere a su Bombon, Mark esta perdidamente enamorado de ella y Darien… tienes razón, aunque por mucho que diga que quiere a su novia, hay varias situaciones en donde se ve que aun recuerda a Serena. Con estas parejitas se verán varias escenas divertidas. _

_**Lyz: **¡si! ¡Al fin vacaciones!... cuanto espera para esto, solo hay que aprovecharlo al máximo y divertirse como nunca. Con que tenemos los mismos gustos ¿eh?... ToT mucha gente no la comparte conmigo, pero la saben respetar; jeje pero a pesar de eso, me gustan otras. Con respecto a Seiya/Serena aun estoy pensando, todavía no estoy muy segura con quien se quedara, pero al igual que los otros, tendrá su lugar al lado de Serena._

_.. Eso es todo por ahora, y además les quiero incluir algunos fics que he leído y me han parecidos bastante buenos. **"La dama de la Luna" **de **El Gran Kaiosama**, aunque recién este comenzando, me esta pareciendo bastante buena el trama. **"Que pasara Mañana" **de **Moonlight8** es muy interesante, se las recomiendo si desean ver algunos problemas en la relación de Darien y Serena. **"La Tierra y la Luna" **de **Selene Moon**… nada que decir… muy interesante. **"Dices que te olvidare" **de **Jenny Anderson**, trata donde no todo alrededor de Serena esta bien, y que la sed de venganza indaga en ella. **"El Espejo" **de **TaNiTaLoVe, **aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo para leerlo, me parece una historia muy interesante, para los amantes del drama se los recomiendo. También lean **"Profecías de los Dioses"**, mi nueva producción. _

_.. Solo es eso por hoy, y lo repetiré de nuevo… **¡¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!!**..._

_.. Hasta la Próxima!!_

_**Miércoles 15 de Noviembre – 2oo4**_

_**.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**_


	10. Un Abismo entre Nosotros

****

..."No estés lejos de mí un sólo día, porque cómo,  
porque, no sé decírtelo, es largo el día,  
y te estaré esperando como en las estaciones  
cuando en alguna parte se durmieron los trenes.  
No te vayas por una hora porque entonces  
en esa hora se juntan las gotas del desvelo  
y tal vez todo el humo que anda buscando casa  
venga a matar aún mi corazón perdido.

... Ay que no se quebrante tu silueta en la arena,  
ay que no vuelen tus párpados en la ausencia:  
no te vayas por un minuto, bienamada...

... Porque en ese minuto te habrás ido tan lejos  
que yo cruzaré toda la tierra preguntando  
si volverás o si me dejarás muriendo"...

**Capitulo 10**

"**Un abismo entre Nosotros"**

**Museo de Bellas Artes**

**Entrada Principal**

- ¡miren nada mas!...- dice una entusiasmada reportada encubriendo la entrada, mientras se dirige hacia la cámara - … ¡ha llegado el grupo de rock Black Moon!... simplemente increíble…-

En una gran camioneta negra, varios guardaespaldas del mismo grupo se ubican en la entrada del auto. Al instante de abrirse, varios reporteros se avalancha sobre ellos preguntando cosas. El primero en salir es Paul con un terno negro, camisa negra y una corbata verde con algunas inscripciones blancas, en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón trae su gorro. Nuevamente, atrás de su nuca, otra vez se ha teñido el pelo, de un verde eléctrico. La segunda es Anna que al bajar cayo ya que alguien la empujo, trae un pantalón rojo con un cinturón que trae cadenas delgadas, una polera de tiras blanca y unas botas escarlatas brillantes. El siguiente es Tenchi que solo trae una camisa de mangas cortas negra con algunos estampados de flamas al final de esta, unos pantalones negros y una corbata negra. Mark sale seguido de el, viste entero de terno color negro, lo único que varia son sus zapatillas que son converces negras y cordones verdes y su corbata blanca. Mokoti sale al minuto después, trae una chaqueta de tela negra, unos jeans claros, converces negras y cordones negros y una camisa negra. Calipso le sigue con cara de pocos amigos, trae un vestido fucsia de strapless, una chaqueta de lino negra y una rosa fucsia esta en su bolsillo izquierdo; y unas converces rosadas con cordones negros adornan. Sonriendo sale Yoshi detrás de ella; lleva puesto un pantalón de tela azul, una camisa negra y en su mano trae un chaleco cerrado negro. Al final de todos, sale Serena con su mejor sonrisa. Trae un vestido con strapless color perla que llega a sus rodillas, bajo sus pechos esta una cinta negra que da vuelta toda su espalda. Lleva puesto unos zapatos de taco bajo color negras que van en punta. En su mano trae un bolso sencillo negro.

- a pesar de su semiformalidad, sus trajes son únicos y sin lugar a dudas de la diseñadora Setsuna Mei'ou, que descubrimos que es amiga de la vocalista del grupo…- comenta la misma reportera - … ¿pero que es eso?... ¡miren!, ¡los Three Lights han llegado con ellos!...- emocionada trata de acercarse mas.

Los hermanos Kou aparecen detrás de Serena con sus típicos ternos, rojo, amarillo y gris. Sonrientes van con Serena hacia la entrada principal, donde el resto del grupo los espera con los guardaespaldas que los cubren. Todos ellos pasaban por una alfombra roja, mientras que algunas de seguridad tomaban entre sus brazos a jovencitas que gritaban el nombre del grupo.

- ¿listo chicos?...- dice Serena hacia los demás.

- es hora del espectáculo… conejito…- dice Yoshi, mientras que Seiya le lanza una mirada asesina.

**Templo Hikawa**

Se despertó exaltada… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo se quedo dormida? Si mas no recordaba, se encontraba en el Crown Center esperando a Rei… ¡un momento!... ¿Cómo llego a la habitación del Templo?... otro misterio más… Una imagen cruzo de improviso en su mente… ¡el Rosario!… lo vio colgando del cuello de ese niño. Intento levantarse, pero un mareo le vino a su cabeza sin dejarla abrir los ojos. ¡Cuánto dolía!... a decir verdad no supo como esa jaqueca vino de improviso en la tarde, tal vez fue la meditación y la fuerte visión que vio.

- veo que la enferma ha despertado…- Rei entre seguida de Thomas que lleva un jarrón de te amargo.

- ¿harían el favor de no hablar fuerte?... gracias, se los agradezco…- dice irónica.

- después del susto que me hiciste pasar…- susurra Rei - … toma, te recuperara las energías…-

- gracias… supongo…- bebe un sorbo, pero al sentir lo escupe - ¡Rei!... ¡aparte de amargo esta caliente!-

- no fue mi intención, Thomas lo preparo…- Pinny le dirige una mirada asesina, pero el ni se inmuta, solo le sonrió amigable.

- no se como puedes sonreír tanto. Enfermas…-

- mi sonrisa es maravillosa –

- como no… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...- mira a Rei.

- ¿no lo recuerdas?...-

- ahora que lo mencionas… no –

- te desmayaste…- Pinny se asombra – estaba llegando y tu estabas con tus manos en tu cabeza, llegue lo mas rápido que pude. En un instante abriste los ojos un poco para luego desmayarte… Con la ayuda de Andrew te llegamos hasta aquí…-

- … es raro que tu te desmayes Pinny…- dice Thomas sin abandonar su sonrisa - … deberías de cuidarte mejor…-

- déjame tranquila… ahora si no les importa quiero dormir…- Pinny se recuesta en el futón dándoles la espalda a ellos.

Rei y Thomas se miran entre ellos. Rei decide salir para no interrumpir a su amiga, además sintió algo extraño… una energía que no conoce. Mejor se apresura a llegar a la sala del Fuego lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Qué no te vas?...- dice Pinny manteniendo su posición.

- tengo que hablar contigo… sobre la recaída que tuviste…- Pinny se voltea sin dejar de destaparse – algo te provoco esa jaqueca, no es normal que ese dolor te ataque así nada mas. Tienes una mente fuerte… pero la energía que involuntariamente se alojo en tu cuerpo fue más poderosa…-

- ¿quieres decir que…? –

- Madame Yuuko esta cerca – se acomoda en su mismo eje, sonriendo preocupado - … esta mandando una señal, pronto estará con nosotros…-

- ¿Madame Yuuko?... no logro recordarla… a todo esto, ¿Por qué el desmayo, Thomas?... ¿a que vino?...-

- lo resumiré… en total somos cuatro personas, junto a Klaus y Electra. Se podría decir que Madame Yuuko es la líder y cabecilla de nuestro grupo. A su vez, cada uno tiene su propio potencial, ya que Madame Yuuko a cada uno de nosotros nos tiene implantado como una pequeña de su propia energía. Por hecho, Madame Yuuko mando a cada uno de nosotros un mensaje. A ti te vino el dolor de cabeza… a mi el tiempo por un pequeño instante se detuvo donde vi varias imágenes a paso rápido de lo que será el futuro…-

- ¿Qué imágenes?...-

- no lo recuerdo…- baja su mirada.

- ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo a Madame?...-

- hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendes, Pinny… Nosotros desde partida no somos gente normal, tenemos nuestro pasado desde hace más de mil años atrás. Reencarnamos en este siglo por que así la Reina Serenity lo decidió…-

- ¿Reina Serenity?...- Thomas suspiro.

- parece que soy el único que recuerdo…- suspira - … se nota que aun no recuerdas nada. Nosotros verdaderamente pertenecemos a un grupo de magos y sabios llamados Eteirnels, que existieron en el Milenio de Plata. Nuestra función principal es alertar a toda la comunidad por medio de los movimientos astronómicos y mentales sobre catástrofes que ocurrirán con el transcurso del tiempo…- Pinny solo escucha con atención - … en la Caída del Reino Lunar, solo quedamos los mas poderosos del grupo, donde nos incluye a nosotros cuatro, a la hechicera Luna, el sabio Artemis, ambos consejeros Reales de la Reina Serenity; y Madame Yuuko, la líder de todo el grupo, la sabia y maga mas poderosa de todo el Imperio. Nosotros no pudimos intervenir en la guerra, algo nos privo y eso nos obligo a permanecer escondidos. La Reina Serenity, al igual que otros; nos dio una segunda oportunidad mas… con la única diferencia que nosotros siempre conservaremos nuestros poderes y recuerdos, a los otros sus mentes quedaron en blanco, así lo decidió. Madame Yuuko antes de marcharse, dejó una pequeña piedra a cada uno, yo tengo dos de ellas; estas sirven para liberar los cuatro elementos elementales; mas adelante te explicare para que sirvan… Nosotros fuimos las siete personas que sabemos que ocurrió en verdad, Pinny. Aunque lo dudo, la Guardiana del Tiempo también lo sabe, pero creo que algunos fragmentos… nosotros sabemos todos los recuerdos que fueron escondidos. Somos la llave a la verdadera verdad…

- ¿la verdadera verdad?...- se confunde Pinny.

- Pinny… escucha con atención…- su rostro abandona toda sonrisa, y el miedo se presiente en Pinny - … no todo lo que se dijo en el Milenio de Plata fue verdad… ¿sabes por que la Reina nos izo renacer en este tiempo?... ¿lo sabes?...-

- no…-

- la peor de las pesadillas esta por comenzar… en este siglo despertara la peor entidad conocida, la peor de las peores…- Thomas baja un poco su mirada – por eso, hay que reunir todos los aliados que en un momento existió en el Milenio… en esta batalla se decidirá quien gobernara…-

- la luz… o la oscuridad…- dice Pinny aterrada.

- las cartas ya han sido repartidas… lo único que nos espera es buscar y esperar… solo eso, Pinny… solo eso…-

**Hotel Plaza**

**Ultimo Piso**

El último piso de este lujoso hotel es solo reservado para celebridades, gente con varios billetes en sus bolsillos… y por que no… por un singular niño alemán. Klaus, gracias al dinero de su padre, reservó la suite que ocupa todo ese hotel con el monto de grandes ganancias que al instante el gerente general se ha portado muy bien con respecto a los servicios. La suite consta de tres habitaciones grandes, dos matrimonial y la otra seguramente para los niños. Al entrar, se ve la sala de estar con unos cómodos sofás de algunas telas egipcias. Una gran cocida-comedor esta ubicada con tecnología de ultima punta, cuatro baños, sala de entretención, spa que incluye jacuzzi, piscina interior y una hermosa vista hasta el mar… ¿Qué mas se podría pedir?...

- Madame Yuuko esta cerca…- dice Electra con su actual comportamiento apoyando una mano en una gran ventana, fijando su mirada en la Luna.

- eso mismo iba a comentar – Klaus se encuentra en la cocina preparando un tentempié.

- ¿Cómo lo habrán sentido los otros dos? –

- pues… ahora que comentas no me lo imagino – en sus manos trae dos panecillos con jamón de pavo. Uno se lo entrega a Electra - … no lo se, tal vez tuvieron visiones sobre ella…-

- gracias – recibiendo el emparedado – sobre eso tal ve tengas razon… ¿Recuerdas a Madame Yuuko?...- habla con respeto.

- sencillamente no – dando una mascada en emparedado.

- una persona maravillosa. Un poco mandona y regodeona, pero con un corazón de oro inmenso –

- la querías… ¿verdad?...-

- si – sonríe leve – pero basta de recuerdos… ¿Qué encontraste hoy?...-

- vi a Pinny…- dice mirándola – cuando me vio parece que se quedo mirando el rosario… alguna señal de Madame Yuuko le habrá mandado. Luego recuerdo que se desmayo justo cuando la Princesa de Marte llego a su lado…-

- el Rosario de Plata solo debe ser entregado a su respectivo guardián –

- lo se… hablando de ese Rosario, es interesante además una extraña lo rodea; deberías tomarlo algún día…-

- no me interesa. Aunque pudiera no me gustaría tomar una reliquia como esa… hay que encontrar las demás, Klaus, son importantes –

- ya tenemos tres de ellas…-

- es solo cosa de buscar y encontrar – termina su pan – mañana hablare con ese tal Darien Chiba… me da mala espina.-

- haz lo que quieras…-

**Departamento de los Kou**

- … ¿me pueden explicar como sucedió?...-

Definitivamente dos de estas chicas estaban en problemas. Después de que los hermanos Kou se fueron, Nadeshko salio de su habitación para instalarse a jugar Play Station. Un rato más tarde, Betsabé le quito el control del primer jugador para pasar una etapa del increíble juego de Bob Esponja; Nadeshko por su atrevimiento se enojo y lo apago. En venganza de eso, Betsabé lo prendió una vez mandándole una mirada asesina, y así siguieron como media hora gritándose y peleando, hasta el juego se sobrecalentó causando una pequeña explosión asustando a ambas. Goretti al darse cuenta, salio corriendo para abrir las ventanas, ahora las dos causantes están sentadas en el sofá mirando hacia abajo; mientras que Goretti las mira despectivamente.

- ¿hablan o no? –

- la verdad…-

- sabes…- ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo - … fue mi culpa – dijo Betsabé levantando su mirada oscura, echando a un lado parte de su orgullo… no todo – fui la responsable de que Nadeshko se comportara de esa manera…-

- yo igual lo siento…- Nadeshko juega nerviosa con sus manos - … no debí comportarme de esa manera tan infantil… de verdad lo siento…-

- si que lo deben sentir… ahora como se dirán a Yaten… ¡ya ni me quiero imaginar el espectáculo que armara cuando se entere! – La paciencia y calma de Goretti se acaba - … yo me estaba responsabilizando de ustedes chicas, igual tengo la culpa pero no directamente…-

De repente, sienten una gran energía, haciendo que las dos chicas sentadas se levanten de golpe y Goretti mira sus cartas… Rápidamente, se acerca para sacar la primera carta… la que fue la carta del Ermitaño…

- chicas… hagan lo que saben hacer…- dice seriamente ubicándose frente a las cartas, saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo grande color púrpura para ubicarlo encima de la mesa. Las cartas las baraja rápidamente, posándolas encima del pañuelo.

Las dos chicas, al escuchar el timbre de voz de la mayor; cada una toma un camino diferente. Nadeshko al instante se sienta en el suelo para cruzar sus piernas en actitud de meditación, y sus manos están frente su pecho haciendo varias formas con sus dedos mientras murmura unas palabras desconocidas para los demás. Betsabé va hacia el balcón, no sin antes tomar una hoja y un lápiz. Al llegar ahí, ve hacia el cielo, mientras hace varios cálculos matemáticos rápidamente, según la posición y luz emitida de las estrellas.

La energía negativa se hace presente en todo el departamento, despertando el miedo en las guerreras que cada vez aceleran sus pasos. Los ojos de las tres se abren al mismo tiempo, mostrando la sorpresa y asombro a lo que han visto. Después de eso, en todo el departamento se asota un terremoto removiendo tocas las cosas.

- ¡Ahhhhh!...- dice Nadeshko en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse.

- ¡las cartas!...- ahora una gran ventisca lo acompaña, dejando a las cartas flotar con un brillo único. Betsabé aparece a duras penas por la ventana corrediza, mientras se sostiene de la pared. Goretti se encuentra debajo de la mesa reuniendo todas sus cartas.

- ¡Goretti!... ¡detrás de ti! – advierte Betsabé.

Al voltearse una silla va en su contra a toda velocidad, decidida en su mano derecha aparece un brillo dando pequeñas descargas eléctricas, cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca, le da un puñetazo mientras se rompre en varias partículas de esta. Todo cesa, dejando un desastre en todo la sala.

- wow… ¿Qué fue eso? – dice Nadeshko.

- energía negativa – dice Betsabé viendo sus anotaciones.

- energía psíquica combinada con energía pura… increíble – concreta Goretti.

- debemos decirle lo ocurrido a los demás – dice Nadeshko – así también podemos cubrir lo que le ocurrió al Play Station de Yaten – dice haciendo una pose divertida, mientras que las otras dos se caen de espaldas.

**Casa de Keiko**

- genial… mis padres están cenando en un lugar que no conozco y mi querida hermana esta en el museo…- se queja Katsue.

Bueno… no era que le molestara, es solo que ella estaba sola sin hacer nada; sentada en el living cambiando la transmisión del canal de un lugar a otro, comiendo pizza que ella misma ordeno y una coca cola en lata… si comida preferida. Se levanto hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, pero al llegar a ese lugar, quedo hipnotizada por la Luna. Siempre tendría el mismo efecto en ella, nunca paraba de admirarla… a la eterna enamorada y guardiana de la Tierra. ¿Habrá existido vida allí?, ¿y en los otros planetas?... ¡¡Naaa!!… elocuencias de ella. Las cierra rápidamente, se dirige a la televisión donde lo apaga y toma la ultimo trozo de pizza y su lata de coca cola, se dirige hacia su cuarto. Subiendo las escaleras se termina su trozo, pasa por la habitación de su hermana donde se detiene. La puerta abierta… ¡que más da!, entro y encendió la luz. Al ver por dentro, frunció un ceño… ¿Qué clase de universitaria tendrá su cuarto así? Todo color de rosa, violetas y cosas blancas… lo ultimo era pasable, ¿pero rosa y violeta?; mejor ni comentar. Su cama de dos plazas esta finamente ordenada, tiene dos veladores de noche donde tiene algunas velas y una lámpara. Su alfombra, un ropero. En un rincón de su pared tiene una radio y su escritorio totalmente ordenado, que descansa su computador. Arriba de eso, están algunos posters de sus grupos favoritos, incluido Black Moon y los Three Lights. Que mas iba a criticar, era su hermana pero no le tenía aprecio.

Su mirada se fijo en el computador, sonríe maliciosa mientras de un salto de sienta en la silla y lo prende, saca algunos CD de ella viendo sus gustos, realmente asqueroso. El único bueno, Nightwish; pero lamenta que tenga algunos demos de ellos. Lo colora en la radio, escuchando la primera canción. Al fin la pantalla esta prendida, pero tenia clave… ¡rayos!... pensó… y tenia la respuesta acertada. Tecleo _"sushi" _y el computador dio la bienvenida. Una tentadora carpeta llamo su atención.

- valla… que pervertida mi querida hermanita – expreso con malicia al ver lo que contenía.

Después de navegar por todas sus carpetas lo apago. Se lanzo a su cama mientras cierra sus ojos. Su brazo se extiende hacia debajo de su almohada, sintiendo alto. Confundida, al su mano para sacar, encontrando una libreta ancha a causa de las hojas. Se sorprendió al ver que es el diario de su hermana, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza… ¿Qué habrá allá adentro?... Encontró a las páginas finales una que le pareció de su agrado

_Querido Diario:_

_Siempre tu… mi confidente y aliado. Desde hace días que no te escribo, he deseado unas ganas enormes de contarte. Pero antes, estoy a pasos de terminar mi carrera, he finalizado el semestre con grandes resultados. Con respecto a eso, por el hecho de que mi deporte es Hamball, entrando este año a la universidad tendremos un campeonato, cada cuatro veces a la semana; con las chicas del equipo nos reunimos para entrenar como corresponde, ideando nuevas estrategias de juego y pases secretos. Ha ingresado una nueva chica, Catrina Adams, es inglesa y esta de intercambio; es realmente buena, tiene una agilidad y destreza sorprendente a la hora del juego, jugara conmigo en delantera para anotar los puntos. Es una chica un tanto misteriosa, de repente da miedo como otras te puedes reír demasiado con sus bromas. Lo que más me trae la atención de ella, es que posee una fuerza de voluntad increíble, la admiro por ser ella. _

_Dejemos eso a un lado… La relación con mi Darien poco a poco se esta enfriando… la verdad no se que esta sucediendo, y eso me da miedo. Cada vez siento que se aleja de mi, de repente siento que sus besos y abrazos no son para mi, cada vez que salimos por la noche, se enternece por el resplandor de la Luna… como recordando. Hace dos días atrás, estuve con el en su departamento, mientras se estaba duchando, fui a curiosear a su habitación. En su armario encontré una bufanda blanca, tenía un aroma a rosas y chocolate. En el borde, estaba escrito "Conejo de la Luna"… la verdad no se que quiere decir, pero me pareció bastante extraño que el tenga una prenda femenina en su armario. Definitivamente tendré que hablar con el… una vez me dijo…_

Decidió cerrar el diario. Así que la relación de su hermana con su cuñadito se esta alejando. Definitivamente esos dos terminarían separados. Dejo e diario donde estaba y se fue hacia el baño de su hermana, suspiro fastidiada al ver los mismos colores que estaban en su pieza. La curiosidad la dirigió hacia un cajón, al abrirlo se topa con varias jeringas y otras cosas mas.

- ¿heroína?...- viendo el contenido de las jeringas. Desesperada ve otros frascos y una bolsa - ¿cocaína?... ¿éxtasis?...-

Por primera vez en su vida, se estaba realmente preocupando por su hermana. ¿Qué hacia ella con drogas?... Katsue esta mas que clara, las drogas hacen mal, es dañina… ¿Por qué entonces su hermana consumía?... corrió hacia la cocina y subió de nuevo al cuarto con una bolsa en su mano. Hecho todas esas porquerías a la bolsa, botándolas afuera de su casa, en un tarro de basura.

- lo siento hermanita… pero esto es lo mejor para ti…-

**Museo de Bellas Artes**

- ¡Serena!...-

Al escuchar su nombre, voltea para ver a Andrew, quien le sonríe alegre. Decidida va hacia el, pero unos cuantos reporteros la rodean mientras ella mira hacia todo los lados confundida. Siente que le toman la mano mientras corre… Seiya Kou la salvo del peligro.

- gracias Seiya…- escondiéndose detrás de unas cortinas.

- no es nada Bombón – la miro con ternura.

- será mejor que encontremos a los demás… No valla a hacer que a ti también tomen para una entrevista – ríe.

- si…- suspira.

- ¡que mas da!...- toma su mano para salir – a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos… ¡ahora!...- al decir eso, corren lo mas rápido que pueden, la prensa al verlos correr, también van a su encuentro.

**Segunda Plana**

- ¿y Serena?...- pregunta Michiru al ver la ausencia de la rubia.

- se fue corriendo, la prensa la estaba siguiendo – comenta Taiki, mientras llegaban con los demás. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor los miraba de arriba abajo. El atuendo que lleva cada uno no es tan adecuado para la ocasión, pero a pesar de todo, eran las únicas personas jóvenes que se encuentran ahí, junto con otros. Además, viniendo de gente del espectáculo, obviamente tendrán que sacar provecho a ello.

- ¡llegamos! – dice Seiya aun de la mano con Serena, mientras Mark los mira feo.

- uff… no se imaginan la corrida que tuvimos que hacer para alegarnos de la prensa-

- supongo que todos tienen hambre ¿no?... – comenta Michiru. Los chicos solo asisten con la cabeza - … sabia que no comieron antes. A la vuelta del pasillo están los bocados –

- ya era hora que nos digieras – exclama Anna con su usual alegría.

- mejor nos movilizamos… me muero de hambre – Paul ya estaba casi corriend, mientras que Anna y Tenchi le seguían el paso.

- Mark…- Serena lo detiene, alejándose un poco de los demás quienes estaban animados conversando y comiendo - … ¿podemos hablar?... por favor…-

- claro…- sonríe dulce – solo espérame…- va a buscar dos bebidas – toma –

- gracias… - bebe un poco - ¿podemos ir al balcón?...- apunta hacia fuera.

- como gustes…-

La singular pareja atrae la atención de Seiya… ¿A dónde irían esos dos?... frunció el ceño… sospechoso. Desde que vio a Mark no le agrado mucho que digamos, menos las miradas que le dirigía a SU Bombón… ¿Quién se creía, eh? ¿Su dueño? ¡No señor!... después que termine de hablar con Mark, el mismo se encargaría de hablar personalmente con Serena del asunto.

Al estar afuera, sienten la calida brisa acariciar sus mejillas, la luna esta en su máximo esplendor, las estrellas en el firmamento parecen brillar para ellos. La vista que tiene es a un pequeño parque, varias flores adornan y un pequeño laberinto para los enamorados. Mark esta cerca de Serena mirándola fijamente, esperando que ella hable, quien enternecida mira la luna.

- … ¿y bien? – toma la mano de Serena para llamar su atención.

- lo siento…- se sonroja al verse un poco atolondrada.

- ¿de que querías hablar?...- le susurra amable.

- veras, es lo del otro día…- ambos se sonrojan – la verdad… no fue mi intención…-

- perdóname…- la interrumpió.

- ¿perdonarte?... ¿por que? –

- me propase contigo, te dije cosas de mas. Cosas que no debía decir, pero creí que era el momento justo para ello…- baja su mirada tomando entre sus manos las de Serena - … a pesar de eso, no me arrepiento de lo que viví contigo. Te amo, Serena… no sabes cuanto… - clava su mirada en ella, en sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Mark…- se veía visiblemente sonrojada - … veras…-

- shh…- con un dedo callo sus labios - … no digas nada…- poco a poco se acerca a Serena, mientras los ojos de la chica se mueven nerviosos. Decidido a cumplir con su misión, se acerca a sus labios, aprisionando el labio de superior contra los suyos. Cierran los ojos dejándose llevar con la calidez de cada uno. Las luciérnagas ahora salen a flote en el pequeño parque, dando un pequeño espectáculo al que pasaba por esos lados. Un beso corto, tímido… callado… embriagando de sensaciones perdidas en Serena. Suelta las manos de Mark para colocarlas en su pecho, mientras que el para profundizarlo, toma firmemente su cintura… volviéndolo mas apasionado. La lengua de el, traza sus labios, pidiendo permiso para ingresar; ella indecisa habré un poco su boca para dejar entrar su calida lengua. Una batalla entre ellos, por saber quien era el vencedor; Serena se rinde, dejando que Mark acaricie la suya despertando un sinfín de emociones. El aire se acaba, provocando que ambos se separen levemente sonrojados.

- Mark…- Serena lo abraza fuerte - … lamento que no te pueda amar como tu a mi…- levanta si mirada - … no podré corresponderte a tus mismos sentimientos. Solo te quiero como un amigo, un gran amigo que ha apoyado, que siempre ha estado a mi lado…-

El solo sonríe triste - … por lo menos déjame cuidarte…- susurra.

- bueno – sonrió.

- pero no me arrepiento lo del beso…- le acaricio su mejilla.

- ¡Mark! – dice avergonzada.

- será mejor que entremos – toma su mano cortando su "intima" conversación.

- esperarme… voy al baño y vuelvo si…- se suelta rápida, perdiéndose entre la multitud, bajo la mirada atenta de Mark.

**Templo Hikawa**

**Salón del Fuego Sagrado**

Silencio… solo la leve respiración de la sacerdotisa se escucha. Desde hace un pequeño instante ingreso a la habitación, tras un pequeño instante de preparación para la lectura del fuego, ahora se encuentra concentrada frente a el. Puertas y ventanas cerradas. El fuego se comportaba violento, provocando a Rei más difícil de controlar. El sudor del esfuerzo ya se esta haciendo saber en la frente de ella.

Siente algo, un leve pitido en sus oídos. El sonido es insoportable, pero ella no se desiste. En su mente varias imágenes pasan, su vida pasada al ve en fugaces imágenes… hasta que una en particular se detiene… empezando a recordar.

**Flash Back**

**Planeta Marte, Valle Rojo**

_Calor… si alguna vas hacia ese singular planeta, lo primero que sientes al pisar suelo marciano, es el intenso calor. Grandes volcanes particularmente activos, poderosas murallas, en algunos valles se olía el olor a azufre y grandes dragones rojo, parte de la seguridad del Reino, rondaba atentos a cualquier problema. Grandes hechiceros salen de esos lados, magos y sabios en el arte de lo oculto. Al igual que las otras dinastías de otros planetas, quienes en su sangre llevan el sello de un dios, en este caso: Ares. La dinastía de estos tiempos era los Hi, gobernantes hace cinco generaciones pasadas, conocen lo oculto y prohibido para algunas personas. La familia Real se resguardaba bajo la protección de un hermoso castillo, protegido por un rió de lava y unos jinetes negros rondaban por los alrededores. El castillo es dorado, brillando en el Valle Rojo, la ubicación central y capital de Marte. La construcción se ubica en una montaña, mas abajo esta la cuidad Roja. Solo tienen una descendiente, primogénita y poseedora de Reino. Rei… Heredera al Trono, Princesa de Marte, y, a su vez, Sailor Mars. Carga una gran responsabilidad, el futuro de su pueblo esta en sus manos. La Princesa era bella. Ni tan alta ni baja, delgada, poseedora de un hermoso cabello azabache que en todos los amaneceres lo cepilla con sumo cuidado. Ojos púrpuras… dos hermosas joyas. Eso si, seria, un poco distante y fría, dándole un aire mas misterioso de lo que era._

_- ¿Rei?...-_

_La joven princesa se encuentra en los jardines Reales. Parada en medio de esta, contemplando con su mirada misteriosa el día, tonos calidos están en el cielo a pesar de ser medio día. Rodeada de un sinfín de flores pequeñas. Un hombre de cabellos plateados se le acerca, tocando sutilmente su hombro para llamar su atención._

_- lo siento Artemis…- sin dejar de mirar el día, sin mover sus músculos, solo habla._

_- ¿Qué la tiene tan enternecida?...- se pone a su lado izquierdo, mirando a un punto fijo en el cielo._

_- el día… es raro… No sabré como explicarte –_

_- grandes sorpresas se llevaran en el día de hoy…- la miro fijo - … ¿Cómo están su relación con sus padres?...- comienzan a caminar._

_- neutral… con mi madre siempre he rozado en algunos comentarios. Ya sabes, nada fuera de lo común… - lo ve por primera vez - ¿Cómo esta Serenity?...-_

_- sabia que me preguntarías por ella – miro a una rosa en el jardín - … últimamente… pues no lo se… esta rara – hace una mueca – da vueltas en el jardín riendo alegre, su mirada tiene un brillo especial, sonríe mas seguido. También otra cosa que me ha llamado un poco la atención, es que se podría decir que mira por horas al Planeta Tierra…- _

_- eso es fácil de descifrar – el hombre la mira confundida - … esta enamorada, Artemis…- se cruzo de brazos riendo divertida._

_- ¿enamorada? – Se detiene en seco mientras sus ojos se vuelven grandes y expresivos - ¡¿Cómo que esta enamorada?!...- se exalta._

_- ¡hey!... un poco mas y ya eres igual que Haruka, siempre sobre protegiéndola… ¡déjenla en paz!... eres un celoso, Artemis…-_

_- no me lo tienes que repetir… ¿y dime?... ¿Quién es?...-_

_- ¿Quién es que? – haciendo la desentendida._

_- ¡el enamorado de la Princesa!...-_

_- oh… veras… ¿Qué es lo que siempre mira la Princesa en las noches?...-_

_- pues… el Planeta Tierra…-_

_- bien… ¿y quien es el príncipe de ese planeta?...-_

_- es… - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡¿Endimión, el Príncipe Endimión?!...-_

_- el mismo –_

_- eso no puede ser. Recién estamos haciendo un acuerdo de paz entre las dos potencias. ¡Además no es legal aun que las relaciones entre ambas naciones esta permitida!...-_

_- eso mismo le dije yo… pero ya sabes como es ella; testaruda, no entiende… ¿y que le produce eso?, el amor…-_

_- ¿desde hace cuanto lo sabes?...- su rostro se volvió serio._

_- hace casi dos meces atrás, ¿por que?...- _

_- Serenity al lado de el corre peligro, Rei…-_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?...-_

_- el único destino que llegara esa relación será la muerte. Luna lo vio, Rei… la muerte de la Princesa en manos del príncipe. Debes alegarla de el, que no lo vea… por el bien de ella, por el bien del Imperio…- viendo a Rei, quien desesperada intenta hablar._

_- entonces mis dudas son confirmadas… yo vi a los dos, en un balcón del palacio Real muertos, sin vida Artemis…- sus ojos se cristalizan – el mismo fuego lo mostró, no cumplí con mi deber… no cumplí…- se pone a llorar, y Artemis la abraza ya que ambos compartirían el mismo dolor. _

**Flash Back**

Al abrir sus ojos, ve que el fuego se mueve inquieto… una ráfaga de viendo la asota contra una muralla, sus cabellos giran con descontrol; tratando de pararse, tropieza con su pie. Frente de ella, la imagen de una mujer se materializa.

_- Princesa de Marte… tú verdadero destino esta a punto de comenzar…-_

Una mirada fría, calculadora; refleja la mujer. Solo pudo sentir eso de ella, nada mas; no pudo ver con claridad su rostro o por lo menos el físico. Cuando desapareció, se llevo consigo la ráfaga, dejando a Rei en el suelo agitada por el cansancio de sostenerse y por la visión de ella.

**Museo de Bellas Artes**

**Segunda Plana, Baño**

Serena se encuentra lavándose sus manos después de salir del inodoro. Sonríe feliz. A pesar del beso de Mark, la dejo en las nubes. Pero debía hablar con el una vez mas, tratar el tema como se debe. Como antes había dicho, para ella es solo un amigo, nada más. Nunca pensó o tenia en mente entablar una relación amorosa con el. Suspiro, no es bueno para ella pensar en esas cosas… no ahora. Ahora que recuerda, había visto a Andrew, sonrió ilusionada al verse en una búsqueda por estos lados.

Salio del baño, encontrándose frente a frente con la presa que estaban hablando entre ellos… tal vez intercambiando información. Se queda estática mirándolos, nunca le ha gustado que la persigan, menos ahora que esta en un evento. Se apega contra la pared mientras camina de lado para no ser vista. Un camarero con una bandeja de canapés en su mano, viendo a su salvación; se acerca a el mientras el la mira confundido. Una vez lejos de la prensa, suspira y se dirige para asegurarse la protección de ellos, a un solitario balcón. La vista que tenia era hermosa, frente a ella un hermoso jardín tradicional de su país, y las flores de colores calidos le dan el chic a ello.

- … ¿Serena?...-

Una vez más, la voz de su enamorado se escucha detrás de ella. Sorprendida se da vuelva, para mirarlo fijamente. Cuanto añoraba verlo una vez mas… cuanto extrañaba su presencia, sus abrazos. Ve en sus ojos la ilusión y la incertidumbre, viéndola nervioso.

Y ahí esta ella. Tan linda como siempre… tan linda como la recordaba. Ese vestido la hacia ver mas hermosa, ya que juegan con los colores neutrales haciéndola ver bien. Esa mirada inocente que desde el primer instante en que la vio lo cautivo, esa mirada dulce y pacifica; ahora un poco mas desarrollada debido a la madurez de ella. Ahora que la tenía cerca de el, podría hablar con ella… aunque solo sea la ultima vez.

- … Darien…- se acerca a el - ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

- vine a ver las obras…- dijo un poco molesto - … ¿Cómo estas?...- ambos se sientan como dos buenos amigos en una banca que había.

- bien, gracias… ¿tu?...-

- también…-

El incomodo silencio hace que ambos se pongan mas nerviosos de lo común. La cercanía del cuerpo del otro producía sensaciones perdidas en ambos. Serena solo mira la Luna y el la mira a ella.

- Serena… ¿te importaría que yo te hiciera algunas preguntas?...- expreso tímido.

- s-si…- bajo su mirada hacia sus pies que jugaban nerviosos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?...- el corazón del, expresaba toda la tristeza y melancolía que produjo esa perdida.

- … yo…- ahora no sabia que decir - … yo… tuve problemas con algunas cosas…- mintió.

- pero me hubieras dicho, comentado algo…- trato de tomar su mano pero ella sutilmente rechazo.

- lo siento, Darien… eso paso hace mucho tiempo. Me imagino que entre ambos solo existe una amistad, nada más. Supongo que tienes una novia nueva y que estas a gusto con ella…- sonríe triste.

- tienes razón…- baja su cabeza abatido. De pronto ella se levanta mientras le extiende su mano.

- ¿amigos?...- sonrió dulce, encantando el corazón del príncipe. Darien la mira confundido, pero acepta la petición de ella.

- … amigos…- suspiro en silencio para luego dar una hermosa sonrisa. Después de esto, una vez mas el incomodo silencio se produce, sin soltar sus manos, inconscientes se acercaron el uno al otro, quedando a algunos centímetros de distancia.

- … Darien… yo…- comenzó Serena ocultando su rostro y mirada fijándose en su mano.

- ¡Darien! – la potente voz de Keiko los interrumpe, que al instante Serena suelta su mano para parecer normal.

Serena al verla se da cuenta que es la misma chica que la vio con el en el parque. Sus ojos se vuelven un poco vidriosos pero se contiene, prometiéndose a no ser débil frente a el.

- … Keiko…- dijo entre enojado y molesto por la intromisión.

- Darien… ¡te he estado buscando por todo este lugar!, no sabes cuanto me costo ubicarte… ¿uh?...- su mirada se fija en Serena, mientras que Keiko se aferra a un brazo de Darien.

- hola, mucho gusto…- dice Serena al ver la cara de Keiko.

- eres… ¡Tsukino-san! – Dice asombrada mientras hace un sinfín de reverencias frente ella, provocando la gota de Darien y Serena - ¡no sabes cuanto te admiro! – Toma sus manos entre las suyas mientras sus ojos se vuelven corazones - ¡eres mi ídola!...-

- gracias… ¿y tu eres?...- comenta.

- Keiko… Keiko Spelman…- toma su mano saludándola, pero retoma sus compostura - ¿Cómo conoces a mi Darien?...- otra vez se aferra al brazo de el, mientras que Darien mira nervioso a Serena, sin que ella se de cuenta.

- somos viejos amigos… viejos amigos…- dice con tristeza ocultada.

- ¡ahh, ya veo!...- mira a Darien - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?...-

- no creí que fuera necesario…- dice atontado.

- bueno… me tengo que retirar…- dice Serena – tal vez nos veamos después, Darien… fue un gusto conocerte Keiko…- dice mientras se da la vuelta.

En el interior de Darien, en silencio gritaba para que no se la llevaran… que no se fuera. Necesitaba su luz para salir de su oscuridad, necesitaba de sus atenciones para sentirse lleno… necesitaba su amor para vivir. Pero cuando su voz fue escuchada, lamentablemente ella ya se había ido… ¿pero cuando la volvería a ver?... ¿Cuándo podría ver esos luceros celestes otra vez?... aun quedan cosas pendientes entre ellos que aun deben hablar, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo al respecto a lo que ocurre… esta vez no escaparía, no esta vez…

Serena estaba en igual o peor condiciones. ¿Cómo pelear con una chica tan bella a su lado?... ¿Cómo entrometerse en una relación así?... ella le ganaba en varias cosas. A simple vista se veían como la pareja perfecta, a simple vista se nota que comparten los mismos gustos. ¿Qué mas podía reclamar?... Keiko es sin duda hermosa, a simple vista se ve una mujer inteligente y segura de si misma, fina y recatada, ¿Quién no se fijaría en ella? Lo mejor es llevar la guerra en paz… era lo mejor para ambos. Una vez alejada de toda la gente, se sentó en el suelo para que algunas silenciosas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas… y por primera vez en su vida… no lucharía por algo que quería… esta vez no lucharía por Darien…

**En algún lugar del universo**

- Bután… ¿Cómo están los preparativos para el asalto?...-

Una mujer se encuentra de espaldas, parada viendo el universo. Tiene el cabello hasta más debajo de sus caderas, de un color anaranjado. Como estaba de espaldas, su rostro no se podía ver, pero al su piel si; ella era pálida y sus venas se notaban un poco. Viste con un vestido que se ajusta a su cuerpo de color verde, mostrando una gran cola redonda que cubría algunas escaleras en las cuales estaba parada. En su mano tiene una gran copa de vino tinto, mientras sus uñas negras resaltan.

- todo marcha a la perfección, Madame… todo como usted pidió…-

Un hombre se encuentra arrodillado y con su cabeza en alto. A pesar de ser malo, no se podía negar que es guapo. Tenia unos preciosos ojos zafiros y su cabello era rubio platinado que lo tiene rebelde, reflejando un poco su personalidad. Viste una armadura negra con algunas líneas verdes, y en una funda atada a su cadera, cuelga su espada.

- me parece bien…- bebe un poco – puedes retirarte…-

Sin decir nada, desapareció entre las sombras, dejando a la mujer sola mientras que una sonrisa malévola se ve en la oscuridad del cuarto.

- muy pronto guerreras… sabrán lo que es la oscuridad… - ve la galaxia - … y al fin todo el universo será mío… todo mío… - después de decir eso, ríe con voz profunda histérica… pensando el llevarse el triunfo de la batalla…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

.. Hola a Todos!!... ¿Quedo muy largo?, por que a mi esa impresión me da. ¡Un momento esperado por todos!, el beso entre Serena y Mark, quedo divino, ¿no? Me costo hacerlo, por que justo en ese momento la luz no me estaba iluminando, pero que mas da; quedo bien igual. También no se preocupen por hacer sufrir a Darien, ya que solo esto es el principio, ¡OH si!... ¡no me maten!, incluí nuevos personajes, pero es necesario. Sobretodo Madame Yuuko, ¿quién será?... tal vez se sabrá el próximo chapter. Con respecto al poema que se encuentra arriba, leanlo; aparte de ser un regalito para ustedes, en ese poema se encuentra como una parte del chapter, tiene como una pequeña escensia de ella...

.. Wow, simplemente eso les puedo decir… ¡ya estamos en el 2oo5! Un gran paso aun nos queda por delante… espero que varias sorpresas alegres les sonría este nuevo año y que sus ilusiones y anhelos se lleven acabo con todo su esplendor. Espero que lo hayan pasado lo máximo el año nuevo, o el año pasado jeje… según lo vean, por lo que es yo… no se imaginan cuanto celebre el año nuevo. Lamentablemente antes de finalizar el año, un terremoto acompañado con un tsunami arrazo en el sureste de Asia, varios niños quedaron huérfanos, damnificados, familias desechas y muertos fueron recordados alrededor del mundo. Mis condolencias a todos ellos de mi parte… pero el NUMBER ONE de esas tragedias la tiene mi hermosísimo país, Chile; con el terremoto de Valdivia en el 60, ¡fueron casi 10 grados de intensidad!, y no exagero, ya que fue de 9.8 y que azoto a Indonesia fue de 8.5… (Si algún dato de eso esta equivocado, háganmelo saber). Días después de la tragedia, una mas estuvo en Sudamérica. En Argentina lamentablemente murieron personas en un concierto, varios niños murieron calcinados y ahogados. Pero basta de lamentos y espero que este nuevo año sea mas positivo que el anterior.

.. Muy bien!!, ahora me dedico a contestar sus preciados Reviews!!...

**Annita Chiba Kou: **primera vez que te leo, Annita, y por eso, te doy la bienvenida a este humilde espacio, mi historia. Con eso de que Darien y Serena se reconcilien, aquí, como podrás leer; conversan y SOLO se vuelven amigos… mas adelante veremos que sucede. Y a Seiya le tengo un trato especial… Siii!! Tal como lo lees, tendrá su parejita por estos lados, no se si se sorprenderán… pero será fascinante como entre ellos se llevaran, después de todo, tiene posivilidades de estar con la mujer que el quiere. Nos leemos!!...

**Silver Moonlight-81: **las personas importantes que llegaron son nada mas ni nada menos que ambos!! Black Moon y los Three Lights se viene fuerte… mas adelante sabrán por que.

**Yelitza: **amiga mía!! Siempre tu apoyándome en cada capitulo... y después de tanto tiempo al fin nos podemos comunicar!! Se me olvido decirte muchas gracias por la canción eh… ya sabes para que servirá!! Yep… fiel seguidora de Seiya, no??, pues que mas da!, en esta historia todo, absolutamente TODO se puede hacer realidad. Mark es peligroso como rival de Seiya, tal como tu misma escribiste, esta siempre al lado de su "Bombón", sin olvidar las miradas que le dirige a cada instante… entre ellos dos capas se vera una pequeña discusión. Menos mal que la Luz Divina me ilumino. Bueno Yeli-chan… me tengo que despedir T.T, espero verte algunos de estos días por MSN para hablar… T.T… Diablos!... no me puedo despedir!... Nos estaremos comunicando, amiga!!...

**Lunita Negra: **si, soy chilenita de corazón… ¿tu también lo eres?, por que si es así, nos conectamos al instante jeje. La historia que contaron tal vez se puede parecer, o tal vez es la misma oO, pero no es así; además todo depende del tiempo y la preparación para escribir, mis dedos escriben por si solos cuando la Luz Divina llega a mi en lleno. Además me gusto la descripción que hiciste de ellos dos, Lunita; y no te preocupes por si el review sea largo, de hecho me encanta ya que puedo interactuar mas con ustedes… espero verte, o mejor dicho leerte, otra vez.

**Serenity-Princess: **increíble… primera vez que escucho o leo decir algo así. Los hubieras leído en la tarde! O por ultimo en la noche si no tenías nada que hacer, por supuesto. Pero en la mañana… jeje, no soy una fiel seguidora de estar despertándome todos los días temprano, es simplemente que no puedo y cada vez que voy al colegio siempre llego tarde y me retan… es a veces desesperante; pero lo tuyo lo valoro, eso si, ya que no seria capas de despertarme, a menos que sea con un camión. Bueno… no se me ocurre nada mas, la Luz Divina se va T.T, pero eso si espero verte por estos lados, tocaya, por que si no te haz dado cuenta, tenemos el mismo nombre… Bye!!.

**Sailor Angel7: **como es eso de que no podrás leer mi fic por un buen rato, eh?... que insinúas?... y que si estoy enojada??... enojada estoy! Muy decepcionada!!... No, no, no!!... bromita!! Jeje. No te preocupes, no estoy enojada y te entiendo, viví la misma etapa que tu. Espero que pronto se termine para verte rondar por estos lados…

**Chise Naegino: **una vez leí una historia de golpe… yep… toda la noche y al otro día también, como loca; menos mal que mis papas no estaban!!, quizás que me habrían dicho. Pero eso es cuento viejo. De veras te gusto??... wow!! A mi también me gusta que te halla gustado… ya sabes… la Luz Divina siempre en mi, como olvidarlo jejeje!!

**Aisha-ladimoon: **jeje… la verdad eso mismo reflexione, solo me demore tres grandiosos días!! Aunque estaba muerta de aburrimiento pero gracias al séptimo sentido y a la Luz Divina, la inspiración afloro en mí produciendo ese efecto. La chica del rosario de Plata… a si mismo se llama esa reliquia, Aisha jeje… y la portadora que lo estaba usando… te llevaras una sorpresa al saber quien es su respectiva guardián. Rini… que se ha hecho de esa pequeña diablilla!!... creo que pondré algo de ella. Tus sospechas pueden ser acertadas o a la vez no, además recuerda que no es cien por ciento seguro que Serena sea la madre del niño, hay especulaciones de ello. Espero ver un nuevo chapter de tu linda historia T.T… da penita pero es parte de la acción, además soy una fiel seguidora de esas… Nos vemos!!...

**Kimusa: **compatriota!!... Se acerca el SUPER-MEGA-DRUPER concierto de Black Moon, y tendrán a algunos invitados especiales… creo que ya empezaste a tener tus dudas no?? Lo que le ocurrió a Pinny fue que se desmayo, la causa; es por que Madame Yuuko a los cuatro (Thomas, Pinny, Electra y Klaus) les mando una serie de mensajitos donde se siente su presencia, en el caso de ella, fue que se desmayo… y quien será Madame Yuuko?? Ni yo misma se, jaja no, mas adelante se sabrá… te esperare en el próximo chapter, o tal vez en MSN…

**TaNiTaLoVe: **jeje… bueno, Keiko no es EXACTAMENTE mala, pero si impulsiva. Te aclarare algo; Keiko es de signo Escorpio, mas adelante te informaras mas, y los Escorpio se caracterizan por tener un carácter explosivo e impulsivo, pueden llegar a ser la persona mas dulce del mundo, a convertirse la mas vengativa de todas. OJO: no tengo nada en contra de ellos, ok??... También comparto la misma idea que tu, los bebes son adorables!!, pero me tendré que conformar por el momento con Aoshi, y si!! Habrán mas bebes!!, pero no tantos jeje… en realidad estoy pensando en poner mas bebes. Ahora que la Luz Divina me ilumino y el Séptimo Sentido aflora con mis poros, he terminado este chapter, Tani-chan, ¡ahora que recuerdo somos compatriotas!, la memoria mía xD... bueno, espero que te guste este chapter!!...

**Neo-gaby: **ahhh!! Otra nueva integrante a este humilde espacio!! Pues Bienvenida!!... Lamento mucho lo de los personajes, si vienen mucho, significa que esta historia viene para mucho más, y esa es una de las que la caracteriza. Particularmente no se encontraron en el museo, pero Serena tuvo encuentros con algunas personitas. Sip, la personita importantísima es nada mas ni nada menos que Aoshi!!... eso si no diré nada para dejar en la intriga. En al visión de Pinny no es Serena, empezando por que la mujer que vio tiene el cabello negro y no rubio, además a Serena le tengo otro trabajito por ahí. Bye!!...

**Moonlight8: **pero ahora lo estas leyendo… jeje. Si… lamentablemente la cosa esta complicada aun, no es solo también por los personajes, es solo que hay varios sucesos que se deben tratar con cuidado para una mejor lectura jeje… además la Luz Divina últimamente me esta iluminando como nunca. Con respecto a los personajes que se perdieron por las temporadas de Sailor Moon, no te preocupes… aparecerán, pero no meteré MUCHOS personajes jeje… solo algunos, espero que el Séptimo Sentido me siga guiando. Sobre tu pregunta clave, Aoshi es un niño… jaja bueno, aparte de ello, es un personaje aun misterioso, solo se saben algunas cosas de el. Pero lo mas intrigante, son los recuerdos que Setsuna pudo ver. Por alguna duda que tengas, anda al Cap. 7, a medida que los actos ocurran, mas se sabrá de la existencia del niño o bebe… como gustes decirle. No me gusta dar malas noticias o algo por el estilo pero no se si es mi computador o algo asi. El otro día busque tu historia "Que Pasara Mañana" y no la encontré, me metí a tu perfil para saber que diablos ocurría y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no se encuentra… no se si te la habrán sacado, o tal vez tu fuiste y eso en verdad me preocupa… Solo eso, nos vemos y Suerte!!...

**Ciakaira: **una nueva más y a eso en este capitulo se suman contigo tres… Bienvenida!! Con lo que le paso a Darien, aun estoy un poco confundida con eso, no se si te refieres en este chpater o en otro, pero lo que ocurrió en este, fue que el recordó a su querida Serena, su cabeza de chorlito, Princesita de la Luna, etc, etc, etc… gracias por tus halagos… gracias!!...

.. ¿Quién será el que me mande el review Nº 1oo?, ahí veremos. También otra que me he dado cuenta estos últimos días que he paseado por esta comunidad, fue que extrañamente no hay algunas historias. Como por ejemplo, las historia de Perla Almogabar no están, la historia "Sailor Univerce la Batalla Final" de Serekino Kaoru tampoco se encuentra, eso hace mis pequeñas dudas de que mi computador este malo o que estoy en lo cierto. Por lo que leo también, la Luz Divina me a dominado por completo, ahora no dejo de hablar de ella, al igual que el Séptimo Sentido que poseo jeje… bueno queridos lectores/as que leen esta pequeñita historia dedicada con todo mi corazón, nos leemos pronto con un nuevo capitulo de Cambio de Bandos… (Solo faltan algunos capítulos para publicar Cambio de Bandos Awards), lean mi nuevo proyecto, Jardín de Rosas, todos los personajes de la saga se encontrarán ahí!!… Hasta la Próxima!!...

**Lunes 3de Enero – 2oo5**

**.:: Serenity Kaiou ::.**


	11. Nadie es Perfecto

**Capitulo 11**

"**Nadie es Perfecto"**

**Departamento de Michiru**

- ¿lo has sentido Artemis? –

Luna se encuentra estada en el sofá, mirando fijamente la Luna Llena. Desde hace un rato, sintieron una pequeña cantidad de energía cerca de ellos, al reconocerla, Luna sonrió.

- si… Madame Yuuko pronto estará con nosotros – Artemis se encuentra debajo del sofá, acostada en la alfombra con sus orejas paradas, viendo fijamente la Luna - … pero solo significa algo…- su rostro se oscurece.

- lo que visionamos en el Milenio de Plata esta apunto de comenzar. Tendremos que despertar en algunas guerreras lo que verdaderamente sucedió, y con ello prepararnos para la siguiente guerra de dos mundos totalmente distintos…- dice la gata.

- Aoshi es un verdadero torbellino…- comenta Artemis viéndolo gatear por toda la sala balbuceando y tratando de subirse a los almohadones grandes.

- … me recuerda a Serena cuando niña en le Milenio de Plata – reflexiona la gata – si esta en un lado, estaba en el otro; causando problemas a un sinfín de niñeras que renunciaron por la hiperactividad cuando bebe… al fin de al cabo yo me tuve que hacer cargo de ella…- suspiro.

- ¡vamos Luna, no fue para tanto! –

- claro… tu no tuviste que cuidarla, Artemis �…-

- Luna… jeje… no me mires con esa cara…- dice nervioso.

- como quieras…- se acerca a Aoshi que trataba de tomar el control del televisor - … no bebe…- le lame su mejilla, el pequeño rie, se dirige hacia unas pequeñas piezas tiradas para hacer una vez mas lo que hacia hace horas.

- espero que todo salga bien…- dice Artemis. Siente que algo lo golpea, seguido de una risa de un bebe.

- creo que Aoshi esta entretenido tirándote legos…- sonríe Luna mientras ágilmente se baja y se dirige hacia el bebe que esta sentado.

Desde hace un instante que el despertó, aun no sabia caminar bien, pero si era ágil gateando. Desde hace pocos instantes encontró los queridos legos que su tío Paul se los había regalo sin reproches, mejor dicho, el se lo quito buscando un poco mas de entretención. Los tiraba hacia la pared, lo recogía y se los metía a la boca, siempre hacinado el mismo recorrido, pero esta vez opto por lanzárselo a Artemis.

- ato iindo…- acaricia a Luna - ¿mama?...- pone un dedo en su boca mientras su rostro se vuelve adorable.

- pronto volverá Aoshi…- dice con ternura, mientras Artemis que quedo dormido mientras una burbuja sale por su nariz.

- ¿mama?...- sus ojos se cristalizan - ¡¿mama?!... ¡mama!, ¡mama!, ¡mama!...- empieza a gritar y a llorar fuerte, provocando que Artemis se despierte somnoliento y a una Luna traumada.

- ¡diablos!... ¿ahora que hacemos Luna?...-

- si tan solo fuéramos humanos otra vez – se dirige hacia el bebe – cálmate Aoshi… Serena volverá…-

- ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!!... ¡¡MAMA!!...- lloraba con más fuerza y repentinamente cae, logrando llorar mas fuerte.

- ¡ya llegamos! – anuncio Haruka abriendo la puerta a los demás mientras que algunos entraban en estados deprobables.

Calipso junto con Tenchi estaban cantando de lo lindo, desafinándose, este par se pasaron de las copas. Serena y Mark disimuladamente estaban tomados de la mano, cosa que al instante Yoshi capto. Anna estaba dormida y Mokoti la traía en su espalda. Paul se estaba refregando un ojo ya que le costaba quedarse despierto. Michiru sonreía maravillada al ver los premios que le otorgaron por reconocimiento. Haruka iba al final agotado.

Aoshi al escuchar hablar a su mama, por arte de magia todo su llanto desapareció, sonrió embobado y empezó a gatear rápidamente hacia la entrada. Luna al ver el acto, varias gotitas estaban en su cabeza, mientras que Artemis resignado se fue a dormir en la habitación de Mark.

- ¡mi bebe!...- comenta Serena al ver a un baboso Aoshi gatear hacia ellos. Se acerca y lo toma - ¿Cómo se porto Luna?...- se dirige hacia la gata, y Aoshi le da un beso mojado en su mejilla.

- miau…- mece su cola de un lado para el otro.

- no se por que confías en esos gatos, Serena…- comenta Mark mirando extrañado a Luna - … prefiero los perros…- prende un cigarro mientras se va a su habitación.

- si… mejor nos vamos a dormir todos…- comenta Michiru sonriente entrando a su habitación compartida por Haruka. Todos se empezaron a quejar, mejor dicho Calipso y Tenchi comentando que fueran a salir a un lado para celebrar, pero les basto con una mirada severa de Haruka para callar al instante.

- vamos a dormir… y nada de quejas ni visitas nocturnas…- miro de reojo a Mark que venia a buscar un vaso de agua - … quiero a todos en sus respectivas habitaciones… ¿entendido?...-

- como digas… me voy a dormir… buenas noches…- comenta Paul, cerrando con seguro su puerta, y uno a uno se va a sus habitaciones.

**Habitación de Serena**

- Aoshi, mira como estas…- dice Serena en su habitación, con seguro; por sugerencia de Haruka. Cuando entro al instante se coloco su pijama, dejando a su pequeño cambiando canales encima de su gran cama.

La habitación Serena es digna de una princesa. Al entrar hay un pequeño pasillo con algunas fotografías cuando residenciaba en Osaka. Cuando sale del pequeño pasillo, esta su gran cama con sabanas y el cobertor blanco, dos veladores de noche con sus respectivas lámparas y cosas de ella. Frente a la cama, esta el televisor en un modesto escritorio, venia incluido un DVD y mas abajo están las películas para ver. A un lado de la cama, esta un gran ropero, donde la mayor parte esta para ella, he izo un espacio para la ropa, pañales y otras cosas del bebe. La cuna de Aoshi también se encontraba en ese lado, una hermosa cuna con tonos azules, digno de un niño. Los juguetes de el pequeño están a un lado, y el auto que Haruka le compro esta en el balcón, aun no lo puede ocupar, ya que sus pequeñas piernas no alcanzan los pedales.

- déjame limpiarte…- se sienta a un lado tomando al pequeño en sus brazos. Toma un paño para limpiarle toda la baba que esta cerca de su boca y en sus mejillas. Una vez terminado su trabajo, va al armario a buscar el pijama apropiado para el. Al llegar, toma en sus brazos al pequeño, pero siente un olor raro proveniente de el, Aoshi solo aplaude y sonríe.

- cuando hagas tus necesidades… ¿me avisas, si?...- le da un beso en su frente para volver al armario y sacar un pañal, talco, toallas para bebes y una manta para poner debajo del. Pone la manta mas grande dejando a Aoshi encima, le retira toda su ropa, dejándolo en pañales. Estaba asustada, Michiru lo cambiada… pero ahora ella esta durmiendo y solo queda ella. Toma un poco de aire y todo pasó en cámara rápida. Saco el pañal rápidamente mientras hace un gesto desagradable, lo limpia y le pone el talco en su popo. Corre hacia el baño que esta del otro lado de la habitación para botar el pañal. Aoshi ríe mientras aplaude… su mami si que era rápida.

- bien…- dijo Serena suspirando en el marco del baño. Se acerco a su cama para terminar de vestirlo, un hermoso mamuleco de color azul con un osito en su manga – te ves muy guapo, corazón…- le da un beso en su mejilla. Se levanta y va hacia su cuna, lo deja con cuidado mientas lo arropa.

- ¿mama?...- dice dudoso, mientras ve con terror un conejo rosa a su lado.

- estaré en la cama de al lado, no te preocupes…- besa su frente - … dulces sueños…- aparta algunos mechones de su frente mientras poco a poco se cae en un profundo sueño.

Sonrió. Al fin podría ir a su cama y soñar con el séptimo cielo. ¡Eso era vida!... dormir hasta el otro día. Acostada en su cama no puede evitar ver hacia la Luna… tan cerca… pero a la vez tan distante. Desde el punto en que esta ella simplemente se ve hermosa, pasaría horas y horas viéndola, sin cansarse; solo le basta con una buena compañía a su lado. La fugaz imagen de Darien se cruza por su mente, e inconsciente cierra sus ojos.

**Flash Back**

- _¡mira Darien!...- la noche esta hermosa, la Luna esta llena y dos enamorados paseaban por la noche en el parque – la Luna esta muy hermosa hoy…- la mira enternecida, apoyándose en el barandal. Darien sonríe y se acerca a ella, pasando su brazo por su cintura y la otra en el barandal. Serena siente una mirada con intensidad en ella, voltea hacia Darien y el solo le sonríe dulce._

_- ¿Qué tanto me miras?...- se sonroja._

_- eres envidiada por la Luna, mi niña…- acaricia su mejilla - … puede que la Luna sea mas bella en las noches, pero tu… Serena, tu brillas cada día y cada noche, en cada lluvia y en días tristes, en cada atardecer y también para mi…- carga su frente en la de ella – no sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir, Serena… eres mi tesoro…- la mira con todo el amor que siente por ella, sonríe de una manera tímida y dulce._

_- …Darien…- Serena también sostiene su mirada, susurro llena de ternura su nombre al aire llegando a los oídos de su amado. _

_- … te amo tanto… no se lo que haría sin ti…- susurra bien cerca de sus labios, los traza con los propios para luego ambos fundirse en un tímido y callado beso, un beso hermoso que solo los sentimientos del verdadero amor hace florecer en sus interiores._

**Flash Back**

¿Hasta cuando se seguía torturando de esa manera? ¿Hasta donde llegarían los bellos recuerdos que cuando mas joven la izo suspirar de alegría?... ¿Hasta cuando estaría recordando al hombre al cual era su príncipe, su amante, su amigo y compañero?... ¿hasta cuando dejaría de amarlo?... simplemente no podía… el hecho de sacar todos esos recuerdos, los de Sailor Moon, los de vividos con sus amigas, los besos de Darien; era como sacar la época mas maravillosa de su vida, es sacar parte de su alma. No podía, trato de varias formas en esos; hasta la tonta idea del suicidio cruzo por su mente… pero para que dejarlo a un lado esos recuerdos. Ya son parte de su pasado, de su vida… seguirá con ellos hasta el fin de sus días. ¿Cómo puede olvidar los años gloriosos de las Sailor Scouts?... las aventuras que con todas compartió, las veces que ellas estaban ahí, todas juntas… luchando codo a codo; y sin olvidar el apoyo incondicional de uno de sus héroes favoritos, Tuxedo Mask. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron pos sus mejillas, cambio de posición quedándose hacia el lado opuesto. Después de toda esa época tampoco todo fue color de rosa, después de la batalla con Galaxia sucedieron algunas cosas que no podía olvidar con facilidad. Recordó cuando Rei la atropellaron por su propio descuido y quedo hospitalizada por una semana. También cuando le pedía a Ami que la ayudara en estudiar, y ella hacia aun lado sus planes por ella. Por accidente casi incendia todo el departamento de Lita ya que le estaba enseñando hacer una torta de chocolate. Y lo ultimo… que de esto Mina no le hablo por dos semanas, rallar todos sus discos de algunos de sus grupos de J-pop favoritos… Definitivamente no fue una buena princesa… Sonrió cuando de casualidad le pego un manotazo a su querido ex-novio en su parte intima, definitivamente era mejor recordado todos, las cosas buenas también como las malas… le ensañaron a crecer y a ser mejor persona. Alejo también algunos miedos infundados en ella, logro salvar al mundo de enemigos y conoció el verdadero amor… después de todo no fue tan mala la reflexión. Suspiro… para luego recordar una frase que alguna vez le dijo una persona importante para salir adelante… "_¿sabes lo que es un suspiro?... estar a tu lado y no poder estar contigo…_" Seiya se la dijo una vez… siempre recordó ese momento… cuando ella lloraba por Darien, al no recibir respuestas cuando enviaba las cartas; le partía el alma sentirse así. Después de todo nadie es perfecto… absolutamente nadie…

**Departamento de Darien**

Un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día… un nuevo dolor de cabeza… Estos últimos días para el han sido agotadores… trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo; presiones por parte de su novia y lugares donde asistir. Apenas dormía y comía, todo el santo día de arriba para abajo. Uno se cansa, definitivamente se tomaría unas buenas vacaciones.

Darien Chiba esta listo para ir al hospital, tomo las llaves de su auto deportivo y tomo rumbo hacia el estacionamiento del edificio. Corría por las calles con tranquilidad, no tenia por que apurarse; el trafico esta normal como cualquier día sábado, menos mal que este día trabaja hasta el medio día.

Entro con una sonrisa leve, aunque mostrándolo mas reservado atrayendo la atención y sonrojos de parte de las enfermeras y algunas jovencitas que están por causas personales en el hospital. Se dirige hacia la recepcionista, que contestaba todas las dudas con calma y paciencia, atendía los llamados con rapidez y mira de vez en cuando a la gente.

- buenos días, Hilda…- dice alegre.

- buenos días Darien…- contesta la anciana mujer, tomando la bocina de unos de los cuantos teléfonos.

Camino seguro, gallardo, un poco serio pero siempre atrayendo la mirada del publico femenino. Entro a un cuarto, la sala de descanso para los doctores. Fue a su casillero, sacando su bata blanca y otros utensilios para el trabajo. En la puerta del casillero, habían fotos de Keiko y el; varias abrazados y otras con poses graciosas. En el bolsillo de su bata saca una foto distinta a las demás. Serena… la foto de que el tenia es de Serena, la primero foto que ella se saco para el. Ella sola, sin nadie más. Tenía un valor sentimental para el inmenso; no la puede romper o quemar con facilidad. Cuando la ve, recuerda todas las sensaciones que ella solo lograba en el, ninguna mujer mas… después de todo, es y será el amor de su vida. Al reverso esta singular frase "_Te quiero mucho… Serena_" a pesar de ser cortas y sencillas para el significa una inmensa alegría… aunque no la pudiera tener en sus brazos.

Se dirigió a su oficina, pasando por los distintos pasillos. Maternidad, urgencias, cirugías hasta que llego a la suya, pediatría.

- ¡ey, Darien!...- volteo para ver a su amigo caminar hacia el, y ambos emprendieron a su área - ¿Cómo estas amigo?...-

- bien Shinta… ¿y tu?...-

- de maravilla – lleva sus manos detrás de su cabeza - ¿supiste que a llegado un doctor nuevo?...-

- ¿nuevo?... pues la verdad no… veo que te sabes todos los chismes �…-

- no me mal interpretes Darien, solo cumplo con informarme – dice tranquilo – pues como decía, el doctor nuevo recién se recibió de su especialidad… es de Hong Kong y la verdad, algunas enfermeras dicen que es un demonio… Es peor que tu Darien – el pelinegro lo mira feo – hey, hey… es en apariencia. No sonríe, prácticamente no hable, no muestra ningún sentimiento… y apenas le dirige la palabra a los doctores… También he oído rumores en la cafetería donde las enfermeras lo encuentran muy guapo a pesar de tener su genio…-

- ya veo…- cierra un poco sus ojos - … ¿en que área esta?...- lo mira.

- emergencias. Bueno, después hablamos… buenos días Electra – saluda a la secretaria que solo les dirigió su mirada.

- Dr. Chiba tiene un llamada en línea tres…- dice la chica sin mirarlo, rellenando unos papeles.

-gracias…- se dirige hacia su oficina.

**Oficina Mei'ou**

- papeles, papeles y mas papeles…- susurra Setsuna.

Desde hace un instante le llegaron algunas modelos nuevas que han salido al marketing internacional… pero esta vez tiene otra idea. Buscaría a jóvenes japonesas a participar, gente de su cultura… esta vez no habría africanas ni europeas, tampoco latinas… solo japonesas. Pero hasta el momento solo se ha tapado con algunas jovencitas que solo buscan un lugar en los medios y estar en la cama con un guapo y sensual millonario. No era no que andaba buscando. Ella quería encontrar nuevos rostros, la inocencia, la pasión por el modelaje… no a unas niñas cara bonita que aparentemente les falta el cerebro.

- aquí llegaron mas…- entra Ryan con mas papeles de las jovencitas.

- gracias…- toma un lápiz y lo pone en su oreja izquierda, viste un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Su corbata negra esta más debajo de lo común mientras fuma un fino cigarro de menta.

- ¿quieres café? – se dirige hacia la cafetera personal de la morena.

- me vendrá bien… eso si muy cargado para soportar una nueva lectura – deja su cigarro en el cenicero.

- sabes… hace un instante vino una jovencita… creo que se llama Mina Aino… dijo que te conocía, quería participar en el evento…- comenta un poco dudoso.

- ¿Mina Aino? – Levanta su cabeza y deja los papeles a un lado - ¿una chica rubia con un listón rojo?...- se levanta a tomar su taza de café.

- la misma – toma un sorbo de su café – es linda… alegre y entusiasta… ¿Qué te parece para el desfile?...- la mira.

- no lo se…- susurra – tendré que hablar personalmente con ella. ¿Dejo algún número telefónico?...- se va a su escritorio para buscar su papel con sus respectivos datos.

- si – se dirige hacia ella – aquí esta – apunto a uno.

- mmm… me parece interesante el que pueda participar…- fuma un poco.

- disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿se conocen?... ¿algún parentesco?...- Setsuna sonrió ante la ultima pregunta y por la falta de cerebro de su mejor amigo.

- es una vieja amiga, aun me mantengo en contacto con ella. Su sueño es ser una bella cantante de J-pop, un sueño frustrado para ella, pero siempre que ve la oportunidad de salir al estrellato, la toma y se arriesga… pero ahora me pregunto por que tomo el lado del modelaje – ve hacia su gran ventana.

- ahora entiendo… una cosa mas. Jun dice que los trajes se demorarán un poco… una de las maquinas se averió y tienen que esperar que el técnico lo arregle… además quedan cinco meces para dar comienzo, la mayoría de los trajes están listos –

- lo se, pero falta modelos, gente del espectáculo, las invitaciones a demás celebridades de la moda. Además he tomado en cuenta eso sobre los cantantes y la he considerado. Ahora estaba haciendo una lista de ellos…- le entrega una hoja.

- veamos… gente de J-pop & rock… Three Lights… Black Moon… ¿Michiru Kai'ou junto con Haruka Ten'ou? ¿No que la ultima es corredora de autos?...- la mira un poco confundido.

- lo es… pero toca el piano excelente. Podrá hacer una sonata con Michiru –

- no es mala idea… ¿Maya Rinho?... eso es nuevo para mi… veo que también incluiste grupos internaciones. Evanesence… Hilary Duff, Linkin Park… ¿Aerosmith?, ¿The Rasmus?... ¿crees que a la gente les gustara?...-

- la idea de esto es atraer a los jóvenes, a que participen en estas actividades… por eso quiero incluir a estos grupos… atraerá a los demás, así podremos lanzar con fuerza la colección…- termino su cigarro - ¿Qué dices?...-

- me parece interesante… hay que llevarlo a cabo. Estuve hablando con el arquitecto, dice que la construcción donde se realizara el evento se demorara lo suficiente para luego arreglar todo como tú pediste…-

- bien…- se sentó en su silla de cuero frente a un computador de pantalla liquida plana – empecemos a programar – toma un sorbo de su café, Ryan se acerca a ella por un costado fijando su vista al computador discutiendo sobre lo que harán ese grandioso día de invierno.

**Hospital de Tokio**

- adelante...- dice Darien al escuchando el leve golpe que dieron.

Siente una mirada fría en el, poniéndolo nervioso. Al levantar, se encuentra frente a frente con Electra, mirándolo sin expresión, dejando unos papeles encima de su mesa.

- esos son los papeles de los historiales de los pacientes que vendrán mas tarde, Chiba – dice tranquila, Darien la mira sorprendido al escuchar que lo llama por su apellido.

- gracias…- pensando que ella se iría.

Pero después de un rato sintió de nuevo esa mirada, tan penetrante… tan fría, como queriendo ver mas allá de el; descubrir cuales son sus secretos. Levanto su vista, ella esta sentada en la silla del frente mirándolo fijo y sin parpadear. Definitivamente esa chica le inspiraba respeto. No era que le tenía miedo, solo que lo ponía nervioso y un poco dudoso; ya que no sabe cual seria la siguiente reacción de ella.

- ¿sucede algo?...- deja los papeles a un lado posando sus manos en el escritorio.

- si, sucede algo – comenta lentamente cerrando sus ojos - tienes algo mío. Esa cosa me pertenece – al abrirlos nota un gran cambio en sus ojos dorados. Son más determinantes, más fríos, más calculadores y atrevidos.

- ¿per-perdón?...- dice confundido.

- tal como escuchaste Chiba… tienes algo que me pertenece; digamos no personalmente pero me encumbre mas de lo que tu crees. ¿Dónde esta tu pulsera de oro?...- se acerca mas a el, provocándole el sudor frió.

- ¿mi pulsera de oro?... ¿a que quieres llegar a todo esto, Electra?...- al fin se tranquiliza y su semblante cambia drásticamente, a uno frió y hostil.

Rió un poco, al fin una nueva expresión en su rostro, esta vez sonreía… pero sarcásticamente – a tu pulsera de oro… el que tiene una marca del planeta Tierra. La misma que tus padres te entregaron antes del accidente…- ve la reacción un poco brusca de Darien – ahora veo que la recuerdas…- sonríe macabra - … pues me alegro… la tienes guardada en tu escritorio, primer cajón al fondo…- le hablo con precisión.

- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas tu? – adopta una posición llena de determinación.

- se mas de lo crees "Principito de la Tierra" – su sonrisa casi irónica crece cada vez mas, disfrutando de la confusión de Darien.

- ¿Quién eres?...-

- ¿Quién soy?... ¡ja!... tu pregunta seria… ¿Por qué diablos te estoy hablando de esta manera?... ¡o mejor aun!... ¿Por qué te conozco tanto?... ¿no?...- se levanta de la silla mientras pone tranquilamente sus manos en el escritorio, desafiándolo con la mirada acercándose a su oído – se muchas cosas de ti, Chiba… te conozco como la palma de mi mano… puedo llegar hacer tu ángel guardián… pero para muchos… soy el diablo en persona…- susurro alejándose de el – soy una misteriosa mujer que sabe todo lo que pasa por su alrededor… soy prácticamente una desconocida y extraña para la mayoría… Al igual que tu, soy una reencarnación, a diferencia tuya… soy una orgullosa guerrera que busca un poco de sed de sangre y venganza…- una vez mas, la sonrisa macabra se asoma por sus labios – pero te responderé a tu pregunta…- lee sus pensamientos – la que tienes en tu diminuta cabeza… te diré quien soy… Electra Cojilc, guerrera del Sur… pertenecí a la defensa del Imperio de la Luna, protectora de las Reliquias Preghos y pertenecí a la guardia personal de la Princesa Serenity… tu amada princesita…- mientras daba vueltas alrededor de el – lastima que la perdiste – sintió la tensión del príncipe - ¿Por qué habrá sido?... ¡ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!... ¡por sus espaldas la engañaste con otra!... tienes suerte al saber que ella no sabe…- le dijo a su oído, sonriendo con arrogancia.

- ¡basta! – Se levanto bien bruto, con mucha tensión, arto de sus ironías – no hables de lo que no tienes idea…- su voz sonada tan fría… tan distante.

- claro que la tengo. Y lo sabes muy bien… dime… ¿Cuántas veces estuviste en tus tardes libres con otra, mientras que mi princesa trataba de localizarte? ¿Cuántas veces besabas a otra a sus espaldas?... ¿con cuantas mujeres te bazuqueaste zaceadote de algo que a tu princesa le constaba esa beso?...- se cruzo de brazos sonriendo de satisfacción. Nunca le agrado el príncipe de la Tierra.

- basta…- agacho su cabeza. A pesar de ser verdad… dolía… le dolía mas que nadie. A pesar de todo eso, la amaba a ella; nadie era perfecto.

- dime ahora… ¿con cuantas te revolcaste a sus espaldas?... ¿a cuantas llevaste a la cama?...-

- ¡a ninguna!... ¡le tenia respeto a Serena!...-

- jaja… ¡no me hagas reír Principito!... te creo eso por que estoy viendo claramente tus propios recuerdos…- Darien se sorprendió – pero aun así… no te mereces una mujer como la Princesa, como Serenity… como Serena Tsukino…- Darien cada vez profundizaba su mirada en sorpresa a una tristeza infinita, todo eso le dolía, escuchar la verdad que el por mucho tiempo tubo que enterrarla en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía el alma – ella… una chica tan pura, tan inocente… llena de paz y tranquilidad… queriendo el bien para todos, no se merece una escoria como tu… no se merece a un hipócrita como tu… no se merece a una tan poca cosa como tu…- una bofetada resonó en la habitación. Electra se toco la mejilla sonriendo… al fin a entrado en el corazón del.

- cállate… ¡cállate!...- termino gritando y al fin las lagrimas que tenia retenidas las logro sacar – tu no sabes nada de mi… ¡nada!... Siempre he amado a Serena, siempre; no soy un ser perfecto… solo la engañe dos veces… solo eso…- su pecho ardía - … la amo, la amo tanto… no sabes cuanto he sufrido a escondidas su ausencia… no sabes el sufrimiento que me ata a este martirio… el saber que fue el amor de mi vida… y ahora… esta tan lejos de mi… es difícil seguir así… no sabes el coraje que me da verla y no poner tomar su mano o simplemente decirle te quiero…- se sienta en su escritorio a llorar.

- entonces dime…- relaja la tensión, ya que solo la uso para entrar en el, volviendo a ser la misma - ¿Por qué estas con Keiko?...- toma sus manos entre las suyas, en forma maternal.

-no… no lo se…- baja su mirada – no me quiero sentir solo… no tengo a nadie… no quiero volver a sentirme solo…- sabia que el hablaba con el corazón, y aquello le destrozaba el alma. Desde el Milenio de Plata nunca le agrado, siempre lo encontró un engreído, y ahora mas que nunca… pero es mejor remediar esa situación y ponerse en su lugar, entenderlo y darle algunos consejos.

- sabes… yo igual soy huérfana… nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre me abandono… una historia triste… pero nunca me sentí sola… por que conocí a un niño, que me izo ver la vida de otra despectiva, una manera diferente a la que todos ven…-

- pero no es lo mismo… Serena es la que me inspiraba felicidad… ella es la niña que yo siempre amare por el resto de mis días… ella es mi razón de vivir…- soltó sus manos, se levanto a mirar por la ventana.

- solo te advierto una sola cosa, Chiba…- su mirada se volvió llena de odio – no quiero que te acerques nunca mas a la princesa – Darien se da vuelta para encararla – es solo una sugerencia… si te acercas en verdad… te arranco tu estúpida sonrisa de bobo… Además…- se da vuelta – una nueva guerra ha comenzado principito, y TU, como guardián y príncipe del Planeta Tierra; tienes que saberlo.

- ¿nueva guerra?... ¿Qué intentas decir?...- se acerca a ella.

- lo que escuchaste. Una nueva batalla asecha al universo entero… eso es lo único que te puedo informar…- se dirigió hacia el escritorio del, abrió un cajón y saco la reliquia que estaba buscando.

- ¡ey!... ¡que pretendes!...- se acerco a ella lo mejor que pudo, pero ágilmente ella de la nada saco una espada gruesa. De un color negro, con algunas inscripciones plateadas y de un grueso mango. Simplemente bella.

- no te acerques, escoria…- su espada se detuvo peligrosamente en su cuello – se que tiene un valor sentimental importante para ti… pero… es importante para la guerra…-

- esta bien…- se relajo – pero por favor…-

- no le digas nada a las demás princesas…- leyó su pensamiento – no quiero que sepan aun… por el momento yo me ocupare de esos asuntos. Se que no podrás dormir tranquilo. Te avise de esto ya que eres el Príncipe de la Tierra… estas en tu derecho, pero eso no significa que sabrás todo. Te iré informado paso a paso, Endimión…- sonrió irónica - … y recuerda… ninguna palabra a las princesas.

- ¡no me puedes privar de eso! – Electra solo presiono la espada a su cuello, el comprendió el mensaje y se relajo lo mas que pudo, poco a poco baja la espada, haciéndola desaparecer y salir corriendo de allí. Darien al percatarse de ello sale tras de ella, pero al salir no la ve por ninguna parte, vuelve una vez mas cerrando su puerta con seguro - ¡maldición! – dice lleno de frustración… recordando toda la conversación, comenzando un llanto silencioso, solo para su alma…

**Casa de Keiko**

La pequeña Katsue se encuentra en su habitación, abriendo las cortinas oscuras y sacudiendo su cama. Ya iba a ser medio día, y su hermana aun no esta despierta. No le parece raro, anoche con sus amigos llegaron a dejarla tarde; no se sorprendió ni siquiera le dijo buenas noches, solo pase por su lado a estar toda la noche en el computador.

Escucha unos ruidos extraños en la habitación de su hermana, curiosa asoma su cabeza por la puerta con un ceño extraño; vio a su hermana salir con mucha preocupación y caminar apresurada. Algo le ocurría, también nota que esta nerviosa, un poco maniática, algo a ella no la dejaba tranquila. Katsue comprendió… no encontró las drogas y ahora esta como loca… como toda una drogadicta.

Entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Suspiro y se deslizo hacia abajo para abrazar sus piernas. Ahora se encuentra preguntándose de donde diablos compro o consiguió su hermana esas drogas. Le parece extraño, además últimamente en las noticias se dio cuenta que están doblando la búsqueda de drogas por el país… ¡pero que le importaba a ella!, su hermana es la que sufre, no tiene por que meterse en sus asuntos. Se levanto y se fue a terminar su cama.

- hay hermanita…- dijo sarcástica – es lo mejor para ti, gusano… después de todo sigues siendo la fastidiosa de mi hermana…- suspiro y puso la música fuerte.

**Templo Hikawa**

- Rei salio hace un momento, Pinny…-

Thomas se encuentra sentado con una hermosa sonrisa, bebiendo te al aire libre y disfrutando de la paz que le entrega la mañana. Justo en ese momento, sintió la presencia de Pinny buscando a Rei, paso ella por su lado y le aviso.

- bien… así estaremos hablando mas relajados…- Pinny se sentó frente a el, comiendo una manzana.

- ¿Qué quieres preguntar? – acomoda sus anteojos.

- ¿Rei esta empezando a sospechar? – ella toma un semblante mas serio, directo al grano.

- si, desde ayer la noto inquieta; ya debe saber. Tal vez se fue a comunicar con los demás… - bebe otro sorbo – no te preocupes Pinny – sonríe una vez mas – no podrán enfrentarse a ellos… aun les queda mucho por delante…-

- ya veo que sabes al fin la identidad de Rei… la descubrí hace una semana…- cerro sus ojos.

- yo lo se cuando la vi por primera vez…- comenta alegre, mientras Pinny cae de espaldas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – levanta un puño.

- no era necesario, de todos modos te enterarías igual por tus propios medios. Retomando el tema, Rei no esta tan segura de esa energía; de repente aparece y desaparece… Pero… ella esta sintiendo la energía de Madame Yuuko…- deja la taza a un lado.

- ¿Madame Yuuko?... ¿Cómo la siente?...-

- veras Pinny, en este momento la energía de Madame es mas potente del verdadero enemigo. Madame Yuuko se esta acercando a nosotros, Pinny… esta moviéndose con cautela… también cuenta con sus poderes que ha decir verdad son poderosos y puede bloquear su energía para pasar desapercibida…-

- ya veo…- se levanta – una cosa mas… es el abuelo de Rei…- se recarga en la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede con el?...-

- tiene una reliquia… al igual que el…- sale de la habitación mientras que Thomas solo sonríe. Mandando unas extrañas energías hacia desconocidos.

**Departamento de los Kou**

Goretti se encuentra encerrada en su habitación, era la única despierta, los otros están placidamente dormidos. Una pieza sencilla, aun se encuentra con su pijama, un pantalón de seda y una polera de tiras color azul rey. Lo había sentido… lo había sentido perfectamente. Baraja con desesperación las cartas, no es la primera vez. Anoche tuvo leves saltos, cinco para ser más exactos. Cuando despertó, vio a sus cartas botadas y el pañuelo cubriendo la carga de la Luz… una muy mala señal.

- ¿Goretti?...- era Taiki - … ¿puedo pasar?...-

- claro…- sin despegarse de su labor.

Taiki entra en piyamas, refregándose un ojo y bostezando. Cierra la puerta tras el y se sienta frente a ella.

- ¿sucede algo?...- bosteza una vez mas.

- ¿acaso no lo sentiste anoche? – deja a un lado las cartas ya que no mostraban nada, viendo seriamente a el.

- ¿sentir que? – ella suspiro.

- la energía… ¿acaso no la sentiste?...-

- realmente no se de que hablas…-

- veras…- suspiro - … cuando ustedes estaban en la exposición junto con su amiga, una potente energía se sintió en el departamento, nos costo controlarla y evadirla. Anoche fueron pequeños lapsos en que se iso presente, pequeños pero dando a entender que en un futuro no muy lejano inundara las calles…-

- ¿quieres decir que…? –

- pronto invadirán este planeta. Tenemos que informar a la Princesa Karyuu de esto. No podemos arriesgarnos a nada, tenemos que consultar a ella y hablar a través de los comunicadores. Además… hablaremos con el Capitán Fox…-

- ¿con Fox?...- se sorprende.

- … y decirle que venga lo mas antes posible…-

- entonces…-

- Taiki, hay que estar preparados para lo que ocurrirá… debemos estar en contacto con los demás planetas. Enviaremos un boletín con algunos cambios en fuerzas para la estrategia de nuestro planeta… hay que reunir a todos los guerreros posibles… a todos…-

**Casa Aino**

- ¿así que le mandaste tus datos a Setsuna?...- dice Lita comiendo una galleta.

- si… decidí que es lo mejor. Con estas últimas clases de modelaje me han servido mucho, Lita. Ami… ¿me pases el esmalte?...-

- toma…- le da un brasco rosa – me parece una buena oportunidad, Mina. Sobretodo para ti, ya que quieres ser una gran cantante…- Ami retoma su lectura de medicina.

- si, según lo que me dijeron que el desfile será para cinco meces mas. Cuando llegue habían varias jovencitas entregando papeles, me colé y salí rápido – se pinta las uñas de los pies.

- ¿te mantienes contacto con Setsuna?... pensé que era la única…- dice Ami.

- no eres la única…- dice Lita – yo también me junto con ella a comer unos pasteles…-

- es buena persona… ¿Vieron esa hermosa obra de Michiru?... la una cuidad un poco destruida, y atrás un gran tsunami lo asechaba…- comenta Mina - … como un verdadero Apocalipsis…-

- era hermoso… a todo esto, tendré que tocar con ella en un concierto – dice Ami.

- ¿de veras?... ayer solo pude saludarla con un leve gesto…- Lita bebe un poco de su soda – y creo que fue mi imaginación o algo así… pero creo que vi a Serena –

- créeme que no es tu imaginación. Yo igual la vi, y lo más raro fue verla conversar con Darien y Keiko – empieza a chismosear Mina.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – se interesa Ami.

- tal como lo oyes, Ami…- Mina se acerca cautelosa hacia ellas – lo vi con mis ojos… y a decir verdad, Serena y Darien se veían muuuy incómodos…-

- es obvio la incomodidad – dice Lita cruzándose de brazos – imaginare… dos años que no vez a tu ex-pareja y justo en ese momento llegas con otra, ¿Quién no se sentiría incomodo?...-

- y también sigue siendo un misterio la verdadera desaparición de Serena…- dice Ami dejando su lectura y guardando sus anteojos.

- mmm…- Lita medita – no se le… pero aquí hay gato encerrado…-

- ¿de verdad?... además…- el rostro de Mina se entristece – Artemis aun no ha vuelto…- baja su mirada mientras las dos chicas la ven con pena – lo extraño mucho, no se donde diablos se encuentra ese gato – aprieta con fuerza una almohada imaginándose la cabeza del gato, provocando la gota de ellas.

- ¿a que hora dijo Keiko que nos juntaríamos?...-

- deberíamos estar saliendo, Ami…- responde Lita - ¿nos vamos?...-

**Base del Enemigo, Universo**

- ¿y bien?...- dice la mujer con su copa de vino sentada en un trono de bronce con algunas gemas incrustadas, un trono alto sobrepasa los 5 metros de altura. Unas escaleras conducen hacia el asiento del trono, mientras lo que sigue hacia arriba sigue su curso. A pesar de la luminidad que desprende el trono, el rostro de la mujer no se ve, solo sus labios rojos - ¿Cómo va todo, Bután?...- bebe un poco de su copa.

- todo marcha a la perfección. Nuestras energías en las turbinas y semillas están aumentando, pronto nos iremos hacia la Tierra, Madame…- comenta el rebelde de cabellos rubio platinado. Ella sonríe con satisfacción.

- pues retirarte…- una vez dicho eso, Bután desaparece.

- ¿me llamo Madame?...- de unos de los cuantos pilares que se encuentran, una sombra esta detrás de uno de ello. La voz suave de una mujer se escucha retumbando en el aire.

- acércate Kiano…-

Desde las sombras, una mujer alta, de medidas firmes se encuentra al instante frente a ella. Viste completamente de negro y rojo, un corsé de cuero negro y unas tiran gruesas en el centro cruzadas están atadas, dejando ver el poco busto que posee, pero es firme; dejando notar el ejercicio que hace, una falda escarlata hasta sus pies y unas botas del mismo color. Tiene el cabello blanco hasta sus rodillas. Unos ojos expresivos de color verde. Un hermoso collar de plata y un pendiente largo en su oreja izquierda.

- ¿Cómo están las tropas?...-

- todas están informadas y listas para cualquier orden, Madame – dice con su melodiosa voz.

- perfecto… ahora quiero y que le avises a Storm sobre los avances. ¿Esta claro?...-

- si, con su merced…- se retira, dejándola sola.

- veo que todo esta bien preparado…- dice una voz masculina

A unos metros más allá, frente al trono de bronce, esta uno igual, solo que es de hierro y mercurio. Un hombre, con una armadura negra esta sentado. No se le ve su cara, pero esta finamente sentado y sus grandes manos jugaban con algunas cosas. Detrás de el, mucho mas atrás, se escuchan gemidos de dolor y de desesperación.

- Aita… al fin hablas hombre…-

- lo mismo digo de ti, Lucre. Veo que tienes el control de todo y de todos… me parece bien –

- ya sabes… soy una mujer ambiciosa – sonríe.

- me parece bien… solo mira a tu alrededor, y todo esto será nuestro Lucre… todo esto, será nuestro…- ambos ríen de una forma macabra, asustando a los gemidos que chillaron aun mas fuerte.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

.. Hola a Todos!!... Al fin!! Y gracias a la luz divina logre terminar este chapter. Ahora entiendo lo que se siente estar en vacaciones y a la vez con la responsabilidad de hacer los capítulos, pero lo que es yo, me entretengo mucho. Bueno… fueron 14 días sin una magnifica actualización del capitulo 11… si!! Tal como leen, CAPITULO 11, y no saben lo contenta que estoy eh. De verdad cada vez que leo sus review me dan fuerza para seguir adelante, aunque el septimo sentido este agotado, gracias a su apoyo se recarga por completo.

.. Pasando a temitas del fic, antes quería aclararles algo… el físico que posee Calipso, es parecido a Kelly Osbourne (hija de Ozzy, dio un famoso reality de su vida en MTV) jeje y se darán cuenta también que me imagine a ella para lograr sacar el personaje… pero no todo eh!! Solo era eso… ¿Verdad que nadie es perfecto?, tuve la leve sospecha de que a esto le faltaba un poquitín de drama, y aquí esta una pequeña prueba de lo que mi mente puede lograr; además mucha gente dice que tengo mucha imaginación, demasiada diría yo; y bueno, puse en practico eso. ¿Mina modelo?, mas adelante sabremos mas de esa loca idea. ¿Qué les parece Aoshi?... ¿de verdad es un primor?, es maravilloso ese niño; sobretodo los cambios bruscos de animo del pequeño… me recuerdan a… les dejo con la duda eh… solo piensen un poco y esta una leve pista de donde "surgió" este singular personaje. Y ahí esta Keiko y su desesperación por encontrar de una vez sus drogas… ¿Dónde se habrán metido?... muajaja!! (Risa siniestra) a todo esto ¿Qué les parece la idea de algunas reliquias?... ¿es genial, verdad? Jeje… y… ¡perdónenme, perdónenme, perdónenme!… mas personajes al asecho, de verdad es necesario T.T, no me reten eh… Cualquier duda… ya saben, solo escríbanlo en el review y con gusto les respondo, además de sugerencias, puntos de vistas, criticas constructivas, de todo.

.. Bien!! Ahora pasemos a la parte que mas me agrada de todo esto… Los Review!!

**Serenity-Princess: **mi review Nº 100!! Gracias a ti tengo mi review… muy importante para mí a decir verdad. Con respecto a Mark, creo que este chico se ha ganado un lugarcito en el corazón de todas jeje… pero como tu misma dices, en este fic de todo puede pasar. A Keiko le quería dar mas acción, y lo que se me ocurrió fue en drogas; definitivamente creo que a ella le hacían falta una buena dosis de ella. Aunque no lo creas, en los dos últimos años en que no estuvo con las demás chicas, ha madurado como persona. Por si no te has dado cuenta, en el anime siempre fue prisionera de sus propios miedos, y sus amigas digamos que no la ayudaban mucho; ya que siempre la criticaban; pero yéndose hacia otro lugar, conociendo nuevas personas, la gente cambia en su forma de pensar, de ver las cosas hasta vestirse. La madures en Serena será muy importante mas adelante, al igual que otras cualidades que posee escondidas ella. Además ella por ser mi reencarnación, creo que saco un poco de mi… ¡y no te preocupes si es largo el review!... de verdad me alegro, me gusta interactuar con las personas. Bye!!

**Jesslugo: **Por lo que veo eres nueva por estos lados… pues, bienvenida!! Y feliz año para ti también… aunque un poco tarde, creo que serán bien recibidas. Seiya… últimamente lo he alejado de mi fic!! No puede ser!!, es una parte importantísima este ultimo tiempo, sobretodo para Serena. Y no te preocupes, no lo haré sufrir; como siempre tendrá su lugarcito en el corazón de Serena. Espero tu review…

**Yelitza: **Yeli-chan!! Amiga mía!! Para ti también un Feliz 2005!! ¿Cómo estas, eh?... este ultimo tiempo estas desaparecida, y de verdad necesito unos buenos consejos. Sabia que la escena del beso te agradaría, y no es broma… de verdad lo hice pensando en ti; un pequeño regalito para ti, te dedicare un capitulo!! Pero uno que sea bueno… muy bueno, al principio pondré "Dedicado a Yelitza"… Mark es un seguro rival no solo para Seiya, sino también para Darien… recuerda los sentimientos que aun posee el pelinegro por Serena. El encuentro… otro famoso encuentro entre ellos dos… el segundo, con respecto hacia de que Serena le digiera sobre el por que de su "huida", me pareció que aun no era apropiado ponerlo, de verdad no es necesario hasta ahora… pero mas adelante prometo que en uno de sus casuales encuentros tendrán una amena conversación. Keiko… realmente funciono eso de las drogas, bueno, por lo que esta chica sufre, fue antes de que comenzara su relación con Darien, una PRE-drogadicción hubo por ahí antes de que se cruzara por el camino de Serena y Darien ò.ó, y hay salgo yo, la defensora del amor… un poco mas y me parezco a Mina. Mas y mas personajes… no lo puedo evitar, me gusta las historias densas, llenas de misterio, que sean largas, una pasión que tengo desde hace tres años. Jeje, antes no me gustaba leerlas… pero me di cuenta que estas historias son verdaderamente buenas, aunque nadie lo crea dejan algunos valores, de repente dan unos puntos diferentes de ver las cosas que las hace mas interesantes. Y también deja apreciar la imaginación del autor, hasta donde el puede llegar. Y si alguien tiene una historia así, no dudes en que yo me encontrare leyéndola. Hey!! ¿Qué ocurrió con tus historias?... todavía las estoy esperando, publícalas para poner mi ojo critico. Si!! Hay que decirlo… VIVA SERENA Y SEIYA FOREVER!!... NO!!! Me estoy contagiando con tu euforia… jeje… y no te preocupes, estoy a favor de un Serena/Seiya, pero dependiendo de la situación… me gusta mas la pareja Serena/Darien… veo que escribí mas de la cuenta, así que mi querida amiga, nos leemos un día de estos T.T… extráñame!!... Nos vemos, Yeli-chan!!

**Neo-Gaby: **hola!! Jeje… ¿de verdad se esta poniendo mas interesante?... wow… me agrada mi trabajo. Retomando el tema, las pistas de chapers anteriores se te esfumaron, en algún capitulo pondré cual es el trama de cada capitulo para que te ubiques. Sei-chan… jeje… no te preocupes! Tendrá su espacio como siempre, siempre lo ha tenido en Serena, es lo que siempre digo a algunas personas… pero definitivamente el que se lleva la medallita del amor es Mark, un tipo muy sensual aparte su actitud indiferente lo hace aun más atractivo. ¿Crees en realidad Keiko es buena persona? Jaja… creo que estoy infundando dudas, pero tal vez pueda ser así. Esta chica por si no te has dado cuenta, tiene dos personalidades, pero no tan diferentes, son cambios bruscos de estados de ánimo; a eso quiero llegar. Una chica que puede sufrir depresiones pero luego anda sonriente por el mundo. Madame Yuuko… esta mujer si que ha hecho furor. Madame, una clave importantísima para los guerreros. Una de las pocas personas que sabe lo que realmente ocurrió en el Milenio de Plata; es importante, aparte el próximo chapter tendrá su aparición. Los elementos… veras, dos los tiene Thomas, los otros dos los tiene Electra. Sirven para el mandato de Madame, en el próximo chapter sabrás que. Y si… Katsue pertenece al Milenio de Plata también, PERO… su realidad es totalmente diferente. Bye!!

**Ciakaira: **sobre tu duda no la entendí mucho, me confunde un poco, ya que no logro captar aunque sea un poquito, pero no pude, pero tampoco te lo tomes a mal, Cia-chan. Y Keiko si tiene problemas con su personalidad, además antes de que todo este lió empezara, desde la repentina desaparición de Serena y los besitos que se daba con Darien; tuvo una gran depresión… mas adelante te enteraras. Gracias por tus ánimos!!

**LunitaNegra: **wow!! Una chilenita mas que conozco por estos lados de FFC… deberíamos poner en contacto y listo!! ¿Qué me dices? Jeje. El hecho de que mis capítulos queden largos, sucede que así me gusten, entregar rica información y entretener a las demás personas. Comparto lo mismo que tu, muchas veces describen un beso muy rosa, y eso no es lo que verdadero importa, si no lo que ocurre en su exterior y un poco en su interior; y no soy una fiel candidata de que todo es color de rosa, ya que ha ocurrido que una persona da un beso y no le ha gustado para nada y es bien entretenida ver esa situación de repente; por lo menos a mi me parece algo distinto. Yep, también soy una fiel seguidora de Serena/Darien y lo seguiré siendo hasta el final… aunque aun no se como terminara este chapter. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado!!

**Silver Moonlight-81:** Siii!! Aunque no lo creas, ambos están celos por la cercanía que tiene el uno por Serena, produciendo unos celos memorables para cualquiera. Lamentablemente Serena esta vez no luchara por Darien, además siempre lo hace… si alguien quiere recuperar a alguien, debería ser Darien, esta mas que hecho, el fue protagonista de que Serena se marchara. Bye!!

**Aisha-ladimoon: **Aisha!! No sabes el gusto verte por estos lados. Keiko ya esta bien metida en las drogas, te diré algo… antes de que todo comenzara (me refiero con la relación que comenzó de "amantes" con Darien) ella ya consumía drogas, solo que nadie sabe. En ese momento, tuvo una gran depresión que mas adelante explicare y como la única manera de olvidarlo era por las drogas. Bueno, Serena si siente algo por Mark, pero SOLO como amigo, y ella tiene una especie de atracción física por el; en cambio este macho-men esta completamente loco por Serena. Seiya es otra cosa, por si no recuerdas, en el manga los dos estaban a punto de besarse, pero Serena lo detuvo por que recordó a Darien… digamos que los sentimientos que tiene por Seiya la confunden, y tiene un fuerte atracción por este chico. El Rosario de Plata, sobre eso… nada que decir. Bueno, Aisha; espero ver tu review eh… y actualiza pronto… nada mas. Nos vemos!!

**TaNiTaLoVe: **la razón por la cual no puse las razones de Serena, fue que mas adelante; en unas de sus causales conversaciones, una de ellas será como "decisiva" encuentro a eso, ya que hay Serena hablara cara a cara las cosas, como debe ser. A mi también me fascina esta parejita, pero en cada relación se tiene que llegar a un punto así… jeje… que mala soy… Keiko!! Siii!! Es una drogadicta!! Hay que decirlo, no hay por que ocultarlo… el problema ahora es como saldrá de su crisis. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, Tanita. Hasta Pronto!!

**Moonlight8: **hola!!, wow… ahora la historia un giro totalmente diferente y me agrada. El famosísimo beso entre Serena y Mark, también nada que decir, solo salio del alma y creo que algunas personas ya lo estaban esperando desde hace un buen rato. Con respecto a que si Serena le gusta este chico, ya que le correspondió el beso, fue por que despertó sentimientos guardados en el fondo de su alma, aprisionados por la traición, y los escondió para no dañarse a ella misma; además entre ellos dos hay una fuerte atracción fascina, pero lamentablemente Mark esta enamorado de esta chica. La persona que busca Pinny y los demás, es a algunos guerreros que sus almas aun están selladas, formaron parte del Milenio de Plata y que en este siglo no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido, pero si recuerdas bien, a Electra y Klaus extraviaron a una singular persona, que será importante para una unión por estos lados. Jeje… sip, creo que eso me lo tome para mal, creo, pero de algo estoy segura. Algunos personajes volverán a las escenas, pero creo que serán dos; ahora la familia de Serena a quedado apartada ya que prácticamente no vive con ellos, pero con el transcurso de la historia, formaran parte de Serena. Tampoco descuides tus historias!!, sobretodo la que tu ya sabes!! "Miedo a Perderte", es una historia buenísima y tiene que continuar si o si!! Soy una fiel seguidora de esa, Tampoco dejes de escribir las otras, que también espero su actualización. Chao!!

**Kimusa: **¡compatriota!... primero que nada gracias por tus halagos, Musa-chan (wow… el apodo quedo bien) y mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Y el pequeñito fragmento de Rei trae mucha información escondida detrás de esas palabras. Lo que Serena se supone que le iba a decir a Darien justo cuando Keiko llego de improviso (�) era algo así de que como se sentía, el aprecio que aun le tiene y que sigue siendo su eterno amor; pero OJO, es solo una idea, tu vez como la acomodas. El enemigo es fuerte, demasiado diria yo; y con esos poderes de las Sailors por el mas fuerte que sea, no les servirá ni para matar a uno de ellos; tendrán que entrenar duro justo a otros guerreros. Ahora seguimos con tus dudas. Madame Yuuko es una poderosa hechicera y sabia que existió en el Milenio, encarno en una persona "x" que aun no se sabe. Ella es muy poderosa, hasta el momento más que la propia princesa, pero más adelante te enteraras de otras. Con respecto a la mala onda con los terrícolas, aun es un misterio que no puedo revelar. Las chicas que llegaron con los Kou (Goretti, Nadeshko, Betsabé) son guerreras… jeje… y ni te imaginas quienes son. Lo que busca el enemigo aparte de controlar todo el universo y destruir todos los imperios y razas; son algunas cosillas que les podrán servir para su conquista, pero este grupo de enemigos están saciados de venganza en sus corazones. Nos vemos en el MSN!!

.. Bueno, he terminado. Espero que este chapter haya sido de su total agrado y va con todo corazón para ustedes. También quiero mandar un saludito especial a **Lady Palas**, que desde hace tiempo no tengo noticias de ella y extraño sus halagos y consejitos sobre practicar la historia. Si te encuentras en una clínica o en tu casa, espero que leas esto. También tengo una propuesta. Tengo un nuevo proyecto, pero necesito la ayuda de una escritora que ya tenga experiencia, no es realmente escritora, pero me gustaría hacerlo con otra escritora, que también participe en el fic que tengo pensado. Cualquier duda se comunican conmigo por e-mail, lo se, soy una mujer ambiciosa. Tambien para las nuevas personas que leen esto, los invito a participar en mis "Cambio de Bandos Awards", si… tal como lo leen, tres capítulos de este grandioso show que se me ocurrió. Solo tienen que dejar sus datos, descripción física y sicológica, para moldear bien la personalidad y la descripción de cada uno de ustedes. Esto se publicara después de terminar la historia completa, para que así fuera una premiación. Pueden mandar categorías que querrán incluir. Y no se, pero estoy en la duda de que si yo controlo los ganadores o que si ustedes participan mandando votos para el ganador de cada sección (todas esas cosa se mandan por review). Disfruten sus vacaciones!! Eso es todo por ahora, y no se olviden de mandar REVIEW y de leer mis otras historias **"Jardín de Rosas" **y mi nueva producción **"Piratas"**… Hasta la Próxima!!

**Domingo 16 de Enero – 2005**

**Serenity Kaiou..**


	12. Madame Yuuko

**Capitulo 12**

"**Madame Yuuko"**

**Templo Hikawa**

Thomas… un adolescente de 14 años con poderes sobrenaturales se encuentra sentado en las escaleras sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro. Esperaba al abuelo de Rei, tiene un asunto pendiente con el. El nunca creyó que fuera una reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos que existieron en el Milenio de Plata, nunca. Desde niño mostró aptitudes de fuerzas psíquicas y mentales. Tras generaciones su familia sigue por el camino de la alquimia, arte de los metales y químicos para encontrar a la famosa piedra filosofal. Además, lo que le pareció desde niño curioso, fue que su padre le enseño que mas allá de las fronteras del cielo, existe la vida; mundos totalmente diferentes al nuestro… le enseño como usar el telescopio para mirar los astros, también le enseño las artes oscuras de alquimia, que a todos se les enseñaba. Su madre le dijo que el tiene una misión en la tierra que cumplir, que quedo pendiente para el en el pasado. Lo entendió a los pocos días que le dijo eso, algunos recuerdos borrosos llegaban a su mente cada noche; desde ahí en adelante, a la edad de 8 años comenzó con la ayuda de su hermano a practicar sus poderes.

Después de un tiempo, ya era todo un gran mago. Podía percibir presencias poderosas a kilómetros, mover objetos solo con mirarlos, también poderes ocultos que rara vez los mostraba, haciendo gracia de su poder. Un día conoció a Pinny, sintió una presencia muy conocida por las calles de Londres. Busco por todos los lugares hasta encontrarla. Pedía ayuda a controlar poderes a los que ella no comprendía, la razón de donde y el por que los tenia ella. Y lo comprendió todo… ella también formo parte de un pasado oculto. Fueron dos años de arduo trabajo, le enseño a como controlar sus poderes y sobretodo tener todo en calma… pero ella era un caso perdido. Desde niño fue una persona tranquila, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque todo fuera malo, alguien tendría que tener una sonrisa en la cara.

Ahora esta en Tokio, cumpliendo con uno de los deberes que le fue encomendando antes de nacer. Mantiene contacto con su familia, los llama gradualmente cada semana; siempre tubo buena relación con ellos.

- veo que me estabas esperando, Thomas…- el abuelo de Rei esta delante de el, mostrando una actitud seria.

- así es abuelo…- sonríe mas - … ¿podemos hablar en privado?...-

¡claro!... vamos a mi habitación…-

Los dos se dirigen hacia la habitación del abuelo. El niño sentía las presencias de algunos espíritus guardianes en la habitación de extraño; el si que poseía un poder sobrenatural.

¿y bien?...- tomando un sorbo de su te amargo.

- se que usted formo parte del Milenio de Plata…- se arreglo un poco su anteojos.

- ya veo a que vienes, pequeño…- fijo su mirada en Thomas - … si, forme parte de el; al igual que tu…-

¿recuerdas todo lo que sucedió?...-

- todo – bajo su mirada – lamentablemente no pude salvar ni a mi nieta ni a mi hija…-

- por alguna razón su hija lo quiso así… que la Princesa Serenity renaciera en esta época, al igual que usted…-

- mi hija…- sonrió.

- la Reina Serenity antes de morir nos dijo que usted viviría para ver la batalla final. Necesita el apoyo de un miembro de la Familia Real, usted mantenía un buen acercamiento con Serenity, era su nieta a pesar de todo. Por mucho tiempo, usted fue el padre de la princesa; le enseño muchas cosas… gracias a sus enseñanzas y las de la Reina pudieron dar a entender el verdadero significado de lo que es el destino y la amistad, la verdad, nobleza y valor. Le enseño como a ser una mejor persona, destacar las cosas buenas que ella poseía y las cosas malas mejorarlas…- lo miro fijo.

- tienes razón… pero en este tiempo soy el abuelo de Rei, no de Serena…-

- pero cada vez que viene no pierde la oportunidad de verla o de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella – dijo suspicaz.

- tienes razón. Pero no quiero que Rei se sienta por eso, tengo un gran aprecio por la Princesa de Marte; pero por otro lado, quiero mucho a mi nieta… es lo único que tengo en estos momentos…-

¿en estos momentos?...- se acomodo y lo miro curioso - … ¿Qué se te refiere?...-

- más tarde lo sabrás… pero a que vienes, algo traes en tus manos…-

¿recuerda el anillo que le dio su esposa antes de morir?...- toco un tema delicado.

- claro…- suspiro melancólico ¿para que lo quieres? –

- lo necesitamos…- el anciano lo mira curioso - … es una de las Reliquias Preghos, esas se las daremos a Madame Yuuko para preparar una nueva arma de batalla…-

¿Madame Yuuko volver�? – se sorprende.

- es mas, participara en la batalla. La guerra nos incumbe a todos los guerreros que estuvimos en el Milenio de Plata, además estamos buscando nuevos aliados aquí en la Tierra y en otros planetas…-

- ya veo… de todas maneras aquí lo tienes…- le entrega un hermosa anillo de plata con una hermosa esmeralda en el centro.

- perfecto… Estarás informado de todo, anciano…- izo una reverencia – y no te preocupes… protegeremos a la Princesa, incluyendo con nuestra vida…- leyó su pensamiento.

- gracias Thomas…- y recordó algunos hermosos recuerdos con su nieta en el Milenio de Plata.

**Crown Center**

- a pesar de todo es una hermosa reliquia…-

Electra había llegado tan solo hace algunos minutos. Se encuentra sentada viendo la pulsera. Era hermosa, tallada con sumo cuidado y trazando los detalles que la hacia ver mas antigua. Es mejor irse, tal vez Darien vendrá en algunos momentos mas… y no quería encontrarse ahora con el, era no que no necesitaba en estos momentos. Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

Camino por la cuidad perdiéndose en sus pensamientos… falta solo algunas cosas para tener todo preparado. Solo faltaban dos reliquias… y todo por el momento estará listo; se había contactado con algunos guerreros en el occidente.

Llego al parque, camino lento, sin perder un poco la compostura. Vio a los niños jugar entre ellos, a los enamorados juntos, a los ancianos dar de comer a las aves… y los miro con tristeza y melancolía. Extrañaría esas cosas en la Tierra, tal vez algunas cosas serian destruidas… pero ya las cartas del destino están en juego. Se sentó en una banca apartada de todo, frente al río. El sol a esta hora es tranquilizante, ayudándola a pensar mejor en sus actos.

- … Electra…-

Escucho su nombre, abrió lento sus ojos para mirar a la persona que estaba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella. Una mujer, cabellos rosados atados a una coleta alta dejando los rizos ver, y ojos esmeralda la reconocían.

- … Pinny…- dijo lentamente.

No había nada que decir, solo eso. Ambas se reconocieron. En el pasado fueron grandes amigas en batallas, compartían la misma personalidad, solo que Electra era mas fría, casi no hablaba y rara vez sonreía.

- … ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí?... ¿en Tokio?...- Pinny se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el frente.

- … hace un mes atrás… los estábamos buscando con Klaus… ¿lo recuerdas?...-

- no… aun no recuerdo bien… todo es tan… nítido, borroso…-

- lo se. ¿Cómo me reconociste?...-

- fácil – sonrió leve – tu cara de perro enfado es fácil de reconocer…- sintió una mirada asesina – y no me mires así… es verdad. Tu presencia nunca ha cambiado después de todo…-

- la tuya tampoco…- ambas se miran y sin pensarlo se dan un fuerte abrazo.

- … te extrañe, Rara…- recordó el apodo que le daba a Electra.

- yo también…- se separaron – desde hace tiempo que no me llaman así…-

- me lo imagino – su semblante de repente se volvió serio – veo que tienes una reliquia…-

- si – le mostró la pulsera –…"Terra"…-

- ya veo… yo tengo en mis manos ahora el collar de la Princesa de Marte… "Kross" –

- se lo sacaste sin permiso…- ve sus recuerdos.

- si se lo hubiera pedido me hubiera dicho que no. Esto se lo dio su madre antes de morir, contiene un valor sentimental para ella. Hoy día vendrá Madame Yuuko…-

- así es. Recibí el mensaje de ella. Tú también parece –

- lo recibí anoche… será a las afueras de Tokio –

- entonces nos estaremos viendo allí – ve su reloj – es hora de irme. Mandale saludos a Thomas de mi parte – sin abandonar su semblante de terror hacia los demás – nos vemos mas tarde…- se va corriendo ya que sintió una presencia conocida.

- cada vez esta mas rara…- sonrió y se quedo un instante.

Justo cuando cerraba sus ojos, los abrió de improviso… lo había sentido. Miro hacia arriba, cerca del sol. Una mancha negra esta en una de las llamaradas del astro. Ahora comprendía todo, pronto el Guerrero del Sol estaría con ellos… pero algo ocurría… lo sentía en el aire… "ella" había llegado. Uno de los guerreros ha acudido a su llamado.

**Aeropuerto**

Desde hace unos instantes un avión de unas de las cuantas aerolíneas de Japón a descendido desde los cielo. El avión viene desde la Isla de Onikawa, una de las regiones del Sur de todo Japón.

Una hermosa joven sale por las grandes puertas. Viste con la tradicional ropa de su raza, un hermoso kimono púrpura con algunas flores delicadas bordeadas al final del vestido. Los grandes mangos floreados también al final, indicaba que es una mujer soltera, las sandalias son blancas y camina lentamente por el recinto, viendo maravillada la construcción. Tiene su cabello negro lizo, tapándole toda su espalda y lo tiene recogido de un lado con un hermoso moño de oro en forma de un sol, y un flequillo recto en su frente. Tiene sus ojos púrpuras tenues, una mirada dulce, amorosa y frágil. Esta levemente maquillada, sin excederse de lo normal. En sus manos trae el típico bolso del mismo color del kimono.

- … el aeropuerto de aquí es hermoso…- susurro suave, escuchando su propia voz dulce y amable – ahora necesito un transporte…-

¿necesita ayuda? – se acerco un hombre con terno y una boina.

- si, necesito un transporte que me lleve al sector de Juuban… ¿usted me podría facilitar uno?...- tomando sumo respecto hacia el hombre.

- sígame por aquí. La llevaremos en seguida – la condujo hacia fuera. Ella aprovecho para tomar su maleta negra y gentilmente el hombre la tomo para dejarla en un taxi.

- muy pronto… nos veremos las caras otra vez…- susurro viendo el cielo con una dulce sonriera en su rostro, que extrañamente se empezaba a nublar.

**Departamento de Darien**

Llego agotado, definitivamente la conversación que tubo con Electra lo dejo mas miserable de lo que cree. Dejo las llaves en una mesita en la entrada y se acaricio un poco su cuello, que por causa de la tensión; le duele mucho. Se fijo en la mesita, una foto de Keiko y el… ¿hasta cuando seguir con la farsa?... desde hace poco descubrió que solo la uso para sacarse a Serena de su corazón, de su mente… pero solo lo logro por un tiempo, ahora que ella estaba en Tokio; soñaba despierto. Soñaba que un día ella volvía a sus brazos, soñaba que su linda voz una vez mas decía te quiero… soñaba con ella, con todo lo que le relacionaba a ella, su princesa.

Ahora que recordaba bien, toda la pesadilla comenzó hacia tres años. Primero la estuvo engañando a escondidas junto a Gabriela Moltfront; una muchacha irlandesa que le pareció atractiva, intercambio algunos besos con ella y nada mas. Pronto se dio cuenta del engaño y no quería que su Serena se enterara de nada. Luego vino Keiko, que con ella algo extraño le ocurrió. Todo comenzó con una simple conversación, que poco a poco comenzó a sentir por ella una atracción a la cual no podía explicar… por primera vez se siento igual que cuando estaba con Serena, los besos, abrazos y las palabras. Y ahí se dio cuenta… uno de los días en que Serena nunca llamo cuando se fue… que lo había perdido todo. No sabia la causa por la que Serena se fue… ninguna razón y tantas preguntas acechaban en su mente, no podía seguir así. Tomo a Keiko como una imagen de Serena, la convirtió en una ilusión de ella… uso a Keiko para recordar a su Serena, a SU Princesa…

Pero ahora lo veía tan distinto. La mujer que ama es prácticamente famosa, el es un reconocido medico en el ámbito social. ¿Cuándo se verían?... ¿en un concierto?... ¿en otro evento?... A pesar de que ellos quedaron como "amigos", sabía que su corazón no puede aguantar eso. Trataba de retener toda la pasión y amor que sentía por ella. Retiene el hecho de abrazarla para nunca más soltarla, retenía tomarla de la mano o simplemente un gesto de cariño, un beso en la mejilla o simplemente pasarle su chaqueta para el frió. Todo eso se lo había guardado para el.

Ahora todo esta distante… tenia que remediarlo… pero… ahora es tarde. Ella conocería a otra persona, el igual… pero ella, solo ELLA seria el amor de su vida; aunque todo el resto de su vida este con otra, ella siempre seria primero, su niña. Será mejor llevar todo en paz… y si el destino los volviera a juntar… que así sea.

Ahora peor que como estaba antes, se dirigio a la sala a despejar su mente. Tomo el control remoto y prendió la televisión. Hasta que una noticia en particular llamo su atención.

- _… bueno, siguiendo con las noticias de la Música; tenemos los datos sobre la próxima presentación de el grupo que ha hecho furor estos últimos días…- _Darien miro y escucho con mucha atención a la animadora -_ … Black Moon estará de nuevo en los escenarios. El grupo se presentara en una gran tocata con otros grupos sorpresas que ellos personalmente invitaron. El lugar donde ellos estará es en la localidad de Juuban, en un lugar bien conocidos para todos los transeúntes de ellos lados… se efectuara en el "Crown Center"…- _varias imágenes del recinto aparecen - _… las entradas serán vendidas personalmente en ese lugar y en todas las disqueras de Tokio¡apurance!... desde hace dos días comenzaron a vender y ya están llegando a la mitad de todo. Nosotros estaremos encubriendo todo el concierto y se pasara en directo por estas pantallas. Cualquier duda sobre el nuevo evento solo bajan a triple doble w, Black Moon punto com… Soy Fes y estas viendo MTV 2005 Japan…- _después no escucho nada mas.

Esa seria una nueva oportunidad para hablar con Serena, y pensó en eso inconsciente. Además seria en el Crown Center, invitaría a Keiko y a su hermana, y todo estará listo… se escapara de ellas unos instantes para acercarse a ella. Llamaría a Andrew y le pediría algunas reservadas… todo listo.

**Departamento de Michiru**

¿y bien?...-

- bien que Yoshi…- dice Serena en su habitación viendo t.v acostada, mientras que Yoshi esta recostado a su lado jugando con Aoshi. El pijama de el es sencillo, una polera gris con un pantalón de buzo azul; como caballero que es el, le llevo el desayuno a la cama.

¿Qué hay entre tu y Mark? – Serena se sonroja.

- hasta el momento… nada – mintió.

- mientes Serena, no fuiste hecha para mentir… Además tengo pruebas – comenta triunfal quitándole el control remoto y cambio la programación.

- así como no… y yo soy una Princesa…- _'a decir verdad lo soy' _pensó.

¡ja! – Suelta una risita irónica – entonces mis lentes están sucios, cuando entrábamos al departamento anoche; lo vi a los dos tomados de la mano… vamos… ¿Qué sientes por el?...-

- no lo se – toma una almohada para esconder su rostro.

- tu misma dijiste: "no voy a jugar con los sentimientos de Mark"; y eso mismo estas haciendo ahora. El hecho de que le tomes la mano o que se yo, lo estuvieras besando y no sientes nada de amor por el, solo atracción; eso quiere decir que ya lo estas engañando – le hace cosquillas a Aoshi.

- lo se, pero… ¡hay¡No se como explicarlo! – toma Ahosi entre sus brazos mientras le da el biberón con leche chocolateada - … si, quiero a Mark solo como amigo; pero tu veras… el tener a un hombre como el cerca de mi es un martirio – Yoshi sonríe – pero… aun así no quiero hacer mas daño a el ni a nadie mas. Anoche estuve pensando seriamente en eso, y llegue a la conclusión que es mejor hablar con el…-

- y créeme que es lo mejor…-

¡Serena! – Entra con mucha energía Mokoti ¡OH!... lo siento – viendo a Yoshi en la cama con ella ¿estaban hablando de algo privado?...-

- no te preocupes, pasa…- lo invita.

¿a que vienes?...-

¿Qué no supieron? – Mokoti se lanza a la cama para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. El viste solo con un pantalón rojo y sin nada par arriba.

- si no nos comenta algo, nunca sabremos – dice de mala gana Yoshi cruzándose de brazos.

¡vamos compadre¡Alegra la cara!... estas pasando por muchos canales nuestro próximo recital… digamos que la tocata que haremos. Y llamo el Señor Mikihisa para avisarnos que tendremos una junta con otras personas… así que… ¡a vestirse se a dicho! – tomo a Yoshi de su polera.

¡ey¿Qué pretendes! – mientras se trata de safar.

- pues Serena necesita privacidad¿no crees? –

- jeje, tienes razón –

**Centro Comercial**

La Sailor del Conocimiento se encuentra en una prestigiada tienda de libros, sumergiéndose en ellos y sobretodo dando su ojo critico en lecturas a ellas. Pero ahora, tendría que buscar datos sobre los movimientos de Mercurio. No sabia por que lo hace, un desconocido impulso la llevo a llegar comprar algo parecido.

Últimamente los días para ella se hacen mas pesados. Y hoy día también tiene ensayo con el arpa. Al fin podría charlar con Michiru, hablar un poco de su impulso y sobretodo conversar de los últimos dos años sin comunicación.

- disculpe¿sabe de un buen libro de movimientos de Mercurio? – le consulto a la vendedora.

- claro preciosa, sígueme…- la guió hasta un estante – mira… aquí tienes información sobre todos los planetas, estrellas, nebulosas; incluyendo galaxias… Cualquier duda me llamas…- se retiro.

Al fin de cuentas ahora estaba sola en una esquina de la tienda, no era que le molestaba; solo que entre tanta soledad, se siente aprisionada. Se voltea para coger un libro… encontrándose con la persona desde hace días recordó. Su corazón late a mil por hora, sus ojos están en shock por la sorpresa y el entusiasmo al verlo otra vez, tan guapo… tan el.

- … Ami…- dice el hombre castaño.

- … Taiki…- Ami siente que la sangre se va a sus mejillas ¿Qué haces aquí? – vuelve a su semblante serio.

- busco un libro – sonrió mientras se acerca a ella.

- eso es mas que obvio, me refiero en la Tierra…- lo mira fijamente.

- ah… es eso – desvía su mirada hacia otro lado – asuntos personales –

- ya veo… ¿vinieron todos tus hermanos? – cuestiono y ambos se sentaron en las escaleras del recinto.

- los dos –

- a Mina le agradara esa noticia… ¿Cómo te ha ido?... fueron dos años sin comunicación…- bajo su mirada apretando con fuerza el libro entre sus manos, que minutos antes de verlo; lo cogió ya que tiene la información que necesita.

- dos largos años – susurra – me ha ido bien… en mi planeta las cosas están en orden y además vinieron tres amigas de nosotros a pasar el rato con nosotros tres…-

¿amigas? – Taiki asiste con la cabeza ¿Qué esta pasando Taiki?...-

¿a que te refieres? – ella aun no sabe… aun no debería saber.

- algo esta pasando a nuestro alrededor¿no es así?...-

- NO… digo, claro que no – justifica nervioso – repito: solo venimos por asuntos personales; nada más –

- ya veo…- se fija en la hora – me tendré que ir –

- lastima, quería hablar un poco mas contigo, Ami…- baja un poco su mirada, Ami sonrió.

- te doy mi numero de mi móvil – saca un pesado de papel y un lápiz; anota – toma, aquí tienes… si deseas hablar, solo llámame – sonrió – nos vemos – va hacia la cajera, compra el libro y se va; ante la mirada de Taiki.

- Musa de Agua…- susurra el castaño, viendo el contenido del libro.

**A las afueras de Tokio**

Esta atardeciendo en Japón, los pájaros ya fueron a sus refugios para dormir y la brisa que entrega el viento es cada vez mas fría, anunciando que pronto cae la noche por esos lugares. Thomas se encuentra sentado al lado de un árbol, sonriendo como siempre y comiendo un helado. En cambio Pinny esta parada viendo hacia el horizonte, donde el abuelo de Rei, que solo decidió venir; se encuentra sentado en la hierba mirando hacia la Luna, que comenzaba a salir.

¿es seguro que el anciano este con nosotros? – comenta Pinny a espaldas de Thomas.

- ya sabe todo, Pinny. No hay por que preocuparse, el es el abuelo de la Princesa – termina su helado.

¿el abuelo? – se da vuelta para sentarse a su lado – pero yo recuerdo que el uso…-

- eso ya es pasado – interrumpió – si esta aquí una vez mas, fue por que la Reina Serenity lo decidió así. Y si quieres hacer preguntas de ese tipo… espera a que Madame llegue, le podrás hacer todas las preguntas necesarias a ella…-

- mmmm…- cierra sus ojos ¿a que hora llegaran los demás?...-

- ya llegaron dos – comenta el abuelo acercándose a ellos.

¿Cómo dices? –

- tal como me escuchaste, guerrera – apunta hacia su lado – el Sabio Artemis y la Hechicera Luna esta con nosotros – desde atrás del, aparecen los felinos.

¡Luna! – Dice Thomas tomando a la gata en sus brazos – tanto tiempo – acaricia su espalda.

- tienes razón, Thomas – sonríe – buenas tardes Pinny…-

- buenas tardes Lunita – sonrió y acaricio las orejas de ella – Artemis… ven aquí –

- no sabes cuanto extrañe que me hicieras cosquillas – comento inocente el gato blanco.

- solo falta Electra y Klaus –

- no hace falta Luna – dice Thomas – pronto estarán con nosotros, vienen en camino… no hay de que preocuparse – mira a los gatos ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?...-

- Haruka corre por estos lados siempre – se apresura Artemis – le pedimos un aventón hacia acá –

- ya veo… ¿ningún problema con ella?...-

- ninguno Thomas…- sonríe Luna.

- veo que ya estamos reunidos…- la voz de un niño se escucha.

Las tres personas y los dos gatos se fijan quien es el dueño. Klaus esta frente a ellos con un bolso cruzado y comiendo un helado, mientras que detrás del; aparece Electra mirándolos fijos.

- es una sorpresa verte, Luna – comenta Electra.

- para mi también. Veo que tu estado de ánimo no ha cambiado…-

- intacto como siempre – se fija en el otro – hola Artemis – hace una reverencia.

- no tantas formalidades por favor – exclama nervioso.

- Klaus…- el aludido mira a Thomas – tanto tiempo…-

- lo mismo digo, al igual que Pinny…-

- tantas guerras han pasado mientras nosotros aun no nos encontrábamos – Pinny lo dice en tono despreocupado – pero basta de charla y empecemos con lo que nos estamos preparando – se levanta de un golpe dirigiéndose hacia un bolso.

¿tienes las velas? – se acerca Electra.

- aquí están – y ambas comienzan a charlar.

- tendremos que despejar el lugar – dice Thomas mirando a la hierba que estaba frente del.

- es fácil, déjamelo a mi – termina de un bocado su helado mientras da unos pasos hacia delante. Cierra sus ojos y un gran poder se canaliza en sus manos. Algo brilla y fuego sale por sus manos, controlándolo, hace que el sitio de hierba desaparezca, dejando una capa de humo de y cenizas.

- sorprendente – susurra sorprendido Thomas, admirando el increíble poder del pequeño.

Al cabo de media hora, todo esta listo para el recibimiento de la gran hechicera. Gracias al poder de Klaus, se creo un gran circulo de cenizas y suelo sin vida, alrededor de todo se encuentran las velas de diferentes tamaños de color negro, todas juntas. La llama de cada una de ellas es tétrica, la llamarada es de un color negro con destellos dorados. En el centro del círculo se encuentras el abuelo junto con Pinny bendiciendo el lugar.

- ya esta de noche – dijo Electra sin ninguna expresión en su rostro – y deveria de estar llegando –

- siempre se demorara… Ya sabes como es ella – Thomas ve a los gatos a su lado ¿Cómo se irán después?...-

- Electra nos llevara de regreso – ve a la aludida asistir con la cabeza – aparte tenemos una conversación pendiente con Yuuko – dice Artemis.

- todo esta listo…- el abuelo aparece frente a ellos mientras que Pinny se amarra bien el cabello – pueden tomar sus respectivas posiciones, jóvenes – sonríe haciéndose a un lado para que ingresaran; se acerco a un árbol, se recargo y cerro sus ojos. Los papelillos que usaba en contra de los demonios fueron a parar en cada árbol cercano al lugar.

Las cuatro personas y los dos gatos se ubicaron en la siguiente manera. Thomas esta al norte del circulo, Electra al Sur, Klaus al Este y al Oeste Pinny. Los gatos se encuentran más alejados, Artemis entre Thomas y Pinny, mientras que Luna entre Electra y Thomas.

Los poderes espirituales de los seis se incremento de manera rápida, poderosa y peligrosa. Las auras de cada uno de ellos comenzaron a incrementar, el viento rugió y pronto las nubes cubrieron a la luna y las estrellas. Los árboles se agitaban entre si, algunas gotas de lluvias comenzaron a descender del cielo y las llamaradas no se apagan a pesar de ello.

- _**… En el horizonte esta escrito las palabras desterradas del Reino de los Cielos…** –_ murmuran todos y sus ojos sorpresivamente se vuelven blancos – _**esta noche la Luna no saldr�, las estrellas no brillaran por el solo sentido de respeto a la humanidad… La esencia de la misma muerte cubrirá los ojos, sellando el deber divido del elegido…-** _poco a poco las auras se vuelven incontrolables, el viento asota sus cuerpos y algunas raíces de los árboles salen desde el suelo - **_... a pesar de todo esto, la Portadora de la Oscuridad se presentara una vez mas; sin importar el lugar… – _**en el cielo se forma un remolino entre las nubes, los truenos se escuchan y un pequeño destello de luz se asome entre ellas - **_… sal de donde estés, el juego acabo hace un rato; es hora de enfrentar la realidad de los sueños y llevar a cabo la destino de cada uno… Madame Yuuko…- _**los seis cierran sus ojos mirando hacia arriba, y los abren con fuerza mostrando mas brillo en sus ojos. El torbellino que se va hacia el círculo negro y de repente el humo del suelo no deja ver nada más que cenizas.

Los guerreros están sentados en el suelo respirando agitados y heridos, ya que la sobre energía en ellos afecto sus músculos, los gatos están en la misma situación, acercándose lentamente hacia el circulo que aun esta cubierto por humo y cenizas. Poco a poco se va despejando, mostrando tenue la silueta de una mujer delgada y alta. Camina lentamente para salir del círculo de humo, levanta un poco su mano y desaparece, mostrando su rostro. Su vestido negro se encaja a la perfección a su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas delineadas, un escote bien pronunciado, las mangas de sus brazos le llegan a las rodillas y el vestido y la cola son bastante extensos. Su cabello es negro, llegando a sus pies. Su piel es blanca, completamente pálida y sus labios están pintados entre el matiz morado y rojo. Sus ojos grises bien marcados solo muestras una expresión dura, sarcástica, calculadora y fría.

- ya era que me sacaran de ahí, guerreros – dice Madame Yuuko revelando una voz espeluznante y un poco aguda. Mira con resentimiento a cada uno de los guerreros incluyendo a los gatos, pero su vista se fija en el abuelo - … vaya…- camina lentamente hacia el – no pensé que la Reina te encarno…- sonríe sarcástica e irónica.

- vamos Yuuko… deja de ser tan densa con nosotros…- el abuelo se levanta y se dirige hacia ella.

- esta bien – suspira y muestra una hermosa sonrisa.

- tu… tu eres… la que vi en mi visión…- comenta Pinny agitada levantada, al igual que los demás.

- la misma – la mira de arriba abajo – pensé que eres mas alta, Pinny – mira confundida.

¿eh?...-

- nada…-

- comentando sobre la visión¿Por qué me dijo esas palabras?...- se recupera.

- mas tarde hablare con ti y con Electra. ¿Mi rosario de Plata?...- mira hacia Klaus quien sonríe. Se dirige a un bolso sacando la hermosa obra de arte.

- tome…- se la entrega y Yuuko la cuelga en su cuello.

- mi reliquia… ¡Muy bien!... ahora hablare con cada uno de ustedes, insectos – sonrió al recordar uno de los sobrenombres para ellos – pero primero… diminuto…- voltea hacia el abuelo - … dame de comer…- provoca la gota del anciano y la caída al estilo anime de los guerreros y los gatos.

**Familia Tomoe**

**Sala de Estar**

¿sentiste eso?...- murmulla Hotaru.

- si – susurra Setsuna – veo que Madame Yuuko ya despertó –

- eso solo quiere decir una cosa… La guerra que se aproxima será difícil. Madame nunca debería despertar, solo para situaciones criticas, mama-Setsuna – la mira preocupada Hotaru.

- puedes que tengas razón, Hotaru… pero esta vez, Madame ha venido para quedarse con nosotros…-

¿viste las Puertas del Tiempo? – se sienta a un lado de ella.

- no quiero preocupar a las demás Sailor, no es necesario hasta el momento; mucho menos a la Princesa. Hasta el momento cada una tiene sus problemas, y no las quiero involucrar más… Yuuko estará con otras personas supervisando todo eso, por el momento; y eso me incluye a mi – Hotaru la mira sorprendida – aunque no niego que la persuasión de Rei y Michiru pueda mostrarles algo –

- pero no me respondiste mi pregunta… ¿Qué viste? – Setsuna suspira.

- en el pasado fue felicidad, presente confusiones y nuevos sentimientos… para dar al Futuro a la desesperación, rencor, dolor y venganza…-

- no es tan bonito paisaje –

- no… ¿Sabes por que la Reina Serenity nos encarno en este tiempo, Hotaru?...- mira hacia la ventana.

- según ella es para enfrentar a la Reina Metallia… pero no participamos nosotras, ya que en otros enemigos aparecieron donde nosotras despertamos para enfrentarlos –

- pero el por que de la situación, por que nos reencarno en este siglo si mas enemigos aparecieron… por que…- Hotaru negó la cabeza - … Hotaru, escúchame… como hace un instante me dijiste, puedes recordar cosas del pasado tocando algunas cosas significantes para ti, no logras recordar el por que de todo esto, el por que de tantos enemigos. El verdadero enemigo nunca fue ni Neheremia o el Circo Death Moon… o Galaxia… ellos son secuaces o generales del verdadero enemigo. Probaban nuestro propio nivel de capacidad, el verdadero enemigo es mucho peor que eso…-

- yo… yo no entiendo…- baja su cabeza.

- el verdadero enemigo es otro, mas poderoso de lo que conocemos. En el Milenio de Plata, el fue el que nos ataco. Beril estaba controlada por el poder de Metallia, pero Metallia; estaba bajo el mando de otro ser… se abunda en todos los corazones cargados de esencias negativas…-

- entonces yo…-

- no Hotaru, tu no eres la muerte en persona… la muerte en persona es Madame Yuuko. Tiene un poder destructivo mayor que tu, o que de la Princesa. Ella lleva la oscuridad dentro de ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea malvada, al contrario. Toda esa oscuridad va en contra con todos los seres malvados, su cuerpo siempre estará en una constante lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad.

- entonces cual es mi verdadero destino…-

- a pesar de ser la muerte y vida; puedes llegar a ser la suplante de Yuuko, o tal vez… serás la que puede dar vida. Por esa razón, tu compartes esa misma igualdad, no como Madame, que ya esta marcada por un ser de oscuridad. Tu misión en esta época es resguardar la seguridad de la Princesa, solo eso…-

- entonces por que siento que me escondes algo, Setsu…- murmulla.

- pequeña, aun no es tiempo de que te enteres de todo… por una simple razón pasan las cosas…- se levanta dándole la espalda – un día de estos Yuuko hablara contigo… sabrás mas con aquella conversación… un niño se te acercara Hotaru, las respuestas que buscas las tiene el -

**Hotel de Klaus**

- veo que tienen todo preparado…-

Desde hace un rato, la pequeña reunión a finalizado, todos se trasladaron al departamento de Klaus. El abuelo se fue para el templo para no preocupar a Nicolas y a su "nieta" Rei. Luna y Artemis también lo hicieron, excusándose de que era tarde. En la sala esta Madame Yuuko aun con su vestimenta y su rosario descansa en sus dos manos. Klaus esta sentado a su lado, Thomas al frente. Electra esta recargada en el ventanal mirándolos y Pinny esta sentada en el suelo alfombrado.

- tenemos toda la información de las Sailors, incluido el Príncipe, los demás guerreros y otras Sailors del Universo – comenta Thomas – todo esto corrió por nuestra cuenta, Madame… por lo menos con Pinny fue un año de trabajo en investigaciones e identificación de Ki de cada uno de ellos –

- para nosotros fueron dos – comenta Electra – el primero lo usamos para recaudar y apilar toda la información sobre el Milenio de Plata, el segundo en la investigación de cada uno encarnado en la Tierra – Yuuko asiste con la cabeza.

- hasta el momento todo estará controlado. Aun no es tiempo de que el enemigo juegue la primera pieza – cierra sus ojos – pero aun así hay que estar alerta. No hay que bajar la guardia y menos que últimamente he sentido desequilibrios en algunos pasajes del espacio – mira hacia Pinny - … hablare contigo primero…- mira a los demás mandándoles una mirada asesina – ustedes insectos, afuera…- haciendo gala de su poder, mira la puerta y la abre con telequinesia levanta un poco su mano mientras que incrédulos Electra, Thomas y Klaus salen volando hacia fuera, cerrándose con fuerza la puerta y escuchándose los quejidos de dolor. Pinny la mira con terror y nerviosa – deja de temblar…-

- lo siento – se tranquiliza y se sienta al frente ¿de que quiere hablar? –

- quiero que te acerques más a la Sacerdotisa…-

¿se refiere a Rei? – se acomoda mas.

- ella misma. Son buenas las relaciones que tienes con ella, son amigas; pero a lo que quiero decir, es que llegues a su interior… que te hable de su pasado; para poder yo al fin conversar con ella¿entiendes?...-

- claro – sonríe hacia el lado – ningún problema –

- perfecto…- susurra – ese por el momento será tu tarea. Sobre la visión, fue para que identificaras una reliquia presida para mi, y un acercamiento a Electra y Klaus, y todo lo que te dije; es verdad. Pero antes… ¿eres acuario verdad?...- Pinny afirma con su cabeza – ya veo el por que la constelación del Toro esta en ti en estos momentos…-

¿a que se refiere?...-

- el Toro para todos los hechiceros simboliza la fuerza, el coraje y la rudeza. En la misión que te estoy dando es positivo, pero a la vez es terquedad, cuadrado y material… puedes irte, insecto – sonríe – ahora llama a Klaus…- ve salir a Pinny ¡ah, espera – voltea – dile a un humano que me de cigarrillos, muchos – sus ojos se vuelven soñadores mientras que Pinny le recorre una gota mientras sale.

- permiso…- la débil voz de Klaus se hace presente, Yuuko sonríe; es el único que puede sentir ternura… aparte de la Princesa.

- ven… siéntate aquí conmigo…- da pequeñas palmaditas a su lado.

¿y bien? – dice.

¿conoces a Hotaru Tomoe?...- el pequeño de nueve años niega con su cabeza – lo esperaba – suspira – mañana ve al parque, pequeño. Sentirás su presencia como olor a muerte, pero a la vez te dará confianza. Ella es Sailor Saturn; ya sabes varias cosas de ella. Habla con ella en un instante… ella te buscara… ahora llama a Electra…- sale rápidamente y entra a paso seguro.

- Madame – hace una reverencia.

- siéntate al frente, Electra – ella obedece – bien… lo tuyo es fácil… por el momento. Quiero que mantengas observando, al margen al Principito de la Tierra, tampoco quiero que se acerque mucho a la Princesa; ese muchacho puede llegar a ser su perdición y no quiero riesgos para el futuro. Si habla de ella golpéalo, si la hace llorar golpéalo, si la insulta golpéalo, si se sobrepasa con ella… mátalo – dice macabra ¿entendido?...- ella asiste con la cabeza.

¿algo mas?...-

- quiero que también tengas vigilando a Lita Kino… sabes perfectamente quien es; y tengo que hablar con ella…- se levanta hacia la ventana – llama a Thomas…-

- como usted diga…- se retira, mientras el pequeño entra sonriendo.

- Madame Yuuko…- se pone al un lado de ella, mirando fijamente la cuidad.

- Thomas…- dice Yuuko – lo tuyo es lo mas complicado¿entiendes?...- el asiste con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír – vigila cada movimiento de la Princesa, no quiero que Endimión se le acerque, para nada en el mundo. Segundo, las Stars Lights están en el planeta, búscalas; tercero… los guerreros comenzaran a llegar pronto, así que mantenlos informados a cada uno de lo que ocurre… por alguna razón eres mi sucesor – Thomas sonríe.

- veo que eso es todo, tome…- le da dos piedras.

¡las piedras!...- sus ojos se transforman en corazones ¡mis hijas¡muajaja! – Ríe malévola – al fin estaremos juntas otra vez, mis sirvientas…- siente a Thomas salir por la puerta ¡diminuto! – lo apunta, el se voltea ¡dame licores¡Ahora!...-

- pero…- se asombre ¡soy menos de edad¡No me venden!...-

¡pues hoy es tu día de buena suerte!... ¡ve y dile al diminuto de la entrada que te de muchos licores! – no era una petición ¡ahora! – y haciendo gala de sus poderes, lo telé transporta hacia el primer piso.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a mis queridos Lectores¿Que hay que decir?… fueron días de mucho trabajo para mi, tener tres historias no es nada fácil… sobretodo cuando estés de vacaciones. En un momento me ilumino la Luz Divina y con la ayuda del Séptimo Sentido salí adelante en este chapter escribiendo como loca. Espero que disfruten sus vacaciones eh. Ya que me he enterado de que algunas personitas de FFC están estudiando o trabajando, volvieron a sus rutinas; pero les mando fuerza para seguir.

¿Se acuerdan de Cambio de Bandos Awards?... pues ya estoy empezando, aunque no lo crean. Serán hasta ahora tres capítulos especiales donde se centrara en la historia, como unos verdaderos Oscar's. Además no se si tenerlos aparte de la historia o publicarlos aquí mismo pero al final de la historia, para que puedan votar o no lo se, tal vez pondré yo los resultados. El hecho de pedir sus descripciones físicas, es por el simple hecho de que ustedes serán algunas de las presentadoras de las categorías y podrán interactuar con el personaje. ¡Y necesito fanáticas de Seiya! De verdad las necesito; si alguien conoce algunas chicas extrafanaticas del galán de Seiya Kou¡que se comunique conmigo! Necesito unas cuantas para más adelante. A todo esto, para las fanáticas de este chico estelar, en los próximo chapter se centraba mas en el… ¡siiii! Además les aseguro que el sueño frustrado de este chico se hará realidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que atentos.

Bueno, como podrán leer; este chapter se centró en mis queridos nuevos personajes¿Por que, ya que en la batalla final, serán grandes guerreros que tendrán mucho que decir mas adelante. Madame Yuuko será un gran apoyo desde aquí en adelante y tendrá una gran participación desde aquí en adelante; ya que dentro de ella, guarda uno de los secretos más siniestros que ocurrió en el Milenio de Plata. A Darien le están dando algunos remordimientos… ¡ya era hora, pero a este chico le tengo un trato especial. Sufrirá como todo un bebe. ¿Qué les pareció la loca idea de las reliquias, eso se me ocurrió viendo un interesantísimo documental de la antigua Grecia, muy interesante. Se sabe mas del próximo concierto o tocata de Black Moon, y ahora que leo bien el nombre, jeje… sin darme cuenta le puse el nombre de los antiguos enemigos de las Sailors; pero eso si, el nombre queda tal cual. ¿Qué les pareció la increíble conversación entre Setsuna y Hotaru?... excelente, en mi punto de vista. En el próximo chapter se verán recuerdos! Así que, prepárense. Y les tengo unas preguntas exclusivamente para ustedes, lectores… ¿quieren que mi chico estelar sea el futuro amor de Serena¿Querrán ver a Darien con otra mujer totalmente diferente¿O que Mark sea el verdadero amor de la Princesa?... ustedes me dicen, ya estoy en una batalla contra mis neuronas y mi conciencia.

Ahora respondo sus presiados Review!...

**Sailor Angel7: **Ey! Desde hace un buen tiempo que no te veía por estos lados, pero ya se el por que, me lo explicaste. Me alegro que te haya gustado el chapter 11, y tienes razón; alguien le tenía que decir unas cuantas verdades a este personaje. Y quien mas de carácter frió y calculador que Electra, un marco perfecto para el sufrimiento. Espero que te guste este!...

**TaNiTaLoVe: **Hola Ta-chan!... muchas gracias por tus post! Por si no te has dado cuenta también te puse un review… espero que no sea tan largo de leer. Para que sea más fácil el distinguir entre Tenchi y Mark es lo siguiente. Mark es bien parecido en la personalidad de Haruka, mientras que Tenchi parecido a Mina; espero que con eso te arregles. Siii! A mi también me gusto como quedo esta increíble conversación entre ellos, tengo a Electra en un altar! Y ya sabes, mas adelante Serena y Darien volverán a hablar, en un lugar muy singular para ellos. Con respecto a la relación entre Setsuna y las Inners, el por el simple hecho que como Sailor Plut le designaron, tiene que estar permanentemente comunicadas con ellas. No las odia a muerte… pero si esta molesta con ellas. Y respondo tu pregunta sobre Serena. Ya sabes, esta chica es una caja de sorpresas. Puede perdonarlas o echarle todas las cosas en sus caras. Pero he ahí el dilema de cómo lo haré. Bueno, hasta el momento es eso. Disfruta tus vacaciones compatriota!...

**LunitaNegra: **Me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte! Y veo que te gusto del drama, y comparto lo mismo que tu; el drama no es solamente el cortarce las venas por una persona… es el sufrimiento atado guardado en su alma, y alguien suelta el candadito mágico echándole sus verdades a la cara. Ey! Mira… agrégame a tu MSN y hablamos¿Qué te parece?... espero tu respuesta… Bye!

**Yelitza: **Yeli-chan! Amiguita mía! Aunque hablamos dos veces, para mi no fue suficiente he, así que te tendrás que conectar otras vez para charlar. Espero que haya ido bien buscando las paginas del Chico Estelar que este ultimo tiempo se esta ganando mi corazón, y tengo pensado hacer un Serena/Seiya… ¡siii! Aunque no lo creas tengo la idea en mente. Pero el chapter es más importante. Nuevos personajes, nuevos sentimientos y sobretodo y más importante nuevos sucesos. Electra es mi salvadora! La adoro, esta en un altar junto a mis autoras favoritas; esta chica si que se las trae; primero, es independiente; segundo, es calculadora, sabe cuando hay que hablar y sobretodo es una chica que toma la iniciativa. Y tercero y lo mas importante: es una guerrera! Con mayor razón tiene muchas mas seguridad de lo que parece. Jeje… el hecho de la escenita de Mark y Serena, fue para darle acción a estos dos, y creo que tus suposiciones del beso son correctas. Los Cambio de Bandos Awards están comenzando! Estoy escribiendo las primeras lineas y de verdad esta quedando buena. Bueno, Yeli-chan nos estaremos comunicando en otra ocacion. Ayer me acorde de ti! Escuche una canción de los Three Lights y pensé automáticamente en ti, y si… mi chico estelar se lo merece… VIVA SERENA Y SEIYA 4EVER! Se lo merece, este ultimo tiempo se esta ganando mi corazón, pero un mi doctor personal esta en mi corazón, mi querido Darien esta perdiendo, pero ya veremos que hacer cuando pase eso. Solo eso hasta el momento, extráñame!... T.T… Nos estaremos viendo Yeli-chan!...

**Ciakaira: **¿De verdad? O.O… pues me alegro que tu pregunta halla sido respondida. Creo que a todos les gusto la parte entre Electra y Darien, de verdad este chico se merece el sufrimiento; ya que mi reencarnación sufrió mucho en el pasado… y como soy una Diosa, puedo hacer que los hilos del destino cambien, muajaja! (Nótese la risa malévola)… Aoshi! Este niño es muy bonito, me gusta… pero muuuucho mas adelante se sabrá de quien es hijo este bebe. Muchas gracias por tus halagos!...

**Aisha-ladimoon: **Aisha! Gracias por lo de "niña linda" xD… Si! Electra es mi idola, Darien se lo merecía por que el sufrimiento de mucho tiempo de Serena, aunque no lo creas Serena cuando adolescente (y no lo parecia) siempre a mi me dio la impresión de que el mayor sufrimiento que tenia, es el hehco de Darien, nunca la tomaba en cuenta! Solo pudimos ver apenas cinco o tal menos o mas besos entre ellos dos. En el manga era totalmente diferente! El era un hombre cariñoso, atento y leal; la besaba cada vez que tenia la oportunidad (casi siempre xD), la abraza he incluso hacen el amor!... en el anime cambiaron la personalidad de ellos dos, Serena aunque no se crea era inteligente y sensual; una mujer bella… pero que mas da… igual me encanta el anime!... Keiko! Tienes razón… se me ha olvidado ponerla. ¿Te esta dando lastima?... mmm… pues me parece que es mutuo; jeje… el problema que tubo ella fue muy doloroso para ella, ni te lo imaginas. Siiii! Serena y Seiya casi se besan en el manga! Esta comprobado… y no se si podrán bajar, pero lo que es yo; vieron mis ojos claramente un acercamiento que dice mucho y por mi esta comprobado; me gustaría decirte cual es la pagina, pero no me acuerdo. El nuevo enemigo es sin mas dudas &ª, jaja… pero te dejare en la duda. �¿Setsuna fuma? Pues déjame decirte que si, quería darle un toque mas fresco a esta mujer; le viene la personalidad de ella, y mas si fuma… mas seria, mas mujer. Bueno Aisha, espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, y actualice antes de la semanita! Así que disfruta este chapter!... Nos vemos!...

**Kimusa: **Compatriota¿Cómo estas?... hace time que no te veo por MSN xD. Aunque no lo creas en la grata conversación entre estos personajes entrega demasiada información según sho… ya que no solo habla de su traición, si no de otras cosas que oculta la otra cara de Darien Chiba. Sip, Luna y Artemis ya conocen a Madame Yuuko¿por que, fue solo que permanecían en la misma orden de Yuuko y se puede decir asi, que son amigos de ella. El Dr. De Hong Kong… cuando ponga mas datos sobre el te sorprenderás, solo anda al chapter 1 y busca un nombre. Setsuna fuma! Viene con su personalidad… y tengo mas sorpresas para esa chica, ohh si!... **"Que la Luz Divina me ilumine; y que el Séptimo Sentido me guíe por el sendero de la virtud"**… gran frase la mía! 100 mía xDD… Nos estaremos viendo!...

**Lorena: **Logre sacar lagrimas! Wow! Me impresiono a mi misma, aunque no me guste presumir mucho, me alegro demasiado sobre eso… el hecho de sacar lagrimas significa que tienes una especia de conexión con el relato - según yo – y… wow!... Lo de terminar pronto no te lo aseguro mucho, tiene para un buen rato esta historia, y no te puedo asegurar que Serena y Darien terminen juntos. Lamentablemente no te lo puedo garantizar… pero aun así, léelo, te lo recomiendo si quieres saber mas adelante el giro que da esta historia. Con respecto a avisarte no se si es aquí en la historia o a tu e-mail, cualquier cosa me mandas un mail o me agregas a MSN… Bye!...

**Neo-gaby: **Hola! Si… a mi de repente cuando quiero agregar un review me sucede lo mismo, o cuando lo mando se chupa y no lo manda y tengo que escribirlo TODO de nuevo, asi que mucha lata xD. Darien se merece eso y mucho mas! Todo por engañar a Serenita… pero a el le tengo un tratito especial, espero verte por estos lados, Chaup!...

**Moonlight8: **Hasta el momento Serena y Darien aun no hablan claramente como se debe, pero en unos cuantos chapter mas ahí hablaran calmados y como se debe hacer. ¿De verdad adivinaste de quien es hijo Aoshi? ��… puede que estés equivocada, pero eso tú solo lo sabes si es la respuesta correcta. Repito, Aoshi tiene cambios de ánimos bruscos, es juguetón y rie mucho, sin contra lo mamitis que es el. Píensalo un poco mas y si tienes la respuesta correcta, guárdatela para ti. Lastima lo que te ocurre, a mi últimamente me esta ocurriendo lo mismo, abro Jardín de Rosas pero nada, lo leo… abro Piratas y lo leo… creo que es por el tiempo; espero que el viaje que voy hacer me ayude a inspirarme. Mucha suerte para ti también, y nos estamos viendo!...

Eso es todo por ahora, una cosa mas; esta es la ultima historia que actualizare en Febrero, ya que por casi en un mes no estare en mi casa, ya que me tomare unas merecidas vacaciones. Eso si podrán encontrar review míos ya que iré a un cyber a ver que onda por estos lados. Hasta la Próxima!...

**Lunes 31 de Enero – 2005**

**Serenity Kaiou..**


	13. Palabras entre Lineas

**Capitulo 13**

"**Palabras entre líneas"**

Correr… eso es lo que le importaba en ese mismo momento. Sus pies descalzos no podían mas el martirio que les daba al correr por los pastizales seco de su país, Kenia; ubicado en África. De noche, muy difícil enfocar la vista y sabia que las leonas y hienas rondaban por esos lugares en busca de comida. Su pantalón esta roto y su polera de mangas cortas sudada por completo, hace mucho calor a pesar de la hora. El hombre corre desesperado buscando una salida, sus ojos verdes brillan en la noche y su cabello blanco se mece al correr el viento. Tez muy morena, aunque no llega a ser negra. Se detiene en seco para recurrir a una salida rápida y segura.

Un disparo a lo lejos… se asusta y voltea hacia atrás. Las gotas de sudor en su frente poco a poco caen a causa del esfuerzo y el miedo a ser herido. Tenia que correr. Emprende vuelvo lo mas rápido que puede, sintiendo las balas de las escopetas cerca suyo.

Cae y gime de dolor. Una de ellas llego a su pantorrilla… cuando duele. Las linternas se ven a lo lejos y las jaurías de perros se escuchan. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza… no quiere mirar, no quiere regresar de donde vino. Lo mejor era quedarse ahí y esperar la muerte. Los hombres uniformados lo rodean, sonríen con satisfacción al encontrar a su presa. El hombre los mira a cada uno de ellos, una ira enorme se apodera de el, siente una bofetada sobre el, haciendo enojar mas…

Todo… absolutamente todo se ilumina…

**Parque Nº 10**

Impulso… eso fue lo que le llevo a estar ahora sentada en una banca mirando hacia los lados de donde la gente pasaba. Tal vez lo que le dijo Setsuna sea verdad, deseaba que fuera así. Decidió no ir al colegio; prefirió sacrificar un día de estudios para mentalizar lo que ocurrirá. Desde hace días sentía el aire mas denso… no es el mismo de antes. Ser Sailor de la Destrucción tiene sus ventajas…

Se sentía insegura, nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa, sabia que lo que estaba por venir no era fácil. Ya tenía todo preparado en su mente, habrá bajas entre ellos, los recuerdos de cada una de las Sailor llegaran aclarando más las amistades y sobretodo la forma de pensar de cada una. Hotaru recuerda la mitad de su vida pasada, tal cual era. Los recuerdos llegan cada noche frescos, y los acertijos que en esta época de reencarnación se están formando.

Levanto su mirada rápidamente hacia el frente, encontrándose muy cerca de unos grandes ojos verdes. Se asusto el poco y se alejo al instante. Un niño menor que el la mirada con curiosidad innata a esa edad.

Tú debes ser Hotaru… - comento el ojiverde.

Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?...-

El olor a muerte se puede sentir desde lejos, Princesa – se sienta a su lado con toda naturalidad que posee el. Hotaru al escuchar eso abre sus ojos en par en par.

Tú… tú debes de ser el niño… ¿verdad?...-

La anciana guerrera ya te comento sobre mí – sonrió – y me alegro mucho, Hotaru. Se que vienes con preguntas… y con gusto te las responderé…- la miro fijamente a sus ojos.

Yo te he visto en otra parte – susurra – pero no lo recuerdo…-

En el Milenio de Plata. Yo soy uno de los sabios que sobrevivieron a la conspiración y guerra en la Luna. Nosotros nunca intercambiamos palabras en el Palacio, tu siempre estabas entrenando o estudiando y rara vez te hacías presencia en bailes. En cambio yo permanecía en el sector Este de la Luna, la base de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…-

Tú perteneces a Saturno, se nota en tu poder; en el aura tan poderosa que tienes dentro de ti – mira su mano.

Si, y estoy consiente de ello, desde que nací estuve mas o menos ocho meces en Saturno, luego por ordenes de la Familia Real de la Luna, mi familia y yo nos fuimos hacia allí. Les comentaron a mis padres que había nacido bajo la protección del Dios Hades, patrón de Saturno… eso quería decir…-

Que tú eras uno de los diez sabios del Sistema Solar – lo interrumpió – ahora que me acuerdo, tú autorizaste mi entrada en batalla –

Al igual que el resto de las Outher's…-

Tú fuiste como nuestro supervisor. Lo recuerdo muy bien…-

Me alegro, aunque ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – Hotaru lo mira confuso, el sonríe – eres bien parecida a tu hermana…-

¿Mi hermana? – Lo miro nerviosa - ¿Cuál hermana? -

Ágata… no la recuerdas… - sonríe – bueno… es hora de irme…-

¿Irte?... aun no te puedes ir – viéndolo levantarse – ¡no te puedes ir¡Tengo que hablar contigo¡tienes que responderme las preguntas que te hare!...- también se levanta mientras lo ve alejarle.

Yo no soy el que debe hablar contigo, es otra persona. Cualquier cosa, solo escucha en el fondo de tu mente-

**Departamento de Michiru**

Todos salieron… y ella como estaba en el séptimo cielo durmiendo; no la despertaron. Su cabello fucsia estaba despeinado, mechas largas caen en su frente mientras se dirigía al baño refregándose un ojo. Bostezo… por lo menos se dignaron a dejarle una nota. Todos tomaron rumbos diferentes, no tenia como ubicarlos… ¡Naaaa!... era mejor estar aquí en el departamento viendo televisión y comiendo sus buenas hamburguesas.

Se echo en el sillón favorito de Haruka, tomo el control remoto y prendió con aburrimiento la televisión… mientras espera el pedido de hamburguesas. Una vez más bostezo… nada bueno… prácticamente esta era la cuarta vez que veía absolutamente todos los canales y su dedo pulgar se estaba acalambrando.

Al cabo de media hora sonó el timbre, histérica fue a abrir encontrándose con una bolsa llenas de su perdición. Sonrió y las atajo. Le pago al tipo, pero… ¿Por qué se queda parado y estirando la palma de su mano? Cerro la puerta de un golpe y con su ceño fruncido¿quería propina?... ¡Ja, ni en sus sueños… tenia que ahorrar cada peso, aunque el dinero le llovía, algo es algo…

Dejo la bolsa a un lado de la silla y puso el canal de música a todo volumen… la hamburguesa esta riquísima, ese grasoso queso corriendo, la jugosa carne… ¡Dios, eso esta mejor que el séptimo cielo!... de un viaje se comió tres de ellas, y eso que aun le quedaba espacio en el estomago.

Se levanto de improviso mientras que un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió. Se recogió, el dolor es insoportable y apenas podía abrir sus ojos. Por instinto sus manos fueron a parar a su sien mientras que poco a poco se acurruco en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza…

_- ¡No te quedes atrás, maldita sea!...- _grita una voz dentro de su cabeza, mientras los sonidos metálicos se escuchan - _… ¡detrás de ti!...- _gritos, llantos - _… ¡llámala rápido, no tendremos mucho tiempo! – _un profundo dolor en su estomago - _... ¿vamos a ver las flores?...-_ al instante el sonido de la voz cambio, por otra mas dulcificada - _¡vamos, no te quedes atrás; así podremos ver mejor las mariposas!... ¡sube, yo te llevo!... ¿crees que soy una buena persona?... al atardecer vi unas hermosas flores floreciendo, ahora deben estar con los botones cerrados…-_

De repente todo acabo. Abrió los ojos. El dolor ceso y se incorporo delicadamente cruzándose de piernas y mirando fijamente sus manos temblorosas… no era la primera vez que le sucedía, lo mismo vivió hace dos meces, donde las mismas palabras y tactos se repiten cada vez con mas frecuencia. Estaba desesperada, eso no era común. Trato de hablar de eso con Mark… pero… la verdad no lo sabía. Tal vez la tomarían como una loca mas en el mundo y que simplemente estaba alucinando… pero no… no era así, después de ver eso siempre sangraba una pequeña herida en su mano, un leve rasguño que le provocaba tanto dolor.

Desapareciendo esos pensamientos se levanto lo mas normal posible, tomo la bolsa de las hamburguesas; era mejor un poco mas. Aunque algo capto toda su atención… una botella de wisky hasta la mitad. Sonrió… después de todo aun estaba conciente…

**Conferencia de Genética, Clínica Done**

Aun titulado, le gustaba ir a charlas sobre su materia favorita, genética. Mas adelante se quería especializar en ello, ahora tenía otras expectativas y metas que cumplir. Asistió junto con Shinta, volteo a verlo que esta prácticamente echado en la silla cómoda, su cabeza esta hecha hacia atrás mientras roncaba sueva. De verdad no sabia como su amigo paso las materias.

Volteo hacia delante, aun mostraban imágenes sobre las innovadoras tecnologías usadas ya en Europa Occidental y… perdió el hilo de toda la charla. Se sintió extraño, no escuchaba al director de la campaña, lo veía modular con su boca, a las otras personas mayoritariamente estudiantes escribir apuntes… pero ningún sonido, exceptuando el de su corazón. Late tranquilamente, gira su cabeza y cada vez se acelera; le pareció extraña la reacción cardiaca del suyo, no era normal. Siguió volteándola un poco a su izquierda hasta que cada vez se hace mas rápido, se fija en una persona en particular.

Una mujer de cabello purpura un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, su pequeño flequillo cubría sus ojos sin dejarlos ver. Viste con un abrigo bastante largo color morado opaco, unos gruesos pantalones negros y un chaleco morado. Le parecía extraño, a pesar del insoportable calor que había ahí, ella estaba temblando, tal vez tendría un problema a la sangre. Su cuaderno esta en blanco y su lápiz reposa sobre el. Levanta poco a poco su mirada, provocando mas el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón… puede ver esos enormes ojos rubíes, llenos de odio, tristeza… queriendo guardando todo el dolor y rencor del mundo en su alma, en su corazón…

Darien…-

¿Que? – pregunta exaltado y todo vuelve a la normalidad, el ruido se escucha mientras ve a varia gente levantarse.

La conferencia termino, es hora de irnos…- bostezo.

Claro…- volteo a verla otra vez… pero ya no queda nada, solo una silla vacía.

**Departamento de los Kou**

Nadeshko…- Betsabé esta hecha una furia - ¡por que razón bebiste mi bebida energética! – le muestra la lata vacía.

Pero, pero… ¡yo no fui Betsabé! - escandaliza Nadeshko - ¡siempre me hechas la culpa a mi por tus niñerías!... también no tendría por que tomar esas bebidas, aparte de ser malas son caras…-

Entonces fuiste tu, Goretti – apunta hacia la tarotísta que esta concentrada levitando.

No fui yo – abre un ojo - ¿Por qué no vas a ver en la cocina, así sabrás mas rápido quien habrá sido – cierra su ojo y siente correr desesperada.

Lo tienes todo bajo control – susurra Seiya viendo un partido de fútbol americano.

¡YATEN! – se escucha de la cocina mientras empieza una persecución.

He ahí la respuesta – comenta Taiki concentrado en el televisor.

¡Si! – Se levanta Seiya – ganaron los Leones. Jaja, Taiki me debes una cena – miro a su hermano quien esta apretando con fuerza los cojines.

Claro… en diez años mas eso si – recibe una mirada acecina por cortesía de su hermano.

De repente se escucha un pitido, todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo concentrándose en el televisor. Poco a poco los seis integrantes del departamento se acercan con un poco de temor a lo desconocido. La pantalla del televisor de plasma poco a poco adopta la transmisión de puntos blancos y negros, dejándolos confundidos. Un poco más…

Buenos días – dice una voz suave y tranquila, asustándolos de sobremanera a los guerreros.

Todos se van de espaldas por el suelo y rápidamente se incorporan al ver la pantalla. La Princesa Karyuu se encuentra sonriéndoles por la pantalla.

Princesa – exclama sorprendida Goretti - ¿Cómo… por que…? –

Como no contestaron los comunicadores, cambie la transferencia satelital de ese planeta por el nuestro –

… nunca ha sonado el comunicador, Princesa – confiesa Yaten – la verdad es que después de la semana que estuvimos aquí, la señal a nuestro planeta de rompió, y produjo varios cambios. No recibimos señales de ahí, por esa razón no nos hemos podido comunicar con ustedes –

Aun así me parece extraño, nadie puede romper esas líneas; solo la gente del área de estrategia puede lograrlo – so rostro es vivo de preocupación.

Tal vez el enemigo corto esas líneas – comenta Seiya pensativo sentándose en el sofàal igual que los otros.

No lo creo – negó Betsabé – si fuera así, la Princesa no se estaría comunicándose con nosotros… ¿verdad? –

Si el enemigo cortara todas esas líneas satelitales las tendrían que hacer del planeta, de la Base Floral –

Lamentablemente es cierto – seis pares de cabeza miraron atemorizados a la pantalla – el enemigo corto todos nuestro sistemas de comunicación con el sistema solar. Solo contamos con la ayuda satelital de planetas vecinos –

¿No nos volveremos a comunicar? – cuestiona Nadeshko.

Lo más probable. Pero a lo que iba… el Capitán Fox estará pronto con ustedes en la Tierra, sintió su llamado a través del medallón. El llevara un nuevo comunicador fabricado en el Planea Hidra. Saldrá de Hidra dos mías más, estará con ustedes dos semanas mas tarde¿entendido? –

Claro – dice Taiki – espero que nos volemos a comunicar –

Pronto, mi querido guerrero… pronto – la señal se va, dejando a todos con una gran incertidumbre en sus corazones.

**Base del Enemigo**

Deberías estar mas atento, Aita…-

Calla de una buena vez, Lucre. Déjame hacer mi trabajo tranquilo – mientras que en el aire da pequeños círculos mientras que un brillo se traza entre sus dedos.

Te agradezco al haber cortado las líneas satelitales de ese famosísimo plantea. Así podremos cubrir mas el campo sin interrupciones… también me entere que cortaste a muchos mas¿no es cierto? – comenta mientras en su rostro solo se ve una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Solo me ahorre algunos trabajos, además no te debiera importar lo que hago o no – deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acomodarse en su trono mientras come algunas uvas - ¿o de verdad te importo?...-

¿Tu?... ¡por favor, ni en tus sueños – bebe un poco de vino blanco - ¿Qué opinas sobre el Sistema Solar?...-

Es un bonito lugar para conquistar, además el Maestro dijo que ahí esta a fuente de la vida…-

En otros también lo están –

Lo se, pero… ya sabes como es el, según el es la mas poderosa. Rara vez hace su presencia, ahí esta la Princesa de la Luna –

¿Princesa? – se intereso.

Si es, la reencarnación. Al igual que los demás guerreros, todos reencarnados; viviendo…-

Pero hace mucho tiempo deberían de dejar de existir¿Qué salio mal?...-

Beril junto a Metallia hicieron mal su trabajo. Primero que nada no eran unas maravillas en el arte de la venganza, ni yo mismo se por que autorice su salida. Pero el caso es que ellas dos, trabajaron aparte –

Nunca me imagine, nunca me informaron sobre eso –

No querían hacer una derrota publica, Lucre – confiesa burlón.

¿A que te refieres?...-

Piensa… a pesar de que ellas dos son sumamente peligrosas, la Reina Serenity las elimino gracias a la Reliquia Lunar –

Debería actualizarme lo antes posible –

Y rápido, de verdad si que sufres de lagunas mentales…-

Madame Lucre, Lord Aita – la figura femenina de la nada aparece en el medio del espacio entre ambos tronos en polos opuestos. Los ojos verdes de la mujer se posan en un pilar haciendo una reverencia.

Kiano¿Qué noticias nos traes? – cuestiona el hombre.

Todo esta listo para la invasión. Los ejércitos están adiestrados y nosotros, los sub-generales estamos listo para la batalla – contesta con firmeza – aunque hay un detalle, la distancia de que nos queda al Sistema Sola aun es mucha, no hemos entrado aun en la orbita del Sistema Solar. Necesitamos la fecha exacta para facilitar las misiones –

Eso es información confidencial, Kiano – Lord Aita se levanta sin dejar ver su rostro, se da vuelta – dile a Storm que prepare los propulsores de titanio¿no querían guerra?...- mira a las mujeres - … pues guerra tendrán…-

**Jardín Principal, Familia Tomoe**

¿De verdad crees que pronto tendremos visitas? –

No lo creo… lo he visto por el espejo…-

Esta es una reunión exclusiva entre las Outher Senshis. Como Haruka y Michiru tendrían el día "libre", decidieron que hoy seria un buen día para hablar algo que desde hace tiempo asecha dentro de ellas, en su piel sentían el vivo retrato del miedo. Hotaru últimamente ha tenido visiones borrosas aun y Setsuna se encuentra al frente de ellas analizando toda la situación.

Sentadas en unos cómodos sillones de mimbre bajo la sombra de un sauce, que mejor manera de pasar una agradable tarde en familia. Y cada uno con su bebida predilecta.

Tendremos que estar alertas a cualquier cambio – comenta con voz neutra Setsuna – no levantar sospechas entre las demás Sailors y menos con la Princesa, demasiados líos para ella si se enterara de una posible batalla –

Aun no es muy seguro, Setsuna – comenta en un murmullo Haruka – recuerda que hace dos años, quedaron energías negativas flotando por el espacio; lo mas probable de la energía de Caos… pero aun así ellas están entrando a nuestro sistema –

Entiendo tu punto. Pero aun así, estaremos alertas. Cada vez las visiones de Hotaru se visualizan mejor y las sombras en tu espejo son cada vez creíbles – mira a ambas.

No estoy muy segura de que necesariamente tendríamos que pedir la ayuda a Madame Yuuko – comenta despectivamente Hotaru – por mi cuenta yo no la conozco, ellas dos no las recuerdan… y tu… no lo se…–

Setsuna perdió el hilo de la conversación, se quedo pensando…

**Flash Back**

_- No te preocupes, Sailor Plut…- Madame Yuuko la ve fijamente – nosotros estamos cubriendo todo lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance. Sabemos que pronto una nueva guerra vendrá y arrasara con todo a su alrededor, debes estar alerta ya que nadie sabe la fecha en que enviaran a su primer emisario – _

**Flash Back**

Setsuna las quedo mirando… a las tres…

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Por qué nosotras no podremos intervenir en sus planes? – comenta una voz._

_- Por que así lo decidimos…-_

**Flash Back**

No… definitivamente no les podría decir, demasiado arriesgado para ellas. Además un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de su ser al escuchar ese nombre, una vez mas.

**Flash Back**

_- El esta asechando, cazando a cada una de sus presas – comenta Madame Yuuko – a cada uno nos tiene una forma de eliminación diferente, Sailor Plut. Nadie esta seguro en estos momentos de discordia. No hay donde esconderse, su ojo lo ve todo; sin importar donde este. Tiene a su merced los mejores generales, asesinos, ladrones y mafiosos de todo el Universo; contando a la variedad de fuerzas negativas que controla y llegaría a controlar –_

_- No hay salvación alguna…- dice otra voz lejana._

_- Claro que la hay – dice Setsuna – para todo hay una solución, aunque cueste la vida de algunos…-_

**Flash Back**

No… no las involucraría nada más…

¿Setsuna? – Michiru se le queda viendo, Haruka esta con los brazos cruzados junto el ceño fruncido y Hotaru le pasa una mano por sus ojos.

Lo siento…-

¿Qué te ocurrió? – Dijo Haruka directo al grano – de repente miraste un punto fijo y nos mirabas a nosotras – definitivamente a ella no se le va ninguna - ¿Qué tienes en mente?...-

Nada en especial, Haruka…-

Tengo una duda – dijo Michiru para cambiar rápidamente el tema ya que la incomodidad se ve reflejado en el de Setsuna. Tres pares de ojos se posan en ella - … en mi espejo salen demasiadas sombras… ya están identificadas las siluetas de todas las Sailors, pero…- mira hacia su espejo sobre la mesa - … hay otras cuatro Senshis mas…- mira a las demás.

¿Cuatro? – murmulla Haruka.

Pero… ¡es imposible!...- dice Hotaru exasperada.

No… no es así – dice Setsuna mientras que las demás la miran incrédulas – hay otras Sailors en todo el Universo, esperando su turno; pero a las que tu viste son las cuatro senchis Leyendarias…-

¿Leyendarias?... ¿Quiénes son, por que? –

Calma Michiru… les contare la historia. Al igual que ustedes comenzaban sus entrenamientos como Senchis, otro quinteto secreto lo hacia también bajo ordenes de la Reina. Todas ellas con poderes sobrenaturales y muy poderosos. Ellas cinco junto a Sailor Saturn y Uranus – mira a Hotaru y a Haruka– son las Sailor más poderosas después de la Princesa, eso quiere decir de Serena. Entre ellas si siempre ha habido competencias en cual debe ser la que debe ocupar el primer lugar entre las todas ellas… siempre compitiendo… Lamentablemente, cuatro de ellas; en una misión cayeron ante el enemigo que amenazaba hace siglos sobre el asesinato de la Princesa, ellas en un acto rebelde y sin permiso de la Reina fueron a su propia perdición…-

¿Quiénes son ellas?... que yo sepa son solo hay nueve planetas… y con lo que nos explicaste cada Sailor puede ser de la constelación, estrella…-

Entiendo el punto, pero en realidad son once planetas…- dos de ellas la miran incrédulas y la otra suspira – el primero es Planeta Quirón, ubicado entre Júpiter y Saturno. El otro es el planeta mas frió de todo el sistema solar, Sedna. Estos son recién descubierto por astrónomos actuales, pero yo lo se desde toda mi vida –

¿Pero quienes son las otras tres? – vuelve a preguntar Haruka.

Las otras tres son la Sailor del plantea Tierra, Sailor Gaia. La cuarta proviene del Reino del Sol, Sailor Sun…-

_Y la quinta eres tú_ – susurra con los ojos sin vida Hotaru. Las tres se miran preocupadas y enseguida se van al auxilio de la más pequeña.

Hotaru… Hotaru, por favor mírame…- dice Haruka tomándola de los hombros, mientras que Hotaru abre y cierra sus ojos lentamente y su cuello se va de un lado para otro.

Preciosa, mira a Haruka – apoya Michiru mientras la princesa de Saturno niega con pesadez la cabeza.

_Los elegidos pagaran_ _las consecuencias de rostros inocentes, vestido con piel de oveja; corazones malvados… ruin barbaridad. El que quiera aprenderá a servir al mal, lobos, carnicería de hienas… no crean que a ella no le afectara la traición Real, ella no será la única en sufrir; la batalla final será el fin de toda nuestra eternidad…- _diciendo lo ultimo, al instante se desploma en los brazos de Haruka.

Otro día seguimos con la conversación – toma a Hotaru en sus brazos – ahora hay que preocuparnos de ella…-

**Centro Comercial**

¡Mama! –

La posesiva voz de Aoshi se estucha por toda la tienda exclusiva para ropa de bebes. Como el Otoño se esta haciendo presente, dejando atrás los días de verano; Serena como buena madre decidió ir con su "hijo" de compras. Aunque para aprovechar el viaje decidió comprarse ropa ella también.

¡Mama! – repite una vez mas, sentado en una silla para bebes estirando sus bracitos y con sus ojos cristalinos.

ya voy… espérame corazón – mientras se encuentra pagando en la caja las dos grandes bolsas llenas de ropa.

Para camuflarse entre la gente y distraer a los paparazzis, tomo la gorra de Yoshi, sus lentes oscuros y vistió lo mas normal posible; pantalones de mezclilla y una musculosa blanca. Al cabo de terminar de pagar, detrás de ella escucha cosas que no le agradan mucho.

¡Pero que primor! – Dice una voz aguda - ¡que bebe mas lindo, quiero uno igual a el! – chilla otro - ¡y sus mejillas! – Comenta otra - ¡KAWAII! – suspiran las tres.

Al voltearse se encuentra con tres trillizas, apretando y acariciando por todas partes a su pequeño, sintió celos.

Disculpen – aclaro su voz mientras las tres se corrían. Bajo la mirada atenta de ellas, toma al niño en sus brazos y se fue sin mirar a tras.

Suspiro, siempre que iba a esa tienda se topaba con ellas, apretaban a su pequeño provocándole llanto y pataletas.

Mama – dijo Aoshi sacándola de sus pensamientos, y sin decir otra cosa, el estomago del bebe rugió, al instante después el de ella, provocando una gota en ella. Su "hijo" abrió su boca y apunto con su manito hacia adentro demandando comida.

Si, si; corazón…- miro hacia varias partes – busquemos primero el baño para cambiarte el pañal y listo…-

¡Bombón!-

Al voltease se encuentras con la inmensa sonrisa de Seiya en su rostro, junto a sus hermanos a media sonrisa y levantando su mano en forma de saludo. El joven Kou se acerca rápidamente a ella.

Bombón… ¿Cómo estas? – sonríe mirando fijamente a ella.

Muy bien – sonríe a su vez, pero siente una mirada penetrante en ella – Yaten – lo reconoció.

Si, para mi también un gusto verte, Coneja – guiño el ojo.

Un gusto, Serena – dice Taiki regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Veo que trajiste a Aoshi – comenta Seiya recordando su conversación, cuando llego a la Tierra y la vio.

**Flash Back**

_Sentados aun en el banco, se provoco un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Aunque no duro mucho, ya que el niño cargado en los brazos de ella comenzó a moverse y poco a poco su cabeza salio del abrigo blanco._

_- Mama…- susurra el pequeño._

_- ¿Mama? – dice Seiya con poco sorprendido._

_Ahora no sabía como esconderse, como explicarle que ese niño no era su hijo, pero a pesar de todo; le estaba tomando cariño como uno propio._

_- ¡No!… no Seiya, no es lo que tu piensas…- trata de justificarse como debe ser._

_- ¿Es hijo tuyo y Darien? – pregunto mas serio de lo normal. No era que le asustara el que ella le contestara que si, le asustaba el hecho de no pelear por ella, por su amor y comprensión._

_- No, déjame explicarte¿si?...- comenta un poco calmada, el en cambio asiste con la cabeza - … bueno… para empezar, Darien y yo terminamos hace casi dos años atrás…-en el interior de Seiya comenzó una gran alegría, pero… sabia que no era bueno burlarse de las desgracias ajenas, menos de su Bombón – y bueno…- miro a Aoshi – a este pequeño lo encontré abandonado, soy una madre para el, me tomo como tal – sonrió un poco triste._

_- Lo siento, Bombón –_

_- ¿Qué cosa?...- _

_- El hecho de que Darien y tú terminaran – contesta sumamente apenado._

_- ¡Oh, no… no te preocupes, esta superado – o eso cree ella – estoy comenzando otra etapa de mi vida, Seiya. No tengo por que seguir castigandome por cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, eso ya es historia – sonrió con mas energía mientras el pequeño mira fijamente a Seiya - … quiero vivir en el presente… para pensar en el futuro…- susurra._

_- Me… ¿me dejas cargarlo? – comenta un poco acongojado Seiya._

_- ¡Claro, aunque te advierto que con algunos es buena persona –_

_Toma con cuidado al bebe, para dejarlo en brazos de Seiya. Aoshi demuestra ser muy observador, fijándose en cada detalle. Se aventura a tocar el rostro del mayor con su mano, provocándole a Seiya un cosquilleo. El bebe sonrió, su piel es áspera, aplaude. Ahora se encuentra muy entretenido jugando con el cabello del pelinegro._

_Y se dio cuenta. El parecido entre Seiya y Aoshi era increíble, pero también Seiya y Darien se parecían bastante físicamente, sacudió su cabeza, no… no podía ser así._

_- Veo que es un niño muy especial – la saco de sus pensamientos, viendo como Aoshi se acurrucaba en los brazos del mayor._

_- Bastante – acaricia la cabeza del bebe - ¿crees que lo estoy haciendo bien?... ¿el papel como madre?...-_

_- Para serte sincero, y por lo que veo; tienes un instinto maternal propio de ti – el rostro del chico estelar se ilumina – eres atenta con el, le das cariño que solo una madre le puede dar; aparte tienes esa dulzura que tanto te identifica – besa la frente de la rubia mientras se sonroja demasiado – de hecho, cuando tengas tus hijos, serás una madre ejemplar…-_

_- Una madre ejemplar – repite en silencio aun sonrojada – gracias Seiya…- lo abrazo con fuerzas¿y ahora quien es el que se sonrojaba?_

_- No… no digas eso. Es la realidad – y deseo que esa eterna escena se repitiera con ella. Serena como su esposa y el niño en sus brazos, Aoshi, fuera el fruto de su amor._

**Flash Back**

Sea – exclama el pequeño estirando sus manitos hacia el.

¡Hola campeón! – le da un beso en su frente mientras lo carga.

Así que este es el pequeño de que hablabas Serena – exclama alegre Taiki haciéndole cariñitos mientras ríe.

Bonito hijo, Coneja – comenta Yaten.

Yaten – la mirada avecinada de Serena le advirtió peligro – ¿cuantas veces te tendré que repetir que el no es MI hijo?…- susurra.

Jeje… ¿Por qué mejor nos vamos a comer?...- comenta Yaten al instante, de esa si que se salvo.

**Cronw Center**

¿Qué te sucede Lita?... estas temblando…- comenta Taichi que esta sentado a su lado.

No, no te preocupes – se sonroja por la cercanía del joven – cosas mías…-

Cualquiera diría que estas nerviosa, mi querida Lita – comenta con una chispa de picardía Mina mirándolos fijamente a ambos – y no te sigas sonrojando…- se acerca a ella – cualquiera diría que estas nerviosa por la cercanía del guapo Taichi – se aleja de ella para ver con alegría los divertidos matices de su amiga.

Cállate Mina…-

Keiko…- Mina pasa su mano frente sus ojos.

¿Decías? – contesta la aludida volviendo a la realidad.

Nada…- suspira la Diosa del Amor.

¿Cómo estas las cosas con Darien, Keiko? – ddice Taichi interesado por la relación afectiva que mantenía con uno de sus mejores amigos, además querrá saber por que Darien y Serena, quien era su idola; terminaron.

Pues están bien…- sonrió tímida.

Ya sabes, Taichi…- comenzó a relatar Lita – ellos dos se aman, no debieran por que tener problemas…-

Pero todas las parejas las tienen –

Lita al ver la cara incomoda de Keiko decidió interferir.

¿Y tu, Taichi?... ¿tienes novia? – pregunto con inseguridad.

No – sonrió – la verdad es que me cuesta mantenerlas a mi lado, soy demasiado aventurero y me gustan los riesgos…-

¿Deportes extremos?...- pregunta Mina.

Exacto. A la mayoría de mis novia no les gustaban, ya que siempre han sido de la elite de la sociedad – hizo una mueca – y… en realidad esas novias fueron propuestas por mis padres, hubieran sido mis prometidas pero en realidad yo no busco ese tipo de cosas – ve la hora – será mejor que nos vallamos yendo, señoritas –

Tienes razón – el cuarteto se levanta para irse a divertir en el día.

Y sin que dieran cuenta, una singular persona se encontraba detrás de ellos, escuchando atenta la conversación que mantenían. Electra bebe tranquilamente su capuchino mientras en una libreta anota datos importantísimos sobre la conversación.

**Templo Hikawa**

Atiende a sus clientes con entusiasmo, vender amuletos le gustaba, les enseñaba como usarlos y le explicaba para que finalidad fueron creados. Para ser sincera con ella misma, le fascinaba los negocios. Atenta con ellos, modificaba precios al bolsillo del otro, Thomas esta un poco mas allá hablando con niños mas pequeños, tal vez contando anécdotas simpáticas propias del. Pinny esta recargada bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos con sus ojos cerrados; mientras que su Abuelo y Nicolas en la parte trasera del templo.

Aun quedaban muchos por atender, pero nada imposible de superar. Sintió algo extraño, la temperatura subió al grado de ser sofocante, miro a sus clientes y ellos parecen no haberse percatado de nada. Miro a Pinny y Thomas, ellos se habían dado cuenta; entre los tres se miraron atentos, alertas a cualquier cambio que inconscientes y ajenos de la realidad cada quien actúa por su lado. La temperatura cada vez subía más y mas, el sudor aparece por la frente de la sacerdotisa, su vista se nubla un poco pero regresa al instante… sintió fuego… fuego provocándole incendio en su interior.

Se fija en las escaleras que conducen al templo, y una figura imponente se encuentra parada. Una mujer que a simple vista se distingue sus rasgos. Alta, delgada; cabello anaranjado lacio con un flequillo, ojos rojos y extrañamente un aura dorada los rodea. Nariz y boca fina, algunas pecas adornan su rostro mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos. Viste un short de mezclilla desteñido y un peto rojo con la inscripción FIRE.

Miro a Thomas y Pinny, pero ellos parecían ajenos; miraban con cautela a la mujer que a paso ligero y con una sonrisa se acerca a ella. Le pareció raro, sabia que ellos dos tenían poderes sobrenaturales, pero su pregunta siempre a sido¿Cuáles y con que propósitos lo usaban?...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola mis queridos lectores! Esto SI se merece un aleluya, y este es el esfuerzo del capitulo 13… Lamento que en este chapter allá tanta descripción y que los personajes no hablen, también el hecho de que esta historia este un poco - ¿un poco? - lenta, pero REPITO, es sumamente necesario para mas adelante, ya que se sabrá absolutamente todo de los personajes y no mas líos para los siguientes capítulos, solo les ruego paciencia - cosa que no tengo - y les aseguro que serán mas rápidos los capítulos - si Dios quiere -

Bueno! Pasando al aleluya de esta actualización¿Qué les pareció?... Ohhh si! Lamento informarles que más personajes asechan a esta singular historia - un poco mas y me parezco a la Saga de Saint Seiya - y no son cualquiera, son nada mas ni nada menos que Sailors! Cada vez el grupo heroico se agranda mas incluyendo más en su familia. Además otros mas que escondidamente están descritos por aquí - lean el titulo del chapter – y eso. Con repesco a los otros personajes que no aparecieron, por alguna razón estarán incluidos en el siguiente nn!...

Pasemos a mi parte favorita de todo este lió, agradecimientos!

**Aisha-ladimoon, **Aisha, mi linda Aisha nn¿Qué a pasado contigo?... no te he visto por MSN pero será. Creo que tienes razón xD, no pensé que mi historia tuviera tales expectativas con respecto a la trama, pero me equivoque. Madame Yuuko, aun es todo un misterio, y eso que aun esta asiendo presencia escondida en todas partes, lo sabe TODO… y también tus secretos mas profundos :D. El abuelito de Rei, hasta yo misma me sorprendí al hacer eso, y no te miento; la verdad quería dar mas misterio a todo esto y bueno… salio la historia del Abuelito ññ! Y en las batallas que papel jugara… sorpresa!... Besos y abrazos para ti!

**Chicamar1, **para serte sincera chica, la verdad todavía no se con quien se quedara Serena, tal vez en la batalla muera o que el hombre que "ama" muera el, nada es seguro; pero cuando tenga algo concreto te aviso ;D… Bye!

**Lady Palas, **pues te deseo suerte en tu cirugía; espero que todo salga bien… además espero un review tuyo Palas. No te olvides que te tienes que cuidar bien si quieres estar en perfectas condiciones después de tu operación. Mucha suerte, besos y abrazos!

**Lorena, **con respecto a la historia, se supone que es de Romance xD… pero a lo que voy, hay varios tipos de romance. Te explico, el desamor, conflictos amorosos o depresiones sentimentales se incluyen en ese trayecto, siempre las cosas tienen sus lados opuesto y esto no es la excepción; y no te preocupes por el final de la historia completa… todavía queda mucho por delante, Lorena; eso tu ya lo sabes. Adiu!

**Yelitza, **Yeli-chan, amiguita mía¿Cómo estas, hoy día al fin hubo comunicación! – Después de siglos sin hablarte – y realmente me sentí feliz; pero te entiendo, el trabajo es lo primero – aunque esa frase para mi no sirve xD. Madame Yuuko… una mujer con carácter, demasiado a mi gusto… y ni te imaginas el ego de esta súper mujer, es peor que el Yaten. Con respecto a los guerreros, hablo en forma general :)… me explico; hombres y mujeres que combatirán al mal de esta época. El verdadero amor… ¿de verdad existe, tal vez no, jaja – risa malévola… y aquí lo pondré en duda! – ohh si, que mala soy – y con respecto a Cambio de Bandos Awards… también me explico. Esta historia AUN tiene para rato xD, así que no te emociones todavía. En la historia completa son entre tres o cuatro capítulos generales. El primero es donde se conoce a fondo a cada uno de los personajes, sus problemas y demás cosas – aun estoy en el por si no t has dado cuenta – el segundo es donde las alianzas entre ellos se distinguen y la aparición de los enemigos se desarrolla, sin olvidar los conflictos de cada personaje. El tercero se podría decir el camino a vencer al principal maligno, a la cabeza de toda la maldad personificada. El cuarto es el desenlace de tooda la historia… espero que te alla sido de ayuda. Extráñame!... besos para ti!...

… bueno… no se quien eres xD… no dejaste ningún nombre y nada para poder ubicarte; pero buee… Con respecto a Serena y Seiya, la verdad estoy pensando si dejarlos a ellos dos por un tiempo muy bonito para ambos, pero como siempre; nadie sabe que sucederá. El abuelo de Rei, antes de encarnar era el abuelo de Serena, pero en vida mortal es abuelo de Rei… un enredo que mas adelante explicare. Madame Yuuko no es directamente tía de Serena, pero algo tiene que ver ahí; y si… es mucho más celosa que Haruka, sin olvidar su ego que flota en las nubes. Para la próxima deja tu nombrecito por ahí, o por lo menos tu mail para ubicarte¿vale?... Un gusto, además espero su review…

**Kimusa, **compatriota¿Vez?... lo logre! – ohh si, soy un genio. Madame Yuuko es mi idola, ósea… solo ve el carácter y su poder mental; ni te lo imaginas. El abuelo de Rei… zeeEEEEEeee, es el abuelo de Serena en realidad, pero mas adelante lo explico. La bella chica que llego desde Okinawa, pues la verdad… no me puedo resistir a la tentación de contarlo… siii… es un guerrero, lo dije y que! – pasado a Yerko Puchento. Hotaru… mmm no… no tiene dos personalidades. Aunque no lo creas, estuve pintando un hermoso retrato de Madame Yuuko… me quedo FILETE, cuando lo termine te lo mando nn… Bueno, chica, un besito y abrazos!

**Tanitalove, **lindo review ññ, una lastima que te allá borrado; lo mismo me paso cuando te estaba escribiendo un review – era bastante largo. Pero… basta de charla y pasemos a lo importante. Madame Yuuko en realidad si tiene problemas de personalidad, pero… no es que sean malas, el cambio es que drásticamente cambia de actitud. La verdad es que ahora a mi querido Darien le están dando cargos de conciencia, sin olvidar que quedaron como "amigos", pero para un hombre que ama profundamente a una mujer. Y aunque el engaño no es todo lo que este chico hizo, ya que mas adelante comentare algunas cosas que hizo a escondidas. Con respecto a la parejita S&S… mmm… aun tengo planes para ellos. Mi bella Katsue nn!... pues ahora le estoy mandando un trabajito que tiene que hacer por sus lados. ¿Quién quiere matar a quien?... xDD… me explico. Las ordenes de Madame Yuuko son completamente autoritarias, y aunque no lo creas esas ordenes están para CUMPLIRCE…

Me entere que estabas de cumpleaños, para adelantarme te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que lo pases muy bien junto a tu familia, amigos, etc… :D… y na' mas pues… que cumplas varios mas!...

**Sailor Angel7,** difícil tu situación. Lamento que te hayan quedado dudas. Sobre la conversación entre Hotaru y Setsuna, charlan sobre la existencia de Madame Yuuko y si Hotaru tiene alguna relación con ella. Que Darien no se acerque a Serena es muy simple, el cuarteto junto a Madame Yuuko no quieren peligros para el futuro, por que si no te has dado cuenta; todo lo que conocíamos fue cambiado. Espero que este lo entiendas… besos y abrazos!

**Arely Rei, **primero que nada un millón de gracias por tus concejos y criterio sobre mis historias, de verdad fueron muy productivas y me entretuvieron mucho. Y ni creas que dejare este fic, es prácticamente mi "primer proyecto acabo", ya que mi historia anterior la borraron… y eso es cuento aparte. Pero este en particular, creo que a muchas personas les marca y les sienta bien por el simple hecho de leer drama; ya que todas mis historias se identifican por lo mismo. El drama es una esencia – aunque nadie lo crea – muy bella en si; tiene varios sentimientos contradictorios y a la vez tan reales que suceden en el diario vivir de una persona - creo que el suero me tiene un poco ida y estoy hablando de mas – y es un sentimientos que todos tienen en el fondo de si mismos. Esperare un review tuyo… y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!...

**Serenity Princess, **ahora que me cambie de nick ya no somos tocayas U.U… pero bueno, compartimos el mismo fanatismo. Tú no eres la única que me dice lo mismo, sobre su querido hermanito que no les deja leer la historia con tranquilidad. También sobre el hecho de que mi historia se queda pegada en la pantalla hasta que lo termines de leer¡ja! – la verdad es que uso magia negra para eso xD – pero eso no viene al caso. Esa Madame es algo rara - ¿rara?... diría bastante – cambia drásticamente de decisiones, al igual que su sentido de humor y estabilidad emocional, es mandona y se cree dueña de todo el mundo – quien daría por ser como ella – sin olvidar su ego que flota por las nubes. Aoshi! Es muuuuy lindo… me enamoro, y aunque no lo creas, se gano el corazón de oro de Seiya… ¡Kawaii!... Beshitos y abrashitos para ti niña! - ¿niña?... la única niña entre todas eres tu, Pola o.ó –

**Serenity y Endimión, **¿uh?... algo extraño tu nick name pero cada quien con sus gustos. Pero primero bienvenida a esta singular historia. Darien… ¿de verdad se merece todo este sufrimiento?...- Pola empieza con su obra dramática – pues si! – detrás de ella aparece Satanás implorando la vida de ese mortal – aunque no lo creas, aquí me estoy descargando por la falta de atención que tubo por Serena, no supo aprovechar su tiempo y todo quedo ahí… y ahora que Serena se encuentra vagabundeando por Tokio, mejor aun. Esperare tu review, chica!...

**Mirianky, **hola!... ya me he comunicado contigo y eres muy simpática. Muchas gracias por tus halagos dirigidos a esta historia, y de verdad no pides mucho; que Naoko contrate mi historia es cosa fácil, pues llamo a mi manager y hacemos un trato junto con ella y lo llevamos ambas a la pantalla xD – que lindo es soñar. La parejita estrella se esta disolviendo… pero no te preocupes, pronto tendrán sus encontrones por ahí. Bueno Mi-chan, un día de estoy hablamos y me encantaría ver un lindo review de tu parte! Bye!

Eso es todo por el momento – también no olviden leer Ansias de Libertad, Piratas (Coming Soon New Chapter), Jardín de Rosas y mi One-Shot S&S Cuando nadie me ve – y un saludos a todos ustedes… no olviden los review!... ¿alguien sabe que les pasaron a los guiones " - " ?

Nos vemos!

**Lunes 28 de Marzo – 2005  
Pola Kaiou..**


	14. Casualidades de la vida

**Capitulo 14**

"**Casualidades de la vida"**

¿Busca algo en especial, Srta.? –

Al fin, esa tan extraña joven le llego su turno de ser atendida. Ahora que la ve detenidamente, no se ve como una persona de malas intenciones. El rostro de la joven adorna una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción, alegría dotan sus ojos combinados junto el entusiasmo y el brillo de la vida misma.

Buenos tardes…- comenta con entusiasmo - … para serte sincera, me comentaron que aquí están los mejores amuletos – sonríe ampliamente – y necesito algunos…-

Claro¿Cuáles necesitas? – su semblante es de extrema curiosidad.

Pues… no lo se – ríe nerviosa, opta una posición de seña de victoria mientras que a Rei las gotas corren por su cabeza.

Pero aquí estoy yo para ayudarte – la sacerdotisa escoge algunos amuletos de las vitrinas y se las muertas cada una – la que esta aquí…- le muestra una bien pequeña - … es del éxito, te servirá en tus anhelos y te ayudara para realizarte como persona… la mas grande - la apunta y ve la cara de ensoñación de la mujer al frente – es protectora contra males, usualmente la gente los cuelgan en sus casas…-

¿Cuál es esa?...- la interrumpe.

Esa es la del dinero y orgullo, poca gente la lleva consigo; ya que les da un poco de vergüenza cogerlas – recordó a su anterior cliente.

¡Ah! – Exclama – entonces me llevo la del éxito y la del dinero – contesta codiciada y rápidamente saca su billetera para sacar algunos yens.

Toma – se las da ya envueltas en un paquete sencillo pero bien adornado con kanjis antiguos – una pregunta…- la detiene cuando se esta dando vuelta para irse – no eres Sintoísta¿verdad?...-

No – sonríe al ser descubierta – te cuento. Mis padres al igual que yo, somos cristianos, aunque lo parezca raro; soy japonesa eso si, solo ve mis rasgos – Rei sonríe – para seguir con esa tradición, me bautizaron y he hecho los sacramentos correspondiente a las etapas de la vida; pero he decidido cambiarme de culto, mas bien es para probar otras cosas que usualmente no estoy ligada –

Ya veo – desde hace un buen rato siente la mirada de Thomas en ella – te deseo suerte, buenas Tardes – la despide con su usual reverencia.

Buenas tardes – se despide con su mano y trotando baja las escaleras. La chica al pasar por Pinny y Thomas, en fracción de segundo, los reconoció dándoles una sonrisa.

**xxxxx**

**Crown Center**

¿De verdad no la viste?...-

Darien, te he dicho varias veces que no la vi, estaba durmiendo. Aparte estaba viendo a una linda rubiecita de la quinta fila – bosteza un poco aburrido mientras revuelve su café.

¿De que hablan? – se incorpora a la conversación Andrew.

Mi querido amigo que esta a mi lado – comenta Shinta aburrido – dice haber visto a una extraña mujer en la conferencia, lo que es yo; no vi nada – bosteza una vez más.

Estabas durmiendo –

Darien, Darien, Darien…- Andrew niega varias veces con su cabeza – últimamente te esta pasando eso… siempre paranoico. Como te estuvieran observando toda tu existencia, amigo – comienza a limpiar algunos vasos.

Es verdad – expresa Shinta de un salto levantando un dedo como niño pequeño – Electra siempre se queda mirando feo a Darien, y además esa chica se las trae… tiene una personalidad y carácter fuerte. No se que le habrás hecho Darien; pero si fuera tu – levanto sus hombros – hablaría con ella…-

No digas esa clase de tonterías. Electra es una mujer diplomática, algo se traerá para que me mire de esa forma. Tampoco soy adivino – bebió mas de su café.

En eso tienes razón… la verdad… no lo se, es una mujer rara, siempre seria y regimiento todas sus emociones. Un poco mas y estará lista para una momificación – susurra.

¿Compraran entradas para la Tocata de Black Moon y otros?...- desvía un poco el tema al ver el rostro de incomodidad de Darien.

Yo quiero tres –

¿Tres?...- mira confundido - ¿para que?... que yo sepa vendrás con Keiko –

Si, pero incluiré a su hermana menor. Según lo que me dijo, esta enfadada con ella por que no le comento ni la invito al concierto inaugural de ellos; Katsue es una buena chica, no creo que haga desordenes…-

Te advierto, Darien… según lo que me contó Se-Calipso – reprimió su nombre – generalmente siempre se hacen manifestaciones, ya que varios de sus fans llegan borrachos al recinto provocando estragos –

Ya veo tu local destrozado – punto negativo.

Pero para ello cuentan con guardias de seguridad –

Lo se Shinta, pero me refiero a "otras" alternativas –

¡Ohh, ya veo! –

Por otro lado, tienes que tomar en cuenta que aquí se venderán licores no aptos para menores – se fija en Darien – hablo de dieciséis años hacia bajo. Casi todos en el grupo ya tienen 18, esa es su regla –

Comprendo, pero aun así; la quiero llevar hacia acá. ¿Cuánto sale una entrada?...-

Una fortuna – murmura Andrew.

¿Uh? – Shinta se interesa y Andrew les apunta el cartel que esta dentro del local – jeje… si que son modestos –

Y no se como la gente puede gastar una cantidad de dineros por verlos, no niego que sean un mal grupo, sus show's son uno de los mejores… pero creo que se "exceden" un poco con los precios –

También ve el lado de a cuantas personas anexas a la producción, sellos discográficos y otros grupos vendrán. A ellos les tienen que pagar su participación – reflexiona Darien.

A todo esto¿Quién era esa chica Darien?...- pregunta Shinta.

**xxxxx**

**Metro de Tokio, Línea Maruoichi, Estación Awajicho**

Cientos de trenes pasaban por su lado, el sonido le agradaba, la gravedad que la impulsaba a ir más atrás, tambalear con el rugir del viento. Ver la gente pasar, cada una con sus propias preocupaciones, problemas… mantenerse ocupados, aquella es la clave de la cuidad. Venia a menudo a la misma Estación, para solo ver los carteles tan innovadores; llenos de publicidad. Hay que decirlo, los japoneses somos consumistas.

Siempre con su mochila al hombro, croqueta y lápiz en mano para dibujar los diferentes aspectos, rostros, carteles. Le gustaba eso, es su pasión, su pasión por el arte sobrepasa los límites de estar preparada. Retos, eso es lo que siempre buscaba.

Katsue, a pesar de su corta edad; tenia un CI bastante alto, sobrepasando limites. Los duros golpes de la vida los ha enfrentado sola. Primero fue la muerte en un accidente de colisión de Kenshi y Len, junto a Keiko que se salvo milagrosamente, lamentablemente provocándole depresiones, que aun la atormentan por las noches. Luego la enfermedad de su prima menor, leucemia. Luego sigue el cáncer de mamas que su misma madre obtuvo; al final todo salio bien, no perdió un seno. Y por ultimo el saber que su hermana mayor consumía drogas, pero aquello pasa a segundo plano. Ya no era tan importante. Si ella quería ensordecerse su vida, pues que lo hago, después de todo… ella seguirá viviendo.

Termino de dibujar y antes de que serraran las puertas, alcanzo entrar. Ha esta hora siempre había demasiada gente, entrar a un metro a las una de la tarde si que es un desafió. Lo único que le quedaba era estar de pie y esperar su línea. Miro hacia arriba. A su lado había un hombre, extrañamente conocido para ella. Tenía un jockey negro al igual que unos lentes. No se podía ver sus ojos, pero su cabello rubio si se notaba. Parecía más bien camuflado.

El metro se detuvo de pronto. No alcanzo afirmase bien, logrando tambalear al de su lado. Poco se preocupo el. En esa estación se bajo, en medio de la gente se pedio. Katsue nada mas suspiro, para luego fijar su viste en el suelo. ¡Su billetera!... La recogió rápidamente, iba a salir cuando las puertas se cerraron. ¡Diablos!...

En la siguiente estación bajaría, buscaría alguna dirección para entregarla… aunque… de verdad el nombre inscrito le sonaba muy familiar…

_Mark Anderson…_

**xxxxx**

**Flash Back**

_- Yuuko…- _

_- Mi Reina…- hizo gala de su grandeza en aquella reverencia._

_- ¿Qué noticias me traes? – en sus brazos, se encontraba el ser mas puro existente en el Sistema Solar, envuelto en sabanas blanco invierno._

_- Mi Reina…- sorpresivamente, los ojos de tal hechicera, las mas temibles de todas; se cristalizaron al pronunciar._

_- Yuuko…- deja a su hija en la cuna que reposa cerca de su trono - ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué la causa de tus llantos silenciosos cada noche?...- toma el rostro de su mejor hechizara entre las suyas, secando las lagrimas._

_- Serenity…- la llamo por su nombre y en fracción de segundos miro la cuna de la heredera al trono Lunar - … la princesa debe ser educada lejos de maldad, lejos de la amistad… lejos del amor…-_

_- ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo, Madame?... ¡no puedo privarlas aquellas cosas maravillas, que mi hija experimentara!...-_

_- Mi Reina…- tomo su mano – sígame…- _

_La condujo a uno de los cuantos balcones de la Sala del Trono. El radiante sol, afectaba a las pupilas de la hechicera, pero no protesto. Apunto al planeta más bello del Sistema Solar, la inigualable Tierra._

_- Es un planeta hermoso, maravilloso… Sus habitantes son alegres, dichosos de tener las riquezas de su nación. Pero mírelo bien…- apunto hacia el continente de Europa – en esa región, exactamente ahí… se encuentra la perdición de la Princesa – la miro a sus ojos – no debe permitir a su hija proponerle un prometido de dicho planeta… nunca…- sus lagrimas resorban sus mejillas._

_- ¿Qué estas tratando decirme?... ¿Yuuko?...-_

_- La sangre de Caos, aquél pequeño que porta su sello; no debe encontrar a la princesa… nunca…- miro la tierra - …la historia una vez mas repetirá, nunca se deben de reencontrar. Por que…- ahora la mira fija - ... sucederá lo que todos temen recordar…-_

**Flash Back**

¿Madame?...-

Escucha su nombre a lo lejos. Ajena lo que ocurre a su alrededor, mira sus manos… cierra sus puños y cierra sus ojos, mientras algunas lagrimas luchan por salir.

¿Madame?...-

Aquél recuerdo. El ser la conocedora de lo infinito… fue su castigo…

¿Madame Yuuko? –

La mano en su hombro la saca de sus pensamientos.

Electra – suspira.

¿Le sucede algo?...-

Nada, nada…- trata de sonreír – asuntos del pasado…-

¿Los conozco?...- trato de llegar mas allá.

Pronto… muy pronto…- murmura mirando el horizonte; donde el horizonte perdía la vida misma.

**xxxxx**

¿Nadeshko?...-

¿Mmm?...- murmura sumida en sus pensamientos.

¿Crees que esto resulte? –

¿Lo del Capitán Fox? –

¿Llegara? –

Goretti…- la mira - … sabes perfectamente como es el Capitán Fox, no creo que se perdía. Para ser jefe del escuadrón B, si tiene que tener orientación – suspira y mira hacia otro lado.

Ya veo…- la mira a los ojos - ¿sucede algo? –

¿Como? – regresa de su ensoñación.

¿Te sucede algo?... últimamente estas mas ida¿te preocupa la situación?...-

No, no es nada. De verdad – sonríe.

Yo diría que más bien, estás completamente enamorada por el Joven Seiya – el comentario fuera de lugar de Betsabé, provoca un extraño brillo en los ojos de la colorida, acompañada de un sonrojo; algo que no pasa desapercibido por Goretti.

¡Claro que NO! – contesta agitada.

Betsabé se acerca, la diferencia de altura era notoria, pero el carácter de ella, completamente diferente – ¡Ohh claro que si!... ¡yo no soy la que babea cuando el Joven Seiya hace acto de presencia! –

¿Eso es verdad? –

Es verdad, Goretti – afirma Betsabé – y eso no es nada… cada vez que lo vez, te olvidas del mundo entero… ¡no se que te pasa!...-

¡Estoy enamorada! – Al fin lo hizo - ¡lo admito!... ¡me encanta Seiya! – se desahogo profundamente. A pesar de ello, sus ojos que irradian alegría, cambian a un todo de tristeza, llegando hacia sus compañeras – pero… no debo, no debo¡NO DEBO!...-

Tienes que saber muy bien que…-

No me puedo enamorar de un Superior… nunca – contesta amargada.

Tienes que abrir tus ojos, Nadeshko – aconseja Betsabé – es lo mejor…- se va de la habitación.

Ella tiene razón, Nadesko. Betsabé a su corta edad, sabe perfectamente lo que son reglas. Comprenderás lo cuadrada que es, para no estropear sus sentimientos…-

Pero Goretti…- tomo sus manos - … Seiya… me produce mariposas en mi estomago, me roba el aliento cada vez que lo veo – relata– y no lo puedo evitar… me encanta el, su personalidad, su carácter… todo…-

Trata…-

Tratare… haré todo lo posible por olvidarme de el…-

**xxxxx**

**Familia Tomoe**

¿Cómo esta? –

Sigue dormida…-

Una hora dormida, y nada. No reaccionaba a los llamados y mucho menos a las palmaditas en su rostro. Aquella visión de la pequeña ha de ser muy fuerte para dejarla en ese estado.

Debemos estar alerta – se resigna Haruka sentándose en una silla del comedor.

Hotaru tiene una salud muy delicada – comenta desde la cocina – no es recomendable que ese tipo de emociones lleguen de improviso. Es frágil –

Haruka sonríe con ironía – tal frágil para ser la Sailor de la Destrucción – miro a Setsuna – últimamente dice cosas sin sentido… rara vez se ha ocurrido en esta semana, pero esta; se alargo mucho…-

El enemigo esta cerca…- murmuro - … a medida que Hotaru vea mucho mas de su mente, mas cerca estaremos del enemigo…-

**xxx**

_- ¡Ágata!... ¡no seas mala, espérame!...-_

_La princesa de Saturno corría por el árido planeta, tras el rastro de su hermana. Cuatro años apenas, no aparentaba nada más, sus facciones infantiles, su cabello corto se mece mientras el viento susurra._

_- Te alcance – se aferra a una pierna._

_**-** Ven aquí…- unos fuertes brazos la sostienen, quedando suspendida en el aire._

_Su hermana era su todo. Era su segunda madre, su amiga, y confidente de sus pillerías. Los pequeños momentos que tenía junto a ella, los aprovechaba al máximo. Al estar frente su rostro, su pequeña mano dibuja sus facciones. Unos hermosos ojos negros, nariz fina. Su sedoso cabello púrpura, igual de ella; lo tenia suelto, llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda. Era una hermosa joven de diecinueve años._

_- Hermana – murmuro mientras se abraza firmemente a ella - ¿Cuándo te vas?...-_

_- Cuando el destino lo diga, Hotaru – ella camina con su hermana en brazos - … Hotaru… cuando crezcas, tendrás la maravillosa misión de proteger a la familia Real. Es un privilegio estar a su lado, un verdadero honor que se tiene que cumplir con valor y lealtad – mira fijamente a la pequeña – para ello, tienes que mostrar lo mejor de ti – besa su frente y mira hacia atrás – es hora de irnos… Mama y Papa nos esperan…-_

_**x**_

_- ¡Hermana! – _

_La pequeña princesa trata de soltarse de los brazos de su madre que llora desconsoladamente. Esta mañana al despertar no vio a su hermana en el desayuno; se entero a escondidas que se estaba preparando para volver a la guerra que amenazaban. _

_- Hotaru…- hablo Ágata a lo lejos - … no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – le da una ultima sonrisa._

_- ¿Volverás?...- grito._

_- Algún día nos volveremos a ver, Hotaru… algún día…-_

_- ¡Ágata!...-_

**xxx**

¡Ágata!...-

El desgarrador grito del cuarto de arriba alarmo a las adultas quien al instante salió en busca de la pequeña.

¡Dios! – exclama Michiru acercándose rápidamente a la pequeña, quien lloraba a mares y una extraña fiebre comenzó en su interior.

¡Hotaru!...- Haruka corrió a su lado.

¡No se acerquen! – trato de razonar Setsuna, pero nada.

Una fuerza exterior y alarmante para las tres, al momento en que Michiru toco la frente de la Princesa de Saturno; las azoto contra la fría pared morada, un dolor increíble corrió por su cuerpo.

Les dije…- murmuro Setsuna levantándose, pero una vez más junto a las demás; fueron pegadas a la pared, a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, mientras sentían una opresión en su garganta.

Hotaru comenzó a abrir sus ojos… las cosas de la habitación rápidamente comenzaron a volar y una ventisca asota los cabellos de cada una. Al abrirlos, completamente un brillo los cubre. Las sabanas salen con descontrol mientras levita. Cada vez la fuerza es poderosa, azotando mas y mas a las mujeres. Caen mientras la respiración se trata de regular. No podían moverse, mucha opresión.

Setsuna tomo la decisión. Con esfuerzo se levanto y corrió. Tomo a Hotaru en el aire, para luego caer ambas a la cama…

Todo volvió a la normalidad…

**xxxxx**

¿Lo sentiste? –

Si…-

Poco a poco comienza a recuperar su verdadero poder –

¿Cree que ella lo sepa? –

No lo se Electra – suspiro Yuuko mientras bebe su bendito licor – la energía de Hotaru comienza a disminuir a causa de sus múltiples predicciones. En cambio un gran poder se incorpora a su organismo –

La veo preocupada por ella…-

Siempre me he preocupado de que todas las Sailor estén en perfectas condiciones…-

Pero en especial de ella –

Puede ser, puede ser…- se sirvió más.

Los recuerdos de su hermana están llegando como flash a su mente – Electra miro directamente a los ojos de su maestra.

No puedo hacer nada, ella tiene que recordar. Las respuestas que tanto busca las tiene ella misma, frente a sus ojos; solo no tienes los instrumentos necesarios para lograrlo, pero…- se levanta -… con justa razón, Klaus le manda señales…-

Es un chico bastante inteligente –

Lo doy por hecho –

De buen corazón…-

La inocencia de su edad – dio un respingo – ese mocoso me saca de quicio. No puede estar un instante tranquilo¿Cómo lo conociste?...-

Es una larga historia – murmuró.

Cuéntamela…- vio su rostro - … tengo todo el santo día para escucharte…-

Electra suspiro – Usted ya debe saber que por razones de la vida soy huérfana – Yuuko asistió – toda mi niñez y adolescencia lo pase en un internado y a la vez orfanato en Yugoslavia. El estado al ver mi condición física en deportes, desde mis tres años me inscribió en gimnasia artística a nivel estatal y nacional. Era buena. A medida que el tiempo transcurría, me di cuenta que no era una chica normal. Tenía en mí ser cosas que nadie más poseía, tenia poderes desconocidos para muchos. Después de un tiempo, decidí irme… no soportaba ver a las demás niñas que las adoptaban, ver a la gente ir y venir me creaba falsas esperanzas. Llegue en tren a Alemania, tendría unos diecisiete años. Sentí una presencia conocida, sin olvidar que desde hace un buen tiempo había recobrado por completo mi memoria del pasado. Al llegar sentí una energía extrañamente conocido, llegue a parar a un colegio y espere… lo vi a el, a Klaus, de la mano de su madre terrenal. Me miro y me reconoció… el también tenia extraños sueños, sus padres lo llevaron al psicólogo a ver que sucedía… desde ese día, su madre me propuso hospedar en su casa, ellos me pagaron mis estudios universitarios… los pareció mucho…-

Por esa razón eres tan fría contigo misma – finalizo – desde que supiste que tus padres te abandonaron, sentiste odio por ti misma. Decidiste esconder tus sentimientos y reemplazarlos por otros. Los años de soledad…-

Así es – contesta con voz gélida al igual que su rostro.

Y no te culpo, gusana – le levanta y se dirige a al ventanal – quien diría… que tarde o temprano… esta esplendorosa cuidad volverá a presenciar las increíbles hazañas de las Sailors Scouts. Dos años de absoluta tranquilidad, que serán rápidamente olvidados – hablaba con su usual tono de despreocupación e ironía.

Pero hay esperanzas – seguía sentada con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

Las hay… pocas…-

Pero las hay – abre sus ojos.

Madame Yuuko se volteo y con su mano atrajo su vaso - ¿y que esperas tu?...- la miro burlándose de ella mientras una macabra sonrisa adorna su pálido rostro - … tienes trabajo que hacer insecto, y no estoy esperando excusas…-

¿Eh?...-

¿Crees que la información que sobre Júpiter esta bien? – La miro de mala gana y en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, tenia su abrigo en sus manos - ¡anda insecto!...- se lo tiro - ¡y no vuelvas sin una buena redacción!...-

Ahora si, las cosas volvían a ser normales.

**xxxxx**

**Patio de Comidas, Centro Comercial**

Ta ta – el pequeño juega con su helado de chocolate, mientras es sostenido por Yaten.

Haber, haber…- murmura Taiki – eso no es ta ta… es helado…-

Ta ta – sigue golpeando con su mano el helado.

Seiya suspiro – entiendan, ese niño no les hará caso – cambio de rostro –… quiere estar conmigo… pásenmelo a mi –

¿Y quien dice que te lo entregare? – Yaten tiene el ceño fruncido sin soltar al pequeño.

Por que el me quiere a mí…-

Yae – dijo mientras seguía con la labor de destruir el preciado helado de chocolate – Yae…- llamo una vez mas.

Vez, me quiere a mi – se bofo su hermano a Seiya.

Iki…- estiro sus bracitos hacia el castaño que complacido lo recibió - ¡Iki, Iki, Iki! – comenzó a saltar sobre sus piernas sujetado por el mismo.

¿Y ahora a quien quiere? – se rió Taiki de los dos.

ta ta – dijo una vez mas apuntando al helado, mientras que tres paras de ojos se centran en el.

Me resigno – suspiro Seiya – no podremos enseñarle una mísera palabra –

Sabe nuestros nombres –

Eso solo un paso, Yaten – cometo Taiki limpiándole su mano con una servilleta – a esta edad los bebes son muy curiosos, aprenden cosas con facilidad, llegando a imitar gestos de los padres. Lo que más les cuenta es pronunciar silabas, sobretodo si tienen más de cuatro palabras…-

¿De donde lo sabes?...- curioso Seiya.

En la televisión estaban dando un programa para bebes –

Ya veo…-

Coneja se ha demorado mucho. Dijo que se iría a comprar botas, pero aun no regresa – suspira Yaten – además hacernos cargo de las bolsas femeninas, no es nada gracioso –

Tonterías…- murmulla Seiya.

¡Sea! – Dijo el pequeño de una buena vez - ¡Sea! – Seiya lo miro atentamente, el pequeño estiraba sus manos y pies hacia el; ahora era el turno que el lo cargara - ¡Sea, Sea! – ahora guitaba con lagrimas en sus ojos al no captar la atención que quería.

Cárgalo – dijo Taiki.

Con cuidado lo levanto, sentándolo en sus piernas - ¿feliz?...- expreso Seiya mirando al bebe.

¡Mama!...- los mira y apunta hacia el frente - ¡mama! – empieza a aplaudir y a moverse en las piernas y brazos de Seiya.

Niño, quédate tranquilo – comenta Yaten – tu mama va a cargarte cuando llegue… justo ahora…-

¡Mi bebe! – toma a Aoshi mientras le da un beso en su frente. El pequeño se aferra a su cuello temiendo que se fuera - ¿nos vamos?...-

**xxxxx**

**Oficinas Mei'ou**

Konban wa…-

Ryan se encuentra en el lobby del despacho de Setsuna. La puerta se abre dejando mostrar a una bella chica de cabellos negros lisos y ojos púrpuras. Viste el usual traje japonés tradicional.

Konban wa…- respondió Ryan haciendo gala de su educación y elegancia, regresando a sus papeles, después de todo; el ahora esta encargado de la empresa - ¿Qué se le ofrece?...-

Tengo una cita… con la Srta. Mei'ou-sama. No se si ella se encuentra ocupada, pero…-

Ella no esta – dijo tajante, después de todo ella no estaba – si quieres verla tendrás que esperar…-

Por mi ningún problema – inclino su cabeza, mientras se sentaba en un sillón como una dama de alcurnia - ¿no le incomoda, Joven, si me siento a su lado? – lo miro con un poco de vergüenza.

No, de hecho voy a dejar algunos papeles. Por favor quédese aquí, y no ingrese a su oficina – se retira, dejándola sola.

Se quedo sola y reflexionó… Era un lugar muy bonito. Tokio estaba rodeado por tecnología, vivían con ella. En Okinawa todo es diferente. La gente sencilla, el trabajo pesado, costumbres no olvidadas y el respeto hacia los demás aun estaba vigente. Pero comparando la isla con la cuidad; Tokio le parecía mas atractivo. Había mucha gente con sus típicos kimonos; le agradaba.

Se arreglo un poco el cabello. Se levanto y fue hacia un pequeño reflejo de un vidrio. Sus facciones… ojos púrpuras, y cabello negro, iguales a la de su madre. Llevo su mano hacia el pequeño broche que adorna en su cabeza. Un bello sol artesanal hecho de hierros delgados teñidos al sol. Su familia se lo dio. Su flequillo debía quedar bonito, presentable para ella. No obstante, hizo un viaje tan grande como este…

Disculpa – sintió la puerta abrirse. Rápidamente voltea sin que la calma se fuera, hacia el frente; quedando frente a frente con Setsuna Mei'ou.

Konban wa, Mei'ou-sama – hizo una reverencia.

¿Tu eres la chica de la cita? – prendió un cigarro, mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Vio de arriba a bajo a la chica, sabia perfectamente quien era; buscaba respuestas.

Hai – afirmo con su cabeza.

Pasa – dejando la puerta abierta.

Entro y se encontró con una hermosa salón de madera. Un gran escritorio al frente y una silla alta de cuero negro, desde atrás se veía la cuidad. Al frente tenia dos sillas, un lado mas hacia allá; un sillón de cuero y un televisor de pantalla plana a un lado junto a un mini bar. Algunos papeles reposan en su escritorio, mientras saca su computador portátil.

Srta. Saito¿a que se debe su cita?...- se recargo en su asiento. Analizo sus facciones, su aura y por dentro sonrió; era la persona que estaba esperando.

Necesito respuestas…- se quedo callada mientras baja su cabeza - … respuestas a que solo usted debe responder…-

Setsuna suspiro, pero feliz de su hallazgo – las respuestas que necesitas, las debes encontrar tu misma… Sailor Gaia…-

Sailor Gaia… la leyendaria guerrera del Planeta Tierra, frente a sus ojos. No había cambiando en nada, igual de bella que su madre. Sonrió. No fue nada difícil ubicarla, sabia que estaba en Tokio, llevaba sus registros hace tres meces, desde que comenzó con recuerdos.

Yo-yo…-

No justifiques nada, Megumi. Se todo acerca de ti – se levanto y le dio la espalda mirando hacia lo infinito – al igual que las demás. Así que no eres la única. No te preocupes, tu viaje desde Okinawa no sea en vano, pequeña…- se dio media vuelta para verla.

Mei'ou-sama…- levanto su mirada, preguntas - … ¿por que?...- ella lo debía saber, ella sabe todo.

Aun siguiendo con formalidades – ignoro – siempre tan correcta, tan dama…- sonrió mientras se sentaba – Tu familia sigue siendo tradicional, las costumbres rigen en tu diario vivir. No te culpo…-

Plut…- recordó su misión, su deber - ¿por que?... ¿Por qué los recuerdos me atormentan?... ¿Por qué volvimos a nacer?...-

Cada uno con sus respuestas, cada uno con sus propias historias y verdades, Megumi. Ustedes volvieron a la vida ya que la Reina lo decidió de esa manera. Ella guardo sus corazones puros en la cámara del Cristal de Plata, al igual que otros mas, teniendo la secreta esperanza de que volverían a ver, volverían a vivir. Merecían una segunda oportunidad –

Aun así…-

Tienen sus recuerdos – completo – tus recuerdos son nítidos pero cortos. Más adelante comprenderás el significado de mis palabras…-

¿Tengo mis poderes?...-

Los tienes – se acomodo – pero por alguna razón… por el momento no lo ocuparas, hasta que tu misma encuentres la razón de tu existencia en este mundo, por que renaciste –

Mei'ou-sama…-

Por favor, Setsuna…-

Setsuna-kun – bajo su mirada – aun… ¿aun somos amigas?...-

No espero esa pregunta, se sorprendió. Ambas han tenido un lazo de amistad grande, aun lo recuerda; como olvidar aquellos días en que eran pequeñas. La diferencia de edad era notoria, ella bordeaba los veintitrés; mientras Gaia diecisiete.

Setsuna sonrió – claro que si pequeña… después de todo sigo siendo la misma…- se levanto para darle un fuerte abrazo a la joven, poco acostumbrada hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero la situación lo amerita.

Setsuna-kun¿Cómo esta Serenity-hime?...-

Está bien… esta bien – suspira.

¿Sucede algo?...-

¿Sabes que un nuevo enemigo esta cerca? –

Lo supuse. No en vano los recuerdos volvieron –

A decir verdad, los tenemos. Pero aun no podrás participar – viendo que iba protestar – se que tu deber como Scout es fiel, pero no queremos desperdiciar energías; menos la tuya –

¿Haz encontrado a las otras? –

No del todo – la tímida sonrisa misteriosa hace lujo en su rostro – pero… tarde o temprano se acercaran a nosotras. Yuuko y los guardianes están al comando de la seguridad y defensa, por un lado.

¿Yuuko vino a tu oficina? -

Así es, hace ya un tiempo – recordó -… nosotras, las Outher…- vio una mueca de curiosidad y pena en la joven – por otro lado, "recién" estamos descubriendo un nuevo enemigo…-

Entonces… ya no formas parte de nuestro grupo, Setsuna-kun…- murmuro la joven desviando su mirada.

Megumi…- llamo por su nombre - … no debes por que colocarte así. Sabes desde un principio que mi lugar no era con ustedes, era con ellas –

Aun así, deberías incluirte –

No puedo… y no quiero. Me gusta el grupo en el cual estoy, me siento cómoda – se reclina en su silla – son todas buenas personas…-

Boberías…-

No blasfemes…- reprocho a la joven, que un poco avergonzada de su actitud, había sido criada para ser una dama de alcurnia; bajo su mirada - ¿Aun sigues creyendo que Michiru es…?-

¿Una delicada, engreída-hime? – levando una ceja – si… aun lo creo…-

Deberías de conocerla más –

Debería… pero… tal vez mas adelante si –

Cambiando de tema¿Cómo supiste donde me encontraba?...-

Eso fue fácil – sonrió mientras saca de su bolso típico una gema dorada - ¿te acuerdas de mi gema Kinko? –

Veo que aun la conservas –

Ella me ayudo a encontrar tu paradero, Setsuna-kun. Como era la única persona que conozco al cien por ciento su esencia, decidí buscarte. Después de todo, la Sailor del Tiempo nunca muere – forzó una sonrisa.

Tal vez tengas razón – examino mas la gema – brilla con intensidad…-

Megumi la guardo, mientras hecha un vistazo al reloj – es hora de irme, Setsuna-kun…- se levanta de su silla delicadamente. Setsuna la imito mientras que en el cenicero apaga su vicio.

Cualquier cosa Megumi, no dudes en ubicarme – sonrió mientras le da un abrazo.

Setsuna-kun – hiso una reverencia – Konban wa –

Konban wa nee, Megumi-chan…-

**xxxxx**

**Departamento de Michiru**

¿Y que opinas sobre este?...-

¡Es una horrible casa! – Exclamo Paul sentado en el suelo junto Anna – prefiero mil veces los departamentos – opinó.

¿Y este? – dijo Yoshi mostrando el catalogo de los departamentos.

Ese me gusta – murmuro Calipso.

Mokoti suspiro – odio ir de compras – ojeo de mala gana la revista en sus manos.

Pero piensa de esta manera – se acerco Mark con unas guantas bebidas - … tendremos nuestra propia casa, no molestaremos mas a Haruka y Michiru. Podemos movernos desde ahí hacia nuestra música. Sala de ensayos, etc…-

Lo se, ese es el plan – suspira Mokoti – mejor me voy a dormir…- se levanto y con sus manos detrás de su cabeza se encerró con seguro en su pieza, subiendo todo el volumen de su stereo.

Pasa durmiendo –

Déjalo ser…-

¡La tengo, la tengo! – Exclamo animada Anna, atrayendo las miradas de todos - ¿Qué les parece esta?...-

Todos vieron el catalogo. De verdad era una casa grande, dentro de la cuidad, pero en un sector urbano-bohemio. Era grande, linda; la fotografía indicaba segundo piso, piscina. En resumidas cuentas era una hectárea. Tenía diez piezas en total, modesta. Seis baños, comedor, cocina, living, sala de estar, y cuartos anexos donde podrían colocar un mini gimnasio, sala de música y otros.

Me gusta – murmuro Mark tomando la revista y releyendo.

Está bien – comento de buenas Calipso, quien se tiro en una silla.

Mmmm… se ve bonita – opino Yoshi acercándose a Mark para revisar la revista.

Déjame ver…- tomo la revista Tenchi – además tiene piscina, que mas da… esta perfecta –

Podríamos poner una sala de estudio para nosotros – comento Anna levantándose – pronto entraremos en la universidad. Necesitamos un lugar de estudio –

Anna tiene razón. No podemos dedicarnos toda la vida en la música¿no?...- critico Calipso atrayendo todas las miradas - … se que al comienzo será difícil, todos nos conocen y alejar fans no es cosa fácil. Pero piensen en el futuro. Tal vez uno de nosotros se valla y se desintegre el grupo… ¿y que?... ¿Qué sucede con nosotros?... Hay que pensar mucho más allá –

Sus palabras eran para reflexionar. Todos ya estaban inscritos en su carrera o técnica correspondiente, solo que con todo el ajetreo del grupo; se les fue completamente sus ideas proyectadas.

¿A que hora llega Serena?...- exclamo Yoshi.

Salio de compras, con Aoshi – respondió Mark, dando un suspiro.

Mark… entre ustedes…- comento Paul un poco inseguro.

Desde hace unos días, se enteraron de la clase de relación que tenían ambos… en resumidas cuentas, todos se enteraron el mismo día. Los vieron besándose hace una semana atrás.

No… ya no hay nada…- suspiro Mark un poco derrotado – pero quedamos de buenos amigos – una sonrisa al lado se formo.

Me alegro por ti – dijo Anna – no es bueno que personas del mismo grupo sean novios… puede que aquello traiga problemas, y lo que yo menos quiero, son esos –

No te preocupes, aunque así fuera, no pasaría. No lo permitiría –

¿Cuándo hablaron?...-

Hace más o menos, tres días atrás. Ella me dijo la verdad, yo también. Quedamos como amigos y nada mas, buenos amigos. No hay rencor de parte de los dos –

Pero aun te gusta…- susurro Calipso.

Un amor así, es difícil de olvidar… Calipso –

En ese mismo momento, Mokoti sale con una sonrisa y el timbre suena. Extrañados se miran entre si, ya Mokoti se integro al grupo. Decidió abrir. No era usual que gente fuera al departamento. Todos tenían sus respectivas llaves y…

Hola –

Mokoti inclino un poco su cabeza. Una niña, no… más bien una jovencita un poco extraña. Unos ojos grises fríos, miraba los suyos con determinación y con sorpresa. Cabellos cortos negros hasta sus hombros.

Mokoti… Mokoti del grupo Black Moon…- murmuro la chica.

¿Quién es Mokoti? – detrás de el aparece Anna. Katsue se impresiona mucho más.

No… esto es un chiste…- murmuro.

Uh…- apareció Mark - ¿Qué pasa niña? –

¡Oh Dios! – Exclama - ¡Mark! – su rostro no cabía mas felicidad y ansias.

¿Qué sucede chicos? –

Los que estaban en la puerta, junto con la pequeña Katsue; voltea hacia su derecha. Donde Serena estaba cargando a Aoshi con algunas bolsas a los lados y mirándolos extrañados.

Serena… Serena Tsukino…- Katsue se desmayo por la impresión.

* * *

**Notas!**

Mis queridas lectoras! Ahhh… chapter nuevo!... una alegría para mi. No saben cuanto estuve inspirada, hasta a mi me pareció raro. Mis dedos escribían solos y varias ideas para este capitulo se venían a mi mente, muy difíciles para decidirse ya que todas eran buenas. Pero al fin de al cabo, aquí esta para ustedes con mucho cariño de mi parte. Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, agradezco las influencias a este chapter de parte de Mirianky y Arely Rei, que me hicieron reflexionar y ver más allá con algunas despectivas escenas.

Hablando un poco sobre el chapter – que a decir verdad me encanto – lo hice largo por que la situación amerita. Gracias a tantos review, mi inspiración afloro y como agradecimiento, unas cuantas líneas más. Eso si que desde ahora en adelante, les prometo chapters mas largos ;D. Aquí hay escenas que merecen **reflexión**, pero eso lo dejo a ustedes para que en sus casas lo piensen bien. A petición de muchas – bastantes diría yo – la aparición de **Katsue!** Veo que adoran a esta pequeña, es tan ella. A pesar de tener un humor demasiado negro, por dentro es una bonita persona, ohhh si, tengo planes para ella también, al igual que todos los de la banda.

Por si se abran dado cuenta, Jardín de Rosas ya **NO** existe. Por complicaciones de tiempo e inspiración – la Luz Divina no me ayudaba mucho U.U – tuve que sacarla personalmente de la Web. Tal vez, más adelante se vuelva a republicar.

Ahora contesto sus apreciados review!

**Arely Rei **chica!... Agradezco tus influencias en este chapter… aunque no lo creas, algunas palabras o frases me hicieron un encierro en mi pieza para hacer meditación. Problemas con el post, pero son gajes del oficio… Las historias de tantos personajes, para muchos suele ser difícil; desde un principio estaba conciente de que iba a ser así, complicada. Pero solo basta con orden y preocupación por el estado de cada uno. Sobre la persona que corre, es un pasaje – adoro poner en duda! – esa persona es hombre, y tiene parte clave en esta historia; mas adelante comentare sobre eso. Setsuna sabe muchas cosas¿no? – Al igual que la autora xD – escode muchas cosas para proteger a las demás pero sobretodo ya hablo con Madame Yuuko. La chica que ve Darien, es una incógnita. Prefiero dejarlo en duda, mas adelante se sabrá de todo! Naaa… las Sailor no van a traicionar a Serena, mas complicaciones para nada. La mujer del templo, una duda mas para tu mente!... Madame Yuuko es una persona muy poderosa, esconde varias cosas, sin olvidar que ella recuerda absolutamente TODO sobre el Milenio. Y tienes razón, pieza calve para la pelea. Aoshi, el niño que roba los corazones de todas las chicas… es un bebe perfecto. Con suerte se sabe su fecha de nacimiento, signo y vagos recuerdos. No te aseguro que pueda ser hijo de mi parejita estrella o de mi estrella estelar, puede que sea una esencia o una ilusión. Besos y abrazos para ti!...

**Lady Palas, **espero que tu intervención salga bien, que te recuperes pronto y que estés con nosotras lo antes posible. Aoshi tiene varias madres OO… si, aunque no me creas. Pero aquí esta con Serena, y Serena es el prototipo de madre que todos quieren xD. Recupérate!... Abracitos!

**Annita Chiba Kou, **yo no olvido a nadie, eh… xD… a todas ustedes – y tú – les tengo un espacio en mi corazoncito. Mucha descripción¿no?... no lo puedo evitar OO, me encanta describir; pero también me gusta mucho ver las reacciones de los demás. El enemigo es peligroso. Con suerte se sabe que ellos mandaron a los antiguos enemigos de las Sailor para probar su poder. Las personas que aparecen y desaparecen son sub-generales, luego las dos personas en el trono son generales; quienes sirven a un "amo"… complicado. Las Outher son mi grupo Scout favorito!... las AMO!... y Haruka? Por Dios, me encanta esa chica, su actitud, carácter, su TODO. Saludos!...

**Yelitza, **Yeli-chan!... me perdonaras por no leer aun tu chapter nuevo, pero aun no puedo UoU… tengo muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas adelantar mis historias; y rara vez tengo tiempo de leer. Los malos! xD… me agradan, me encanta esa persuasión que tienen, dejando ver su increíble inteligencia y astucia. Mas y mas guerreros, Si! Si! Si!... que hayan mas guerreros, mas drama y mas trabajo xD… Sailors Leyendarias, ahhh… te haré una recopilación. No se si tu sabes que descubrieron hace un tiempo dos planetas nuevos, Sedna y Quiron; facilitándome mas las cosas. A lo que voy. Son cinco Sailor en total – Setsuna pertenecía a ellas, pero por cosas del destino; se fue donde las Outher – Ahora son cuatro, Sailor Sun, la Sailor del Sol; Sailor Gaia, la Sailor de la Tierra; Sailor Quiron, Sailor del Planeta Quiron, poseedor de curaciones; y por ultimo, Sailor Sedna, Sailor del planeta mas alejado del Sol, Sedna… mas adelante comentare sus hazañas… Extráñame!... oh!... estuve pensando en seguir tus pasos… la cyber-pijama esta de pelos…

**Mirianky, **mujer bella!... Gracias por tus influencias divinas y apoyos. Aun estoy corrigiendo tu chapter xD, pronto lo veras así que paciencia!... La verdad si, soñar no cuesta nada, pero el ir a Japón, ubicar a Naoko y suplicar que lea mi historia; es otro cuento. Aoshi, aun sigo diciendo que es el sueño de cualquier mujer, el bebe que todas quieren. Dejemos que cada quien sueñe con lo que quiere, y espero que algunas muchachas no les rompa el corazón por lo que dire, pero… nadie sabe quien es el, no tiene antecedentes biológicos ni nada por el estilo. Mi parejita estrella se esta deshaciendo OO… ohh si, tal como lees, cada uno con sus propios sentimientos, y de verdad incomodo para ambos si se vuelven a encontrar; ambos tienen un pasado increíble el cual es digno de contar las cosas maravillosas de su relación – ya salio la madures en mi – Suele ser estresante, pero es asi… hasta las historias mas maravillosas tienen su lado oscuro. Mi-chan… hay que tomar clases de reggeton ahaha!… Mi-chan, besos y cariños para ti!...

**Kimusa, **mi bella aliada! Compatriota del ass! xD… lse nota que las conversaciones por MSN no funcionan, nu, nu, nu… hay que hacerlo en persona. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos encontramos?... ahahaha!... para la risa… me conociste altero, bellos recuerdos. Pero basta de melancolías y vamos a lo que todos quieren. Si, definitivamente muchas Serenity's… U.U… así que santo remedio cambiármelo a mi apodo. El dibujito… el **SAAANTO** dibujo, me tendrás que esperar. Sailor y más Sailor, me agrada la idea. Aoshi sigue siendo un misterio para muchas, pero ya tengo todo preparado en caso de emergencias. Te aclaro sobre los planetas. Como nadie sabe – muy a mi pesar – planetas nuevos descubiertos hace un buen tiempo. Quiron esta entre Júpiter y Saturno, se debe a su nombre por que pertenece al Dios de las curaciones, Quiron; y puede que rige a Virgo. El otro, es Sedna, Diosa escaldivania de las tormentas y nieves; este puede que rige a Tauro, es el planeta mas lejano del sol; antes de el esta Pluton. Espero que eso te sirva. Con respecto a la hermanita de Hotaru, creo que no la pondré, demasiados personajes. Kimusa, cosa rica… me voy xD… así que saludines!...

**Tanitalove, **lastima que tu correo no llego xD… no te culpo ni nada por el estilo. Con solo saber que hayas leído mi chapter me siento realizada. Si me cambie el nombre, a mi apodo por el cual todos me conocen. Cariños para ti!...

**Serenity Princess, **Aoshi, Aoshi y mucho mas Aoshi… oO, este bebe se gano el corazón de todas. ¿Vigilándote?... uh… ¿hiciste algo malo?... no, no, no; una mujer tan santa y tan buena como tu no debe hacer esas cosas a escondidas, pecado!... Cuidado con las hipótesis, puedes que después te hagas falsas esperanzas UU… y no quiero decepcionar a nadie. Saludos!

**Luna, **con respecto si se quedara con Seiya y Aoshi – cosa que aun no tengo muy clara – no te podré asegurar nada. El final final de todo esto, aun para mi no esta tan claro; y no quiero hacer falsas esperanzas a nadie. Pero cualquier cosa, me mandas un correo o me agregas. Bye!

**Starligt, **pues me parece que al fin la leyeras; me alegro mucho y eso me hace que escriba con más ánimos. Me gusta saber que a la gente le gustan mis historias, ya que me llenan de fuerza. Darien hasta el momento, perdió a Serena y junto a ella a Rini; ohh si, ya que al esparce su amor, la pequeña dejo de existir al igual que el futuro esta negro. Electra es la heroína de muchas mujeres, una mujer independiente y decidida; me gusta. Ahh! También Haruka, además por otra razón por la que se parecen, es por que ambas son del mismo signo, Acuario. Saludos!

**Ciakaira, **naaaa, aun no termino de desquitarme con el chico; aun tiene que sufrir por todo lo que le hiso a Serena. Mmmmm obviamente habrá S/D, pero no te garantizo buenos resultados, después de todo; ambos están alejando sus sentimientos. Bye!

**Aisha-ladimoon, **Aisha, me subiste el animo xD. Mas y mas personajes, una vez a la hojita y anotar sus rasgos… ah… y eso que aun faltan los enemigos, que están muuuy buenos, sobretodo el espécimen masculino – se entiende ¿no? Aoshi es el misterio de la historia, nada es lo mismo sin el bebe, nada es lo mismo sin mi drama, nada es lo mismo sin su autora ;D. ¡Ja!... actualiza tu primero chica, fíjate que me tienes en ascuas por saber que sucederá!... Saludines y cariños para ti.

**Serenity y Endimión, **muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace subir el ánimo. Ahhh… solo espero que a todos les guste, ya que con el medio enredo que tengo, xD… difícilmente es entendible. Saludos!

**Abda, **pues bienvenida chica!... Primera vez que sé sobre tu existencia - ¿fue sarcasmo? – naaaa!... bromita pequeña. Me alegro que te halla gustado, ese es el sueño de cualquier autora, que sepan apreciar su trabajo y dedicación en sus historias. Espero que comprendas a los personajes claramente, para mi no es difícil ubicarlos, pero buee… Hay que decirlo, a mi también me agrada esta pareja – S/D – pero como la situación lo amerita y los hechos, me estoy desquitando con este hombrecito. Ohh si… La Luz Divina es de gran apoyo, y tengo el privilegio de ser alumbrada por ella, además tengo mi Séptimo Sentido muy desarrollado, así que… ;D… ningún problema. Ahhh, primera vez que me tratan de NIÑA… pero con justa razón, comparada con ustedes soy una niña. Cualquier cosa o si necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en agregarme a tu MSN o hablar con correo, esta disponible las 24 horas del día!... Besos y abrazos para ti!

**xxxxx**

**Vocabulario:**

**Konban wa:** palabra usada para referirse a "buenos días".

**-sama:** sufijo usado para referirse a una persona importante.

**-kun: **sufijo utilizado para referirse a personas mayores y de respeto.

**Hime: **se refiere a "princesa" en el idioma madre de ellos, japonés.

**Hai: **singular palabra que quiere decir "si"

**Nota: **estas palabras serán utilizadas generalmente en mi historia por el personaje Megumi Saito, Sailor Gaia; quien es propiedad de la autora – ósea yo. Cualquier duda, comunicarme conmigo.

**xxxxx**

→ Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus review, se los agradezco de corazón a todas ustedes. Y a lo que no, pues que bueno que lean mi historia. Estén atentos, ya que esta historia no sea actualizada hasta Mayo, y tengo que dedicarme a las otras también.

Ohh! y tambien gracias a las influencias de algunas fans de Seiya Kou, escuchen Naheroboshi he! ♪

Besos a todos!.. ♡

Domingo 17 de Abril – 2005

Pola Kaiou..


	15. Amenazante Mirada

**Sailor Moon **no me pertenece, créditos a **Naoko Takenouchi**, quien gracias ha ella mi inspiración llega a mi corazón. Derechos reservados a mi persona por los siguientes personajes: Sailor's Centrals, Guardianes, Madame Yuuko, Taichi, Black Moon, Katsue y Keiko, Sailor Stars Lights (mas adelante se enteraran de aquello), Dinastía Negra (enemigos), entre otros…

Primero quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas: Mirianky, Areli Rei, Kimusa, Tanitalove, Aisha-ladimoon, Poison Mind, Yelitsa; chicos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y a la mayoría de ustedes por darme ideas buenísimas que aportan a la historia, gracias de corazón.

**XxXxXxX**

**Cambio de Bandos**

**XxXxXxX**

Capitulo 15

"_Amenazante Mirada"_

Por Pola Kaiou

**XxXxXxX**

_Hace tan solo un instante me pregunte que pasaría de aquí en adelante. Aquellos papeles, el rol protagónico ya no tienen importancia. Nada de lo que resultamos esconder, será descubierto por simples ejes del mismo tiempo, tarde o temprano las ideas y conclusiones llenarán las cabezas de cada uno… nada nuevo._

_Desde antes supe que todos ustedes, por tan frágil sea su mente, recordaran momento a momento, sentimiento, sudor y con melancolía; el pasado que a todos inquietan. Es común, al principio sentirán el nerviosismo comer de su cuerpo, tal vez el miedo de saber que sucederá en sus recuerdos… no hay de que temer. Agradezcan que estén vivos, ver el mundo nuevo que comenzara en sus vidas, verlo renacer de las cenizas de las viejas heridas._

_Listos, preparados. Todo saldrá bien, como siempre habrá una solución. Ustedes lo pueden lograr, por alguna que otra razón fueron escogidos de ser protectores, guardianes y guerreros de Imperio Lunar._

_Nunca duden de sus capacidades, nunca olviden sus costumbres… nunca olviden su origen…_

**xxxxx**

**Templo Hikawa**

Era ella… lo veo en tu mirada, Thomas –

El sol pegaba en sus frentes, parados en las escaleras del templo y con su mirada alta hacia el sol. La brisa a esa hora no era agradable, ya que era calida y brumosa. Aun se senita en fuego recorrer en las paredes del templo.

Tal vez si, como… tal vez no – la miro dejándola confundida – siempre sacas conclusiones apresurada, Pinny. Reflexiona antes de actuar. No todo lo que vez, puede ser lo correcto –

¿Me darás una charla? – alzo su ceja.

No…-

¿Entonces? –

Solo te estoy dando consejos que tal vez te acordadas de ellos. Para un futuro…-

¿Has visto a Madame Yuuko?...-

Hace un par de horas atrás estuve con ella… esta preocupada…-

¿Ella?... ¿de que?...- lo miro curiosa y se sentó en el primer escalón a su alcance -… no parece una mujer de preocupaciones…-

Pues las tiene… esconde varias cosas dentro de ella…-

Pero cual es su preocupación…-

Las demás Sailors y sobretodo la Princesa no están preparadas aun para enfrentar al enemigo. Su nivel alto aun no este bien desarrollado, los recuerdos pronto llegaran a sus mentes y tendrán que equilibrar su energía. No cree que pasaran a derrotar a los generales…-

Hay que tenerles fe –

Aun así, por otro lado no lo demuestran…-

¿Las has estado espiando? -

Si –

¿A todas?... ¿incluida Rei?...-

A todas, y cuando me refiero a todas… también están las Leyendarias…-

Las Sailors Centrals…-

**xxxxx**

Pronto tendremos visitantes…-

Desde el centro del Universo…- el gato blanco mira a los ojos azules - ¿te has comunicado con Yuuko?...-

Hace un par de horas estuve con ella, una reunión junto a Thomas –

¿Qué dijo?...-

Esta preocupada – su mirada se pierde en las nubes – las Sailors aun no están preparadas, teme que si sus recuerdos no llegan lo antes posible, no serán de una buena ayuda en la batalla. Por otro lado, nosotros suponemos que las Centrals ya se están reuniendo entre ellas, los guardianes tienen todo bajo control… también cuentan con la ayuda de Setsuna. El abuelo esta haciendo todo lo posible para que Rei descubra lo que Pinny le intenta ocultar bajo su techo…-

Puede que la situación salga de las manos…-

No lo creo. Estamos preparados para cualquier eventualidad –

Me imagino que Thomas ya esta resguardando y siguiendo cada pasó de las Sailors, al igual que Electra…-

No solo eso… Klaus sigue el paso de Hotaru, disminuye su energía para que no lo descubra. Thomas sigue de cerca de Serena, ella ni se imutua… Además…- se queda callada por un tiempo -… el niño que tiene Serena…-

¿Aoshi?... ¿Qué ocurre con el?...-

Es el niño… la luz en la oscuridad…-

¿Quieres decir? – se sorprendió.

Es el niño que le encargaron a Yuuko en el asalto en Tokio de Cristal…-

¿Del futuro?... ¿viene del futuro? – Luna afirma con la cabeza – no puede ser…-

Solo me dijo esto… el niño tenia que llegar a los brazos de Serena y a su banda, no se cual fue el propósito de Yuuko o de la mujer que se lo encargo, tampoco me dio datos sobre aquella mujer…- lo miro -… ella envió antes al niño a Klaus, cuando llego aquí ya estaba con Electra; pero se les perdió, después de todo llego a los brazos de la princesa…-

Ese niño… Klaus… Luna, no se tu… pero el sabes que nunca me dio mucha apariencia –

Tiene mucho potencial. Un poder oculto en su cuerpo, es inteligente… Aunque deberías de saber mas de el – le reprocho – el fue un sabio de la corte y tu eras el presidente de la federación – fruncio el ceño.

Puede ser, pero muy pocas veces dialogue con el… ya sabes…- se dio aires de grandeza – el ser presidente de la federación de sabios del Reino Lunar no era nada fácil…-

Si, si, si…- se levanto Luna.

¿A dónde vas? –

Voy a dar una vuelta Artemis… no tardo…-

Haz lo que quieras…-

**xxxxx**

Pasos apresurados de sus botas se escuchan. La atlética mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos inexpresivos verdes se apresura a llegar a una habitación donde las gigantescas puertas las abre con sus manos dejándolas par en par.

Mis señores – se arrodilla.

Mi bella Kaino…- sonrió el hombre - ¿Qué nos traes?...-

Estamos cercanos a la orbita de Plutón –

Ya veo…- murmura Madame Lucre.

¿Bután envió a alguien?...-

Envió al general Arístides a la Tierra…-

Buena elección – murmuro Lord Aita.

El general Arístides aprovechara el tiempo y creara una base en el Ártico en caso de emergencia e invasión. Podrá robar energía y tendrá un tiempo de buscar las "Luces"… eso si, también cumpliendo con las ordenes del Maestro –

Ya todo esta preparado entonces – sonrió Madame Lucre – no quiero errores Kiano, cualquier caso estés atenta a cualquier cambio. Dile a Bután que tenga todo preparado con respecto a las semillas –

Kiano se arrodillo – no se preocupe. Nosotros, los sub.-generales, estamos listos para cualquier cambio, con su permiso – desapareció.

¿Qué te pareció?...-

Todo me parece perfecto, Aita. El señor estará orgulloso de nosotros…-

Todo tiene que salir a la perfección… todo…-

**xxxxx**

¿Lo sentiste? –

Ese poder, es del enemigo…- Klaus miro hacia el cielo, en dirección a un espacio lejano -… pronto estaremos luchando codo a codo, Electra – la miro y sonrió – al fin tendremos la oportunidad de volver a pelear…-

No logro entender como un niño, como tú puedes ser fiel amante de la sangre, de la guerra…-

Fui entrenado bajo esa metrología, Electra. Fui entrenando para matar gente… pocos saben lo que ser sentir placer y a la vez tanta pena ajena al ver morir al otro, cosa que a ti también te gusta…-

Es diferente, soy mucho mas grande que tu –

Ah, ah… te equivocas. No solo por que tú eres más grande que yo, resulte que eres más cruda. Si no me equivoco – comenzó a caminar de espaldas – tu tenias veintidós años… en cambio uno, veintinueve –

Lo se, te encerraron en el cuerpo de un niño para que después te liberes como corresponde, en el momento esperado…–

Pero eso es pasado, por ahora soy un niño…-

Aun así Madame Yuuko te quiere mucho, ¿no?...- levanto una ceja y sonrió – al igual que a Sailor Saturn –

Es simple cariño –

No, es por que ustedes dos tienen una energía negativa equivalente a la de ella, solo que Madame los supera mil veces sin importar cuales son tus esfuerzos – se da vuelta.

Que yo sepa… Thomas, Pinny y tú poseen la misma –

Pero diferentes – se da vuelta para verlo fijamente a los ojos – nosotros somos negativa pura, en cambio ustedes pueden controlar positiva y negativa. Algo difícil de hacer, tienes que tener una buena resistencia corporal para llevarla a cabo –

La princesa también posee eso –

Pero no lo sabe, nunca lo sabrá…- murmuro para ella misma.

¿Por que?... se tratan de sus poderes –

Puede que tengas razón, pero ese poder, el que maneja la princesa es de autodestrucción y destrucción a la vez. Es poderoso, tiene varias ondas expansivas y sin olvidar las consecuencias que producen. Por ello, en el Milenio de Plata la entrenaron para que solo usara la energía positiva…-

Al fin de al cabo aprendió las dos…-

Ella las descubrió por si sola –

Siempre he dicho que alguien le enseño, ¿Cómo podría una niña de nueve años matar a todo el jardín con solo una onda?...- recordó y comprensivamente se sentó en la banca – ese fue un hecho memorable, todas las flores murieron. Alguien se lo enseño…-

No digas tonterías, Klaus – lo negó rotundamente.

Pero Electra, razona… te cuesta aceptar que eso sea la verdad…-

Yo se perfectamente lo que hago o no. Y para mi esas opiniones me importan lo mínimo que digas. Tengo mis teorías y mis ideas…-

Nadie te reprochará –

Electra suspiro. De hecho ese recuerdo no era nada agradable, ver a todos los árboles muertos, flores… y a la pequeña Princesa en el medio con sus ojos en blanco. Fue un hecho que guardaron todos en su mente, nadie supo como o por que lo había hecho, sobre el tema, Serenity no quería hablar de nada... Abrió los ojos con fuerza y se tenso, recordó algo… desde el fondo de su mente…

¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿a que se debe ese cambio de energía?...- se levanto de la banca preocupado al sentir su energía aumentar.

Siempre lo menciono en sus sueños…- concluyo Electra.

¿Qué cosa?...- se intereso Klaus.

En sus sueños…- lo miro -… la Dama Negra…-

¿La Dama Negra?...- Electra asistió -… ¿Quién es ella?...-

Era uno de los seudónimos de Madame Yuuko…-

**xxxxx**

**Departamento de Michiru**

Estaban preocupados. La niña aun no despertaba. Estaban nerviosos y atentos a cualquier cambio que se producirá. Luego que se desmayara, la llevaron con prisa hacia el sofá, intentaron de todo.

No despertara – concluyó Yoshi.

Solo dale tiempo –

Solo mírala, Anna… la impresión fue mucha…-

Hay que decirle que borre la dirección nuestra, es privada esta; la propiedad no nos pertenece – respondió Mark sentadote en el sillón cercano – de todos modos encontró mi billetera, y gracias a ella; le doy las gracias…-

No se ve una mala persona – comento Calipso entrando con una cerveza en su mano – mírala, tiene perforaciones, ¿y que?... se tiño el pelo… ¿y que importa?... no hay que dejar llevarse por las apariencias –

Ahí va una mas de la defensora de los inocentes – dijo Tenchi sonriendo – nadie juzgó la apariencia de ella, solo el único inconveniente es que sabe la dirección que no nos pertenece, puede hablar por la cuidad y cosas así…-

Un silencio se produjo, para escuchar el sonido del sillón de cuero moverse, todos se acercaron a ella, mientras que Katsue poco a poco abre sus ojos y una vez mas se quedo en shock.

Oh oh… problemas…- murmuro Paul viéndola emocionada.

¡OH DIOS MIO! – Se levanto del sillón apresuradamente para mirarlos a todos - ¡BLACK MOON A MIS OJOS! – lagrimas de emoción se asomaron por sus ojos - ¡CALIPSO!...- se lanzo a sus brazos y luego tomo sus manos y comenzó a saltar - ¡ERES MI IDOLA!...-

ehh… niña – dijo Calipso poco rareza a este tipo de reacciones - ¿puedes soltarme?...-

¡Claro! –

Gracias por lo de la billetera, si fuera otro capas ya no tendría mis tarjetas – se hacerlo Mark.

No fue nada – Mark la miro un poco incomodo – de verdad, no fue nada… fue un placer dejártela… además no tenia tantas ganas de ir a mi casa tan pronto –

Y como recompensa por traer la billetera de Mark – dijo Serena con el niño en los brazos – tienes una entrada gratis a la tocata que se realizara la próxima semana… ¿Qué dices?...-

¿¡De Verdad?...- se levanto - ¡muchas gracias, Tsukino-sama!...-

No hay por que…- sonríe, nota que Katsue se fija en el bebe y el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor.

Miro a su alrededor y nada parecía moverse, no se escuchaba nada. Se fijo en Aoshi, pero el estaba mirando fijamente a Katsue y lentamente parpadeaba, miro a Katsue y sucedió lo mismo. Se dio cuenta… una marca en la frente de Katsue se asomo dejándola sorprendida… ¿Quién era ella?... Noto que el dedo índice de ella poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse a la mejilla de Aoshi, mientras que el pequeño cerraba sus ojos…

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Qué opinas, Serenity?... ¿te gustaría conocer el Sol?...-_

_- ¡Claro que si, Luna!... ¿ahí será la reunión de príncipes? –_

_- Se efectuara en ese lugar. Hay podrás conocer los demás príncipes para comenzar ya con las alianzas que mas adelante tendrás que hacer, como tarea…- la princesa hizo una mueca de disgusto -… como tus otras guardianas son princesas, también asistirán; irán mas personas… príncipes, guerreros y sabios –_

_- ¿Mi madre ira al encuentro?...-_

_- Ningún Rey o Reina pueden ir, puede mal influenciar en las opiniones de cada uno…-_

_- Ya veo…- murmuro - ¿y los Guardianes?...-_

_- Tal vez, pequeña… tal vez…-_

**Flash Back**

¿Serena?...-

¿Si? – despertó de su ensoñación y los miro a todos.

Katsue te pregunto quien era el niño…-

Miro a Katsue y ella se encontraba mirándola fijamente curiosa. Y se dio cuenta que todo volvió a la realidad, tal vez lo que pensó ver, era producto de su propia imaginación.

Para serte sincera, la verdad no lo se, un día de estos lo encontré botado en la calle así que decidí "adoptarlo"…-

Ya veo…- de un momento a otro, la mirada de Katsue volvió a ser la misma, fría y sin mostrar sentimientos – creo que es hora de irme –

Se levanto a paso firme bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos. Tomo su abrigo y su bolso, cerro la puerta tras ella y camino. Estaba contenta, cosa que en el exterior no lo demostraba; pero de todos modos estaba feliz… ¡conoció a Black Moon!... ¿Quién no daría todo por conocerlos?... ¡Nadie!... fue un hecho realidad. Salio del edificio y se fue a la parada de autobús, espero.

Niña…- voltea a su izquierda encontrándose primero que nada con la mirada penetrante de dos ojos negros, luego con un destello de luz fucsia atravesó sus ojos, era Calipso mirándola aburrida.

¿Si? –

Toma – le extendió algo, una tarjeta pequeña. Curiosa la acepto… sus ojos se abren par en par. ¡Una entrada para la tocata de ellos!... ¡DIOS!... ¡nada podía ser mas perfecto!... Dio una leve sonrisa hacia ella – Mark te la manda, en agradecimiento por traerle su billetera…- la miró un poco - ¿vas al centro?...-

Si – afirmo – iré a tomarme un café… ¿me quieres acompañar?...- la miro nerviosa.

No era por nada, pero frente a la prensa se veía que era agresiva y de un pésimo humor. Y no era mentira, se notaba en su forma de vestir, ruda. Su cabello lo denominaba "su orgullo", y tal vez se lo tiño para demostrar atención.

Ningún problema – dijo. Katsue cayó de espaldas

**xxxxx**

**Departamento de los Kous**

Nada, nada, nada. ¡Nada en el televisor!... sus preciados partidos de football no los transmitían por hoy, solo Polo. Luego de pasar unos "escasos" minutos junto a Serena, se fue corriendo a su departamento a esperar una llamada importante. Estaba solo. Sus hermanos fueron a la disquera a buscar unos papeles, las chicas fueron hacer sus "cosas femeninas" al centro de Tokio.

Y bueno… el estaba ahí… frente al televisor prendido, viendo los canales de música y ninguno le llamaba la atención… ¡Diablos!... cuanto odiaba al sentir que no pensaba nada.

_"… vamos Seiya, piensa… PIENSA…" _–

Desesperado se levanto, apago el televisor, suspiro. Ese había sido un pensamiento productivo. ¿Y ahora que?... ¡dulces!... ¡si!... Se fue a la cocina y comenzó a trajinar la alacena del rincón perdido de Yaten. Buscaba sus dulces, de chocolate con nuez, o esas paletas de caramelo que el tajantemente se los había "regalado"…

Saco lo primero que encontró… un Cereal Bar de chocolate… y la imagen de una singular rubia se subió a sus pensamientos, sonrió.

Estos son uno de sus preferidos – murmuro en voz baja mientras lo abría.

Cerró sus ojos mientras masticaba el chocolate. Sabia tan dulce, tan crujiente, sabía muy bien. Fue a su cuarto y se estiro en ella. Boto el papel en el suelo y cerro sus ojos.

La imagen de Serena comenzó a surgir en su mente. No lo podía evitar, era como su droga. Por algo volvió a la Tierra, para verla a ella, y claro… también por el nuevo enemigo que amenaza al universo. Pero principalmente vino por ella. Cuando Serena le contó sobre Darien, lo quería triturar con sus manos… ¡Le prometió que la cuidaría!... ¡que no le iba a ser daño!... y que nunca la dejaría sola. ¿y que fue lo primero que hizo?...

Suspiro. Después de todo es un ser humano. Se equivocan, y claro… el tampoco era perfecto, pero pensándolo bien, ¿Qué tenia Darien que no tenia el?... siempre se pregunto lo mismo. El era simpático, agradable, buena persona, leal y bastante apuesto. En cambio su rival era frió, solitario; pero eso si no podía negar que tenia competencia. Ese maldito se gano el corazón de su Bombón, ¡pero como!... era un tipo de lo peor, no mostraba sus sentimientos.

Pero el haría cualquier cosa para conseguir el corazón de ella, dejaría su misión a un lado para centrarse en ella. Su mejor premio…

**xxxxx**

Necesitaba silencio. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre sus actos. Necesitaba estar asolas para pensar en que haría. Estaba inquieta, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Tenía temor, tenia nerviosismo al tronar sus dedos. No lo sabía si aguantaba un poco más, pero últimamente las cosas han estado tan confusas, tan distantes que ni ella misma había podido captar.

Las puertas del tiempo estaban cada vez más siniestras; sabia que algo cada vez se aproximaba a ellas, algo siniestro y tenebroso. Tenia que estar alerta, las vibraciones una vez mas comenzaban indicando la hazaña del enemigo…

En estos momentos debía hablar con Hotaru, ella lo sabe, lo intuía. Alguien debía aclararle esa profecía, una visión inconclusa. Recordaba siglos atrás, Yuuko debía saber, siempre tienes las respuestas y respuestas tan sencillas y precisas. También lo podría comentar con Serena, pero no estaba segura de que ella había tenido sus memorias.

Estaba preparada para el enemigo, lo que no sabia era cual era su fuerza, su poder.

Setsuna –

Levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mujer de cabellos aguamarina. Michiru tenía un rostro serio. Entro a su oficina y cerro la puerta tras ella, camino a pasos seguros hacia ella.

¿Sucede algo Michiru?...- se levanto de su silla.

Michiru la detuvo con un gesto en su mano – siéntate… tenemos que hablar…- se sentó al frente de ella.

¿Paso algo? –

Tengo preguntas… que tu me tienes que responder…- murmuro mientras sacaba su espejo de su bolso – Haruka se quedo con Hotaru, no sabe que yo vendría aquí… necesito que me ayudes…-

Claro, solo dime en que…- la aguamarina no la dejo terminar.

Tendremos enemigos… ¿verdad?...- la miro a sus ojos. Lo sabía, Setsuna lo sabia. No podía decírselo a Haruka, ella se lo contaría a Serena y sabia que la princesa no estaba en condiciones para recibir ese tipo de noticias. La mas indicada era ella.

Eres persuasiva – miro los papeles que tenia al frente y comenzó a sacar un nuevo cigarro – siempre has sido así, Michiru… siempre…- lo prendió.

Aun no me has contestado -

Te contesté – aspiro de su vicio.

Entonces es verdad… las sombras que últimamente he visto son ellos – vio una vez en su espejo, las almas negras moverse agitadas, el ambiente gris y de penumbras alumbraba hacia la nada -… ellos buscan venganza…-

No sabría responderte lo último…-

¿Cuándo atacaran? –

Lo más pronto posible, Michiru…- la miro fijamente apoyando sus codos en el escritorio para continuar.

Los conoces, los has visto – Setsuna suspiro.

Ellos no son como los otros, Michiru… ve con cuidado. Tienen un poder increíble y te recomiendo que por ahora no te interpongas en el camino de algunas personas – bajo su mirada para ver su pluma de transformación en su cajón personal.

¿Mas guerreros?...-

Guerreros poderosos, una fuerza increíble; aquellos son nuestros aliados. Aun quedan muchos por llegar a nuestro lado, pero después de todo están con nosotros, en la Batalla Final… Por el momento no le digas nada a Haruka, ella se entera por sus modos…-

Yo ya estoy empezando a recordar – comentó bajo la mirada analizadora de la Sailor del Tiempo – nada concreto, pero si; emociones a las cuales no puedo dejar de llevar, fueron mías en algún tiempo y tengo que recuperarlas –

Aquellos recuerdos… ¿son agradables?...-

Hasta el momento si, no me ha tocado ningún inconveniente…-

Entonces vas por un buen camino – se recargo – de todos modos… no intervengas en las primeras apariciones…-

¡Pero Setsuna!... sabes muy bien que mi responsabilidad como Sailor es resguardar la protección de la tierra y sobretodo de la princesa – se levanto y le dio la espalda – tengo que proteger a Serena de los invasores al sistema solar –

Se que no es nada fácil de hacer, Michiru; pero enriéndeme…- se levantó y toco su hombro – su nivel de poder, es muy bajo… tienen que despertar su energía para luego utilizarla con fuerza –

¿Quieres decir que nosotras somos débiles? – susurro.

Por el momento…-

Michiru suspiro y vio a Setsuna. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que otros hicieran su trabajo, ellas eran las encargadas siempre de resguardar de los ataques a las demás, como no los conocía, no confiaba en ellos.

Tu estarás participando… lo imagino…-

Tengo que hacerlo – volvió a su asiento.

Tu tienes todos tus poderes, los recuerdas todos, de hecho nunca has muerto…- la mirada de Setsuna se ensombreció -… pero los poderes que siempre muestras son inferiores, lo puedo sentir… he visto en mi espejo que nosotras usamos armas…-

No te garantizo nada, ¿quieres café?...-

Claro… esta empezando hacer frió…-

**xxxxx**

El planeta Tierra, quien lo diría…- un hombre se encuentra en la punta de la torre de Tokio, mirando fijamente los edificios a su alrededor -… que insignificante… que tan poco real, como desearía destruir cada uno de sus metales – callo de repente para luego sonreír – ordenes son ordenes, así que hay que cumplirlas – se dio la vuelta donde siente un gran poder, miro hacia el cielo y su rostro se ensombreció – ahora, Sailors, sabrán loo que es temblar, lo que es dudar, por que de mis manos…- apretó sus puños -… no escaparan…-

**xxxxx**

**Departamento de Darien**

¡Amor! –

Espérame un poco Keiko…- Darien tomo las llaves de su auto - ¿hacia donde vamos?... aun no me has dicho…-

Ya te lo dije – sonrió y lo abrazo.

Iremos al parque – dijo Lita – podremos despejarnos… pronto entraremos en la universidad, así que aprovechar…-

Les aconsejo que desde pongan atención en clases, pueden que les hagan pruebas sorpresas – dijo Taichi – por lo menos, así lo hicieron conmigo – pone cara de perro degollado.

Por esa misma razón, estoy en cursos de enfermería – concluyo Ami atrayendo las miradas de todos, solo pudo sonrojarse.

Mejor tomemos nuestras cosas…- dijo Darien con una sonrisa para agarrar la mano de su novia.

¡Vamos a divertirnos! – grito con emoción Mina.

**xxxxx**

**Café "Cuarta Sesión"**

¿De verdad no te importa el hecho de ser famosa?...- dijo Katsue con su usual frialdad.

No, por que por dentro sigo siendo la misma persona. Cuando les conté a mis padres, la verdad es que no les importó mucho… me dijeron que si eso era lo que quería; pues que estaba bien – callo un momento para luego ver detrás de la vitrina -… sabes… de repente te das cuenta de que algunas decisiones son las correctas…-

¿Cómo esta? –

Calipso sonrió, de verdad esta chica le agradaba – tal vez, no estoy totalmente segura – la miro y tomo un sorbo de su capuchino -… empieza ha hacer frió…-

¿Frió? – Katsue miro su café, ya no estaba caliente. Miro a Calipso quien miraba su café un poco extrañada. Algo raro ocurría, no sabía por que, pero le estaba dando frió.

Calipso también lo sintió. Vio a la demás gente quien también empezaba a sobrase sus manos, el personal miraba extrañada a la gente, ¿Qué diablos sucedía?... no es común que una cafetería tuviera problemas con la calefacción, entonces que…

Miro a una mujer, estaba apartada del resto, en una mesa para dos. Miraba atentamente su café, ella no tenía frió. Su cabello blanco lo tenia amarrado a una coleta alta, su piel blanca estaba levemente sonrojada y sus ojos grises miraban con cautelo su café. Le pareció extraño. Miro a Katsue quien tenía una mirada analítica en la misma dirección que la de ella.

No es por ser paranoica…- dijo Calipso -… pero ella me da la impresión… que provoca esto…-

A mi también me parece, es extraño – susurra Katsue.

**xxxxx**

Electra se detuvo, miro hacia la calle del frente, una cafetería. Un extraño poder se apoderaba de aquel lugar, el frió era presente. Veía como la gente trataba de abrigarse, pero inútilmente el frió congelaba sus huesos.

Solo una sola persona puede producir eso…- murmuro la persona a su lado.

También lo sentiste – dijo Electra – ella esta aquí… al fin esta haciendo contacto…–

¿Crees que ella sienta le guerra cerca? – Electra asistió y volvió su mirada hacia la vitrina - ¿hay que ir hacia allá? –

No Klaus, por ahora, dejemos que ella misma se de cuenta de las cosas…-

**xxxxx**

**Centro Comercial**

¿Deseas pelear? –

Con todas mis fuerzas… de verdad necesito un buen escapamiento. No soporto ni un minuto más…-

Hoy atacaran – murmuro Yuuko.

¿Por esa razón nos mando a llamar, Madame?...- lo miro Thomas.

El trío estaba en una parte apartada. Estaban en el centro de Tokio. Esperaban a Electra y a Klaus quienes tendrían un gran trayecto por recorrer. Suspiro. Sabia que ellos estaban al fin preparados, pero la pregunta era como lo harán, después de todo; esta era su primera batalla después de su reencarnación, y eso temía… que no sabrán como actuar.

¿Has vigilado a Hino? – Yuuko le dio la espalda a Pinny para mirar una vitrina.

Tal como usted me pidió…- se sentó en una banca – esta inquieta, debe suponer la amenaza que asecha la tierra. Ha pasado varias horas frente al fuego para descifrara sus sueños –

¿Sueños, ¿Qué clase de sueños? –

No lo se – miro a Thomas – por las noches suele susurrar cosas invendibles, suda mucho y… estoy preocupada por ella…-

Llegue a pensar que esta recordando – Thomas se acerco a la mujer de cabellos negros recogidos en un tomate, estaba vestida con un terno negro y con botas altísimas, para encubrir su identidad.

Descártala, ella no esta recordando… esta viendo el futuro. Sabe que terminara mal todo esto, sabe que tarde o temprano ella misma morirá…- dijo simplemente para darse vuelta.

¿Esta diciendo que ella morirá?... ¿las demás Sailors también?...-

No estoy tan segura, Pinny; pero eso es lo que presiento –

Yo también he sentido aquello – murmuro – como tengo el don de ver el futuro, he visto a varias Sailors sacrificarse… pero tal vez aquellas cosas se confunden con el pasado –

Nada es seguro en esta vida, Thomas – Yuuko lo mira con tristeza – lo digo por experiencia propia… y no quiero que nadie mas sufra por errores, ¿entendido? – los mira severamente, a ambos; ellos tan solo afirman con su cabeza, sabiendo que Yuuko esconde en su ser una gran tristeza.

**xxxxx**

**Oficinas Mei'ou**

Ambas callaron, no tenían ahora nada que decirse; todo estaba tranquilo, cosa extraña. Ambas terminaron sus cafés al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron viendo fijamente. Michiru rápidamente de su bolso saco su pluma de transformación para levantarse; Setsuna abrió su cajón con fuerza y saco la suya, ambas en actitud defensiva.

Estaban estáticas, quietas. Alertas a cualquier cambio de energía, alterarse era lo equivocado y seguir sus impulsos era lo indicado. Trataban de serenarse, trataban de usar su poder intuitivo en esta misión…

Lo sintieron, el enemigo estaba cerca; solo necesitaban saber cual era su ubicación.

**xxxxx**

**Templo Hikawa**

Rei se encontraba frente al fuego, un impulso tremendo la mando a aquellos lados. Flameaba con una fuerza indescriptible, necesitaba aclarase. Una extraña energía y un terrible pensamiento se apodero de su mente. Ahora se explicaba por que Pinny utilizaba tanta energía… ahora entendía por que Thomas pasaba largas horas en meditación, para lograr estado cero… ahora lo comprendía todo…

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y comenzó a orar. No eran momentos para perder tiempo, algo en la cuidad se movía demasiado rápido, tenia que encontrarlo antes que se detuviera, la pregunta era quien era. Tenia entre sus manos un collar de perlas blancas que brillaban extrañamente. Una visión…

"_Todo estaba cubierto de hielo, de soledad; la tristeza era de esperarse. Corría una ventisca, un frió inmenso comienza a cubrir Torre de Tokio. Entre la niebla la sombra de once chicas, mientras que atrás de ellas venían aun más; comenzaron su caminata hacia la torre. Todo exploto… la luz segó al mundo… no quedo nada…"_

Oh… Dios…- murmuro ya con los ojos bien abiertos, aquella visión la dejo sin habla. El fuego la impulso hacia atrás con una increíble energía. Se levanto rápidamente, corrió hacia la ventana mas cercana para ver la Torre de Tokio, fue ahí donde la energía se detuvo.

Salio corriendo hacia su habitación para luego correr en dirección al edificio… ahora sabría que pasaría.

**xxxxx**

Hotaru… ¿sucede algo?...-

Lo sabia, estaba segura, por eso Michiru se fue en busca de Setsuna. Por eso dejo a Haruka a su cargo, por eso fue ese arranque de energía. Se levanto de su cama bajo las órdenes de Haruka. No le importo, corrió hacia al final de corredor, hacia el gran balcón. Vio la torre de Tokio, que extrañamente estaba cubierta por un aura negra, miro a Haruka que también lo veía, pero ella parecía no notar lo que ocurría… y lo supo…

¿Ocurre algo? – Comento Haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué vez en la Torre de Tokio, Hotaru?... Anda a la cama, ahora…-

Echo una última mirada hacia allá, estaba preocupada; pero sabia que los ayudarían, lo sabia.

**xxxxx**

Aoshi, mi amor… ¿Qué te pasa?...-

El niño lloraba sin explicación alguna, balbuceaban cosas incoherentes y absolutamente nadie entendía. Los que estaban en el departamento no comprendían el llanto del niño, que de un momento a otro comenzó a gritar y a llorar a mares.

¡Buaaaaaaaa! -

Ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Serena quien le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo; nada ocurría. Cuando lo saco al balcón más lloro. No entendía que le ocurría, era una situación preocupante. No sabia que hacer… no sabia que hacer…

**xxxxx**

**Centro Comercial**

Madame…-

No digas nada Thomas, ya lo sentí –

Con una mirada aterradora ve atrás del vidrio de la ventana, hacia la Torre de Tokio. Era hora, al fin las cosas estaban escritas tal cual debía ser; ahora comenzaría el camino hacia el esfuerzo para alcanzar la cima.

Tendremos que llegar rápido – propuso Pinny – podemos correr…-

Lo mas apropiado es volar – dijo Thomas ubicándose al lado de la pelirrosada.

No…- murmuro tranquilamente Yuuko – la tele transportación es lo más rápido… sus manos – tomo la de los chicos y bajo la mirada de algunos transeúntes desaparecieron sin dejar nada.

**xxxxx**

**Parque**

Sintió una corazonada y miro hacia el cielo. Golpeo fuerte su pecho, se asusto un poco; aquello no sucedía desde hace dos años atrás… abrió sus ojos al máximo y se alejo un poco de grupo. Comenzó a buscar la abundante magia negra desde algún lugar, pero lamentablemente no tenia los poderes suficientes para hacerlo… sin tan solo, si tan solo encontrara a…

¡Darien! – Keiko se le acerco corriendo - ¿ocurre algo?...- vio su rostro.

No la escucho, aun buscaba aquello que le provocaba tanto escalofrió debajo de su piel. Estaba tenso, no sabia por que pero extrañamente esa energía se le hacia similar. Debía averiguar.

¿Darien?...-

Despertó de su ensoñación para mirar a su novia, dio una leve sonrisa, para no preocuparla – no… no es nada. Solo que se me quedaron algunos papeles en la oficina – mintió.

Keiko solo sonrió y lo arrastro tras ella, los demás se les habían adelantado.

**xxxxx**

**Torre de Tokio**

Que planeta más… patético –

Un hombre golpeaba sin piedad a un anciano quien estaba sin energía, al igual que las demás personas. Su cabello negro atado a una coleta baja era bastante oscuro, y sus ojos negros irradiaban un odio indescriptible. Vistiendo una armadura negra con bordes dorados, un arco y sus respectivas flechas estaban en su espalda colgando por cualquier casualidad. Aquel hombre irradiaba terror, daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos, que penetrantes, miraban tu alma.

¡Ja!... ¡niños, mujeres y hombre patéticos!... ¡quien lo diría!...- miro a cada una de las personas, casi sin vida, en el suelo. Una bola de energía estaba a un lado aun acumulándose de aquellas vidas - ¡pero ninguna de ustedes tienen las luces!...- se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el ventanal, abrió sus brazos y grito - ¡vamos Sailors Scouts, que esperan!... ¡su pueblo esta maldito, y están muriendo!...- sonrió macabramente – a menos que querrán pagar sus pecados con su sangre…-

Lamento decirte, que aquellas guerreras que alguna vez conociste… por ahora, y para ti… no existen…-

¿Quién esta ahí? – cuando sintió una voz de un niño murmurar en el aire se dio vuelta. Miro hacia todos lados, nada – vamos niño, no te escondas… igual morirás…-

Lo dudo – rió – conmigo… es difícil ganar…-

Un momento de silencio absoluto, donde solo se escuchaba la respiración del hombre pelinegro. Sintió algo moverse a gran velocidad, se preparo para cualquier ataque. Salto a una gran altura y una enorme bola de energía de color gris paso por debajo de sus pies, sonrió y rápidamente saco una flecha y la lanzo a un pilar que se derrumbo, mostrando a un niño de ojos verdes sonriendo con una armadura gris.

No se dio cuenta, pero arriba de el se encontraba una mujer vestida con un vestido de color púrpura muy marcado. Le dio un buen golpe en la nuca mandándolo directo al suelo.

Pero que diablos…- se incorporo rápidamente una vez en el suelo y los miro a los dos.

Un niño, y una mujer. Sonrió rabia, esos insignificantes humanos lo mandaron hacia el suelo… no… no lo permitiría, ¡que humillación!

Valla, valla… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...-

¿Quién eres? – pegunto la mujer.

¡Oh!... ¿acaso tu diminuto cerebro no te permite reconocerme, se nota que soy un Dios frente a tus ojos – se acerco a ellos, con las manos atrás y delicadamente haciendo en ellas bolas de energía - ¿las Sailors? – Pregunto por ellas -… las estaba esperando a ellas…-

Lamento decepcionarlo, pero ya me escucho –

Ah – dijo simplemente - ¿le mandan esto de recuerdo?...-

Sin que pudieran contestar, las dos bolas de energías fueron directamente a ellos, mandándolos a volar por los aires; sacándolos a ambos de la torre a través de los vidrios.

Vio dos sombras más de un salto agarrar a esos dos personajes que salieron volando por el ventanal y en una fracción de segundo regresan. Otra mujer y otro niño. La diferencia es que la mujer viste un vestido completamente cerrado, mangas largas y botas de tacón de metal, con una espada reposando en su cintura de color negro, traje muy similar a la otra mujer; en cambio el niño nuevo; una armadura ligera de color gris.

¿Mas? – sonrió.

Tal vez si…-

Se dio vuelta lentamente jugando con una flecha. Viendo a una mujer de largos cabellos negros, al igual que sus ojos que no mostraban ninguna emoción lo hacían temblar solo un poco. Su vestido parecía de una dama muy antigua; se fijo en sus manos, sus uñas largas moradas, supuso que tendría una edad muy avanzada.

¿Habrá mas? – Se da una vuelta lentamente - ¿Quién les hace pensar que me ganaran? –

¿Qué buscas? – siguió su juego la pelirosada.

Respuesta incorrecta – murmuro. Se lanzo directamente hacia ella, pero se sorprendió al ver al menor entre ellos protegerla con un campo de defensa psíquico.

Si lastimas a Pinny, primero tendrás que pasar por enzima mío –

Como digas…- sonrió mientras ágilmente preparaba una fecha para lanzarla con toda su fuerza.

Klaus no podía mas, era muy poderoso y no sabia cuanto mas podría aguantar el campo de protección. Miro a Madame Yuuko que tan solo miraba la escena de brazos cruzados, Electra estaba detrás del tipo haciendo una esfera de energía y a Thomas quien estaba meditando. Comprendió el ataque, solo tenia que resistir un poco mas, solo un poco.

¡Basura! – grito Electra lanzando un poderoso rayo entre sus manos hacia la espalda del tipo, quien se molesto por el dolor, al instante de darse vuelta no la ve, solo se encontró con el patético niño con lentes meditando con tranquilidad.

Unas extrañas sombras comenzaron a surgir alrededor del, cada vez más poderosas y avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia el sujeto. Todo quedo en sombras…

**xxxxx**

La presencia de Thomas desapareció. Mientras mas corría, mas se cansaba; debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por llegar, debía hacerlo para proteger la Tierra. Por tanto el apuro solo alcanzo a tomar su broche de transformación y su comunicador en caso de emergencia. Lo sabia, sabía que los dos años de tranquilidad terminaron… ahora tendría que saber a quien se enfrentaba.

**xxxxx**

¿Creían que ganarían conmigo?...-

El polvo se desvanece, mostrando una vez más al hombre pie acorralado por las sombras. Mas ni se mutuo; se quedo quieto esperando alguna reacción de ellos, mas no llegó.

¿Y bien?... ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? –

Bastardo…- murmuro Electra mirándolo desafiante - ¿a que has venido? – el hombre solo sonrió.

¿Por qué razón tendría que decirte, eh?... Eres mi enemiga, eso supongo y no tendría que decir nada…- pensó un poco -… a menos que aparten esas sombras a mí alrededor -

Thomas miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Madame Yuuko que avanzaba y le asistía con la cabeza. Poco a poco aparto a cada una de las sombras hasta desaparecer, quedando levemente cansado en el suelo.

¿Ahora nos entendemos? – Yuuko se acerco peligrosamente al hombre - ¿Qué quieres hache? – lo miro seriamente y hasta se podría decir impudente.

El hombre la quedo mirando un poco molesto, se dio la vuelta para mirar la ventada – no es de tu incumbencia…-

¡Mira a toda la gente en el suelo! – le gritonió Pinny - ¡con suerte los dejaste con un poco de energía!...-

No lo volveré a repetir – hablo de nuevo – después de todo…- los miro a todos – ustedes morirán antes de ver el amanecer – murmuro en acertijo – la luz terminara por completo… y solo será salvada con sangre…- estaban en silencio, sin embargo continuo -… si no quieren morir, entréguenla…-

¿Entregar que?...-

El hombre miro a el mas pequeño y le lanzo un poder mandándolo a volar por los aires, al ver que todos estaban pendiente del niño; desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que se ha esfumado, suspiran derrotados.

¿Quién era?...- murmura Thomas.

Esta claro que era en enemigo – comento de manera malhumorada Electra desprendiendo una energía y volviendo a la normalidad -… ¿usted sabe algo?...- miro fijamente a Yuuko quien estaba dada vuelta aun con su traje.

¿Madame? – dijo Klaus ya recuperado tocando su hombro, ella logro reaccionar.

Solo un poco, y ese acertijo…-

Lo he escuchado antes – la mirada de Pinny era confundida al tratar de recordar – se que la he escuchado… solo que no me acuerdo –

No esfuerces tu mente, a mi también se me hace muy familiar aquellas palabras – volviendo a la realidad, lo mismo hicieron los que faltaban – y lo que me parece mas irónico…- comenzó a relatar sarcástica – es que tendremos que averiguarlo…-

Se quedo quieta, sintió la presencia de Plut junto a Neptuno, estaban escondías; no las reprocharía ni nada por el estilo. Solo le molestaba un poco que no les hayan ayudado a detener al enemigo, pero comprendió que su lugar era con las Sailors, no con ellos.

Lo único que quiero hacer, es tomar un rico baño – dijo Thomas volviendo con su usual sonrisa aclarando el día – y de verdad…- se quedo callado y miro hacia arriba, al techo y sonrió, encontró a dos Sailors -… creo que es mejor que dejemos el tema hasta aquí, la reunión se suspende…-

Es lo mejor – comento Electra, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona en la entrada. Los otros cuatro la imitaron y solo dos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos. Rei Hino, estaba apoyada agitada y mirándolos seriamente; había escuchado todo.

**xxxxx**

**Motel**

Dejo su tasa de te amargo a un lado, en la mesa al frente de ella. No tenía por que ver lo que ocurría en ese momento, ser Sailor de la Tierra tiene sus ventajas. El motel en el que se hospedo era de la estructura clásica de su país, como estaba acostumbrada desde niña.

Poso sus manos en sus piernas y bajo la mirada. Sabía que aun no debía entrometerse en las primeras batallas, pero era su planeta, debía protegerlo; además por derecho y ley tenía que resguardar de su seguridad. No entendía a Setsuna, ella siempre ha estado partidaria de defender los planetas, a la vida… pero ahora. La comprendía, pero lo que no le parecía era el hecho de no dejarla luchar por un tiempo. Era difícil aceptar para ella, era un Sailor, entrenada para dar su vida por los demás. ¿Y que obtenía a cambio?... quedarse encerrada en cuatro paredes.

También esta conciente de que apenas empezaba a recordar, esos sueños acechaban por las noches provocándole inmemorables memorias de su pasado, y eran agregables. En cosas de poder y fuerza era otro problema, necesitaba entrenar, sola era lo mejor; pero no había un lugar lejos de todo esto y que pudiera esconder su energía.

Una vez mas suspiro, acomodo un poco su cabello. De uno de los bolsillos de su kimono, saco una pluma de transformación azul rey con colores tierra. Era suya. La veía con tristeza, no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo de hace siglos atrás; por eso, pondría todo su apoyo y desempeño en la batalla final.

**xxxxx**

**Templo Hikawa**

Cuando llegaron sabían que tendrían que dar una buena explicación. Ellos tres se contratan en un salón, alrededor de una mesa. Sentados, sin mirarse y un incomodo silencio presente, nadie quería empezar; y Pinny sabia que el temperamento de Rei era muy poco. Miro a Thomas quien estaba con una leve sonrisa… frunció el ceño, ¿acaso nunca le daba un calambre por tanto sonreír?...

Quiero que ustedes dos me expliquen que diablos hacian en la Torre de Tokio – ohh si… estaban en problemas.

Emmm Rei, jeje…- dijo Pinny nerviosa y apenada -… solo estábamos asegurándonos de que no pasara nada…-

¿Qué no pasara nada?... ¡¿Qué no pasara nada dices!... ¡El maldito infeliz que estaba ahí los podría haber matado de un tiro!...- se altero asustando a Thomas, que sus lentes se dislocaron un poco.

Mmm Rei… todo esto se puede solucionar con una buena conversación…-

¿Conversación?... ¡ja!... tonterías, yo solo quiero saber que demonios hacían con esos trajes…- los miro quienes bajaron un poco la cabeza - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...- murmuro.

Miro a Thomas, el estaba tranquilo y la miraba sin decir nada y con una sonrisa, para variar. Miro a Pinny y de verdad se enojo demasiado, ella miraba a una ventana; de verdad eso le molesto.

¡Maldita sea!...- Rei se altero y poso sus manos sobre la mesa -… ¡¿Qué me esconden!...- los miro -… ¿Thomas?... ¿Pinny?...-

Rei… nosotros…- comenzó Pinny demasiado nerviosa.

Nosotros somos Guardianes – concluyo Thomas viendo que Pinny no podía continuar.

Rei suspiro, por eso aquellos sueños, esa energía, saber por que escondían su energía. Y cuando los sintió en la torre de Tokio, se sorprendió al saber que en sus cuerpos había tanta energía.

Pertenecemos, al igual que tu; al Milenio de Plata – aquel tema le provocaba gran curiosidad – las personas que viste, también son guardianes…-

Protectores de los cuatro puntos cardinales, si… lo se – suspiro Rei – y ustedes solo tendrían que volver a nacer para liberar a los esclavos, ósea a las Sailor – los miro a ambos.

No es a liberar, Rei. Eso se refiere a entrenar a las Sailors, siempre han malentendido eso –

Thomas, se lo que se refiere – se levanto – la mujer con el terno… ya la he visto antes…-

Yuuko… era Madame Yuuko – Rei vio sorprendida a Pinny… entonces… eso quería decir que…

¿Lo recuerdas todo, Rei?...- ella asistió la cabeza bajando su mirada - ¿entonces recordaras la Alerta Blanca?...- una vez asistió y se fue hacia la ventana – de verdad lo siento…-

No te preocupes – sonrió con tristeza.

¿Desde cuando recuerdas?...-

Desde hace unas semanas atrás, pero solo pasajes; el fuego sagrado me ha ayudado a aclarar mi mente…- se dio vuelta -… pero solo quiero saber, por que Madame Yuuko esta aquí –

Esta para ayudarnos en la batalla final. Ella solo debía ser desencadenada por nosotros, en caso de emergencia…-

¿Tan grave es nuestra situación? –

Tan grave que ni nosotros sabemos quien es el enemigo – dijo Pinny – ustedes aun no están en condiciones de pelear, aun… Nosotros hemos entrenado desde hace dos años, ustedes perdieron la rutina y su verdadero poder aun no alcanza su máximo potencial… les queda mucho por delante…-

Tengo una duda… ¿Por qué ustedes nunca llegaron? – dijo con tristeza en su rostro, de verdad; si ellos hubieran alcanzado a llegar mas a tiempo a la batalla de hace siglos atrás, salvarían al Milenio de Plata, seria una tarde larga.

**XxXxXxX**

**Notas**

Uh… inspiración corta, de verdad no me agrado en lo absoluto este chp, es un fiasco. Dios… necesito urgente una musa inspiradora, necesito música agradable para escribir, pero bueno, ustedes son los que me dicen como quedo; ustedes son los lectores y solo espero que milagrosamente les guste. Y desde aquí mismo, desde mi silla les prometo rotundamente chp más largos, que la mayoría ha pedido, mucho más largos y las situaciones mas largas.

Últimamente he estado muy fortísima de inspiración. Entre pruebas, trabajos, salidas a lugares donde el "pecado del alcohol es presente", y otras cosas mas; no me he podido concentrar en mis historias por falta de tiempo y dedicación. Pero esta será la primera y ultima vez que escribiré sin ganas, ahora me pondré las pilas para escribir, sobretodo, para ustedes lectores ;D.

Ni drama hay, ni se asoma; rggg… de verdad necesito la inspiración-linda, que ahora es inspiración-estupida.singanas.nula… Necesito un "Armonil" para que suba el animo que tengo por el suelo. Una cosita! Para las ultraderechistas de Seiya Kou, ¿quieren una historia S&S?...

Lo único bueno de este día, ha sido el día del alumno!... siiii!... pero que manera de reírme… un hecho memorable recordado por meces!...

**xxx**

**Review!**

**Aisha-ladimoon: **Aisha!... que bueno "leerte", me pregunto como estarás. Oh, mis porras son milagrosas, eh; que quede bien claro. Si, Hotaru como hija única me agradaba, pero en el pasado; pensé hacerle una familia grande, así que empecé por su querida hermana mayor. El sello de Caos es tal como dijiste, Endimión – mas adelante explicaré algunos puntos en el aire – y Katsue, la hermana de Keiko, según tu… la "Ballenita esa"… Besos y abrazos para ti también mujer!...

**Serena Tsukino Chiba: **¿final feliz?... últimamente he estado cambiando de final, vuelvo a la idea original, creo otra más interesante pero caótica, mejor me quedo con otra y asi sucesivamente. Después de todo, te aseguro un final feliz. Bye!

**Annita Chiba Kou: **solo espero que este chp te guste, no quedo como yo lo tenia pensado – mala inspiración! – pero espero que ha ti te guste, eso espero. Si, Sailors… mas Sailors; y tengo la suerte de que hallan encontrado nuevos planetas los cuales los puedo usar como inspiración; además desde hace tiempo quería que en el equipo total fueran muchas. Setsuna no ha estado en dos equipos, nunca. Confundiste las cosas, solo que en el Milenio de Plata antes de estar con las Outher's, perteneció a las de las otras, Central's. ¿Sabes que?... me agradaste así que te agrego al MSN. Nos vemos!

**Arely Rei: **wow… esta largísimo, como me gustan, si!... Oh si, te debo mucha ayudita chica, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, se que no tendría por que merecerla, sobretodo en este chp que tuve una pésima inspiración pero bueno. Contesto tus dudas. La chica del templo, no… no era Sailor Gaia, ella era otra. Sailor Gaia es la Srta. Megumi Saito, la chica que hablo con Setsuna. Katsue es especial, sobretodo ahora o mas adelante; no, ella no es una Sailor, aquí hará otro trabajito, además si ella se topo con Mark, es por que el destino la llevo ahí, ¿no crees?... Para ser sincera, Madame Yuuko es una persona que guarda mucho sufrimiento, ella como castigo se le dio a conocer todo lo que sucedería mas adelante, es una historia muy triste y dramática – lindo drama, vuelve a mi! – eso si, mas adelante te enteras. La visión es que en Europa nació Endimión, que NO debía toparse nunca con Serenity, y bueno… para que Serena no se encontrara con el nunca jamás, su niñez la vivió en el Palacio sin contactos. Mas adelante explico. Nadeshko perdidamente enamorada de Seiya, si… no lo pude evitar. Yuuko no es la hermana de Hotaru, pero tienen un acercamiento en especial, aparte de controlar la misma energía, comparten otra cosa mas que la dejo volando en el aire. Klaus es un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño, como que su alma y esencia fueron a parar en el; pero eso no quiere decir que Klaus no tenga nada que ver eh. Ahhh… creo que es todo. Sobre la canción, después te la pido, sale?... tengo que escucharla!...

**Starlight: **primero que nada, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Darien, no es que le tenga miedo a Electra, es solo que la respeta mucho; después de lo ocurrido, se lo merece. Aunque Serena este desprotegida, es fuerte en su carácter y fuerza, así que no te preocupes si le ocurre algo malo. A los chicos ya los conocia de antes, no se si te acuerdas (chp 13)… hay un pasaje donde Seiya y Serena hablan antes, después de eso Seiya se junta con sus hermanos que desde ahí conocen a Aoshi, un punto que mas adelante aclarare. Espero que te agrade este chp – ojala…- Bye!

**Sailor Angel7: **espero que este no se te haya echo aburrido, pero la inspiración-bella no llego nunca… Sailor, si… mas… Espero leerte!

**Tanitalove: **hola chica!... sin internet – en mi caso – no soy nada… así que comprendo el hecho de volver a tener esa preciada tecnología!... ahh… Pasando al chp, la idea de Caronte esta muy buena, pero a esa luna tengo pensado un singular trabajito a favor de los malos de la historia. La hermana de Hotaru cumple una afinidad muy importante, ella en sus entrenamientos conoció a Madame Yuuko, una de sus maestras, asi que… sirve de mucha información. Oh, si… el enemigo hará trizas a las Sailors, ni te imaginas lo que pasa por mi mente. Ahahahha! xD… la historia mas querida xD… ya te deje un review niña… Besos y saludos!

**Kimusa: **compatriota del mismísimo AsS!... ey!... me contaron que estaban con alguien eh, ahahaha! Así que… después hablamos. Oh… Sailors, ¿te dije que habrá mas Sailors?... wi, pero de verdad… "todo es importante para desarrollar un buen trama". Si, la chica del principio es Sun, es como obvio! Sello de Caos, mas adelante lo explico chica. Oh… bueno… supongo que eso es todo. Hablamos mas tardecido! xD… Ah, casi se me va, Feliz día del Alumno!...

**Mirianky: **Mi-chan!... uhhh, mujer, de verdad me he encariñado mucho contigo, eh… cuidado que no se pase xD… Sobre la chica que Darien encontró, mmmm si, sorpresa, una mas para la casa y pienses bien. Mi destino ya esta bien marcadito, por lo menos tengo algunas ideas de que hacer cuando grande, por ejemplo Historiadora para trabajar en la Universidad y publicar un libro – no es malo – luego viene publicidad, o algo relacionado con el arte. Pero mi sueño es estudiar en el extranjero diseño en vestuario, luego crear una agencia. Ah… espero que alguno de esos se me cumplan. Bye!

**Hechizera Leisa: **muchas gracias por tus elogios, me alegraron de verdad. Me agrada que esta historia deja la imaginación "volar"… creo que es el sueño de cualquier escritora, confundir a la gente o tal vez entretenerla – me gusta mezclar las tres – y bueno, muy poca gente puede conseguir alguna de ellas. Te anticipo que los guerreros son muchos. Contacto Sailors, Guardianes, guerreros anexos y otros personajes que se incluirán en la historia cuando este terminando el fic. Con Aoshi dejo que cada una piense lo que quiera, y además ese niño roba el corazón. Darien aun se merece sus buenas cachetadas, si… fue un hombre muy malo. Además no solo le puso el cuerno, si no que otras cosas mas. Te agrego a MSN xD… se cuida! Bye!...

**Yelitza: **Yeli-chan!... contigo si que no he hablado mucho y… I'm miss You! ♪… Una vez mas gracias por tus porras chica. Sii!... Katsue ya esta entablando algunas amistades, sobretodo con Calipso! Si!... y Keiko, bueno… pues esa chica lamentablemente tendrá que "mimársela" sola xD… Te deseo lo mejor amiga, suerte en todo… y extráñame!...

**xxx**

Escuchen Helena del grupo **_My Chemical Romance!_**... se la recomiendo, esta FILETE! ♪

Ohhh! Ahora empezare a traficar información… jeje… lean la historia de mi queridísima amiga Mirianky, "Reset"… que aunque este cortita – por ahora – de verdad tiene un trama increíble. Me gusto mucho, en lo personal. Tambien credito a Shary por tener la idea original de la escena de Seiya!

→ No se les olviden los review!

**xxx**

Kisses for all! ♡

Miércoles 11 de Mayo – 2005

Pola Kaiou..


	16. Futuro, fruto del destino

**¡Buenos días - Buenas tardes - Buenas noches!...**

¡Hoy¡Si, hoy!... ¡**_Cambio de Bandos_ **tiene su primer aniversario! Un 25 de Septiembre del año 2004, por segunda vez, Pola Kaiou; entra al mundo de los fics para comenzar una nueva idea, esta historia. Con esta he tenido varias horas de realimentación ficticia, amoldar cada vez más mis ideas y mi gran imaginación superdotada y entretención. Esta es mi historia predilecta¡y si!... no es un sueño, pero después de casi seis meces sin actualizarla, comienza un capitulo bastante bueno.

Me siento contenta¡ja!... quien diría que después de varias amenazas de: "actualiza o te descuartizo por la weba" - "¡escribe!" – "¡ohhh vamos!... actualiza, hazlo por mi ¿si?"… se merecían su leve recompensa. Tampoco mi idea es continuar años ya años con la historia, entre tanto trámite entre fics que con suerte tengo tiempo para entrar en FFC para leer historias nuevas o capítulos nuevos y dejar un review; pero esa época acabo y al fin tengo tiempo el mundo. Creo que en la forma de expresar y transmitir los sentimientos ha cambiando, no se si lo han notado, pero muchas personas me lo dicen xD, no se si es verdad que soy una buena escritora para mi edad; me da vergüenza que me digan eso… suben mas mi ego xD. ¡Pero!... se los agradezco y han sido muy lindos conmigo. No se si se los he dicho antes¡pero los quiero a todos! xD… Y prometo actualizar mas seguido, no ser tan floja para escribir y responder todas sus dudas; esa era mi meta desde ahora.

•_**X•**_

_**Lectores**_

_Gracias a ustedes, mi historia sigue en pie. Así que a todos ustedes se los agradezco infinitamente por ser fieles y sinceros al elegir mi historia, no es que sea tan mediocre, pero me alegra mucho que la eligieran para ser una de sus favoritas._

•_**X•**_

_Y ha muchos mas que me mandan sus dudas por e-mail. _

•**_X•_**

_A todos ustedes, muchísimas gracias por todo_.

•_**X•**_

**_Mensajes Especiales_**

¡Creían que no iba a dar agradecimientos a personitas importantes!... se equivocaron, siempre hay que consideran a las personas que marcaron algo en la historia o me marcaron a mi; criterio de cada uno ;D

_Kimusa •_ _Arely Rei_ • _Aisha-ladimoon •_ _Tanitalove_ • _Ulrich • Gothic Cat • La dama de la luz negra • _muchas gracias por su ayuda, apoyo, y muchas cosas mas. Se los agradezco en el alma.

_A las desaparecidas Moonlight8 • Sailor Angel7 • Lunita Negra • Natalia Kido • Lady Palas • Yelitza •Silver Moonlight-81 • ¡_aparezcan puuuues! Se les extraña… ¡de verdad!

_Poison Mind •_ agradables tardes de ocio extremo en el MSN¡gracias por tus ideas psicópata de cómo eliminar a Senshis!... ¡jaja!

_Depress Girl • Caníbal Zodiac • W.Love • Nyoko • PlasticGirl •_ gracias por esas fascinantes ideas extrovertidas, apoyos y sobretodo por sus sentimientos hacia la historia, realmente puros.

_Mirianky • ¡_Mi-chan!... ya no me quieres por que no apareces por MSN xD… ahhh esta dicho todo, muchas gracias por compartir tu historia y la mía contigo¡y se viene tu chp!... ni creas que se me ha olvidado.

_Abda •_ ¡la desesperación chica!... ¡tal como te prometí, puntal el día domingo!...

•_**X•**_

**_Notas Finales_**

Al fin ha llegado el final del primer aniversario de mi historia, las palabras a todos están dichas. No saben cuando aprecio su apoyo, sus amenazas y sus maldades por Intenet, sus review, e-mail, virus¡jajajaja!... no xD. Es un agradable trabajo poder idear cosas nuevas, eso es lo que me pasa y no se si a ustedes también, pero cada vez mas, el mundo de los FF se comienza a abrir para muchas personas, y me alegro por eso. Sin otras palabras

**_¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!_**

**_De corazón que los aprecio_**

_**-**_

_**Pola Kaiou**_

_**-**_

_25 de Septiembre - 2005_

_**-**_

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Cambio de Bandos**

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

Capitulo 16

"_Futuro, fruto del destino"_

By Pola Kaiou

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

_Un mes desde el primer movimiento del enemigo, sin olvidar las sucesivas apariciones del enemigo. Sorpresivamente, los Guardianes han tratado de ocultar tal magnitud de energía entre choques de ambas colisiones. Logrando pasar por alto a la Princesa de la Luna, Sailors, Guerreros y la población en general. _

_Lamentablemente, unos nuevos sucesos, están por cambiar la historia del mismo destino._

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

Ha pasado dos meces desde el concierto de Black Moon, y aun hablan de aquello. Todo resulto ser un éxito, una tocata única, además con el regreso de los Three Lights incluidos, al igual que artitas reconocidos como L'arc-en-Ciel, Dir en Grey, el reencuentro del famoso grupo Luna Sead, un poco de pop con Namani, entre otros. A pesar de todo, ya empezaban a ser escuchados en Corea del Sur, China, Taiwán y en la red en general. Un logro y un gran éxito.

Aunque… no todo era de oro…

Serena se reencontró con sus 'amigas' de Secundaria. Le dolió verlas, enfrentarlas. No sabía por que, pero ella fue quien les pidió perdón por sus errores… ¿errores?... ¡que errores, perdón! No sabia por que seguirá con ellas, lo reconocía, las quería; pero eso no significaba que aun seguían siendo las mismas personas desde hace dos años atrás. No señor¡la gente cambia!... ¡crece y madura! Serena desde hace un buen tiempo aprendió a vivir recordando sus raíces, olvidando un poco los malos ratos del pasado, o eso intentaba hacer.

Las clases habían comenzado para todos. Black Moon dijo 'ALTO' y se dieron un tiempo. Después de todo, la musical leguaria mas tarde y su futuro comenzaba a dar rendimiento. Mokoti junto a Tenchi volvieron a Osaka, estaban inscritos en la universidad de la cuidad. Mark, Yoshi y Paul se fueron a vivir juntos a un departamento cerca de Michiru. Y aun estaban haciendo planes de comprar su casa para todos.

- "¿Serena?" –

Calipso entro a su habitación. Últimamente su amiga rubia pasaba encerrada en su habitación, no sabía por que; pero el ambiente de su habitación olía a melancolía. Pasaba horas y horas en la noche desvelada, lo podría apreciar ya que pasaba largos ratos en el balcón mirando la luna. Se veía prácticamente desolada. Además contando lo poco que comenzaba a comer…

- "Serena, levántate que vamos a comer…" – hablo suavemente tratando de no molestarla. Acostada en la cama, dada vuelta; no la podía ver bien – "… ¿te sientes bien?..." – se acerco.

- "… No…" – dijo suavemente – "… no me siento bien, Calipso…" –

Calipso al oír la voz quebrada de Serena se alarmo y se acerco a ella incorporándola a la cama – "Calipso…" – dijo Serena con lagrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas – "duele tanto… aquí" – tomo su mano y la llevo al su corazón – "no, no se lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Todo da vueltas, no puedo pensar…" – quebró en llanto.

- "Sere…" – la abrazo al instante – "¿sucede algo?... ¿Qué te duele?" –

- "Me duele el corazón" – lloro mas – "no… no se por que comienzo a llorar, no se… me dan ganas de matarme, Calipso… ¿entiendes eso?" – La miro preocupada – "Matarme, suicidarme" – tomo sus hombros mientras seguía llorando.

- "Primero debes calmarte¿si?" – Tomo en su regazo a su alma rota – "acuéstate, te traigo algo de comer y hablamos… ¿Qué te parece?" – la rubia asistió con su cabeza limpiándose las lagrimas.

- "Gracias" –

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "¿Ocurre algo?" – murmuro cerca de ella, tratando de no molestarla.

- "Algo… esta mal, algo anda mal…" – respondió de la misma manera dentro de una gran nube de humo – "alguien esta jugando" – susurro y miro hacia la ventana – "odio los juegos" – respiro – "¿Has seguido de cerca a la Princesa?"

Thomas asistió y se recargo a su lado hablándole solo a ella y para que el resto no escuchara – "Luna me dijo que esta extraña, se desvela mucho, casi come, el niño con ella ha estado exigiendo su presencia. Hace días que he visto caminando sola y demacrada por sitios nunca frecuentes, creo que reflexiona… ¿sabe que le ocurre?" –

- "Decepción, odio, amargura" – miro el humo salir de su tabaco – "cada vez se deja envolver por la oscuridad" –

- "¿Es bueno para ella, Madame?" –

- "Claro que lo es. La esta ayudando a crecer" –

- "Pero crece a la fuerza… es duro para ella. Ver en sus sueños letargos llenos de muerte, para nadie es agradable" - se levanto y tomo dos bolas de hierro y comenzó a jugar con ellas.

- "No, no esta creciendo a la fuerza. Recordar no es una situación de dolor, es la melancolía y añoranza lo que te provoca el dolor; no los recuerdos. Aparte, le servirá para mas adelante… no esta preparada aun para enfrentar al enemigo" – se levanto envuelta en humo – "siempre hay que dar un paso mas adelante que el enemigo" –

- "¿La ira a ver?" –

- "Cuando sea necesario, iré…"-

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Templo Hikawa**

Rei veía televisión con tranquilidad. Después de que se entero del nuevo enemigo, comenzó a ponerse siempre atenta, alerta a cualquier cambio repentino. Aunque ella quería participar, rotundamente se lo negaron. No querían desperdiciar energías innecesarias, para el enemigo no estaba preparada, tenia que sacar ese fuego interior de ella dentro…

Algo quemaba, otra vez sintió fuego, se levanto otra vez y se asomo por la ventana. ¿Otra chica?... pero aquella le parecía familiar; además ese calor que desprendía, era el mismo que el de la chica de la mañana. Fue rápidamente a atenderla.

- "¿Ocurre algo, Srta?..."-

- "¡Ah, hola!" – Sonrió y otra ves se le hizo conocida – "¿no te acuerdas de mi?..."- se da una vuelta.

Rei agudizó su mirada. La chica que tenia enfrente, era un poco rara. Su cabello era corto, mas arriba que sus hombros, además era anaranjado y con varios rulos caían en su frente, cabello rebelde. Además sus ojos rojos con una extraña aura dorada los había visto antes. Se fijo que era alta y delgada, y lo que le extraño fue su flequillo estaba lizo… ¿Qué sucedía?...

- "Soy la chica de la mañana… de los amuletos – dijo rápidamente al ver que se quedaba muda.

- "¿Qué… que te hiciste?..."- estaba sorprendida – "¡que le paso a tu cabello largo!... ¡además estaba lizo!..."-

- "Ohh… jijiji… veras… mi cabello natural es con rulos" – los apunto – "me lo alisé por que anoche tenia un evento. Además fui a la peluquería cortármelo, de verdad me apesta el cabello largo" – lanza una mirada hacia atrás de Rei, fijándose en el niño que la miraba con alegria –"… y bueno… vine por que necesito hablar con ese niño…"- apunto hacia Thomas que estaba mirándola fijamente.

- "¿Thomas?" – La chica asistió con su cabeza – "ehm… ¿lo conoces?" –

- "¡Pues claro!" – "_desde toda mi vida_" aquello lo pensó.

- "Entonces te dejo para que hables con el" – sonrió y se retiro – "de todas maneras…"- se dio vuelta –"… el cabello así te viene…"-

- "Gracias" – vio a la sacerdotisa irse y miro a Thomas quien caminaba tranquilamente y con aquella sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba. Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, era tal cual como lo conocía.

- "Sakura Toshiba" – sonrió y se sentó en las escaleras, ella al instante se sentó a su lado – "así que me encontraste al fin… ¿no?..."-

- "Fue fácil, tu aura de repente es fácil de reconocer a kilómetros de aquí Thomas…"- sonrió y saco algo de comer de su bolso.

- "Ahora… ¿Qué traes en tus manos?..."- Sakura levanto su cabeza para mirarlo.

- "Solo vine aquí a ponerme al tanto de las cosas" – dijo simplemente – "sentí una energía bastante poderosa en Torre de Tokio, el enemigo¿verdad?..."- lo miro seriamente.

- "Lamentablemente" – suspiro y miro hacia el horizonte entre los edificios – "aunque usted señorita…"- se dio vuelta para apuntarla –"… aun no esta en condiciones…"-

Sakura se levanto indignadamente – "¿Cómo es eso!..."- de sus manos, unas cuantas llamaradas de fuego surgieron –"… ¡he estado esperando una "eternidad" para pelear!... ¿y me dices que NO!..."- se desespero y miro a planta que en cuestión de segundos se desintegro quedando cenizas, ahora Thomas sentía calor y miro nervioso a la chica.

- "¡No!... no es eso Sakura…"- comenzó a negar nervioso con sus manos.

- "¿Cómo que no es eso!..."- agarro de la camisa al chico quien al instante los ojos de el se desorbitaron, conocía perfectamente la personalidad explosiva de la chica – "¡ACABAS DE DECIRMELO!... ¡NO SOY NINGUNA ESTUPIDA!..."- lo boto 'fragilamente' al suelo y comenzó a respirar hasta a diez.

- "Sakura, de verdad…"- se acomodó sus lentes y su cabello, mirándola con terror –"… no era con mala intención, solo me preocupo por el bienestar de ustedes… no lo tomes tan a pecho…"-

- "Pero Thomas" – hizo un puchero – "quiero participar…"- tomo las manos del –"… ¿si?..."- puso ojos de ternero degollado.

- "No, no, no, no y… no…"- se cruzo de brazos apartando sus manos y se levanto – "y así quedamos…"- Sakura apretó con fuerza su mandíbula – "¿encontraste a las demás Centrals?..."-

- "Se donde están y todo…"- se sentó de mala gana –"… solo tengo que hablar con ellas y punto final a todo…"- suspiro – "¿crees que me recuerden?..."-

- "Deberían" – murmuro – "¿no vas a ver a Pinny?..."-

Sakura se detuvo en seco mientras bajaba las escaleras, giro lentamente hacia el mientras que sus ojos estaban como platos al recordar los entrenamientos de ella – "¿esta… esta aquí?..."- susurro.

- "Adentro junto a Rei…"-

- "¡Nooo!... no gracias…"- _"Cobarde" _– pensó Thomas frunciendo el ceño – "con solo recordar sus entrenamientos… OO… mejor me voy a mi casita tranquilita… jejeje…"- dijo nerviosa y se llevo una mano a la nuca – "ninguna palabra de que estuve aquí¿ok?..."-

- "Pinny ya sabe…"- _"¡diablos!" _se reprocho mentalmente.

- "Mejor me voy¿si?... ¡mañana volveré!"...- y saltando bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "Darien… ¿estas bien?... desde hace un instante te ves preocupado y tenso¿ocurre algo?..." - murmuro Keiko cerca de la oreja de su novio.

Darien la miro y le sonrió. No quería preocuparla, ella no sabia de nada sobre los posibles enemigos, mucho menos que posiblemente su vida estuviera en peligro. Todo se empezó a aclarar en sus sueños, el se vio a él morir, con su escudo; frente a los pies de Serenity… algo sucedía. Pero así como aquella energía vino, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos desapareció al instante. Miro hacia el cielo indicando que la tarde pronto terminaría y que cada uno se irían a sus casas. Suspiro… después de todo empezarían las peleas…y… pensó en Serena, en los Kou¡Dios!... ¿ahora como los enfrentaría?...

- "¿Darien?" –

- "Dime…" - la tomo por la cintura y acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

- "¿Después me iras a dejar a mi casa?..." - susurro dulce y graciosamente.

- "Claro preciosa" – presiono sus labios en los suyos.

Se subieron al auto produciendo un incomodo silencio. Hace un mes a tenido encuentros con Serena, ambos dejaron sus esperanzas de una reconciliación atrás, ella era cantante que estudiara fotografía, el un medico que tiene a su lado a una hermosa mujer. Pero no, el sentimiento seguía en su corazón, la llama aun estaba encendida hacia ella. No podía evitarlo, sacar todas las fotografías de ella cuando aun no perdía ese brillo, la inocencia de la adolescencia. Todo cambio repentinamente, ni el se dio cuenta. Sabia que tarde o temprano la vería y los sentimientos ocultados tras esa máscara de comodidad y tranquilidad lo estaban matando por dentro, incapaz lo que verdaderamente sentía, lo que le provocaba ella al estar a su lado.

La amó y la amara por el resto de su vida, lo tenía claro. Seria su amor platónico. Y cueste lo que cuesta, la dejaría tranquila para el bien de los dos, por el bien de los demás.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**_Take everything left from me._**

_**All to Blame**_

_- "Hija, ella es Madame Yuuko. No la recuerdas, pero ella te conoce desde que eras bebe… desde ahora en adelante será tu nodriza…" –_

_Miro a la hermosa mujer a sus ojos, sus largos cabellos negros llegaban al suelo, sus ojos eran fríos y espeluznantes; un signo de respeto se formulo a ella al verla. Su piel tan blanca y fría, parecía una persona inmortal, una persona muerta. Su traje cerrado negro le daba la impresión de castidad y sus labios un poco pintados de morado._

_La pequeña princesa de cuatro años de edad, se escondió tras el vestido de su madre. No entendía que le decía, pero le daba un poco de miedo. La mirada fría de aquella mujer penetraba su alma revelando sus travesuras._

_- "Anda, acércate" – la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos._

_Con temor se acerco a ella. La mujer de cabello negro se agacho para tomar su pequeña mano._

**_How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need,  
Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed.  
Supervize our tragedy!  
Bought in the land of the free!_**

_**The free!**_

_- "Princesa Serenity…"- hizo una ligera reverencia – "es una muchachita muy linda" – acaricio su frente, donde ligeramente la luna en su frente brillo._

_- "¿Cómo me conoce?" – dijo ella con inocencia._

_- "Son cosas del destino, Serenity" – miro detrás de la princesa para ver a la Reina – "a usted la conozco antes de que naciera… antes de los tiempos…"- hablo con un poco de dolor._

_- "Entonces… ¿A dónde fue?... ¿Por qué llego ahora?..." – la princesa de cuatro años de edad toco su mano donde tenia varios cortes en sus dedos._

_- "Hay algunas cosas, que mas tarde te serán rebeladas. Solo espera un tiempo mas, y serás una hermosa mujer con valores…" – Serenity la miro y luego miro a la consejera personal de la Reina, Luna; quien le asistió con la cabeza – "No me tengas miedo…" – le sonrió – "no me gustaría acerté daño, eres muy especial para todos… para tu pueblo, para tu familia… para el universo…" –_

_- "¿Tu eres de la señora que tanto habla Artemis?..."-_

_**And we're all too blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all with no sacrifice!**_

_- "Soy Madame Yuuko…" – cerro un instante los ojos – "… soy hechicera Real, también estuve entrenando a tu padre…" –_

_- "¿Mi papa?" – nunca lo conoció, o tal vez no se acordaba. Su mama dijo que el siempre la ve desde el cielo – "¿Cómo es el?" –_

_- "El es un gran Rey, Serenity… el te ama mucho¿lo sabias?..." –_

_- "Si…" –_

_**Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear.  
Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year.  
How did we all come to this?  
It's greed that we just can't resist!**_

_- "¿Mama?" –_

_- "Dime Serenity…" – _

_- "¿Dónde esta mi papa?... ¿Por qué no lo encuentro?..."_

_- "El te esta mirando desde el cielo…" – acaricio su cabeza – "te esta protegiendo desde ahí, con los ángeles… esta al lado del Creador del Universo…" –_

_- "¿Los milagros existen?" –_

_- "Claro, mi amor… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?..."_

_- "Volver a ver a mi papa…"_

_**Resist!**_

_- "Luna… ¿Por qué no recuerdo a mi papa?..." – le dijo de espaldas mirando fijamente un retrato del. Era toda una jovencita de 12 años – "¿Por que me dejo sola?... ¿Por qué abandono a mi mama?..." –_

_- "El no las abandono, princesa… el piensa en ustedes siempre, aunque no este a tu lado; no significa que no las quiera…" –_

_- "Aun así… me hace falta…" – se abrigo con sus propias manos._

**_And we're all too blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all.  
Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!_**

_- "¿Le sucede algo, su alteza?" – _

_- "Yuuko… mi padre, lo asesinaron… ¿verdad?" –_

_- "Si…" – suspiro._

_- "¿Por que?" – se dio vuelta mostrando sus lagrimas fluir por sus mejillas._

_- "Venganza… eso eran lo que querían" –_

_**Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know.  
I can't allow what is being done to tear it down,  
Believe me now, we don't know just what  
With our backs against the wall.**_

_- "A veces la guerra no es la mejor solución¿verdad?..."-_

_- "No deseas participar… ¿tienes miedo a lo desconocido?..."-_

_- "Siempre lo he tenido, Artemis…"-_

_- "Serás una excelente Reina mas adelante. Madame Yuuko supo como tratarte… al igual que tu padre…"-_

_- "¿Cómo era mi padre, Artemis?... ¿logro el conocerme, tocarme?..."-_

_- "Cada pregunta serán respondidas a su debido tiempo, princesa… aunque lleguen tarde, es mejor que la vida continué… no se preocupe. Algún día entenderás lo que le trato de decir…"-_

**_And now we're all too blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
When all we need  
Is something true  
I do believe,  
Don't we all?  
Everyone, everyone,  
We will fall._**

- _"Fui un error… nunca debí haber nacido, Artemis. ¡Por mi culpa el Reino esta así!... ¡Por mi culpa mi madre esta mal, enferma¡por mi culpa las Senshis Centrals murieron!... ¡Por la culpa de mi existencia, la Dinastía Lunar esta decayendo!" – Se abrigo entre sus brazos – "¡POR MI CULPA EL SISTEMA SOLAR MUERE!"-_

'**_Cause we're all to blame  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We want it all,  
Everyone, don't we all?_**

_- "Hola, Serenity…" – un hombre alto y de espaldas saludo a su hija sosteniéndole su manos, la tenia a su hija en sus brazos, mirándola con amor y delicadeza; estaba despierta y lo miraba con regocijo – "ahora tu mama esta durmiendo, aun es temprano para levantarse… mira" – la levanto un poco para que su hija viera a su madre dormir profundamente – "estas grande, bebe… mas crecido mucho…" – beso su frente la comenzó a mecer. Sintió dos brazos a su alrededor y miro bajo su hombro – "hola amor…" – le dio un leve beso en sus labios._

_- "Buenos días…" – la Reina agito su cabello rubio y vio en sus ojos azules su amor, sonriendo dirigió una mirada hacia su hija – "¿Cómo esta?" – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y la niña rubia comenzó a dar gemidos de risa._

_- "Despierta…" – dijo alegre._

_Rápidamente, Sailor Plut ingreso al cuarto real sobresaltando a la Reina y preocupando al Rey – "disculpen por la interrupción…" – hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a el – "Rey Prometeo… las colonias rebeldes se comienzas a acercar a Neptuno" – dijo rápidamente – "necesitamos su autorización para atacar" -_

_**Everyone, don't we all?**_

- "No…" – murmuro leve, abrió rápidamente sus ojos para encontrarse tendida en su cama. Miro a su lado, Aoshi estaba aun durmiendo; el cansancio consumió su mente. Cerró sus ojos con dolor. Eran memorias que desde hace un buen tiempo surcaban cada vez en sus sueños. El criarse en el pasado sin la imagen de su padre habían creado una gran herida y estigma, un trauma… nunca lo recordó, ni sus caricias. Lo conocía por retratos: un hombre alto, de gran porte y sabiduría, cabellos de oro, ojos azules. La mayoría de su cuerpo ha sido de el, obra del. Pero ahora las cosas eran tan distintas¿Por qué ahora lo recordaba?... ¿Por qué Luna no le dijo nada?... ¿Por qué Artemis la protegía tanto del pasado?...

Todas esas preguntas… solo podian ser contestadas por una sola persona… a la con suerte recordaba, a su nodriza… Madame Yuuko…

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Lago Artificial**

Se sentó en la banca mas apartada de todos, frente al lago. El sol se ocultaba rápidamente entre el horizonte y la luna estaba a punto de dar signos de vida estelar. Llevaba su tradicional kimono. De su bolso de género saco una hermosa pluma de transformación, la famosa pluma de Sailor Gea, en tonos color tierra.

No sabía por que, pero su propio corazón le dijo que era el momento de salir a la luz y esperar un instante en ese lugar. Llevar con ella la famosa pluma que aun y por razones de pánico nunca la había usado. El miedo de saber su pasado siempre ha estado inundando su cabeza de dudas. Le gustaba la vida que ella tenia, su familia, sus amigos, su tradición… pero cuando se entero que ella, precisamente no era _ella_… a través de los enigmáticos sueños que cada noche luchaba por descifrar, las incontables horas en meditación bajo el rió de la Isla de Okinawa, había llegado a la conclusión que ella no era normal, ella era poderosa y esa energía debía usarla para un fin en especial… velar por el bien en el universo.

Cuando supo su verdadera misión en la tierra, dejo a un lado a su familia, a su prometido. Ella debía estar en su verdadero lugar, una Sailor que luchaba por el amor y la justicia. Su ídolo sin lugar a dudas era Sailor Saturn, le gustaba la forma como era, su poder; la gracia de tomar la guadaña con maestría, ese enigmático poder de curación.

Después de todo, ella seria su compañera en la batalla…

Suspiro un poco cansada, una punzada de dolor vino a su corazón. No entendía por que, pero al recordar tanto, y un poco de su pasado; traía memorias que no quería volver a ver. Entre ellas la Caída del Imperio Lunar, su segundo hogar era la Luna, fiel a la realeza. Otro era su propia muerte, aquella decisión fue mal tomada, un camino equivocado que provoco no solo la suya, si no la de sus compañeras. Nunca se lo perdonaría a ella misma, podía llegar a ser tan testaruda…

Levanto su vista para encontrar dos pares de ojos grises airándola con neutralidad. Un poco sorprendida, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a la mujer de cabellos blanco sentarse al lado suyo. Le impresiono que, a pesar del frió crudo que hacia; ella vestía una falda hasta la rodilla, sandalias y una chaqueta de tela encima.

- "Megumi" –

- "¿Uh!..." – ella se sorprendió oír su nombre de los labios de la mujer – "… ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?..." –

- "Se mucho mas de lo que debieras saber…" – murmuro sin aun mirarla – "… Sailor Gea…" –

- "¿Quién eres!" – se levanto, y al instante saco su pluma de transformación, lamentablemente el nerviosismo y el miedo se notaba en sus ojos.

La mujer de cabellos largos envió rápidamente una onda de frió intenso, una neblina y garuga fina. Ella la miro neutral a sus ojos azules y ella sin moverse, usando poderes síquicos, levanto el bolso de ella que cayo al suelo – "Nara Kokebi, Sailor Sedna; mucho gusto" -

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Puertas del Tiempo**

Una neblina espesa comenzó a expandirse en el lugar, una sombra completamente oscura comenzaba a avanzar hacia la puerta del pasado. Al ver que aquella tenía una fuerza increíble de magia, se dividió en dos. Su clon fácilmente traspaso hacia la puerta del presente. La verdadera se quedo en medio de las tres.

- "Grito… Mortal" –

Un leve susurro se escucho antes… luego de un gran ruido de una energía que chocaba contra ella sin hacerle ningún daño. Pronto la Sailor del Tiempo aparecía tranquilamente entre la neblina frente a la sombra.

- "Chronos" – murmuro fijando su vista a la puerta del presente – "¿Qué planeas?" –

- "Quiero que las Sailors ganen un poco mas de tiempo. Eso es todo" – la voz contestó en eco por varios lados. Setsuna asistió con una débil sonrisa – "eres una de las pocas personas que entiesen mis propósitos, Plut… serás recompetida a su debido tiempo" –

- "¿Quiere que le mande saludos a Madame de su parte, Chronos?" – dijo a la defensiva, sabia que era un tema delicado para el Dios.

- "Claro que si, Plut. Entrégale fuerzas de mi parte" – dijo un poco alegre y un poco melancólico.

- "Si, mi señor" – miro la sombra desvanecerse como la arena en la neblina.

Algo sucedía, algo que deberías saber… si Chronos enviaba a un clon del en el presente, era por que había una alteración entre el tiempo y la realidad. Tal vez el enemigo logro traspasar a través de las puertas; era imposible por que ella hubiera tendido un fuerte impulso de protección y vigilancia¿entonces que diablos le sucedía al presente?

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Departamento de Michiru**

- "¿Cómo esta?" – Michiru se acerco a Haruka que cerraba con cuidado la puerta, sin interrumpir ni al bebe y a su princesa.

- "Duerme. Estaba llorando antes…" – miro a Calipso – "¿Qué le sucede?" – se cruzo de brazos.

- "Ella…" – suspiro agotada – "no lo se, Haruka; no lo se. Hoy día la vi llorando, le pregunte que le sucedía… le dolía el corazón, su alma… ¿crees que le suceda algo, alguna enfermedad?" –

Hotaru envió una mirada a Michiru y esta asistió – "Serena puede que tenga un presentimiento" – susurro Michiru, que fue escuchado por todos.

Antes de que Calipso pudiera contestar, Anna llego corriendo junto al teléfono en la mano – "Llame a todos lo del grupo, dijeron que estaba preocupados por ella. Mark y Paul vienen hacia acá, así que no se preocupen… ¿quieren que llame a su familia?" –

Haruka negó con la cabeza – "Tengo una idea mejor…" – se dio vuelta hacia Michiru – "¿Cuál era la dirección de Seiya?" –

**---**

- "Vine lo mas rápido que pude¿Qué sucede?" – Seiya entro corriendo al departamento de Michiru, detrás de el venían sus hermanos con una gran cara de preocupación¿Qué le habría pasado a la alegre Serena que conocieron?

- "Eso quisiéramos saber" – dijo Mark recibiéndolos – "Serena recién se despertó desesperada. No sabemos que le sucede" –

- "Creo que ella confía más en ti, Seiya" – dijo Haruka saliendo de su habitación con Aoshi en sus brazos, quien jugaba tirando de su cabello, ella asistió con la cabeza dando una señal para que pasara.

Al entrar vio a Serena de espaldas sentada en la cama, escuchaba débiles sollozos, no sabia por que… pero tenia el leve presentimiento de lo que se trababa, no era Darien, imposible… era su pasado.

- "¿Bombón?... ¿estas bien?" – trato de tocar su hombro, pero ella rápidamente lo aparto.

- "No… no quiero sentir, quiero entumecerme, Seiya" – limpio su cara – "me siento sucia…" –

- "Bombón, cuéntame que te paso" – trato de abrazarla, pero rechazo sus brazos.

- "¿Quieres saber que me pasa Seiya?" – le dio la espalda comenzando ha hablar en susurros – "… no me siento bien, lo recuerdo todo… no quiero que nadie sepa lo que yo vi, escuche" – se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo – "No quiero sentir" – comenzó a llorar – "No mas"

- "Bombón, Serena…" se levanto.

- "Aun no termino" – dijo ella cambiando su actitud – "Estoy harta… ¡todo este tiempo pensé que todos MIS enemigos eran los culpables de todo, pero NO!... NADA FUE ASI SEIYA¡NADA!" – Comenzó a gritarle en su cara – "¿Sabes cuanto me odio?... ¡me detesto, me odio!... ¡me cortaría las venas por no estar aquí! ODIO sentirme así… YO soy la culpable de todo, de la perdición de todos… no debería ser digna de nada…" –

- "Bombón¿Qué dices?" –

- "¡POR MI CULPA TODOS MURIERON, POR MI CULPA TODOS ME DEJAN SOLA!... YO SOY LA PERSONA MAS HIPOCRITA DEL MUNDO… ¡ME ODIO!" – Descargo toda su rabia tirando el televisor al suelo rompiéndolo – "¿ENTIENDES AHORA?... ¿SABES QUE LO SIENTO?... esto es lo que siento, Seiya… perdoname" – rápidamente tomo un trozo de vidrio de la pantalla y corto sus venas…

- "¡Bombón!" - la tomo en sus brazos mientras ella estaba apenas conciente – "Dios… ¡HARUKA!" –

Al escuchar su nombre al instante abrió la puerta seguida por una gran muchedumbre – "¡Por el amor de cristo!... rápido, llamen una ambulancia" – Aoshi al ver a su _madre_ en el suelo, todos agitados corriendo de un lado hacia otro, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor… lloro con todas sus fuerzas.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "… Inquietud, desolación… quien pensaría que la princesota estaría en ese estado. Nadie" –

- "No tienes que ser tan cruda, Electra. El ser humano pasa por varios estados emocionales en el día, nunca nos quedamos con uno en particular. Ahora no me digas que tu nunca te has sentido así" – Thomas la miro astuto.

- "No lo he negado…" –

- "Ella misma se creo sus propios problemas" – murmuro Pinny cruzándose de brazos – "ella misma crea sus emociones" –

- "Hay que ayudarla de salir de su estado" – Klaus se sentó frente a ellos – "hay que darle nuevas energías, quien sabe si una vez retoma los entrenamientos del pasado" –

- "Conociéndola, no sabremos. Tiene una personalidad, pero cuando se propone algo lo hace… es testaruda" – Electra se acerco con una taza de café – "estaba pensando en ir hacia ella" –

- "Sabes lo que pensaría Madame" – rápidamente Pinny se levanto – "no creo que sea la mejor opción, menos para nosotros. Aun no podemos revelar nuestra existencia. Rei y Setsuna son las únicas de deberían saber. Nadie mas" –

- "¡Pero es nuestra princesa, Pinny!" – Grito Electra irritada – "¡tenemos que hacer algo para remediar unos de los tantos futuros!... no quiero vivir toda mi vida a escondidas. ¿Entiendes o quieres que te haga señales de humo?" –

- "¡Basta engendros!" –

Todos se quedaron inmóviles por el poder de su líder. Madame Yuuko apareció en una pared de humo toxico. Los suspendió en el aire como castigo – "Ahora me cierran la boca" – las bocas de todos se cerraron mezclándose con su piel, desesperados intentaron de todo para volver a la realidad – "Ahora me escuchan como deben hacerlo y seguir las instrucciones como YO les diga… primero¿me creen tan tonta para escuchar su entupida conversación desesperada?... _no,_ _claro que no Madame_" – imito la voz de los cuatro – "Burros…" – murmuro mas para ella misma, saco un cigarro y lo prendió – "ya que están TAN preocupados por su princesita… muy bien, la iremos a visitar¡pero!... nada de poderes ultrasónicos ni poderes de fuego…" – miro a Klaus – "y al suelo" – dijo sarcásticamente botándolos a todos.

- "No creí que fuera tan piadosa" – dijo Pinny robándose su espalda.

- "Soy la mujer mas comprensiva y piadosa de todo el universo, claro… después de su majestad, Reina Serenity" – comento con orgullo – "¡vamos, vamos!... no tenemos todo el día" – comenzó a aplaudir con energía, rió malévolamente al ver que ellos comenzaban a levantarse y correr por todos lados buscando sus cosas.

- "¿Piensas ir vestida así?" – Thomas se le acerco tomando su brazo y llevándola hacia una habitación.

- "¿Qué tiene esta?" – dijo confundida y parando el paso.

- "Si te ven así, ahora la gente te miraran como un bicho raro… prometo que te dejare como toda una mujer del Siglo XXI" – le guiño el ojo y rió al mas puro estilo ingles.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

_- "… A las 19:12 horas, la famosa vocalista del grupo Black Moon, ingreso al Hospital de Tokio, aun su ingreso al quirófano son desconocidas. Llevada entre los brazos de la corredora de autos Haruka Ten'ou, quienes ambas son buenas amigas. No sabemos en las condiciones que se encuentra la vocalista, estaremos en contacto con ustedes…" – _

- "Serena" – dijo Andrew subiéndole mas el volumen – "No…" –

Al instante dejo a su hermana a cargo de todo, rápidamente se saco su delantal y se dirigió a su auto marcando rápidamente a su mejor amigo.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "Una de las luces en la tierra bajo su energía completamente" –

El hombre sonrió con satisfacción – "Vamos bien… solo espera y dicho planeta quedara en nuestros territorios. He recibido informes de parte de inteligencia que poco a poco nos acercamos a una próxima congelación global en la Tierra, es un poco raro¿no crees?" –

- "Serenity lo tenia todo planeado" – rompió su copa de cristal – "encontraremos a tu hija antes de que cumpla su misión, y me bañare en su sangre… disfrutare de sus gritos y bailare frente a su cuerpo moribundo" – dijo con total desprecio.

- "Es la replica exacta de su madre, será fácil encontrarla" –

- "Y el Cristal de Plata será nuestro… que mejor trofeo nos llevaremos hacia el centro de nuestra existencia" –

- "Milord" – Bután aparece en el domo entre los dos tronos apartados – "Traigo buenas noticias… Arístides ha enviado una gran cantidad de energía para la nave. Todos son cosmos de almas de humanos…" –

- "La mejor abundancia" – dijo Lucre parándose y descendiendo las grandes escaleras de su trono – "ha hecho un gran trabajo…" – poco a poco comenzó a rebelar su rostro, una vez que llego abajo, al fin claramente fue vista. Cabello rubio, y ojos negros, alta y delgada. Y una figura envidiable, grandes curvas.

- "Creo que es hora de empezar a jugar…" – dijo divertido Lord Aita también descendiendo del trono. Su cabello rubio casi blanco lo tenia atado a una cola baja, y sus ojos grises miraban con frialdad penetrante – "¿Opinas que degollemos? O… ¿simplemente matemos?" –

- "Mientras mas fácil… mejor. Mejor usemos la descuartizacion… ya quiero ver el cuerpo de esa muchacha entre mis dedos" –

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Hospital de Tokio**

Un olor vino a su nariz, todo le daba vueltas. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos, pero una luz segadora cruzo con su pupila. No sabía por que, pero el lugar olía a muerte. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse sola entremedio de las rocas. Una ventisca azotaba su cuello y gemidos de dolor se escuchaban a su lado. Sintió alguien susurrarle al oído, giro para entrar en sus brazos y levanto su cabeza, un hombre robusto la sujetaba con temor. Avanzaron un poco para caer en el precipicio.

- "Despierta…" – oyó murmuro cerca de su oído.

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos, levantándose y respirando agitadamente. Miro a su lado para ver que se encintraba tendida en una camilla, las paredes blancas de azulejos y una camilla al otro extremo, desordenada y con las sabanas hacia atrás. Sintió unos ojos mirándola. Volteo a su lado izquierdo y miro fijamente a una mujer de cabellos púrpuras un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, un pequeño flequillo, la mira con cierta preocupación. Sus ojos eran verdaderas joyas negras, espelustanes. Vestía con una camisa, identificándola como paciente.

- "¿Te sientes mejor?" – Dijo ella con tristeza – "Comenzaste a gritar… no sabia que hacer" – toco su frente.

Serena se fijo en sus brazos vendados, y podía ver unas simples gotas de sangre alrededor de ellos – "estoy mejor, muchas gracias por tu preocupación…" – sinceramente ella apreciaba su preocupación.

- "Me alegro" – sonrió. La mujer se fijo en sus muñecas vendadas, tomo su mando izquierda – "no deberías hacerte echo esto…" – la miro a los ojos que ella rápidamente los apartó – "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –

- "No lo puedo explicar… solo, lo sentí" – miro la ventana y luego a ella – "¿y a ti?... ¿Qué te ocurrió en tus brazos?" –

- "Oh… no, no es nada. Solo son algunas yagas, nada fuera de lo común" – sonrió con un poco de odio – "no tienes por que preocuparte por mi" –

- "Tendría que preocuparme" – Serena se sentó en el bode la camilla – "eres mi compañera de cuarto" – rió débilmente, aun su fuerza no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

- "Soy Iris" – tendió su mano – "Tu debes ser Serena Tsukino¿no?" – Iris la miro a directamente a sus ojos.

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Serena se levanto y fue a un lado buscando sus cosas.

- "Eres cantante, me gustan mucho tus canciones" – honestamente contesto.

- "Gracias" – Serena se acerco a ella y la miro detenidamente – "¿estabas llorando?" –

Iris asistió la cabeza – "por ti, Serena…" – dijo simplemente acostándose en su camilla.

- "¿Por mi?... ¿a que se debe eso?..." – no lo entendía, como una persona completamente desconocida confiaría en ella.

- "Sentí tu dolor, tu desesperación. Estas sola" – la miro para luego somnolienta cerrar sus ojos – "no quieres vivir. Pero no te quedes con esa idea, mas adelante tu ausencia podrá faltar… no quiero verte morir, Serena" –

La princesa no sabia que decir, la dejo impresionada. Las palabras llegaron débilmente a su corazón ablandándolo al instante – "¿Por qué me dices eso?" –

- "Por que no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que me paso a mi… es difícil ver morir a una persona tan maravillosa como tu, tu eres… la luz que brilla en la oscuridad" – dos lagrimas cayeron en sus mejillas.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "Entro en los brazos de Haruka… me explico que se corto las venas, Andrew…" – suspiro cansado.

- "¿Qué le abra pasado?" – se sentó al frente de el – "Serena no es una chica que pretende matarse, eso es lo que pienso" –

- "No lo se" – se sentía cansado, preocupado – "llego un gran incisiones. Costo mucho estabilizarla, además la perdida de sangre que tubo fue enorme. Los especialistas dijeron que tal vez tendría un trauma, para eso necesitan la ayuda de psicólogos… no quiero que no tenga nada malo" –

Andrew sonrió en su descubrimiento – "Todavía la amas" – dijo alegre, Darien le regalo una sonrisa un poco apagada, débil – "¡ey!... ¿Qué sucede?" –

- "No te hagas expectativas Andrew, no pasara nada entre nosotros" –

- "¡Pero la amas, la sigues amando!" – El pelinegro aparto su mirada – "¿Dónde quedo el hombre apasionado; leal que conocí?... ¡vamos hombre, tienes que volver con ella!... son el uno para el otro" –

- "Andrew no… no debe ser así… Soy un medico que tiene una novia, ella es una cantante que estudiara fotografía…" –

- "¿Qué tiene q ver aquello con lo otro?" – Andrew se levanto consternado – "¡Darien! Si no haces algo, la perderás para siempre" –

- "¿Y que quieres que haga!" – también se levanto enfadado – "que me derrita a sus pies¿que le vulva a decir te amo? Las personas cambian Andrew, además no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi" –

- "¡Darien, reacciona hombre!" – Le grito su amigo – "entiendo tu situación perfectamente, pero me duele verte asi, sin el brillo de hace dos años atrás, desde que se fue Serena nunca fuiste el mismo…" –

- "Dr. Chiba" – Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta para ver a la famosa Electra parada en la puerta, junto a cuatro personas mas – "necesito hablar con usted…" – miro a Andrew – "a solas" –

- "Ok, me voy…" – antes de irse volteo a Darien y le negó con la cabeza – "piensa en lo que te dije" – cerro la puerta tras de el.

Darien miro a Electra que avanzaba hacia el junto a una mujer mayor de cabello negros atados a un bollo, aquella mujer vestía como ejecutiva. Detrás de el, dos niños completamente diferentes físicamente, y otra muchacha de cabellos rosados. Su cabello hizo recordar el futuro que nunca tendría en sus manos.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – prefirió usar la defensiva.

- "No quiero que te acerques a Serenity" – dijo la mujer vestida ejecutivamente mirándolo con rencor – "no quiero que le hables y mucho menos que la toques¿entendido?" – dijo fríamente.

- "¿Quién lo dice?... ¡quienes son ustedes para decirme lo que no puedo hacer!" – les grito enojado. Era un castigo sin estar con Serena.

- "Ten mas respeto, Príncipe de la Tierra" – rápidamente, las cinco personas se tranformaron. Darien al ver a la mujer de cabellos largos, y su vestido, la cruz inmemorable en sus recuerdos. Lo supo todo, todo.

- "Yuuko…" – susurro.

- "Se que es difícil, pero hazlo. Te estaremos vigilando" – dijo Eletra.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente entre ellos. Thomas reacciono antes y rápidamente hizo un campo de energía alrededor del hospital entero – "Arístides…" –

- "Diablos" – maldijo Pinny – "llego en el momento menos indicado" – saco su espada – "nos vemos en la azotea" –

- "Klaus quédate aquí con el principito" – Madame rápidamente dio las instrucciones – "Thomas ve donde Serenity, yo iré a enfrentar a ese infeliz" –

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "Debemos llegar mas rápido" – Ami conducía con tranquilidad.

- "¡Ami¿Quieres apurarte?... con este paso no llegaremos nunca al hospital" – Mina venia sentada en el asiento del copiloto – "¿Cuánto falta Rei para llegar?" –

- "Poco" – Rei miraba con preocupación el ambiente. El viento cambio de rumbo, queriendo decir que el enemigo probablemente ha planeado algo – "Ami por favor apresurare, tengo un mal presentimiento…" –

- "¿Con Serena?... espero no le halla pasado nada malo" – dijo Lita sentada a su lado.

Rei la miro asistiendo inquieta la cabeza. No podía decirles nada, no ahora que todas estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, aparte no quiera preocuparlas. Todo a su debido tiempo – "estacionare aquí, Ami… es seguro…" – las tres la miraron extrañadas por su reacción.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Sala de espera**

- "Setsuna" – Hotaru al instante la recibió y la aisló en un lugar – "necesito hablar contigo" –

La Sailor del Tiempo asistió con la cabeza. Ambas fueron a la cafetería, pidieron pasteles y se sentaron – "¿Qué sucede?..." – miro su rostro con preocupación.

- "¿Vamos a enfrentar a un enemigo, verdad?" – No la miro, temía a que fuera verdad – "Haruka y Michiru sienten lo mismo, aun no quiero preocuparlas con falsas alarmas… ¿es verdad?" –

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "Princesa Serenity" –

Arístides se encontraba en la azotea del hospital, miro como una muchacha de cabello azul, castaño y rubio entraban rápidamente al hospital, seguida por otra de cabello azabache – "Sailors Inners" – las reconoció. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a la mujer del ataque en la Torre de Tokio, sonrió con satisfacción – "mira lo que trajo la corriente… te ves linda así" – le guiño el ojo.

- "Púdrete en el infierno" – ferozmente Pinny le lanzo un escupo a sus pies.

- "¿Infierno?" – sonrió con satisfacción, apareció frente a sus ojos, frente a frente, Pinny ni se movió, el la envolvió en sus brazos impidiéndole salir – "los dos iremos hacia allá, nena" – la beso con pasión.

«----**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**----»

**Notas de la Autora **♡

¡Aclaro que este chapter aun no termina!... se viene la segunda parte. No lo quise poder por que seria demasiada la lectura. Para el ojo humano no esta bueno pasar mirando fijamente el computador xD ¡Uff!... después de mas de cinco meces aquí esta el chp que tanto querían, reclamaban, gozaban. No se como abra quedado, solo espero que les halla gustado, por que me costro trabajo esto.

La canción que utilice es de _Sum 41_ – We're all to blame por cualquier duda. También lean mis otras historias: **Pecados Capitales** y **Ansias de libertad**. El ultimo esta en un leve bloqueo, no se actualice hasta que termine Pecados xD

Y a las personas que me mandaron sus review y sus mail, muchas gracias por todo!... pero ahora ando con un tiempo cortito y no les podré contestar, pero prometo que para el otro les daré una charla.

Dejen review o manden sus bellos, emblemáticos mail! Serán recibidos con gran esperanza!

•·

Domingo 25 de Septiembre - 2005

Pola Kaiou


	17. Oscuridad

* * *

**Cambio de Bandos**

Capitulo 17  
"_Oscuridad"_

Pola Kaiou

* * *

Serena miro a Iris con un poco de sorpresa. Ella no pensó que la mujer frente a sus ojos, fuera tan sabia al hablar, o tal vez ella por ser tan predecible, dejarse ver a través de sus ojos "¿Por qué me dices eso?" quiso saber más, quiso recordar. 

"No te preocupes…" se seco rápidamente aquellas dos lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas "Suelo hablar cosas, que no tienen sentido después de todo, nada fuera de lo común… bueno en realidad paso diciendo cosas fuera de lo común" sonrió suavemente y se sentó en su camilla y miro hacia la ventana, la presencia de la chica podría estar ahí, pero su mente relativamente en otro.

Aunque, Serena creía en sus palabras… gente así no se ve a menudo. Iris guardaba muchas cosas en su corazón, mirarla a los ojos a la vez tan transparentes pero muy oscuros daba la sensación de pensar en el dolor, sobretodo físico, el odio. Resultaba casi ser agitado de ver en ellos, tal vez ella sabrá algo, seria un poco tonto preguntarle que tanto sabia de la vida. Algo no tan iluso, pero relativamente extraño, en realidad, ya no sabia que pensar con respecto-

"Pronto vendrán"

Serena interrumpió sus pensamientos¿habrá pensado en voz alta? "¿Perdón?" la miro un poco sorprendida.

Iris volteo moviendo sus cabellos, dándole una sonrisa dulce "Mis padres… pronto vendrán" dijo con un poco de alegría en su voz, pero sus ojos aun seguían su mismo entorno:_ amargura._

"No te ves muy contenta" se sentó a su lado. Iris le dio una sonrisa y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente "¿Que?" dijo dando una sonrisa.

Antes de hablar frunció el ceño "Eres extraña" la miro y rió un poco "Estoy contenta… pero me agrada el hospital" Serena comenzó a pensar que ella era una de los tantos góticos de su cuidad "Tengo la sensación la sensación de que estas pensando en eso. Solo me gusta el hospital, un lugar muy tranquilo para descansar"

"N-no… es tu opinión la respeto, en mi caso… me dan pánico los hospitales. Ya he estado varias veces aquí, que realmente no me trae gratos recuerdos" dijo melancólica mirándola a los ojos, quien ella rápidamente aparto ya que la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Serena al instante se da vuelva viendo al pequeño Thomas un poco agitado "¿Thomas?"

El niño asistió con la cabeza poniendo rápidamente un escudo de poderes "Si… no te preocupes estoy bien" dijo dando una sonrisa tranquila comenzando a caminar hacia la camilla donde se encontraba. Miro a su acompañante y por dentro se petrifico, era _ella_. Pronto una imagen resalto en su mente, luego la miro a ella, quien le daba una sonrisa entre resentimiento y maldad, mientras que sus ojos daban pequeños brincos de travesura. _Iris…_

Serena al notar que mira a su acompañante, mira a Iris quien ahora la miraba con tanta satisfacción de antes "Iris… el es-"

"Thomas" volvió su mirada hacia el, quien se sentó al frente de ella sin apartar la mirada de la chica, un destello en sus ojos surgió.

Serena los miro confundidos "¿Se conocen?"

"No…" la miro "pero dijiste su nombre cuando entro" se acomodo su cabello y las vendas que protegían sus heridas.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo alegre "¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí Thomas?"

"Prensa" dijo cortante y un poco frió. Si _ella_ se encontraba en un hospital… era grave "perdón… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?" _- Iris, Iris Ribberth – _oyó susurrar en su mente.

"Creo que ya lo sabes" dijo simplemente levantándose de la camilla, al instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una enfermera de avanzada edad, mirando a ambas chicas.

"¿Iris Ribberth?" la correspondida asistió con la cabeza "su familia esta aquí… es dada de alta" hace una pequeña reverencia "arregle sus cosas, aquí le traje su ropa correspondiente por cortesía de sus padres, se la dejaré en este lugar" apunto una silla cercana, dirigiéndose a ella. Iris se volteo un poco hacia ella "Perdón… ¿Dónde se encuentran mis padres?"

"La esperan en recepción" le dio una sonrisa tímida "Con su permiso" asistió la cabeza a ellos tres y se retiro de la habitación. Iris tomo sus prendan y se dirigió hacia el baño, encerrándose en ella.

Serena miro a Thomas entretenida "¿Vienes solo, esta Rei contigo?" un poco curiosa pregunto.

Thomas le sonrió "Rei llego aquí con sus amigas, la vi estacionarse junto a una chica alta" Serena la reconoció al instante por Lita "Vine al instante con Pinny… y Yuuko" la miro a sus ojos.

"¿_Yuuko_?" por una extraña razón, un profundo escalofrió recorrió su espina.

"Si… una vieja amiga" le dio una sonrisa amigable, y a la vez; misteriosa.

* * *

Setsuna estuvo apunto de hablar, hasta que una enorme energía vino de la azotea, miro a Hotaru quien miro hacia el ascensor de forma maligna, oyéndola susurra _Ya estas…_ todo lo que quería ocultar fue revelado. Hotaru volvió a su misma mirada con la única diferencia que la determinación y su poder de Senshi afloraron en su cuerpo sacando su pluma de transformación. 

Al instante Setsuna la paró "No" su decisión aturdió a la niña "No. No es tiempo… aún" negó con la cabeza y se la llevo a una esquina "Ni tu ni _ellas_ están preparadas, no podrán contra el. Hotaru, el poder del enemigo sobrepasa ahora nuestros limites"

"Pero hay que detenerlo" su desesperación se reflejaba en sus ojos "es nuestro planeta, Setsuna; ¡hay que protegerlo!"

"Tienes razón, protegerlo… no _dañarlo_" le mando una significativa mirada hacia Hotaru, descifrando lo que corría por su mente "mantén la calma" miro hacia el siguiente pasillo, donde Electra junto con Yuuko salieron de la oficina de Darien, lamentablemente, para Hotaru aquella mujer y las prontas visiones en su mente no pudieron ser detenidas.

"¿Madame?" aquel nombre llego a los oídos de Yuuko, quien al instante doblo con su cabeza, negándola. Setsuna la miro con gravedad y se puso entre medio de su vista que permitía ver "Es ella, es ella ¿verdad?" Hotaru no cabía de su impresión "¿Co-como…?"

Setsuna la tomo de las manos apresurándose, dirigiéndose hacia la salida "Preguntas mas tarde, pequeña – debemos irnos de aquí" Si el enemigo presentía el poder bipolar de Hotaru despertado luego de dos años intactos, corrían el riesgo de una pronta invasión… Sailor Saturn era uno de los tantos miedos y peligros de la Galaxia, comparada con el mismo Caos en el Milenio de Plata tras el arrastre de su poder mental. Pero había uno al cual no le daba terror enfrentarla, menos encararla… _Némesis…´_

* * *

"¿Dónde fueron Hotaru y Setsuna?" Michiru se acerco a Haruka, quien traía a Aoshi en sus brazos. Ellas se encontraban en la sala de espera, ya todos se retiraron a sus casas a descansar, había sido una tarde larga. 

"Se encontraban cerca del ascensor, tal vez fueron a la cafetería…"

Aun así, en su superficial conversación, ambas no notaron como la frente de Aoshi comenzaba a iluminarse, mostrando el signo del planeta tierra.

* * *

Pinny prontamente lo aparto de golpe fuera de sus labios "¡QUE TE CREES!" se alejo rápidamente de el apuntándolo con su mano. 

"Vamos dulzura, dime que no soy bueno besando" se acerco peligrosamente a ella. Pinny al instante hizo aparecer su espada "uii… las chicas rudas como tu me agradan" ronroneo cerca de ella.

Un brillo en los ojos de Pinny fue peligroso, el comenzaba a _jugar con fuego_ "Si das un paso mas, no dudare en clavarte mi espada en tu corazón mal nacido" nuevamente escupió un lugar cerca de Arístides. Antes de que digiera una palabra más, Arístides se lanzó hacia ella atacándola con su espada, aunque los reflejos de Pinny eran mucho más rápidos.

Logro atacarla por la espalda para luego sujetarla, tomando un puñal cerca de su cuello, mientras Pinny trata de zafarse sin éxito "A pesar de todo que mas puedo pedir… eres una humana" le susurro cerca de su odio y aspiro el aroma de su cabello "Una simple humana…"

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" grito Pinny con todas sus fuerzas, empezando a debilitarse poco a poco "¿qu-que me estas haciendo?" sus parpados por si solos comenzaban a cerrarse.

"Solo un pequeño presente para mi amo" sonrió con maldad, y poco a poco comenzó a tocar su cuerpo "vamos preciosa… no seas tímida"

Pinny logro zafarse del, corrió un poco aunque su energía estaba muy débil, recogió su espada e inestable apunto hacia el "No-no te atrevas… a tocarme" cayo de rodillas, comenzaba a sentirse mal, todo a su alrededor se nublaba.

Arístides comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se agacho al frente de ella quitándole su espada "Una muchachita como tu no debería jugar con cosas peligrosas¿verdad?" corrió un mechón rosado de su frente sudorosa a causa de la baja energía.

"No-no…" sus manos se apoyaron con fuerza contra el concreto helado. Alzó su vista completamente nublada, viendo el rostro de Arístides cerca del suyo, cerca de sus labios.

"Eres hermosa" susurró, luego cayo desmayada frente a sus ojos. Todo lo que alcanzo a ver, fueron los ojos negros de Arístides.

* * *

Conducía sin un rumbo fijo. Últimamente las cosas no salían como quería... las dificultades en su vida profesional, privada y trabajar como superhéroe para cuidar y proteger a su planeta, causaba estrés en su interior. Se cuestionaba muchas cosas, sobretodo ahora; ¿no se supone que todo estaba escrito? Siempre hay alguien que recuerda las cosas… y esa persona estaba cerca de él, debía encontrarla… y sabía a quien recurrir para saber sus respuestas. 

Ser el Príncipe de la Tierra no era asunto fácil. Las piedras en que dormitaban sus generales comenzaban a quebrarse, le preocupaba. Sentía que por las noches cobraban vida protegiéndolo… seria una locura, pero gracias a las vivencias cerca de las guerreras cooperaron para creer en cosas imposibles. A pasado dos meces desde el ataque en el hospital, ofreció su ayuda a Madame Yuuko… que acepto luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo. Sabia que el era una de las tantas razones de la inestabilidad del futuro, el tiene respuestas que los ayudarían para vencer al enemigo.

Les había comentado que no era primera vez que los había visto, al enemigo lo conocía por sus sueños. Le explico a Thomas las visiones aterradoras que vivió en sus sueños los dos últimos años. Comenzó a explicarles a Electra y Klaus lo de sus piedras, de Madame aprendió historias del Milenio de Plata que había que tener en cuenta… entre estos la relación entre Serenity y Endimión, con su Serena en el pasado…

Estacionó su auto y rápidamente bajo. Caminaba lentamente, ignorando a las secretarias que consultaban cosas. De hecho no le importo, venia con cierto resentimiento hacia la oficina de Setsuna Mei'ou, no estaba de ánimos para hablar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Subió al ascensor y rápidamente llego hacia la oficina principal de la agencia de modas de ella. Toco la puerta con un poco de desesperación, la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo. La puerta se abrió lentamente completa revelando a una tranquila Setsuna fumando un cigarrillo "Darien" dijo pausada "Te estaba esperando, pasa" Intento decir algo, pero nada salio. Opto por darle una sonrisa y se sentó en un sofá cerca del escritorio "¿Café?"

Alzo su vista "Si por favor…" ella le sonrió de buena manera. Una vez que todo estaba listo, se sentó al frente del y tomo su café y galletas cerca de ella.

"¿Y bien?... ¿Qué deseas saber?"

Tomo un sorbo largo de su café "¿Dónde esta mi hermana?" murmuro fijando su vista fija en el humo que salía del tazón.

"Tu hermana esta cerca de ti, muy cerca… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de su presencia?"

"Siempre que lo hago, desaparece así como llega. No controla aun sus poderes, es más que claro. Se que me vas a decir Setsuna, y déjame decirte que no estoy preparado para ese tipo de cosas"

"Es tu hermana" Setsuna afirmo.

"No lo es, no de sangre en esta época" dijo con ironía y melancolía. Siempre quiso tener algún familiar cercano, de sangre… no por lazos del pasado que lo ataran.

"Lo fueron alguna vez Darien" dejo a un lado su taza de café para enfocarse en las galletas "Ahora, que no sea de sangre no significa que la niegues. Eres Endimión después de todo"

"¿Cómo se llama?" dijo con curiosidad.

Setsuna sonrió con alegría "Megumi. Es una chica muy linda… ella desea conocerte. No tiene los mejores recuerdos entre ustedes dos, solo ve discusiones con el Rey Edgard" dijo con cariño, miro sus ojos "… es igual a ti, los mismos ojos, su actitud. Femenina obvio" Darien sonrió "Pero… en carácter pierde ella, las cosas no son tan diferentes ahora"

"Ya debe tener su pluma de transformación…" vio la cabezada de Setsuna "¿se a reunido con las Centrals?"

"Si, pero aun falta Sailor Quirón… aun no logran encontrarla, más escurridiza que el poder de Hotaru. La bipolaridad de Quirón suele ser traviesa, pero ahora sufre, cerrándose y abriéndose con descontrol"

"Las estas ayudando al fin de al cabo. ¿Madame sabe de esto?"

Setsuna suspiro "no quiero que se entere… Quirón siempre ha sido el punto débil de Madame" miro melancólica la el atardecer por su ventana "Darien ¿no te gustaría volver atrás, solo para ver las cosas que no fuimos capas de hacer, decir… por alguna vez hacerlas? Pensar que tuvimos la oportunidad de sacrificarnos por algo, luego no podemos volver atrás…" Darien miro sus manos "se como se siente" sonrió con amargura Setsuna y cerro sus ojos.

"Vine para que me ayudes. Quiero ver mi pasado, Setsuna… quiero saber de mi existencia-"

"No tienes que ser tu pasado, Darien" advirtió Setsuna "no quiero adelantarme a cosas que podrían surgir. Solo, espera un poco más… La Reina Serenity te dio la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, una oportunidad" miro hacia un lado, no era capas de mentir.

"¿Oportunidad?..." dijo molesto "vivimos dentro de una mentira, Setsuna. Nada de lo que Luna y Artemio nos devolvieron la memoria es cierto; solo les convive seguir ese esquema para no alterar nuestros recuerdos… ¿Qué tiene de malo saber mi pasado?" Darien entendió todo "¿Qué me ocultas Setsuna?" hablo con rabia "¿Qué les estas ocultando a todos, por que no me dices a mi que soy el afectado?"

"Darien, no-" negó con su cabeza. Darien se levanto de su silla mirándola fijo dirigiéndose hacia su lado "Te lo advierto Darien"

"¿Por qué tengo estos poderes, Setsuna?" cerro sus ojos "¿Por qué canalizo de forma negativa?"

Setsuna cerró sus ojos, ahogando sus palabras. Debe decirle, era el derecho del saber varias cosas, pero también estaba su deber como Sailor Plut, protectora de lo prohibido, cosas que no debían saber… simplemente no debían "Darien… te explicare pero por favor, escucha con atención y no me interrumpas… no te exaltes y ten tu mente abierta"

Darien asistió con su cabeza y volvió a sentarse frente a ella incomodo "En el Milenio de Plata, en la Tierra había un hombre… el no era terrícola, provenía desde la región del Caldero Madre, del centro del universo" cerro sus ojos viendo como las imágenes pasaban en su mente como flash "Un hombre que guardaba en el un poder mucho mas grande que Metalia, que la Reina Serenity; el era oscuro y despiadado. Fue temido y se escondió de todos, eligió la Tierra para esconderse. La guardia Real del planeta lo estaba buscando, supo quien era, dando la noticia a la capital del Sistema Solar. Por ordenes de la Rey Apolo debía ser exterminado, su poder era peligroso para romper la paz en la galaxia…"

Setsuna abrió sus ojos y tomo la mano de Darien "… fue ahí donde conoció a tu madre, Gaia… Reina del Planeta Tierra" Darien sorprendido quería hablar pero Setsuna lo detuvo "se lo que estas pensado. Ella ya estaba casada con el Rey Edgard, cometió infidelidad contra el. El amor que compartía tu madre con el hombre fue mucho más grande que el amor que tuvo con Edgard. De su relación prohibida, formaron un pequeño retoño, el cual eres tu Darien…"

"¿So-soy…?" el no podía asimilar su pasado, todo lo que el creyó fue derrumbado.

"Eres el fruto del amor entre ellos Darien. Tu madre le dijo a la Corte Real de tu planeta que eras hijo del Rey Edgard. Si descubrían que tu no eras hijo legitimo del, decapitarían a Gaia y al padre del niño. Cuando ella tenia cinco meces de embarazo presencio la muerte de tu padre. Después de encontrase a escondidas, el Rey Edgard encontró al hombre que estaba buscando Serenity dentro de sus jardines, ordeno a sus guardianes matarlo sin piedad, todo eso fue presenciado a escondidas por tu madre, por el resto de su vida ella lloro en silencio por su ausencia…"

Setsuna se levanto de su asiento y fue a buscar mas café "Cuanto tu naciste fuiste la dicha del Sistema Solar, eras un niño hermoso y lleno de poder. Eso demostraba un status dentro de la Galaxia. Gaia te puso Endimión, ya que en silencio el hombre le pidió que tu nombre seria recordado por _la estrella que ilumine nuestros corazones_, eso quiere significar tu nombre: Endimión…"

Darien relacionaba algunas cosas "Pero se dieron cuenta de algo pelicular en ti Darien… tenias un poder oculto dentro de ti, que atemorizabas a tu propia madre. El poder maligno cada vez se incrementaba. Gaia decidió decirle la verdad a Edgard, pero se arrepintió. Si la mataban a ella, te matarían a ti…"

"¿Quién es mi padre Stsuna?"

Ella volteo ácidamente para verlo con sus ojos vidriosos, merecía saber la verdad "… _Chaos_" murmuro.

"¿Que?" el la miro sorprendido, no… no podía ser verdad.

Setsuna lo miro con tristeza, no merecía saber de esta manera, no así "El poder maligno que llevas dentro de ti es de Chaos, conocido en el Milenio de Plata por Caos, destructor de almas puras. Eres sangre directa, eres el hijo perdido. Eres el único que lleva su sangre…"

"Entonces las leyendas eran verdad. Existió el eslabón perdido de Chaos, ese soy yo" sonrió amargamente "Me lo esperaba, no tendría por que sorprenderme" Y entendía varias cosas, comprendía por que era él punto preferido, la debilidad de la Princesa Serenity, recordó también como Galaxia atrajo el avión donde se dirigió a los Estados Unidos. Su oscuridad atrae a los enemigos.

"A eso se debe tu personalidad" la miro extrañado, el no vino aquí para hablar de su acomplejada personalidad¿a que se refería Setsuna? "En el exterior muestras a una persona fría, solitaria y seria. Pero por dentro puedes llegar a ser la personas mas apasionada, leal y cariñosa con sus seres queridos… así era Chaos" Setsuna suspiro y negó con la cabeza "En lo único que te diferencias del, es que no sacaste su mal genio… si mas no recuerdo"

"Nunca en el pasado me preocupe. Pensé que era hijo del Rey Edgard… ¿Mi hermana fue hija entre el y mi madre, verdad?" Setsuna asistió.

"Ella era la única"

"¿Alguien mas sabia de la verdad? No creo que la Rey Apolo se allá dado cuenta"

"Tenia sus sospechas acerca de ti, pero no era para preocuparse. El siempre decía que hay dos energías, positiva y negativa que una domina sobre el otro, en el alma siempre tratara de encontrar un equilibrio. En tu caso el pensó que dominaba la negativa, por eso no entro en más detalles. La que sabia de ti era la Reina Serenity"

"¿La Reina?" alarmado se volvió a sentar "¿Cómo es que no me dijo nada, a mi madre?" negó con la cabeza "Ella hablaba mucho con mi madre… ¿Por qué no me mando a los calabozos del Caldero Madre?"

"La Reina Serenity era una mujer comprensiva. Ella lo supo por intermedio de sus sueños, compartió las mismas vivencias que tu madre. Ella no utilizo ninguna magia para saber de ti. Cuando te conoció sabia que algo chocaba contigo… pero aun así, guardo silencio. Ella no te mando por simples razones, eras el único recuerdo que tenia Gaia de Chaos, aparte si te mandaba a encarcelar todo el pasado oculto de tu madre seria castigado, ella también pagaría las consecuencias. Y no solo tu madre, si no tu hermana ya que la corte de la Tierra la acusaría por ilegitimidad del trono" Setsuna se levanto y se dirigió a su escritorio "Aparte antes de saber en sus sueños sobre ti, habías conocido a Serenity, donde ella hablaba maravillas de ti" Darien sonrió infantil, recordando como Serena le hablaba en el pasado "No quería romper el corazón de su hija si sabe que el amor de su vida estaría en las mazmorras por la eternidad, Darien…" tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar algunos números.

"Aun no entiendo… ¿Cómo fui capas de ocultar toda mi energía? Soy el hijo de Chaos, supongo que esa energía es enorme"

"Mas grande que la que tiene la princesa… pero no soy capas de responderte esa pregunta…"

"¿A quien llamas?" se acerco a su lado.

Setsuna volteo y le dio una sonrisa de reaseguro "A la única persona que puede responder tus dudas, Darien" el pelinegro la miro escéptico¿acaso era…? "La única que sabe de todo aquí, es Madame Yuuko"

* * *

"Maldito bastardo" Pinny levanto una ceja recordando los incidentes hace un mes con Arístides. 

"Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo estarías muerta, te iba a cortar la cabeza querida" Yuuko dejo su taza de café a un lado miro hacia ella. Escucho sonar el teléfono, rápidamente Klaus se dirigió a correrlo emocionado "Te dejo en un estado neutro, es bueno haciendo ese tipo de cosas"

"Pensé que Klaus era el único" murmuro Electra.

"Para desarrollar esa inconciencia debes tener un poder psíquico bastante alto. Klaus puede, pero aun es un niño… se agota fácilmente. Ese engendro debe morir. No debemos permitir que siga robando energía al planeta, lo esta dejando prácticamente muerto" Yuuko se levanto, fue a buscar mas café "Debemos hablar con Serenity" grito desde la cocina.

Thomas levanto una ceja "¿No era usted la que nos dijo ayer que no hablamos del tema?"

"Ya es hora" apareció delante del asustándolo "Pero no se preocupen… yo lo haré, la princesa esta en situación de saber el pasado. No hay que ocultar cosas. Una vez que Serenity tenga sus recuerdo, debemos aparecernos frente a las sailors y reclamar nuestras pertenencias-"

"Madame…" Kalus llego corriendo y le paso el auricular "Es Setsuna, dice que debe hablar con usted urgente"

* * *

"Serena tonta" Rei le dio un coscorrón en su cabeza "¡Por poco y ya no te tenemos junto con nosotras!" 

Serena sonrió. Todo había sido resuelto entre ellas, al fin todas juntas. Sentirse así en casa era mucho mas agradable… mas ahora ya que lo integrantes de su grupo estaban repartidos por todo Tokio teniendo poco tiempo para verlos. Al fin de al cabo, todo estaba en su perfecto estado. La relación con los hermanos Kou estaba de maravilla, conoció a las chicas que venían con ellos, lamentablemente tuvieron que volver a una galaxia ya que el jefe de su escuadrón, Capitan Fox; había tenido un pequeño incidente. Casi todo estaba en orden… casi.

Estaban desayudando a un restuarant que le trae viejos recuerdos. Fue aquí donde Darien la tomo a su primera cita, la más emocionante de todas. No quería admitir ni para ella ni para otras personas, ya que al hacer eso, estaría aceptando una situación bastante incomoda que quisiera borrar de su mente.

"¿Cómo era tu colegio allí en Osaka, Serena?" La rubia su sacada de sus pensamientos rápidamente viendo una muy interesante Mina dando sorbetes a su jugo natural de naranja "¿Cómo eran los chicos?" las cinco rieron por su comentario.

"Un colegio privado, ya sabes como son. Mas exigentes, así que me puse a estudiar al máximo… si, si… aunque no me crean" agrego lo último viendo la reacción de sus amigas "Era un colegio bastante competitivo, pero fuera de eso era una competencia sana. Creo que Ami disfrutaría de haber estudiado. Había varios clubs: equitación, ciencias, kendo… muchas cosas. Era un buen colegio, pero luego de varios asesinatos y suicidios entre los mismos estudiantes llego a la clausura. No se si se acuerdan de las noticias, pero hubo demasiadas notas"

Lita asistio con la cabeza "Recuerdo la historia de un tal Ten Okiwa, no comprendo como un joven de tanta vitalidad llegara a colgarse del techo del gimnasio de tu colegio, debió ser muy duro para su familia"

"Lamentable lo que sucedió…" dijo Ami dejando sus lentes a un lado "Todos tenían un lado oscuro, me parece extraño que un colegio tan prestigiado llegara a ese fin"

"Ya sabes como son las cosas últimamente Ami. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá" Serena bajo su cabeza ante el comentario de Rei. La pelinegra noto la actitud de Serena y penso que era el momento de la verdad "Disculpa que me intrometa Serena, pero quiero saber que tal tu relación… con Darien"

Serena dejo a un lado su taza de café y bajo sus manos a su regazo "Bueno…" la verdad no sabia que decir, no les podía mentir. No había que mentirles de nada… ya que entre ellos dos no había nada mas que una obligación de salvar a la Tierra, mucho a su pesar quería que compartían algo mas… como antes "Por lo que se, esta con una chica Keiko… Lita me dijo que estaban muy enamorados" incomoda miro hacia el menú nuevamente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, llego la camara a tomar sus ordenes, quienes silenciosas le digieron. Una vez ida, la primera en reaccionar fue Serena "… y bueno, el se ve feliz con ella"

"Tonterias" Rei refuño y manobrio su mano en el aire negando todo "Desde que te fuiste, y todas lo sentimos demasiado; Darien a sido una ruina… ó sea, lo digo por que es cosa de mirarlo a los ojos y saber que le falto algo Serena, eres tu…" dando un largo suspiro miro a Mina "¿Verdad que si?"

Mina asistio frenética su cabeza "¡Es verdad! Además no se ve a gusto con Keiko. Puede que ella sea educada, todo lo que el podría querer" Lita le dio una mirada asesina al ver que Serena se desanimaba un poco "¡Pero ella no eres tu!"

Serena murmuro algo, sin que nadie entendiera "¿Que?" dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que Serena repitiera bastante sonrojada; nuevamente llego la camarera para dejarles las bebidas "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Serena?" Bastante sonrojada ella tomo su vaso con jugo de naranja y lo bebió de un sorbo al igual que las otras. Pero ellas no se sentían nerviosas y acaloradas como ella "Bueno… ustedes que esto es difícil para mi-" las cuatro chicas la miraron seriamente y Serena volvió a murmurar algo.

"¿Que? Serena tonta por favor habla bien" Rei levanto una ceja, desesperada por saber lo que decía su amiga.

"… Aun me gusta Darien. Mucho" dijo bastante sonrojada.

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron y sonrieron triunfantes. Mina fue la primera en hablar "Ohhhh eso lo explica todo" sonrió malvadamente "Como esto me huele a amor: Mina Aino será la encargada de juntar a dos almas perdidas en busca del reaseguro emocional-"

"Ustedes son tan obstinados" Lita negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo el discurso de Mina.

"Pero aquí esta la Sailor de Amor para ayudarlos-"

"Después de todo ustedes nacieron para amarse" Dijo Ami y Rei solo asistió. Serena bastante sonrojada solo podría asistir a todo lo que decían sus amigas, después de todo tenían razón.

"¡Ahhh esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos!" Dijo Mina quien ya planeaba un encuentro amoroso entre ellos.

* * *

"No te preocupes, puedo caminar sola Derek" 

"Miss Ribberth, sus padres me dieron la tarea de estar con usted siempre que saliera fuera de casa. Si usted desobedece, no querré escuchar sus gritos por las noches tras la acusación que podrían hacerles-"

Iris volteo completamente hecha una furia con su cólera reprimida, su rostro era completamente neutro y su flequillo cubría sus ojos "Necesito estar sola¡¿ACASO NADIE EN ESTA CASA ENTIENDE?!" rápidamente lo tomo del cuello botándolo "… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer"

Sin mas lo dejo caer sobre el suelo, donde el rápidamente bajo las escaleras de su mansión. Iris no pensaba claramente, debía desahogarse… era ahora o nunca…

* * *

_Sailor Saturn se encontraba en un rincón del salón del cristal de plata, trataba de buscar lo que la perturbaba, una energía maligna rápidamente rajo el espacio y estaba alerta. Tal vez nadie mas lo ha sentido… escucho pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, decidió esconderse detrás de unos pilares._

_La reina caminaba apurada hacia el altar donde se encontraba el cristal, seguida de Sailor Uranus y Neptune "Registren el lugar" alarmada se acerco al cristal que inestable suspendía en el aire. Lo tomo y noto una pequeña grieta bajo la superficie de la esfera "Uranus, acércate"_

_La sailor se acerco junto con Neptune lentamente a la reina, mientras ella le mostraba el cristal de plata "¿Sucede algo con el cristal?" lo tomo entre sus manos y miro fijamente donde le indicaba y se sorprendió "… Alguien ha tomado el cristal" susurro._

"_Así es" Uranus le entrego el cristal a la reina "Pero no físicamente, si no que la energía de cierta persona amenazo contra nuestro reino"_

_Uranus se sentó en un escalón "¡Pero mi reina, como alguien pudiera tener la suficiente energía para traspasar las barreras de energía que posee este salón, es imposible!" La reina negó con la cabeza._

"… _agua…" murmuro Neptuno mirando el cristal "Eso fue lo que vi en el espejo, agua. El planeta tierra siempre nos esta advirtiendo. Debemos detener esto… mi reina, la princesa debe saber. ¡No es justo para ella!"_

"_Ni para nadie Michiru… Endimión inconscientemente le esta haciendo daño. Las ondas son muy poderosas, no las puedo controlar" Sus manos tocaron su cabeza "Debemos actuar rápido"_

"_Si sigue haciendo esas cosas romperá por completo el cristal. Su negatividad es más grande que Chaos. Plut tiene razón… no debemos dejarle la entrada al príncipe, lamentablemente esta haciendo mucho daño-"_

"_Endimión nunca fue aceptado en nuestra corte por ser mortal" Serenidad susurro "Hay que eliminarlo¡es demasiado el riesgo tenerlo en el sistema solar, ya no sabe lo que ocurre por sus sueños! La imagen de su padre lo controla por las noches. Y me rompe el alma saber que mi hija enamorada del, no compartirá los días que desea con el, ni siquiera se da cuenta del peligro que corre al lado del, si supiera-"_

"_Si supiera que madre…" las tres voltearon espantadas al ver a la princesa mirándolas con miedo._

"_Serenity, hija-"_

"_Si supiera que madre…" repitió una vez mas "Esperaba que me digieras con tiempo, lamento que no allá sido así" sonrió amargamente "Crees que no me dado cuenta de que Endimión es un peligro estando al lado mío, se la verdad madre. Como el es hijo de Chaos, el poder paso a Endi-" se seco sus lagrimas "Y supuestamente nadie sabría¿Cuál era tu plan, uh?" la desafió con su mirada "Mandar a Saturn a asesinarlo, luego me dirías que Endimión murió en las manos de Metallia" Uranus trato de detenerla, sin éxito "El es el que me hace feliz madre, yo lo amo… con todo mi corazón…" lloró "Nunca podré ser feliz¿verdad?" volteo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta "Aun así no organices tanto, si planeas hacer algo contra Endimión, ten por seguro que opondré y seré la contraparte de tu decisión… después de todo Madame Yuuko tenia razón" dio vuelta antes de irse "Todo lo que nos has hecho creer es una mentira"_

_Saturn se tapo su boca para no hablar._

Setsuna vio a la sailor de la destrucción en transe, sus ojos en otra época, lo mas probable "¿Hotaru?" toco su hombro.

Hotaru se estremeció al sentir el roce de la mano de Setsuna, mirándola inactiva por un instante hasta regresar a la normalidad. Le sonrió levemente, una risa falsa fuera de su preocupación. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa y siguieron caminando. Hotaru miro el suelo¿a que se referían con Darien, acaso la leyenda era cierta? Miro a Setsuna… mas tarde ella le pediría a Michiru que le hiciera hipnosis, debía saber que era lo que sucedía.

Luego recordó a Madame Yuuko, siempre salía en sus recuerdos "¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a ayudarlas, Setsuna?" la sailor del tiempo la miro con curiosidad "En el hospital¿a que temes, acaso Madame Yuuko puede conspirar tras de mi?"

"No es eso Hotaru" Setsuna negó con la cabeza "Tu compartes con Madame el mismo tipo de energía, negativa usada para el bien. Lamentablemente aun no sabes diferenciar lo que es bueno y lo malo de tu energía. Si entrabas en la batalla no sabrías que decidir o hacer… por eso Madame Yuuko no te quiere cerca…" Setsuna miro de reojo a Hotaru "¿Recuerdas a Némesis?"

Aquel nombre en la mente de Hotaru rebotó en sus recuerdos. Escucho gritos, llantos, vio la sangre y el sudor de guerreros milenarios. Luego una gran explosión… nada "No veo nada claro" negó con la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos.

"Némesis no debe encontrare Hotaru" la pequeña la vio con ojos grandes¿a que se refería? "Tu poder siempre fue temido por todos, eras tan poderosa, la mas poderosa de las Sailors. Pero Némesis sentía tu poder, lo atraía a el, no te tenia miedo; el es la maldad en persona. Si te siente, lo mas probable es que allá una invasión…"

"¿Némesis es nuestro enemigo?"

Setsuna asistió con la cabeza "Si el te encuentra, te matara… al igual que Quirón. Ambas corren peligro, por eso estoy buscándola-"

Antes de que digiera una palabra mas, en su mente se escucho un grito, un corte y el dolor, desesperada miro hacia atrás, y vio un enorme rayo de poder dirigido hacia Hotaru. Rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y abrió una puerta en el tiempo. Ambas desaparecían.

* * *

"Setsuna tiene razón, de verdad estas demente por saber tu pasado Endimión" Yuuko prendió su cigarrillo y se sentó en el sofá. 

Hace cinco minutos había llegado al departamento de Darien, Setsuna le había dado la dirección. Le pareció un poco aburrido, pero que mas daba¡hombres! Suspiro y se fijo en una foto cerca del televisión "Aun conservas la memoria de la princesa" miro a Darien con una risa ladeada, y el solo se limito a mover la cabeza en afirmación "¿Y que te sucedió ahora, te comieron la lengua principito?"

"No es eso" murmuro y se sentó en el sofá del frente de ella "Es extraño que aun no me insultes" apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se tomo de las manos "Solo eso…"

"Pfff" dio un giró con su mando no dándole importancia "Después de todo lo que has hecho-"

"Eso no te da derecho de insultarme" interrumpió levantando una ceja "No me conoces"

Yuuko se cruzo de brazos indignada "¡Que cosas dices Endimión!" grito en su cara y Darien sintió un extraño poder sobre el "Te conozco mucho mas de lo que crees, sino fueras hijo de Chaos ya habría acabado contigo" ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Yuuko había tocado un punto delicado en las memorias de Darien y se maldijo mentalmente. No estaba en su sano juicio criticar a Darien de esa manera, la no tenia culpa de los errores de su madre. Fue ella quien se metió en su camino.

"… Sabias quien era yo, sin embargo o por una extraña no me has matado ¿verdad?" dijo astutamente "Una mujer como tu tiene bastante poder para destruir una galaxia completa. ¿Por qué no decides matarme ahora?"

Yuuko lo miro fijamente "No puedo matarte, es imposible"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

Ella suspiro y se levanto sutilmente, estaba vestida con su típico traje negro cuello alto y mangas largas. Dejó su pelo negro suelto, haciéndola mas misteriosa de lo que era "En primer lugar eres el amor de la princesa, no jugaría así con sus sentimientos; nunca mataría al hombre de su vida. Ya cometí ese error una vez… y no es agradable" susurro.

La astucia del pelinegro y poco a poco se fue integrando a la conversación "¿Siempre me miras de la misma forma?" pregunto. Madame volteo al instante, para luego volver su mirada fija al atardecer de Tokio "Te recuerdo a alguien¿quien?"

Yuuko miro a sus pies, su mirada fría, sus ojos mostraron pena y melancólica dejando que los recuerdos fueran inundado su mente. Esa fue otra vida, ya no le pertenecía "…. Chaos…" murmuro y lo miro "Es a quien me recuerdas Endimión. Eres igual a tu padre…" lentamente se acerco a el, acariciando su rostro fuerte "Tan hermoso" algunas lagrimas se formaron, pero ella rápidamente, y gracias a su autocontrol a través de los siglos, no dejo que corrieran. Volteo y miro el atardecer nuevamente "Chaos fue el amor de mi vida Endimión… creo que Setsuna se salto algunos pasajes de la historia" una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios "Fue el único" miro a Darien.

Aun así, Darien no lograba comprender lo que trataba de explicar "¿Entonces por que tal odio hacia a mi persona?"

"No te he odiado Endimión, es solo… cosas que suceden…" Yuuko suspiro con exageración "Odio a tu madre, y a la vez odio a Chaos" miro a Darien con desesperación "Sabes, es terrible asesinar al hombre que amas"

Darien abrió los ojos y se levanto del sofá y se acerco a Yuuko "¿Qué¡Pero Setsuna dijo que los guardias reales lo habían asesinado por estar con mi madre¡Y no entiendo el odio, es irrazonable!"

"¡No digas tonterías Endimion, sabes bien lo que hablo!¡Tu madre se metió en mi camino, ella era una puta!-"

"No hables de ese modo de mi madre" la apunto con su dedo, mirándola de un modo intimidador.

"¡Yo sabré por que hablo así de la gente! Setsuna no te dijo la verdad, no mereces saberla. Si, Gaia se enamoro de Chaos; y el pensó que se enamoro de ella… ella quedo embarazada de ti en una noche de borracheras¡Ni siquiera se acordaban de cómo paso! Gaia nunca supo controlar su pasión… el impulso hacia Chaos" se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared "Es tan difícil de explicar… tan difícil Endimión. Tu terminaras odiándome"

Darien la miro. Era verdad, sabia que su madre en el pasado tenia varios amantes, al igual que su padre. Todo lo que mostraban hacia la realeza de otros planetas era una farsa "Sigue. Continua por favor, quiero saber la verdad"

"Antes de que Chaos estuviera con tu madre… el era mi esposo. Ambos estábamos locamente enamorados haciendo un sinfín de maldades por todo el universo. Nosotros éramos milenarios… al comienzo de toda existencia, fuimos condenados. Nos separaron, rompieron nuestro corazón" murmuro mirando sus manos "El fue condenado a la prisión que se encuentra cerca del caldero madre por toda la eternidad, siendo latigado siempre. En cambio yo a la vida eterna, trabajando para la familia real del sistema solar; en ese tiempo solo había un reino: el reino del Sol. Perdimos por siempre el contacto, nunca supe de el, ni el de mi… Hasta que pasaron mas de dos milenios…" Darien se sentó en el sofá mirando el techo, cerro sus ojos y vio las mismas imágenes que estaban en la mente de Madame Yuuko "El rey Apolo era el descendiente del Reino del Sol, contrajo matrimonio con la Princesa Serenity, madre de Serenity II, actualmente Serena… fue ahí donde me entere que Chaos había escapado misteriosamente del caldero madre. Eufórica comencé a buscarlo por todos lados, pero no daba señales de vida. Luego me entero que estaba en la tierra… decidí a escondidas a buscarlo. No debían saber sobre nuestro encuentro, si no nos matarían a ambos." Yuuko aparto las lagrimas con ferocidad de sus ojos, no debía llorar por un tema tan estupido como el amor "Y lo veo… con la Reina Gaia" dijo sarcásticamente "Besándose, con un abultado vientre. Sabia que el hijo era de Chaos… la energía que desprendía el vientre era igual al de el… y la odie, la odie con todo mi corazón. Me había quitado al eterno amor de mi vida, ella me arrebato mi felicidad, el era mi todo Endimion… y decidí asesinarlo, frente a sus ojos… para que supiera lo que era perder lo que mas querías…"

Darein abrió sus ojos llorando, lo que vivió Yuuko y el dolor que había sentido eran intensos. Comprendía a Madame, el ha vivido lo mismo… sabia lo que se sentía la impotencia, celos. Y sabía la magnitud del problema. El solo había sido un error.

"Nunca fuiste un error Endimión" Yuuko leyó su mente "Gaia quería ese hijo, Chaos también…"

"¿Por qué mi madre no te denuncio, por que no hizo nada para detenerte?"

"Sabia quien era, sabia mis influencias sobre el Sistema Solar, era la nodriza del Rey Apolo, consejera, hechicera y miembro de la corte de la Luna. Tenía poder sobre ella. Lo que yo digiera era la verdad… Gaia callo para no perderte-" Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabras mas, cerro al instante. "Debo irme"

Darien se levanto precipitadamente "¡Espera, aun no hemos terminado de hablar!"

"Lo haremos mañana, no te preocupes… volveré. Recuerda Endimión… Por mas que quieras, nunca podrás estar por mucho tiempo lejos de la princesa, pero no trates de hacerle daño, no cometas los errores por segunda vez" Darien trato de detenerla, pero ella desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Y se quedo solo, nada se escuchaba a excepción de su respiración en el departamento. Era extraño. No tenía idea por que se ha marchado de forma tan repentina. Se quedo quieto, parado en medio de su sala, pensando en la información que había recibido en un solo día. Se sentía nuevo, diferente… lograba comprender muchas cosas. El porque podía hacer curaciones tan rápidamente, y sobre toda esa energía tan fuerte, maligna que se descontrola en su interior… era fácil asimilar que su padre era Chaos, no sabia como era tan rápido. Realmente su pasado tiene mucho por que recorrer y saber. Antes de que pudiera indagar más en su mente, el timbre sonó débilmente.

No esperaba a nadie, y eso le pareció extraño. Tal vez seria Keiko, ayer se le quedo su billetera en el departamento, y lo habría venido a buscar… era lo mas lógico. Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, ni siquiera se digno a ver por el ojo de la puerta para saber quien era. Una vez abierta por la insistencia del timbre, se sorprendió de sobre manera y su corazón se acelero por la emoción "… ¿Serena?..."

* * *

"Has cometido muchos errores Arístides" la mujer hablaba desde su trono, mirando con desprecio al general que se encontraba de rodillas y con la cabeza abajo recibiendo las ordenes "No te perdonare la siguiente. Atrae a la princesa Serenity… ¿acaso es tan difícil de comprender?" Madame Lucre se veía enojada y lista para matarlo. No soportaba los errores. 

"Deberías de saber cuales son tus consecuencias" murmuro el hombre en el trono del frente, Lord Aita se levanto del trono y bajo las escaleras "¿Queda claro lo que tienes que hacer?" Arístides afirmo con su cabeza y sin mas desapareció de la sala del trono "No confió en el… esta demorando mucho" se acerco al panel de controles.

Lucre se levanto de su trono y rápidamente bajo las escales para sacar una copa de vino "Nuestro maestro esta muy disgustado con nosotros¡no debemos permitir demoras, hay que actuar rápido!" Ella cerró sus puños enojada, antes de tomar su copa de vino; quebró la botella de cristal contra el suelo "¡Storm!"

Al instante un hombre entre los pilares se asomo "Mi señora… que desea"

"Vigila a Arístides. Si comete un solo error, mátalo"

* * *

**Notas**  
Lamento mucho la demora con el chp (mas de un año, de verdad lo siento) pero tuve que reescribirlo varias veces, no estaba conforme con lo que escribía pero buéh… aquí ustedes me dirán que tal les pareció. Creo que se aclaran muchas cosas que deje en capítulos anteriores, es cosa de releerlos y darse cuenta. No avance mucho en cuando a lugares, si no que este capitulo se centra en un solo dia, para el proximo hay mas avances. Nuevamente mil disculpas, se que algunas esperaban bastante. Espero que el otro no me tome mucho tiempo… ahora que me encuentro de vacaciones, tengo más tiempo para escribir ;). Muchas gracias también por los review que me llegaron en el capitulo anterior, de verdad me alentaron a seguir. 

Viernes 15 de Diciembre – 2006  
_**Pola Kaiou**_


	18. Almas Dormidas

* * *

**Cambio de Bandos**

Capitulo 18  
_"Almas dormidas"_

Pola Kaiou

* * *

La neblina los laberintos y pasadizos en las Puertas del Tiempo era densa, le costaba respirar y sabía que a la niña que tiene sujetada en su mano no resistiría la presión atmosférica por mucho tiempo. Ya habían corrido un buen rato, y miro como Hotaru rápidamente se agoto. Pero este era el lugar mas seguro, nadie sentiría su presencia. 

"¿Qué fue eso Setsuna?" Hotaru soltó la mano de la Sailor del Tiempo para tomar grandes bocados de aire, sujeto sus brazos en sus rodillas. Estaba débil.

Setsuna miraba a todos lados, pronto las encontraría "Quirón"

Hotaru levanto su mirada "¿Que¿No se suponía que ella estaría de _nuestra_ parte?"

"No se cual es la causa de que nos allá atacado. ¡No lo entiendo!" negó con su cabeza "Algo debe estar pasando por su cabeza. Realmente no se que es lo que sucede" tomo nuevamente la mano de Hotaru "Debemos irnos de aquí, Quirón puede encontrarnos"

"¿Puede entrar aquí?" dijo sorprendida.

"Cuando ella desee. Tiene el poder de hacer brechas entre las dimensiones… en este mismo instante es peligrosa. Debo informar a los demás¡ella no es así maldita sea!" Desesperada camina entre la niebla, encontrando al fin las puertas. Abrió la gran puerta dorada de la derecha "Entra Hotaru, debemos irnos de aquí"

* * *

Sus pasos eran lentos y cansados. El discurso planteado, explicaciones, todo preparado en su cabeza, lo que diría… exigiría respuestas y después de eso, luego después, estarían hablando como antes… y los sentimientos escondidos dentro de su corazón nuevamente encontrara a su único dueño. Pero las sombras del pasado atormentaban sus sueños... es difícil vivir con el daño. No recordaba cuantas veces se había detenido en medio del camino decidida a no volver a lo que dejo años atrás… pero le era imposible no tentarse a la idea de estar con el, mirar sus ojos. Imposible ilusionarse con algo místico o dulce. Aun era la cabeza de chorlito, el alma de niña, catorce años, aun; no suelta el recuerdo de Darien Chiba, el solitario estudiante de diecinueve años capas de robar su corazón. 

Dos largos años sin hablar con el ameno que se refiera con insultos. Pero ya no se comportaría así, maduro y sabe entender las situaciones como gente adulta, aunque seriamente dudaba de sus emociones, la histeria podría controlarla, se les escaparía de sus manos si no logra controlar sus sentimientos... las heridas del pasado le enseñaron a no mostrar siempre esperanza o alegría, toda emotividad tiene su espacio.

Y ahora se arrepentía, estando frente a la puerta que dos años atrás juró no volverla a ver. Nerviosa toco el timbre al menos dos veces y espero… tal vez estaría trabajando, estar comprando comida para la cena, o estaría con su novia. Le costaba reconocer, pero estaba más que celosa. Estaba molesta, dejándole abrir una vieja herida de la cual no era capas de curar.

"… ¿Serena?..." Había tanta emoción al decir su nombre, se veía hermosa con ese vestido celeste. Y recordó los momentos felices que vivieron. Intento recuperarlos. Demasiado tarde murmuro su conciencia.

Nerviosa, pero a su vez ansiosa levanto su mirada y le sonrió levemente "Hola Darien" un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos, Serena miro sus ojos azules perdiéndose como siempre en ellos "¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto al ver que el estaba petrificado, se sonrojó levemente. El no dijo nada, solo se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esta grata sorpresa.

Serena miro atentamente el departamento "Sigue igual" murmuro y volteo donde estaba Darien. El solo afirmo con su cabeza.

"Siéntate por favor. ¿Quieres algo?" Serena negó con la cabeza. En cambio el suspiro, su presencia definitivamente lo ponía nervioso, controlo su mano por su cabello negro, según un viejo amigo liberaba tensiones "Y bien… ¿Qué me quieres decir? Por algo viniste" no quería sonar frió, tampoco desatento. Pero prefería defenderse con la prudencia de sus palabras.

Serena levanto su mirada, mordiendo su labio "Me preguntaba como estabas" Darien levanto una ceja ante su comentario y rió un poco. En cambio ella mentalmente se culpo por la torpeza de sus palabras "ósea-me refiero en cuanto a tu trabajo… hace tiempo que no hablamos" dijo con sinceridad.

"Estoy tranquilo" prefirió decir eso en vez de nervioso "Todo esta bien. El trabajo, me pagan muy bien… mejor de lo que pensaba" vio la sonrisa de Serena "Ya sabes de Keiko¿verdad? Las chicas te habrán comentado sobre ella" vio que la rubia miraba a un lado en la mención de ella. Le duele aceptar que su príncipe tenga la atención de otra mujer "Lamento que las cosas salieron así…" suspiro. Primero debía disculparse, hacia tanto tiempo que quería decir lo siento o algo parecido por su insensatez, mas ahora. Ha dejado pasar mucho tiempo "tenia planes para noso-"

"No quiero hacer sentirte incomodo Darien. Crecí. Entiendo que las cosas no hayan salido bien al final de nuestra relación. Me alegro que este con ella, de verdad" hablo con suavidad y sabiduría, puso su mano sobre su antebrazo, para reasegurarlo le dio una sonrisa débil sin mostrar mucha alegría, solo la verdad. Si el no fue feliz a su lado¿Por qué privarle la felicidad cuando ha encontrado a alguien tan parecido a el? Aunque no la conociera, ella es perfecta para el "Tampoco vengo aquí a recriminarte, menos juzgarte, lo que hayas hecho debió ser por algo. Solo quiero saber porque" el sin comprender la siguió mirando "¿Por qué preferiste quedarte con ella y no conmigo?" y aquellas palabras duelen. Más que nada.

"Yo-" Darien miro sus manos, el suelo. Sus zapatos. Era una buena pregunta… pero debía decirle la verdad, la merecía "En el tiempo que conocí a Keiko, ella estaba embarazada. Yo la trataba como medico general en mi practica, proporcionándole ayuda sin herir al bebe. Ella aborto naturalmente, no podría concebir niños nunca mas en su vida" Serena sintió pena con la pelinegra "Entonces comencé a frecuentarla, preguntarle sobre su salud, como ella se sentía emocionalmente… y no se Serena… no se que fue lo que me paso" Darien miro sus ojos, no tenia la intención de que le creyera, solo era la verdad "Fue mas compasión lo que me acerco a ella… no se lo que paso. Y no te miento, me agrada bastante su presencia"

Darien se sentó para masajear su cabeza, tantas explicaciones le provocaban cierto dolor de cabeza "No es mi intención que me creas. Sabia que nunca lo harás Serena… a ninguna mujer le gustaría que su novio se acerque a otra. A mi tampoco me gustaría, lo contrario" suspiro "Se que antes que te fueras nos habías visto, esa era la decisión por la cual te fuiste" suspiro "No te culpo, habría hecho lo mismo"

"… Es tarde para remediar los errores… lamento que las cosas no funcionaran" Serena miro a Darien con lagrimas en los ojos.

Darein se levanto y se dirigió al balcón en compañía de Serena "Yo también, no sabes cuanto. Los mejores momentos los pase contigo pequeña" Darien le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Y Serena capto el mensaje, se sonrojo profundamente y encontró mucho mas interesante la gente que pasaba a su alrededor "¿Por qué tan tranquila? Pensé que reaccionarias de otra forma, mas violenta o histérica"

"La gente cambia Darien. Algún día me tenia que suceder" Serena lo miraba fijamente "tampoco mi intención es hacer un escándalo, soy bastante grande para darme cuenta de las cosas. Ya no tengo catorce años" dio una risa suave, tranquila sin rencores "Todo lo que tuve que sufrir ya lo hice. No quiero quedar mal contigo, comparto lo mismo que tu: momentos mágicos que solo nosotros dos sabe que se siente" rió en silencio "se que no tengo ningún derecho de decirte esto, tampoco interrumpir tu tiempo por buscar unas estupidas explicaciones-" levanto su mano en señal de descontento

Un poco mas tranquilo sujeto su mano "Ey, tenias que saberlas; saber cuales fueron mis intenciones-"

"¿Eres feliz con ella?" Y Serena lamento decir esa frase. Pero el impulso controlo sobre su razonamiento.

"No lo se… pero no niego que mantenga contento, tengo un cariño especial por ella" se dio cuenta de la tensión que tenia Serena, y no quería eso. Aparte estas explicaciones que le da servirían mas adelante. Keiko podría estar con el, pero definitivamente dominaba en su corazón. Y mientras hablaban se dio cuenta de algo, el poder del linaje lunar cobraba vida al estar cerca del, dualidad. La luz se encontraba cerca de la oscuridad, no podría ser ciego ara no darse cuenta de la capacidad de Serena para fingir "También lo sientes" Darien dio una risa irónica, sentía la presencia de Serena atenta. Los poderes de su padre le daban cierta ventaja sobre otros "Debimos darnos cuenta antes de la situación" La rubia levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la determinación del "El enemigo… es mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos"

Serena solo volvió su mirada hacia la gente, un poco aburrida "Es difícil aparentar que no sabes. Lo sabía desde un principio. Se que ellas intentan protegerme, no quieren repetir lo que a sucedido veces anteriores y las comprendo; pero no pueden parar la intuición que tengo. He tratado de permanecer tranquila ante la situación, pero me agobia pensar que nuevamente tendremos que luchar…" Saco de su bolso el Cristal de Plata, tocándolo con cuidando viendo su resplandor "Ellos vienen por mi Darien… la nueva era glacial se acerca" murmuro Serena.

"Es por esa razón que todos los guerreros del Milenio de Plata recobran sus recuerdos. Los aliados del pasado se están organizando para ayudarnos a combatir al nuevo enemigo. Estarán nuevamente dispuestos a protegerte Serena… eres la única que puede salvar al universo"

"No quiero que vuelvan a sacrificarse nuevamente por mi causa. ¡Estoy más fuerte! Puedo probarlo" la ultima que uso el Cristal de Plata fue para vencer a Galaxia, ha dejado pasar mucho tiempo. No debió dejar a un lado sus poderes, aunque su broche se halla roto y extinguido en pequeñas partículas, aun tenia el poder de su descendencia correr por sus venas. Ella sabia que no lucho en el Milenio de Plata con un broche donde diría a los cuatro vientos poderes, ella es una princesa "Se que puedo vencerlos"

"Lo se, tienes el poder; no lo dudo" sin embargo Darien negó con la cabeza "Pero no estas preparada Serena. Tampoco sabes quien es en verdad la amenaza, cada vez vuelven más fuertes. Esta no será fácil" con cuidado tomo su mano "Tampoco es para preocuparse, sabes que siempre salimos vencedores" la alentó, pero sabia que era ilógico. Un silencio se formo entre los dos, no habían mas dudas que aclarar. Todo esta tranquilo "Ami me dijo que tienes a un niño bajo tu cuidado. No puedo creer que lo trates tan bien sin descuidarte o dormir frente la televisión" rió un poco.

"¡Ohhh vamos Darien!" ella también rió "que malo eres" negó con una sonrisa.

"Entonces es verdad" dijo al fin "¿Es tu hijo?" después de todo: dos años sin verse, mucha información se le iba de las manos.

Serena lo miro sorprendida, al fin de al cabo no preguntaba si era su hijo "¿Mi hijo? Lo dudo. Lo encontré en el parque. Me compadecí del, me dio mucha pena dejarlo ahí, debieron de abandonarlo… si fuera su madre no lo perdería de vista nunca"

"¿No has ido a la policía a identificarlo?"

Serena negó con la cabeza y recordó las palabras de Setsuna. Los recuerdos que tenia no eran de la tierra "No es humano Darien" la mirada de Darien se torno oscura.

Darien manejo un poco complicado su pelo "¿No crees que se trate del enemigo?"

"No. Aoshi es un bebe, un niño y tiene recuerdos. Setsuna lo pudo ver en sus remembranzas, sé que no comento todo lo que vio, solo lo necesario para explicar su existencia. Es increíble como las fronteras de nuestro universo no tiene limites" entrelazo sus dedos contra el barandal "Haruka tiene mil motivos para desconfiar, Michiru también pero se mantiene al margen… es difícil vivir con ellas. Tantas preocupaciones" se dio vuelta para mirarlo fijamente y bajo su mirada. Siempre venir al departamento de Darien le tenían guardadas memorias, la niña de cabellos rosados habitando en estas cuatro paredes de concreto, recriminándole a Darien a cual de las dos amaba mas… al menos cuando estaba con Darien, sabia que en un futuro no muy lejano estarían juntas otra vez, compartiendo al mismo hombre que amaban. Ahora todo es diferente, pero el sentimiento sigue ahí "¿Has pensado últimamente en Rini?" Y a Serena le es difícil aceptar la inexistencia de su _futura hija_. La pequeña que hubiera crecido en sus entrañas, hija del amor de Darien con ella; se perdió por estupideces del pasado. Nada es igual como antes.

La mirada de Darien se volvió seria y reservada, recordaba muy bien las fechas y mucho más en relación a la hija que nunca tendrá. Aunque no mataba la esperanza que algún día volverían a estar juntos. Como una familia, la que soñaba todas las noches de soledad, buscando el consuelo en la parte fría de su cama. Se apoyo contra la baranda mirando un punto infinito en el horizonte "Mañana era el día donde había llegado desde Cristal de Tokio, cuando estábamos en el parque" suspiro "He pensado en ella, me hace mucha falta" trato de aliviar el peso de la angustia de ambos, el espacio electrizarte entre ellos "Cuando Luna-Pelota reboto en tu cabeza" le dio una sonrisa, demostrándole por pocos instantes los pequeños y pocos momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero aprovechando el máximo el divino tiempo "Es gracioso recordar tu cara de incertidumbre Serena" y el nombre de ella sonaba extranjero a su boca. Muy pocas veces lo ha mencionado desde que desapareció de su vida, ahora volvía con vigor.

Se acerco un poco mas a ella, primero tocándole el hombro, abrazándola con una mano. Serena recargo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos. Ya no hay más un Tokio de Cristal. Había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo… y dolía pensar que todo lo que quiso alguna vez: amor, familia; se había escapado de sus manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no todo estaba perdido, Darien estaba a su lado. El no dejo de existir, nunca. Lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su pecho, lo necesitaba tanto, y le provocaba envidia saber que sus besos eran para otra, no hay para ella, solo abrazos amistosos y otro vistazo de remembranzas. Tal vez el resto de su vida lo pasara recordando el pasado. Las lágrimas no podían ser arrancadas, temía nuevamente huir y ser cobarde como siempre.

Serena soltó sutilmente el cuerpo de Darien, logrando enfocar su cara "Hace frió" a pesar del gran sol, el viento helado calaba sus huesos "Será mejor que valla a casa, el invierno se acerca y me da un poco de pánico pensar en truenos" rápidamente se dirigió a la sala para recoger su bolso, bajo la atenta mirada de Darien. Esta vez no la detendría, sabia perfectamente que pasaba por su cabeza. Antes de irse giró su cuerpo para mirarlo con una hermosa sonrisa "Me gustaría volver hablar contigo, Darien. En otra oportunidad" Bajo su mirada incierta "Para recordar viejos tiempos¿te parece?" El pelinegro solo asiste con la cabeza, sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad. Serena sintió su voz flaquear y sus ojos amenazaban a las lagrimas "¡Ja-ne!" cerro la puerta. Tomo el elevador rápidamente. Una larga espera en este para poder divisar nuevamente la luz del día. Sentía el calor de los rayos, el frió era agradable en sus mejillas, debía llegar pronto a su casa; tenia mucha tarea que hacer y de seguro Haruka le reprochara de retasarse mas de la cuenta.

_Serenity._

Paro en seco sus pasos. No había escuchado su verdadero nombre en años.

_Serenity._

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Su visión rápidamente se volvió nublosa, luego para reenfocar al pavimento, se apoyo contra una pared en caso de perder completamente el equilibrio, contó hasta diez y volvió a ponerse en la posición anterior. Pronto, a su mente, la imagen de un destello rojo, punzante, alarmante. En el aire se escuchaba el susurro de una voz mortal, audaz, las ramas de los árboles crujen invitándola a la muerte. El que la ha de llamar no tiene buenas intenciones. Miro hacia su izquierda, viendo como una extraña neblina inundaba las áreas verdes del parque.

_Serenity._

* * *

**Planeta de las Flores**

Betsabe entro en la fría sala la habitación. Goretti estaba viendo por la ventana el cielo, le parecía ilógico que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el planeta¿por qué Karyuu los mandó a este planeta sin intervenir en alguna batalla? Definitivamente poco y nada le entendía a su princesa "No entiendo por que el llamado de nuestra princesa" Goretti negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de Betsabe "El capitán Fox tenia razón, malgastamos nuestro tiempo ahí. No tenemos contra quien luchar, la información que tenemos no es fiable"

Taiki se levanto de su asiento para recoger una revista. Todo esto ocurría a través de hologramas a escala real representando el departamento en la Tierra, donde los hermanos Kou platicaban seriamente "Debe ser urgente, la princesa nos necesita"

"Es a ella a quien le debemos nuestra lealtad" Nadeshko miro a Taiki preocupada. Al otro lado de la galaxia también compartían un sistema de hologramas, muy avanzado y de alta tecnología. Ella también cuestionaba las dediciones de su princesa "Ni siquiera pudimos acércanos a los guardianes. ¡Antes de que ustedes decidan irse deben dejarle los cristales, no pueden dejarlos a la merced del enemigo! Corren el riesgo de ser encontrados; no podemos usarlos. Les pertenecen a ellos"

La sala se quedo en silencio. Nadeshko tiene razón. Los cristales solo podían contestar el llamado de sus amos, _ellos _eran la protección contra el enemigo "Se los entregare a Serena, no se preocupen chicos, ella sabrá que hacer. Después de todo, esta mas involucrada que nosotros" Seiya suspiro "Partiremos en la noche"

Era la decisión mas sabía. Serena era hija de Serenity, Reina del Imperio Lunar que solo quedaban ruinas de estas. Tenia claro que recordaba claramente a quien le pertenecía cada uno, solo se hacia la desentendida para no dar mayores explicaciones.

Yaten aun así estaba intranquilo "¿Qué le diremos al productor? No podemos partir así nada mas, estamos en grabaciones. No le gustara para nada nuestra decisión. Recuerda que le debemos mucho, no podemos darle la espalda ahora"

"Le diremos que tomamos algunas vacaciones. No tiene por que cuestionar nuestras decisiones" Taiki se apoyo contra el respaldo del sofá, cruzo sus piernas y suspiro "Tenemos que actuar rápido chicos, nos queda muy poco tiempo. Puede que nuestro planeta necesite ayuda. El capitán Fox nos informo que Lord Aita tiene amenazado a nuestro pueblo… tenemos que llegar lo antes posible"

Nadeshko corto la programación desde la tierra y suspiro "Creo que no fue una buena decisión llevar los cristales con nosotras" mordió su labio intranquila "¡Debemos hacer algo, chicas!" vio a Goretti no prestar atención y Betsabe la miraba intranquila "Miren… se que el Capitán Fox se lleva algo entre las manos, la princesa lleva horas encerrada en la sala de reuniones con los demás embajadores de las galaxia. Esta guerra nos involucra a todos"

"Se a lo que te refieres. El único problema es que ni siquiera sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos¡no manejamos esa información!" la seriedad de Goretti se rompió "Somos Sailors, pero no tenemos idea de cómo luchar contra esta amenaza"

Betsabe llevo sus manos a su cara intranquila "Realmente no me gusta como esta saliendo todo esto" murmuro y al instante las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, caminando con gracia un hombre alto y robusto con una armadura plateada, aparentemente cerca de los cincuenta años de edad. Una gran cicatriz cruza su ojo biónico izquierdo, su cabello castaño peinado perfectamente y su ojo azul las miraba con atención. Sonaba más su pierna derecha en el grueso piso de mármol, la cual también era bionicota.

"Chicas, se ven preocupadas" se sentó al lado de Betsabe y apretó un poco sus hombros "Tensas" las miro una a una "¿Qué les ocurre?"

"¿Qué nos ocurres? Capitán, sabemos que estamos en estado de guerra, pero nos molesta la incompetencia y formalidad que se presenta en este momento" la paciencia de Goretti se acaba, su ceño se formaba aun mas con cada palabra molesta "Sucede que usted nos mando a llamar, ni siquiera sabemos por que¡no cumplimos con nuestra misión en la tierra! Ahora los chicos deben hacer entrega de nuestra responsabilidad, y no me quiero imaginar si algo sale mal… lo único que conocemos que hay un loco amenazando la tierra, quitando energía a la vida en el planeta¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

El ojo biónico del capitán comenzó a hacer unos pequeños giros "Querida, no es un cualquier _loco_-" antes de seguir tocio un poco "Miren se que esta situación es difícil, aun falta que lleguen Seiya y los demás. En este instante la princesa se encuentra terminando la conferencia-"

"¿Por qué todo este alboroto?" Nadeshko lo miro molesta "Todos los embajadores del universo asistieron. Como sede universal debemos enterarnos nosotras, que somos las guardianas y aun mas, PROTECTORAS de este planeta, de lo que ocurre. Capitán-" ella se acerco mirando fijamente sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos de manera infantil "Sabemos que el enemigo es fuerte"

"No se si recuerdan a Némesis-"

"¡¿NEMESIS?!" y Fox temió la peor al escuchar el grito ahogado de Betsabe "¿Qué hace ese bastardo libre?" Goretti se acerco rápidamente la preocupación grabada en sus ojos y la incertidumbre por el futuro, podría convertirse en pesadillas por las noches.

Fox suspiro y se acomodó su cuello "lamentablemente la Reina Madre se encuentra débil…" las tres lamentaron el hecho de la fragilidad que le a ocurrido desde que el enemigo hizo acto de presencia "En el Caldero se encuentra la misma situación. Sabios y guardianes no saben que hacer. Némesis logro escapar de las celdas; nadie se explica como fue, tampoco negamos la existencia de su grupo de sequitos… hay gente que ansia su poder, y no hay otra forma mejor q unirle. El es nuestra amenaza, quiere vengarse por todos estos milenios de encierro y maltrato"

"Némesis…" Nadeshko negó la cabeza "¿Por qué no podía ser el enemigo mas débil¡El es la maldad en persona, no podemos contra el!"

"No podemos, pero si podemos ayudar al que se enfrente con el"

"¿La princesa Serenity?" Betsabe miro con esperanza los ojos del capitán. Pero este negó la cabeza. Serenity no era el luchador indicado, podría ayudar siempre, hasta el final… peor no daría el golpe de gracia para erradicar la maldad por completo, no estaba a la altura, el era un enemigo mas poderoso.

"Serenity puede utilizar el cristal mas poderoso creado desde el centro del universo, el cristal mas hermoso; podría tener el corazón mas puro del universo, y aun mas… tendría las posibilidades alcanzar el poder de su padre, el gran Rey Apolo" las miro una a una "Y no dudo que en un futuro cercano no lo logre" suspiro "Pero no lo puede realizar en un periodo tan pequeño de tiempo. No puede combatir para grandes expectativas" miro fijamente a Betsabe "El poder es inmenso, por algo ha sido perseguida por la maldad este ultimo tiempo. Ella es la portadora de la luz. Pero en esta guerra, luz contra oscuridad no siempre da los mejores resultados"

"¿Entonces quien puede igualar el poder de Némesis? El es muy poderoso, ni en e Milenio de Plata pudieron con la devastación de las galaxias Liveug, Calixto, Olimpia y Réquiem, que eran los grandes núcleos de nuestros orígenes, el dos días arrazo contra ellas, no quedo nada. Los mismo puede hacer ahora con todo el universo, el puede hacer que _Chaos_ puede volver nuevamente-" Betsabe trago un poco de aire, hablaba muy rápido "¿Quién es?"

El las miro seriamente "Algunas veces es bueno usar oscuridad contra oscuridad. Para esto, el mas indicado es el hermano de Némesis" levanto sus hombros un poco despreocupado "El también fue concedido con sangre oscura. Debemos encontrarlo rápidamente y explicarle la situación. No sabemos que es del ahora… hay que actuar con rapidez chicas, no tenemos mucho tiempo" se levanto rápidamente al sentir por un auricular su llamado hacia el salón de comandos.

"¿El hermano de Némesis?" Nadeshko lo miro interrogante y suspicaz, mientras que las otras no tenían idea sobre que Némesis hubiera tenido familia.

Fox paro su caminar y se volteo lentamente hacia ellas "Todo mal tiene su creador. Chaos es su padre… por lo tanto, saquen conclusiones chicas. El Príncipe Endimión del planeta Tierra es su hermano de sangre, comparten la misma composición biológica. Aunque la madre de Némesis esta haciendo su trabajo en este instante, no comparte los mismos pensamientos y posición que su hijo a provocado" Sin mas explicación, y solo escuchando el sonido de sus botas por el duro mármol blanco del salón, se retiró bastante perturbado dejando a unas Sailors bastantes sorprendidas, dándose cuenta que las leyendas e historias del pasado… algo tenían de verdad.

"Eso explica la posición de la Tierra en algunas de sus dediciones" suspiro Goretti.

Aun así, Nadeshko miro silenciosa su retirada. Algo no estaba bien. Sabía que los progenitores de Némesis son precisamente oscuros¿pero que sucedía con la Reina Gaia del planeta Tierra?

* * *

"Endimión traerá a Serenity por si sola. Ella no es tonta, por algo fui yo su nodriza" Yuuko termino su tercer cigarro para sacar un cuarto "Ese niño es muy inteligente para mi gusto, tan curioso; aun así no se les quita el titulo de los habitantes mas fascinantes del universo. Mortales" negó con la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y se sentó sobre el banco. Esperaba a Nara Kokebi, la Sailor más misteriosa de las doce; llena de intrigas y un poder inigualable en lucha. Ya podría divisar las pequeñas riñas entre ella y Uranus, cual de las dos mas testaruda. Todo esta pasando lentamente, quisiera terminar de una buena vez el daño provocado milenios atrás. 

Electra llego con un algodón de azúcar "No creo que llegue a tiempo Madame, Sedna suele ser bastante impuntual para sus cosas. ¿No quiere su abrigo? Esta haciendo bastante frió aquí"

Yuuko agito el humo del cigarro con su mano. Al menos calmaba sus nervios "No te preocupes por mi Electra. Me es agradable el frió… pequeñas dagas que atraviesan tu cuerpo" unos cuantos escalofríos corrieron por su cuerpo "Es fascinante experimentar esto ahora. Hace bastante tiempo no presenciaba esta sensación" le dio una risa sincera y cerro sus ojos "No debes de que temer de este hielo en el aire, Nara siempre lo provoca… debe estar cerca. Es una buena táctica de batalla, la necesitaremos para luchar contra el enemigo y-"

"¿Endimión sabe?"

Yuuko callo al instante y frunció el seño ¿acaso nadie creía en su palabra, tanta es la desconfianza? "No podía ocultarle la verdad. Algo como esto no sobrevive varios milenios para estarlo contarlo. Lo tomo bastante bien en mi opinión, ningún problema en particular… de hecho acepto su condición como hijo de Chaos. Además obviamente lo debe saber" trino sus dedos dos veces "¡Recuerda que es el heredero del la Tierra! Todos los honores, poderes y bendiciones los tiene a su favor, aparte el Cristal Dorado lo ayuda, sin contar la ayuda de sus generales que a mi parecer son bastante molestos"

"Aun así algo me inquieta" Un poco ida se sentó al lado de su maestra "La energía del príncipe es bastante grande. Y mas poderosa que de Serenity… ¿no cree que podría ser una amenaza?"

"No logro entender Electra. ¿Ese niño? No lo creo"

"Madame considere las magnitudes de que estamos hablando. Es hijo de Chaos, el ser mas poderoso del universo. La maldad y su oscuridad esta en su sangre. El instinto asesino esta en el… puede que apague la luz de la princesa"

"¿Te refieres a matarla?" Electra asistió. Yuuko en cambio rió amenamente frente al comentario absurdo de ella "¡Eso es imposible Electra! Endimión no podría hacer eso por más que quiera. No puede matar a su igual… ella es su equilibrio. Si alguna vez uno de los dos dejase de existir, habría un gran desequilibrio… y en lo personal no me gustaría vivir en esa época" corrió un poco el humo de su rostro "Endimión nunca tendrá el coraje de ni siquiera tocarla o hacerle algo dañino. La ama Electra, que no se te olvide"

"El equilibrio se encuentran en el Cristal de Playa y en el Cristall Dorado-"

"Solo pueden ser usados por los herederos. Si se matan unos a otros, no hay equilibrio, los cristales no tendrá dueño. Así es Electra, así de simple. Además Chaos no es el ser mas poderoso del mundo… no lo es y nunca lo será" una expresión dura y llena de recuerdos guarda en sus ojos transmitiéndolos como verdaderas ventanas de su alma "Nadie sabe lo que nos espera…" se levanto al sentir una presencia extraña presencia. El cielo poco a poco se torno nublado, el viento era insoportable y el frió no lo aguantaba. La niebla amenazo con congelar la vida a su alrededor, una silueta comenzaba a surgir entre la nube de tonos grises trayendo la sensación de penumbra y desaliento. Era Sailor Sedna, el as del misterio y de la soledad.

_Yuuko_.

Escucho por todo el parte su nombre. La gente no tomaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Sedna sabia muy bien hacer brechas entre la fantasía y realidad. Y puso atención. Algo no estaba bien, la sailor del hielo no se comportaba de esa manera.

_Yuuko._

Nuevamente su nombre, miro a Electra que esta parecía tan desconcertada como ella "Deja de jugar a tus juegos Sedna" advirtió. Electra sintió un profundo escalofrió, la voz estremecedora consumía su incertidumbre.

La silueta rió satíricamente "¿Sedna? Deberías fijarte con quien hablas" y Yuuko reconoció sus ojos.

"Quirón" murmuro y sus ojos totalmente se oscurecieron. ¿Qué le ocurría a la Sailor, por que tomaba una actitud desafiante? Yuuko se dio cuenta de la travesura de ella, la personalidad bipolar y el carácter sicótico podía oler el sufrimiento y miedos como carne. Se dio cuenta del engaño. Rápidamente volteo hacia Electra que esta estaba paralizada a ver a la sailor en ese estado "¡Electra sal de aquí!"

"¿Que?" y antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, la fuerza del puño en ráfagas de viento de Quirón impacto sobre el pecho de Electra, mandándola contra el suelo al instante. Sentía su pecho caliente, tocio un poco contra su mano y se dio cuenta que su garganta sabia a un sabor metálico. Sangre. "Desgraciada, esto te costara muy caro" tocio un poco botando en el suelo pequeñas gotas de sangre. Desde hace tiempo no sentía un golpe bueno.

La sombra se burlo de su cuerpo en el suelo "Electra deja tu orgullo a un lado. ¿Qué temes?" Los grandes ojos negros la miraban con atención, la maldad helaba sus movimientos.

"No la escuches Electra, sus palabras son un arma de doble filo. Ella no es Quirón…" Yuuko avanzo lentamente hacia ella tendiéndole una mano "Tampoco esta al frente tuyo como crees. Es solo una ilusión¿acaso no recuerdas el sinfín de trucos bajo su manga? Es la reina del disfraz"

_No me subestime tanto, Madame. Puede que caiga como la última vez¿recuerda?_ Yuuko oyó en su mente y trato de cerrarla para impedir más mensajes. _Tal vez no. Como siempre nunca se hace responsable de lo que provoca… tuvo la oportunidad de erradicar la maldad en el universo bajo sus manos… ¿Qué ocurrió Madame¿Por qué dudó?_ Yuuko prefirió no decir nada. _Vamos, habla. ¿Cuál es tu miedo de testificar? Un psicoanálisis me serviría para saber lo que ocurre en este instante Yuuko, eres tan impredecible… pero sabiendo tus miedos, dudo increíblemente de tus capacidades letales._

"¡Basta!" Yuuko grito al aire, mirando alterada a su alrededor "No sabes nada, no sabes de lo que hablas niña. Deja mis recuerdos en paz"

"No necesito ver tus recuerdos. Lo se todo Yuuko. Soy más vidente que Plut, recuérdalo, acéptalo. No puedes arrancar del pasado, lo hecho ya esta… ni tú ni nadie puede contrarrestar los males. Estamos todos condenados"

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, detrás de su espalda sintió la ráfaga y el poder de una energía enorme. Volteo rápidamente para ver solo a escasos centímetros la mirada eterna y sin vida de Quirón, el ángel caído de las Sailors Scouts. La sonrisa sardónica adornaba su rostro, el mismo infierno dentro de su corazón.

"¡Madame!" escucho a Electra gritar su nombre, no le presto atención… los ojos de la Sailor estaban muertos

Todo a su alrededor se distorsionó. El tiempo se detenía cada vez mas, su cabello poco a poco comenzó a tornarse blanco a medida que ella se le acercaba y su piel se arrugaba. Realmente no sabia si era fantasía, ilusión y no poder ver la realidad que esta al sus ojos. Su visión se hacia nula, y su corazón apaciguarse para quedar completamente muerto.

"¡ESTELA CORINTA!" Un escudo invisible entre Yuuko y Quirón se formo, Sedna había llegado a tiempo bloqueando el ataque de la sailor. Rápidamente estrelló su cuerpo sobre ella, sujetándola de los brazos mientras la otra maldecía en otro idioma "¡Que pretendes Iris!" Nara mira fijo a la mujer de cabellos púrpuras en el suelo, viendo como sus ojos se desorbitaban y el odio a su alrededor es electrizante.

"_No soy Iris_" una segunda voz salía de su cuerpo.

"¡Si lo eres!" Nara gritaba para que entrara en razón. Las multi-personalidades de Sailor Quirón eran peligrosas. Nara poco a poco convirtió unos brazaletes de hielo para sujetar sus pies.

Electra se acerco rápidamente a su lado "Ella no esta bien" sujeto la cabeza de ella mientras Iris trataba de zafarse tornando sus ojos blancos. Sintió algo caliente en sus pantalones traspasando a su pierna. Se fijo que las heridas en las muñecas "Sus heridas se abrieron¡debemos llevarla rápido al hospital!"

Yuuko se instalo a su lado mientras en su frente se formaba un extraño símbolo, semejando una balanza "Debemos dejarla en paz, ahora esta pasando al lado oscuro. Las _seis almas_ la están dominando" viendo como Iris agrandaba sus ojos y un extraño brillo vino de ellos, su piel se volvía pálida y las venas de su cuerpo comenzaban a buscar el refugio en el sol. Tanto Nara como Electra cerraron sus ojos por el resplandor. Yuuko se acerco lentamente hacia su oído, nuevamente donde su cabello se tornaba blanco y su piel mostraba su vejes. Debía actuar rápido.

Dentro de la mente de Iris, veía todo con impotencia. Las almas del purgatorio de la humanidad habían posesionado su cuerpo, y escucho a la salvación; vio el símbolo de la salvación. Vio a una extraña mujer de cabellos negro vestido de blanco, era tan cegador su resplandor, pero no afecta a sus ojos vidriosos… si no la alentó a seguir, y se fijo en su rostro. La tranquilidad le recordaba a su madre, apaciguándola, protegiéndola.

_Sus ojos verdes por fin vieron la luz, la ciega, la priva de ver a su alrededor. No sentía nada, su cuerpo estaba danzando en el aire, una suave brisa rozaba las puntas de sus orejas, siente el hielo calar sus piernas. Estaba desconcertada, volteo pero el mareo intenso acompañado de una jaqueca golpeo su cabeza, azotándola contra un espejismo de púas. Sabía que los seis demonios han posesionado su cuerpo. Los seis demonios que lidiaba desde que aprendió y conoció su verdadera identidad, Sailor Quirón, la leyendaria heredera al trono del Planeta Quirón, extinguido bajo las manos de Metallia para defender el Imperio Lunar… un trágica historia de soledad y desconsuelo atormentan en sus sueños, imágenes que desde niña no supo entender. La sangre, gritos y agonía en la adolescencia. Los Seis Demonios que encerró el planeta Quirón, fueron traspasados al cuerpo muerto de la princesa tras el momento de su agonía…_

"_Iris, escúchame… vuelve con nosotras"_

Madame al instante sintió como sus manos se quemaban al tocar los brazos de la chica, el hielo en las piernas de Iris se derritió completamente escuchándose como se trizan al principio y Electra presenciaba como sus ojos negros se transformaban en dos bolas de fuego "Yuuko debes detenerla, los _seis demonios_ tienen el control completo de su alma"

"No lo puedo hacer Nara" la miro salvajemente "No la puedo abandonar¡sabes lo peligroso es dejar que Iris quede en este estado!" Ya no podían sujetarla mas, las fuerzas se estaban acabando y un frenesí de movimientos corporales involuntarios de Iris hacia mas difícil sostenerla para que no causara mas daño. Yuuko miro a su alrededor, vio como la gente al sentir el cambio brusco de temperatura se retiraban, los árboles crujían y la tierra comenzaba a morir, esto no es normal.

Electra sin embargo no presto atención, se levanto mirando hacia atrás de ella. Alguien estaba cerca. Pronto materializó lentamente una espada mirando fríamente su alrededor "Tenemos visitas, Madame" y nuevamente escuchaba balbucear incoherencias de parte de Iris en el suelo, ve como su cuerpo se retuerce ante el dolor y su cuello trataba de inclinarse hacia arriba. Es una agonía tener los _Seis Demonios_.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo un escudo de protección, mirando a su derecha. Una mujer la miraba con el reconocimiento, bajo su espada rápidamente y la miro como siempre "Sun" sus ojos anaranjadas brillaron alegres, aunque su rostro no dotaba del mejor semblante, sus cabellos enroscados se agitaban con el viento.

"Un gusto volver a verlas, Madame" asistió la cabeza.

Electra se acerco a ella mirándola directo a los ojos "Aunque no sea el mejor momento, nunca esta de mas alguna ayuda Sakura" Esta asistió la cabeza.

Sakura se acerco rápidamente donde estaba Iris, dio un pequeño silbido al verla convulsionar "Desde hace tiempo que no la veo en este estado" aunque su comentario, la respuesta de Iris en su transe fue una mordedura en su brazo "¡Ag!" se alejo rápidamente y se sobo el brazo "yo también estoy contenta de verte, Iris" murmuro malhumorada.

"Deja tu infantilismo a un lado y ayuda quieres" Miro detrás de Madame Yuuko para ver a Nara, frunció el ceño ante su gran saludo "Si, si. También estoy contenta de verte"

Sakura sonrió triunfal sujetando la cabeza de Iris "Si, lo que digas Nara" le guiño el ojo.

Tan concentradas estaban que no notaron como el cielo se oscureció, tampoco como la neblina cada vez era mas espesa. Sakura se fijo en como Iris poco a poco se tranquilizaba, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad al igual que su piel, como relajaba su cuerpo ante la opresión de los otros sobre el suyo, respirando agitada dejando sus ojos cerrarse por un instante. Su heridas cesaron y pronto el sudor frió se hizo presente. Tanto Yuuko como Nara solevantaron de su cuerpo, Sakura ponía su cabeza entre sus piernas y Electra se agachaba a su alrededor. Abrió un poco los ojos para sonreírles un poco "Gracias" alcanzó a murmurar respirando grandes bocados de aire. Estaba agotada

Pronto, alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Todas se pusieron en posición de defensa, mirando a Arístides juntar sus manos mientras caminaba hacia ellas. Yuuko simplemente se levanta para mirarlo con cierto recelo, Electra y Nara se pusieron en posición de defensa mientras que Sakura trataba de proteger a Iris en situación de contraataque del enemigo. Este dejo de aplaudir a cierta distancia moderada de donde se encontraban "Que… conmovedor" dejo sus manos en sus caderas mirándolas una a una "Tres Sailors, una guerrera-" se detuvo en Yuuko, quien le guio el ojo "Y otra anciana que se conserva a la perfección" Yuuko cerro sus puños afectada y sentió fuego crecer en su interior.

"Arístides es tu nombres ¿verdad?" Nara lo miro atenta, ante cualquier movimiento.

Este dio unos pasos y al instante ellas liberan un poco de poder, el solo rió y se cruzo de brazos "Creo que no tuvimos el placer de conocernos antes, preciosa. ¿Sailor Sedna verdad? El hielo de tus ojos refleja bastante tú interior, excitante" la miro de arriba abajo y esta frunció el cejo.

"¿Pretendes que caeré en tus juegos de seducción? Estas equivocado"

El inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha "¿Yo? Ni lo creas preciosa, no estoy tramando nada" rápidamente saco una espada de la nada y apunto hacia ella "¡Ya saben todo este show¡Ríndanse y esperen que nuestro Señor las tome en su gran voluntad, su compasión! Solo den sus energías y bueno… ya saben el resto de la historia" les guiño el ojo.

"Deberías medir tus palabras, Arístides. Gente como tu no llega muy lejos" miro detrás de el en una fracción de segundos, rápidamente, antes de volver a mirarlo. Sabe lo que debe hacer "Tal vez deberías saber quienes somos-"

"¿Ustedes?" rió un poco mas alto "¡Ustedes no son mas que inmundas mujeres!" Electra iba por golpearlo pero Nara sujeto sus brazos y le impidió el paso hacia el.

"¡¿Quién te crees para tratarnos así?!" Electra logro de zafarse un poco para volver a tomarla entre Yuuko y Nara "que sabes de nostras, vamos dime" al ver que este solo la miraba, mas se enfureció "¡No tienes idea de lo hablas maldito infeliz!" escupió en el suelo y este solo levanto una ceja divertida "Debe darte vergüenza tratarnos de esa manera"

"¿Vergüenza? No crean que aun-"

Antes de que digiera otra palabra una flecha de un metal muy grueso, incrustadas de púas, llego a su espalda. Este volteo rápidamente gritando en el dolor, luego otra en su hombre izquierdo y otra en su muslo. El dolor era insoportable y sentía una sustancia recorrer su cuerpo. Sabía que venían desde el fondo de los árboles, en el área oscura de ellos "Mierda" murmuro un poco agitado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Enfoco nuevamente su mirada para ver como otra se acercaba peligrosamente a su estomago. Otro grito y se apoyo con sus manos respirando agitado.

Sintió a Yuuko poner su mano en su hombro, para inclinarse a su derecho para ver sus ojos "¿No te dijo Electra?" vio como este lograba levantar un poco su cabeza, tratando de recoger su dignidad "No nos conoces bastardo" frunció el ceño y se alejo del unos cuantos pasos. Se le hacia imposible mover sus músculos, el aire le faltaba y sentía como sus ojos se cerraban solos. El no podía morir así, era poco digno atacar por la espalda. La mujer de cabellos largos negros lo miro por última vez, para luego arrodillarse a una distancia prudente. Inclino su cabeza para ver mejor sus ojos negros, se acerco gateando mirándolo con maldad y una sonrisa satírica que lograba que su corazón se apaciguara. Saco una flecha de su hombro derecho provocando que gritara de dolor otra vez, se acerco a sus oídos no sin antes de enterrarle una especia de canica bastante pequeña dentro de la herida provocada por la flecha, introduciéndosela hasta el fondo de su carne "Nos vemos en el infierno" murmuro lentamente y sintió como los ojos negros de ella lo hipnotizaban indicando el camino hacia la muerte.

"Tu…" los ojos le recordaban a alguien, hace mucho tiempo que habían estado juntos compartiendo fechorías a través del recóndito universo "…tu, tu eres _la madre_, debes ayudarnos…" sintió como ardía esa pequeña bola de metal dentro de su cuerpo, sabia que era un venero mortal. Lo conocía, el lo utilizaba, al igual que _la madre_; sabían como hacer que esta sustancia en un periodo de tres minutos la persona muriera "… ayudarlo, a el…" a recostó en el suelo y sintió como esa flecha de púas atravesaba su espalda para salir a la superficie, ya no tenia las fuerzas de llorar ni de gritar, el veneno había matada sus sentidos.

Yuuko se acerco a su rostro, algunos mechones se deslizaron por sus hombros "Me estas confundiendo con otra persona. Alucinas cosas, la muerte esta cerca…" se arrodillo y tomo su mano y la dejo cerca de su corazón "_Ve con ellos_" un susurro que solo alcanzó sus oídos, solo alcanzó a ver por ultima vez su rostro, recordándole a su señora, su maestra, la madre de su civilización que ya no existía. Murió en el abandono de todos, pocos sobrevivieron… y se sintió nuevamente en casa, recorriendo el sitio árido y negro de las tierras medias de su planeta, viendo como el castillo metálico era una vista abominable del ancestro poder. Ese lugar era casa… _Nakhon._ Sintió como sus ojos se desvanecen en el color gris del cielo, sumergiéndolo en un letargo prolongado… _¿En que se habré equivocado?_ Fue su último pensamiento antes dar fin a su existencia.

Ella supo de su muerte una vez que la mano de Arístides no presionaba sangre, no sentía el pulso de su muñeca. Ella solamente dejo su mano en el suelo para levantarse y ver hacia el bosque. De ahí una silueta femenina aparecía entre los árboles, primero vio el color de su kimono: rojo, nada mal para la ocasión "Megumi, tenia mis dudas. Pensé que no vendrías nunca" la dulce chica sonrió un poco y se acerco junto a un arco metálico inmenso, guardándolo en su estuche de cuero. Se acerco al muerto sacándole una a una las flechas haciendo que la sangre salpicara por todos lados, incluso en el delicado kimono de seda, aun así no le importó.

"Lamento la demora. Pero al ver a este pobre hombre contra ustedes decidí apiadarme un poco" se sentó en un banco cercano. Saco de su bolso un pañuelo blanco, comenzando a limpiar la sangre una por una "¿Conocía a este hombre, Madame?" Yuuko solo negó con la cabeza.

Nara se acerco rápidamente al cuerpo, sacándole una cadena donde resplandecía una tenue luz. Sintió la mirada de Electra sobre sus hombros y volteo a verla "¿Crees que sea una especie de comunicador?"

"No lo creo. Esto es donde guarda energía, no debes abrirlo, la muestra en ese brasco esta muerta" Electra se arrodillo ante el, puso sus manos sobre sus ojos para cerrarlos "Hay que congelarlo¿podrías hacer ese favor Nara?" esta solo asistió comenzando su trabajo poniendo sus manos en el torso de Arístides, comenzando una glaciación que cubría su cuerpo.

Iris recobro un poco sus energías y con la ayuda de Sakura la acerco un poco hacia las demás "Madame…" la débil voz de Quirón la llevo de nuevo a la realidad, mirándola un poco ida. Necesita reflexionar.

"¿Te encuentra mejor?" se dio cuenta de que al menos, había recuperado un poco su tono de piel. La vio asistir la cabeza y volteo mirando a Arístides. ¿Por qué recordó Nakhon? Ese planeta ha sido exterminado desde hace bastantes milenios. O tal vez-

Sintió una mano en su hombro que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Nara la veía con preocupación "¿Te encuentras bien Yuuko?"

Yuuko la miro fijamente, y le dio la espalda "Eso creo-"

Un fuerte temblor se sacudió a sus pies, las chicas trataron de mantener el control. Era fuerte. Pero Nara se dio cuenta de algo. No era un temblor… era Sailor Uranus lanzándole su poder. Al intante corrió frente a todas ellas, formando una lanza de hielo bastante larga "¡ESTELA CORINTA!" grito y a los pocos segundos una bola de energía se estrelló contra la barrera circular creada por Nara.

Yuuko se levanto al instante, otro se aproximaba por la espalda, vio la cadena dorada de Venus cerca de ellos. Ella logro aferrarla a su brazo y presiono resistencia, atrayendo la cadena hacia ella. Sakura comenzó a formar fuego alrededor de ella, todo para proteger a Iris, quien estaba respirando con dificultad "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" volteo donde se encontraba Madame, quien hacia fuerza para atraer la cadena, cosa que no veía dificultad en sus rasgos.

"Sailors" murmuro con mucha fuerza "Piensan que somos el enemigo"

Electra volteo para mirar fijamente a Sailor Uranos y Neptune, apareció rápidamente Júpiter con Mars, quien esta la miraba con cierto recelo. Le debía unas explicaciones "¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!" no quiso responder la pregunta de Júpiter, volteo a la izquierda para ver teclear rápidamente a Mercury, se cruzo de brazos ¿es que ella nunca soltaba la lógica?

Rápidamente llego Plut junto a las demás Sailors. Esta se paralizo al ver al enemigo completamente congeló y mas aun, ver a Madame Yuuko atraer a Sailor Venus que esta trataba de luchar contra ella, dándole una fácil misión que cumplir "Madame…" murmuro Saturn y agarro con fuerza apretó su guadaña.

La aludida dejo la cadena a un lado logrando botar a Sailor Venus, que respiraba agitada. Volteo y las miro una a una "Sailors Scouts, tanto tiempo" lentamente metió una mano a su bolsillo sacando un cigarro y prenderlo "He estado siguiendo sus pasos, a decir verdad; poca fuerza tienen para combatir el nuevo enemigo"

"¿Quién eres tu, y ustedes?" Neptune dio un paso agresivamente, pero la mano de Plut la paro negándole la cabeza, vio a Saturn mirándola con reconocimiento y se sintió un poco mas tranquila.

Madame se acerco a ella, mirando a cada una de las Sailors. Miro como Uranus preparaba un ataque "De nada te sirve… no puedes contra mi, Uranus. Soy bastante fuerte… no me subestimes por que soy una mujer mayor. Ni la mitad de las cosas que digo comprendes" suspiro y puso sus manos a sus caderas. Electra se acerco rápidamente murmurándole algo en su oído, mientras que Yuuko asistía la cabeza. Una vez que terminaron Electra se hizo a un lado y se fue caminado por el bosque. Aun así quería ser detenida por Mars, pero esta solo le negó la cabeza, no deba seguirla. No formaba parte de esta conversación.

Yuuko espero a que se retirara, y todas voltearon. Sintió como las cuatro Sailors a su espalda se acercaran un poco más. Iris iba caminando con la ayuda de Sakura, y sintió la mirada de reconocimiento de la sacerdotisa. Ella solo la miro y le guiño el ojo divertida "¡Hola!" le dijo alegre.

Mars se impresiono y balbució algo. Júpiter la miro "¿La conoces?"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, todas pusieron atención. La maldad aun estaba entre ellas. Ami miro el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, y vio como una sombra se materializaba a su lado. Un hombre bastante mayor apareció, con una armadura roja y una lanza en su mano. El pelo canoso mostraba signos de siglos en vida y sus ojos cafés miraban con atención la obra maestra de la glaciación "Pobre…" murmuro y lanzo una mirada rápida a las Sailors "Te felicito Sedna, siempre sales con sorpresas" Nara apretó sus manos. El se puso de pie y las miro sin ninguna emoción en el rostro "Soy Storm, segundo comandante del escuadrón. Creo que lo otro lo deben saber" rió de forma seca "Patético" y detrás de el, vieron como pequeños trozos de vidrio volaban hacia ellas, era demasiado tarde para arrancar. Vieron como estas solo llegan a alcanzar hasta cierto punto, donde estaban suspendidas en el aire por arte de magia.

Sakura miro a Iris que estaba mirando fijamente los vidrios, el trance de ella era bastante profundo y sentía su poder recorrer por el lugar "Iris…" susurró tratando de volverla a la normalidad. Ella pestaño un poco y estos trozos de vidrio cayeron al suelo, algunos quebrándose por el impacto.

"Nada mal para comenzar" Storm las miro una a una. Y miro a Yuuko en especial "Esto no se acaba tan fácilmente. Nos quedaremos con la Tierra, lo necesitamos" miro por ultima vez el cuerpo de Arístides y con fuerza golpeó su torso, logrando quebrar todo su cuerpo. Sin más desapareció por un tiempo.

Todas se encontraban en silencio, hasta que Nara hablo "Esto nos hace trabajar en grupo" volteo a ver a las demás Sailors.

En cambio, Uranus tenia el gran ceño izquierdo que le salía "¿Y quien eres tu para dar ordenes?"

Yuuko solo rió para ella, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Rápidamente se adelanto a Nara, antes de que surjan mas problemas entre ellas "Chicas, no se si se acuerdan de ellas. Estas cuatro chicas son Sailors Centrals: Quirón, Sedna, Gea y Sun respectivamente" vio la cara de confusión de cada una de ellas y rio un poquito "Creo que debemos tener una reunión con urgencia…" volteo hacia Mars "Tu diminuta, usaremos tu templo para efectuarla"

Indignada ella reclamo "¿Y tu con que derechos me vienes a decir a mi? Y a todo esto quien eres¡nunca te he visto en mi vida!" grito un poco y levanto su puño.

Y a Madame no le gusto esa actitud. Puso una mala cara y se acerco rápidamente a ella, tomo su cra con su mano izquierda, y sentía las largas uñas enterrase en sus pálidas mejillas "Mira chiquilla, me debes respeto… puedes que no te acuerdes de mi ahora¡pero yo te eduque en el Milenio de Plata!" miro fijamente sus ojos logrando asustarla un poco "Yo soy-"

"¿Madame Yuuko?"

Todas las Sailors, incluida Yuuko, mirando hacia atrás, viendo como Serena abría los ojos rápidamente y curiosa ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

"¡Esto es avergonzante!" golpeo sus puños contra la mesa de cristal, logrando que se trizara un poco "¡No puedo creer que estas Sailors hayan acabado con Aristides!" miro dura a Storm que este solo mantenía su mirada. Sus cabellos se agitaban alborotadamente por culpa de su rabia interior, no podía aceptar una derrota. 

"Tranquilízate Lucre. No debes perder la cabeza" Lord Aita se veía preocupado, se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente en la silla de cuero al final de la mesa, analizando la situación con los brazos cruzados y bebiendo vino "¿Cómo es posible?" miro a Storm "Arístides era uno de los mejores"

En cambio, el hombre parado rígido solo se limito a mirarlo "Tal vez no realizo su trabajo. No era enemigo para el que lo haya derrotado" negó la cabeza y se acerco un poco "Ya sabe como era el: despistado, descuidado. Aun así trajo a nuestras manos una gran cantidad de energía que necesitamos para dominar, sus excelencias" miro a Lucre como miraba aun molesta la mesa "Madame- si reconsideramos nuestra posición, nos encontramos en ventaja¡ellos nos tienen la misma fuerza que nosotros!"

Lord Aita levanto su mano. Storm callo al instante "Mide tus palabras. Querrás decir _ahora_ no tienen los elementos necesarios para derrotarnos, pero mas adelante los tendrán y no queremos presenciar como somos vencidos por unas habitantes del sistema solar, mas pretenciosamente por la Princesa Serenity"

Lucre lo miro fijamente, sus ojos verdes volvieron a la chispa de crueldad "¿Qué propones?"

Aita solo rió un poco, un gruñido bajo su garganta seria lo más apropiado. Se acomodo su cabello y dejo su copa a un lado "No hemos olvidado nuestra fuente de poder querida. Somos superiores, somos hijos natos del caldero madre¿no te da una buena idea?"

Madame se le ocurrió una brillante idea, una magnifica idea que dejarán a todos escasos de refuerzos, poco a poco "toda vida existente en el sistema solar será muerte y desiertos. Nada transitara por su eje" murmuro y se sentó aliviada al lado de este y sonrió de satisfacción "Me había olvidado de aquel detalle…" suspiro.

"¿Qué proponen, excelencias?"

Aita e levanto y le puso la mano en su hombro "Congelaremos el planeta tierra, así como lo hemos hecho millones de años anteriores. Es una suerte que tengamos juventud eterna" sin mas se retiro por la oscura sala de cristal, donde solo la respiración de Lucre se escucha. Storm la mira fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Ella solo lo mira como si nada "Que esperas" dijo ruda y sin mas se levanto para dirigirse a su trono "Sabes que a Némesis no le gusta esperar, esta ansioso por volver a tomar su espada" volto su cabeza un poco y se detuvo "Ya sabes lo que tienes quehacer" murmuro solo para el y miro en la dirección donde Aita se había retirado "Ninguna palabra de lo que te dije a Aita, no le incumben este tipo de misterios¿entendido?" Store solo asistió con la cabeza para desaparecer rápidamente de su vista. Lucre solo se sentó en una de los escalones que conducían al trono, agotada. Ya no le queda mucho tiempo, estar lejos de casa agotaba sus esfuerzos.

"¿Madame?" una vocecilla se escucha entre medio de los pilares infinitos del salón, sabia quien era, no tenia necesidad de saber que su aprendiz sabia lo que tramaba "Si Storm falla, no obtendrá lo que quiere" escucho por todo el salón "Esto no le gustara a nada a Lord Aita" sentía los ojos verdes sobre su espalda y ella solo sonrió con malicia.

"Kaino, mi bella Kaino" dijo suavemente y una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos recogidos una cinta holgada dejando caer algunos mechones grises, se acerco a ella lentamente, la longitud de su pelo llegaba justo al límite de sus cadenas y sus piernas. Sus caderas se meneaban al compás de sus pasos, y su altura media hacia gala de sus atributos naturales. Sin embargo, sus ojos y orejas de rasgos elficos la identificaba de los demás, al igual que su piel trigueña contrastaba con el pálido de Lucre "No debes por que preocuparte. Aita puede recriminar, decir que es un capricho…" la miro durante un momento mientras Kaino se sentaba con gracia gatuna en uno de los sillones mas cómodo mientras recogía un par de frutas "… pero los talismanes de las Sailors Outhers son de increíble poder. Son inigualables, Kaino. Las historias que cuentan son asombrosas…"

"¿Esos son los famosas reliquias de las dinastías de cada planeta, no Madame?" esta solo asistió con la cabeza "¿No cree que esta pidiendo demasiado para el tan poco tiempo que dispones?" mordió suavemente una fruta en forma de pera "Pues déjeme decirle que luego que termines con el sistema solar, las Sailors morirán… nada quedara en la tierra"

Lucre se levanto y corrió sus mechones de su cara para comenzar a ascender a su trono y perderse en sus pensamientos "Por eso mande a Storm a obtenerlos" comenzó a escalar "Deberías hacer lo mismo que el, estar trabajando ¿no crees?"

La aludida se levanto cansada y vio como su maestra se perdía en la oscuridad de la sala. Suspiro y tranquilamente comenzó a caminar sumida en sus pensamientos… ya no se acordaba quien era, ni siquiera como había pasado al lado oscuro, pero no se arrepentía, aunque muchos secretos rondaban su alrededor, prefería solo compartirlos con una sola persona. Una vez llegando a la salida, un par de brazos la abrigo asustándola y tirándola hacia un cuerpo musculoso y caliente. Al sentir el cuerpo supo con quiera y río ante la pequeña aventura que estaban viviendo.

Sintio unos los labios besar lentamente su cuello, provocándole cosquillas. Ella sonriente volteo para verlo, dejando a un lado su faceta fría y calculadora, para mostrarse tal cual era a su amado "Aita" murmuro lentamente y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios "Si alguien nos ve-"

El rió un poco, enfocando sus ojos negros en los verdes de ella, y corrió algunos cabellos de su frente para mirarlos mejor "No te preocupes" jugo con su nariz un poco y la volvió a besar, esta vez profundamente.

Kaino sonrió y se separo un poco del "Debes ir al trono para hablar algunas cosas con Madame" junto su frente con la del y cerro sus ojos. A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, le gustaba ya que Aita podría abrazarla mejor, protegerla. Corrió su cabello largo negro a sus oídos y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

"¿Y cuanto te volveré a ver otra vez? No hay mucho tiempo en que podamos estar juntos, amor mió" la abrazo nuevamente y pero con cuidado, tratando de no aplastarla demasiado.

"No te preocupes, ya se van a dar las oportunidades para que estemos los dos" miro sus ojos y acaricio su mejilla áspera "Recuerda que llevo a nuestro niño" la mano de Aita al instante corrió al plano vientre de su amada, dando pequeñas curvas entorno a este, le beso la mejilla "No sabes cuanto anhelo a este retoño" rió un poco junto a Aita.

"Yo también…" la beso nuevamente y entre estos besos murmuro "No sabes cuantos" beso su frente y la miro "¿Creías que no sentía u presencia mientras hablábamos con Storm?" cambio rápidamente el tema, esta solo lo miro y este solo le sonrio "Tontita" y su mano volvió a su vientre "¿Cuándo le dirás a Lucre?" ella al nombrar el nombre de su maestra lo miro a alarmada y negó rotundamente su cabeza. Tenia miedo, sabia que Lucre al enterarse de su embarazo con Aita se volvería celosa, trataría de quitarle a su niño… y no quería que sucediera "Debes hacerlo, Kaino. Es tu maestra"

"Ella no lo debe saber, no tiene por que saberlo" lo miro y volvió a sonreír "Este es nuestro pequeño secreto" murmuro contra sus labios antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por el eterno amor que sentían ambos, nunca queriendo separarse.

"Espérame esta noche" Aita susurro cerca de su oído para darle un beso en su hombro desnudo "Ahora jovencita, tienes trabajo que hacer" ella le dio una última sonrisa y desapareció frente a sus ojos. Y el, extraño el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

* * *

Setsuna abrió la primera puerta del pasillo, dejando entrar una a una a las Sailors. En la sala había una mesa central donde las esperaba Nicolás con tazas de te y galletas, cortesía del abuelo quien estaba sentado en una de las esquina de la mesa. Rei no dijo nada al verlo, su abuelo también perteneció en la historia del Milenio de Plata, y era el más sabio de todos, su opinión seria de gran poder que podría llevarlas con ello. 

"Buenas tardes" murmuro Ami haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el abuelo, todas hicieron lo mismo.

En cambio, Madame Yuuko se acerco rápidamente a el sentándose a su lado "Hola diminuto" sonrió un poco agraciada. Le quito una tetera de arroz de las manos de Nicolás sirviéndose ella sola "No pensé que estabas con vida abuelo" hacia de su gracia al servir su te, y tomo una galleta llevándola a sus labios "Creí que habías muerto en la batalla" mordió rotundamente la dulce galleta.

Michiru se sentó al frente y frunció el ceño "¿Batalla?"

"¿Cuál batalla?" confundida, Lita miro bien a la extraña mujer vestida con harapos demasiado arcaicos para su gusto.

Sin embargo, Rei fue la que interrumpió la conversación "En el Milenio de Plata. La interrupción de Beril dentro del Imperio Lunar" murmuro y se sentó al frente, las demás mujeres la imitaron, le envió una mirada a Nicolás, indicándole que debía irse. El, acepto la orden y silenciosamente salio de la habitación "Mi abuelo en realidad no es _mi_ abuelo. El es pariente de Serena"

Serena solo asistió con la cabeza, sabe quien era el. Su abuelo, padre de su madre¿acaso otra sorpresa la esperaría en el camino? "¿Sucede algo Serena-hime? No ha hablado en todo el camino" miro detenidamente la mujer sentada al lado de Mina, Megumi. Mirando sus rasgos definitivamente le recordaba a alguien, pero alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"No puedo creer que estén con vida… menos usted" la mirada de Serena se torno un poco oscura "¿Debería estar sorprendida?" dijo sin ánimos ni energías. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a reencontrarse con antiguas guerreras del Milenio de Plata, y sabía que estas no serian las últimas sorpresas… hasta el momento.

Haruka la miro atentamente y negó su cabeza "Tu sabias que ocurriría, de hecho lo presientes y no nos dijiste nada a nosotras" hablo dura, recriminando las acciones de su princesa "Debiste confiar en nosotras, sabias del enemigo ¿verdad?" ella asistió con la cabeza.

"¡No quería decirle anda chicas!" su rostro se demacro en una emoción extranjera "No querría que nuevamente ocurrirían las cosas del pasado, no me gusta verlas sufrir por mi culpa-"

"Estamos dispuestas a sacrificar nuestra vida por la suya, su alteza" Nara corrió un par de mechones de su frente y se fijo en que miraba fijamente a Iris, quien esta arrancaba la vista de ella, no deseaba verla "¿Conoce a Iris, princesa?"

Serena asistió con la cabeza "Ey¿te acuerdas de mi? Estuvimos en el hospital juntas…" Iris asistió la cabeza y suspiro.

"¿No te sientes avergonzada de lo que soy?" murmuro y miro sus muñecas que poco a poco salía costras para cubrirlas.

"No debería" dijo sencillamente y miro a cada de ella. Y se fijo principalmente en la mujer que estaba al lado de Iris sirviéndole un poco de te. Sakura, del algún lado la había visto.

"Se preguntara de donde me habrá visto" Serena levanto un poco su cabeza y se sorprendió como ella reconocía sus pensamientos, Sakura al darse cuenta de eso rió un poco "No leo mentes princesa, pero la actitud y la forma en que me miras, dice lo contrario Serena" dejo la tetera de arroz a un lado.

"Ohhh ya veo… si te conozco" Mina hablo al fin, sus ojos brillaban un poco "Te he visto en algunos casting para comerciales, me parece que sales en algunos" la chica colorina solo asistió la cabeza meneando sus rulos.

"¡Si!" ella levanto un puño "¡De hecho, quiero ser una gran actriz cuando esta guerra termine¿No será emocionante, chicas?" ella suspiro soñadora y puso su mano apoyando su barbilla "Yo en la televisión¡emocionante!"

Hotaru solo miro a cada una de ellas "De hecho, saldrás en mil años mas" antes de que alguien digiera otra palabra mas, continuo "La nueva glaciación se acerca, no sabemos como enfrentarla. No tenemos los recursos para refugiarnos e algún lugar¡ni siquiera los especialistas o físicos saben de esto! No es el calentamiento global lo que les preocupa. Saben que las temperaturas son extremas y no por causa del calor"

"Creo que de eso debemos debatir en vez de preocuparnos de cosas superficiales" Ami murmuro y saco su pequeña computadora y comenzó a teclear rápidamente "Si calculamos bien, y como los cambios climáticos amenazan nuestro ecosistema, mas la extracción de energía llevada a cabo por el enemigo, no tenemos mas de un mes para la Tierra. Esta poca poco se congelara" suspiro y comenzó a hacer algunos gráficos.

"¿Esto no reasegura la existencia de vida, verdad?" Megumi le pregunto a Nara, la experta en hielos.

La peliblanca miro a cada una, viendo como ellas tenían cierta esperanza, menos Yuuko, Setsuna y el abuelo, que a todo esto no sabia su nombre "No hay esperanzas de vida, realmente no sabremos que ocurrirá con las personas. Cada vez que existe una glaciación, la temperatura es mas extrema. Lo mismo pasa con nosotras… evolucionamos, y no necesitamos la ayuda de un agente _x_ para valernos por nostras mismas"

"¿Setsuna?" Rei le hablo a la Sailor del tiempo.

Setsuna se cruzo de brazos y miro a Serena "De hecho, aquí entra usted princesa. Usted puede resguardar a la humanidad de la tierra con el poder del Cristal de Plata-"

Lita apretó sus puños "¡Eso significa que Serena morirá, el Cristal de Plata puede consumir su vida!"

En cambio, Setsuna negó con la cabeza "Ya no. La princesa ya tiene un nivel superior de energía, la sabe canalizar y usarla a su favor" Serena asistió la cabeza ante la afirmación de Setsuna "Aunque la deje con pocas energías, no es capas de dejarla muerta, de ello yo les reaseguro. No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien"

Serena se mantuvo callada. Solo escuchaba como hablaban unas con otras, ella no participaba de la conversación, de hecho, no le interesaba. Sabia perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, salvar el universo. Escuchaba como peleaban con respecto a la situación, si entre Inners y Outhers casi nunca se ponían de acuerdo, tener otro grupo a la deriva era un tema aparte.

"Proponen situaciones que no están a nuestro alcance" Rei se cruzo de brazos mirando a las Centrals, y luego dirigió su mirada a su abuelo "¿No crees tu?"

La rubia veía nuevamente la escena para perderse en sus pensamientos¿debía intervenir¿Debía decirles que no debían discutir?... ¿Qué _ella_ tenia la respuesta? Y sintió una mirada, escalofríos recorrió en su espina. La levanto y miro como Yuuko la estudiaba con peculiaridad.

Lita se paro al ver que entre Nara y Haruka estaban a punto de pelear a mano limpia "¡Chicas, chicas! Tranquílense por el amor de dios, no somos trogloditas" sentó a Haruka siempre y cuando ella lanzara algunos comentarios hacia Sailor Sedna "Somos un equipo y debemos compórtanos como cual¡solo mírense! La Reina Serenity estaría avergonzadas de nosotras al saber de nuestras actitudes y los comentarios que nos estamos haciendo una a la otra-"

"De hecho, la Reina Serenity no estaría preocupadas de nosotras" Nara también se cruzo de brazos ante el comentario "Mira Lita, no se que lo que verdaderamente piensas de lo que podría decir la Reina, esta situación no la incumbe así que no uses el nombre de ella dentro de esta discusión"

Yuuko levanto una ceja divertida y comenzó a reír. Todas se quedaron calladas ante la risa fuerte de la mujer sentada al lado del abuelo, que este también se estaba contagiando, incluso Serena levanto una ceja ante la informalidad del asunto "Mujeres, calma" dijo al fin el abuelo tomando grandes bocados de aire "Analicemos nuestra situación. No podremos vivir en la tierra para ver como el enemigo ataca. Tendremos que luchar contra ellos en otro lugar, este ya no nos pertenece"

"Supuestamente en antes de la glaciación la princesa junto a Darien estarían asumiendo el trono, juntos" ante el comentario de Michiru, Serena se estremeció al escuchar su verdadero destino y bajo un pocota mirada, insegura.

Yuuko miro la incomodidad de su princesa y sintió la necesidad de protegerla "Y lo hacen querida. Los dos asumieron sus poderes, son capas mas de lo que crees, sobretodo el mortal de Endimión" Setsuna asistió ante el comentario de Madame "Aceptaron su condición como príncipes, los poderes naturales están en ellos, asumieron _todo_" su voz llena de misterio retumbó alrededor de la sala.

"Entonces¿Qué propone Madame?" Megumi dejo su taza de te a un lado.

Yuuko miro a cada una de ellas. No les contaría la verdad ahora, estaban preocupas de otras cosas: destruir al enemigo y aumentar su experiencia en batallas. Sonaba simple, pero el ardo trabajo para incrementar su poder y usarlos fuera de la transformación requería fuerza y dedicación. La princesa debía entrenar con el Cristal de Plata, lo mismo sucedía con Endimión. Los guardianes debían supervisar su entrenamiento al igual que los demás guerreros. Un planeta muertoy con un diámetro del triple de este planeta seria apropiado para que entrenaran con eficacia"La Tierra ya no nos pertenece. Ellos adelantaran nuestro trabajo congelando la tierra. Recordemos que no toda la población sobrevivirá: son mil años de hielo antes de que alguien asuma el poder, que le corresponde a el Príncipe Endimión" vio como Sakura iba a hablar pero la detuvo con una mano "Debemos ir a Katmontiu"

"¿Katmontiu?" Iris murmuro y la miro confundida "¿Aun existe?"

Yuuko asistió con la cabeza "Iremos al planeta muerto, el planeta donde se creo la organización y federación de las Sailors Scouts, por ende es el planeta de reunión intergaláctica entre galaxias chicas, viajaremos a través de tele-transportación" se levanto y se arreglo su vestido "Chicas, iremos al Planeta de las Flores"

Pinny miraba el cielo anaranjado, tomando matices donde la noche comenzaría y el viento crudo azotaba sus brazos y piernas desnudas. Miro como Klaus se sentaba a su lado mientras abría un paquete de chocolates "¿Quieres?" le ofreció pero ella simplemente le negó la cabeza. No tenía hambre y no quería aprovecharse del dulce chocolate, la tentaba pero sabia decir que no "Hace un buen tiempo que están encerradas hablando junto al anciano" escucho como crujían sus dientes la morder el chocolate, no le presto atención.

"Deben tomar una buena decisión, de ellas depende donde iremos a parar por el universo" Pinny tomo un rulo rosa y comenzó a jugar con el "¿Crees que iremos a parar a un buen lugar?"

Klaus asistió y comenzó a acariciar a Luna que estaba en el regazo de ella "Madame esta con ellas. Siempre toma buenas decisiones… ¿el bebe donde esta? No lo ecucho llorar"

Pinny lo miro fijamente "¿Aoshi? Esta en el cuarto de Rei, esta durmiendo. Se canso de tanto llorar preguntando por su madre… aun no creo como se les llego a perder el bebe" levanto una ceja ante la sorpresiva reacción de Klaus cuando les dijo que el bebe se les había perdido una vez que llegaron a las puertas del tiempo "Es insólito. A ti se te ocurre tomar un atajo… y cayo en manos equivocadas¡si serás!" dijo entre su voz malhumorada ante el niño

"Debemos preparar nuestras cosas" Pinny se volteo para ver a Electra caminar hacia ellos "Iremos a Katmontiu"

"¿El planeta muerto?" Electra asistió la cabeza mientras se sentaba al lado de Klaus y este la siguió con la mirada "Es tan árido el lugar, lleno de arena" levanto la ceja un poco incomodo.

"Madame nos hará supervisar el entrenamiento de las Sailors" dijo inteligente Pinny, era lo más obvio. Ellos los entrenaron en el pasado "No creo que seamos bien recibido, nunca fuimos vistos de buena manera por esos lugares" Sin embargo Electra miraba hacia el frente, tranquila ante lo que iba a suceder. Pinny suspiró y se comenzó a hablarle a Artemio que estaba en el regazo de Electra "¿Deberíamos decirle a las Sailors la condición del enemigo?"

El gato abrio sus ojos "No debemos. Somos culpables de mentirles a las chicas sobre el Milenio de Plata, pero no podemos arreglarlos nosotros. Madame Yuuko se encargara de eso… ya no es nuestro trabajo guiarla, debemos cumplir con los antiguos deberes que la Reina nos dejo"

"Es injusto" Klaus puso su mano en su cara "Ustedes sabían que esto ocurriría, para algo fuimos revivido¿no? Ustedes y sus cálculos, lunas y que otras cosas más traman detrás de los escritos. Pienso seriamente que debemos ir a la Ruinas a ver si encontramos algo que nos ayude contra Némesis" y noto la ausencia de Thomas "¿Dónde esta Thomas?"

Electra lo miro y volvió su mirada hacia el frente "Esta subiendo las escaleras en este mismo instante" y Pinny se percato de otras tres energías poderosas junto a el, rápidamente se levanto al igual que Klaus.

"No ataquen" Luna se bajo del regazo de Pinny y miro detenidamente a las figuras que venian a su lado.

Thomas llego al final de las escaleras y los miro con una sornisa en su rostro "Lamento la demora" y miro especialmente a Luna y Artemio "Creo que ya los conocen" rió un poco y se dirigió a los demás "Ellos son Starlights, pertenecen a Katmontiu… no se si los recuerden, pero ellos tienen nuestras medallas" y cada uno de los hermanos les sornó con gracia.

"Disculpen la demora, pero no teníamos su paradero en Tokio, mil disculpas" Taiki abrió un pequeño estuche aterciopelado que tenían unos pequeñas canicas negras, seis en total.

"Están en perfectas condiciones. Procuramos de cuidarlas todo esto tiempo y resguardándola del enemigo que es muy difícil de hacer" Seiya intervino mirando fijamente a Luna "Nosotros no teníamos la obligación hacer de esto, pero las personas encargadas de esta misión tuvieron que retirarse por dificultades en nuestro planeta"

Electra asistió y se levanto "No te preocupes" y le dio su mano "Gracias de todos modos, no sabes como teníamos nuestros nervios por encontrarlas. Sabíamos que estaban en algún planeta, pero nunca imaginamos que Katmontiu las escondería todos estos siglos"

"No hay de que hacer disculpas a ultima hora" Yaten también le dio su mano al igual que Taiki "Las necesitan y ahora que están con sus verdades dueños, su color negro se ira reemplazarlo por blanco. Y eso da una buena señal para evitar que el enemigo tome a la Tierra bajo su poder"

* * *

El café lo dejo a un lado, y miro como atardecía. El frió calaba sus huesos y su única salida era resguardarse en el calor de una manta. 

Hace poco Keiko había venido a su hogar, estuvieron un rato agradable juntos. Le había comentado sus problemas con su hermana y rió al recordar la mirada de su novia cuando le dijo que dejara de maldecir tanto a su hermana, que no tenia la culpa de tantas cosas malas habían ocurrido en su vida. Suspiro al fin de al cabo y como siempre, volvía sus pensamientos horas atrás ¿Acaso debía informar a Madame Yuuko sobre el Cristal Dorado? Años anteriores lo habría usado sin ninguna vacilación, pero al enterarse de su poder maligno temía dañarlo y convertirlo en una maquina de destrucción letal y que controlara su corazón, y de caer a la oscuridad para siempre era difícil de controlar ya que sus sueños lo invitaban a un lugar sobrio y lleno de lamentos, no quería vivir lo mismo de Chaos que lo mismo lo llevo a su ruina, no volvería a repetir el mismo error de su padre.

¿Y que sucedía con Serena? El prometió no acercarse a ella, temía lastimarla y apagar la luz de su interior y terminar por completo el Cristal de Plata. No puede controlar la situación, necesita ayuda para no hacer nada malo, solo luchar hasta el fin y lograr el objetivo de derrotar al enemigo. Una situación difícil, pero necesaria. Volvió a recostarse en su cama y sintió como sus parpados se cerraban contra su voluntad. Al asumir su situación como heredero del planeta, consumía sus energías volviéndolo vulnerable a la presencia de energías que no reconocía ni distinguía en Tokio…

Y una vez cerrados sus parpados y dando a la bienvenida a la oscuridad pacifica que le otorga el sueño, no sintió la presencia de las piedras donde contenía a sus generales, ni como están comenzaban a brillar dejando toda la habitación a la merced de su luz… ni tampoco como estas comenzaron a tener forma humana, haciendo esculturas de hombres apuestos, desnudos que comenzaban a caminar por el interior de su departamento.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Ufff! Largo tiempo sin actualizar pero creo que su espera valió la pena¿no? Un nuevo capitulo, mas preguntas que más se hacen me imagino, pero no se preocupen, que ahora comienza lo bueno, más acción y más drama. Se que no aclaro del todo lo que sucede, pero les recomiendo que repasen os antiguos capítulos o si no vallan a darse una vuelta por mi blog (apropósito hice una nueva publicación) dejando sus dudas o consultas y les responderé por ahí. Muchas gracias por los review que de verdad me ayudan a seguir, y a los e-mails que me han llegado y una que otra conversación de MSN preguntándome si estoy viva o si seguiré actualizando, y créanlo o no, hay mucha mas escritora de lo que ustedes creen, tendrás mas de mi: nuevas historias me refiero, he adelantando una que esta re-buena ;)

Con respecto a los otros fics, pretendo actualizar Sangre Nueva, así que para las fans de esa historia, estén atentas que se viene su actualización. Y un saludo enorme para un persona que me escribió en mi blog, y luego me mando un mail, un abrazo grande a Elizabeth o 3Rill quien me estaba siguiendo los pasos (respondí tu pregunta en mi blog) ¡No se olviden de los review!

Sabado 5 de Mayo – 2007  
_**Pola Kaiou.-**_


End file.
